Cita de Boda
by M-PotterMasen
Summary: Pansy Parkinson es la hermanastra de Ginny, y le ha robado el novio para casarse con él. Cuando la invitan a su boda Ginny decide darles una lección y hacerles creer que consiguió un nuevo novio, Hermione la ayuda. Pero ¿en que lio la habrá metido?
1. Sera lo mejor

**Hooola niñas como están?**

**Esta historia no es mia es de MaraGaunt, y los personajes de J.K.R, **

* * *

**Ginny**

"Oh Dios"– esto no podía estar pasando, mi madre no podía hacerme esto de nuevo

– Si mama, estaré ahí lo antes posible– intente no sonar aburrida

– Pansy quiere que estés presente...ya sé que fue lo que paso pero Ginny, no es necesario...–

– Madre, ya dije que lo entendí, lo que no es necesario es que hables de ello–

– Y dime Ginevra, ¿ya conseguiste novio?– Esa pregunta broto abruptamente de sus labios yo me quede de piedra, al parecer la imagen que mi madre tenía de mi era la de una superficial chica que conseguía novio tan fácilmente como se tronaban los dedos – Te estás haciendo vieja Ginevra, te vas a quedar sin nada sin siquiera haberlo probado –

Vaya...tener 25 años no era estar vieja, ¿que se creía mi madre?

– ¡Madre!

– En fin – zanjó ella, al parecer creía que hablaba con una retrasada – Tu hermana se casa y espera ansiosa que asistas, Draco también así lo quiere... –

Maldita hermanastra mía, siempre tratando de hacerme mal, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba en planes de casarse con el hombre que yo amaba y con el que, hasta hace tres meses, creía que me iba a casar, tenían la caradura de invitarme a la boda y mi madre como si nada...ah Cielos era la copa que colmaba la piscina de mi vida. Yo sabía que ella, Pansy, me odiaba como yo a ella, pues bien...si quería humillarme por qué se iba a casar con Draco yo no la tendría de cabeza, me conseguiría uno más atractivo que Draco y le haría ver a ese demonio de lo que era capaz.

No pude creer la rapidez con la que esa idea broto en mi mente y con mi madre aun al otro lado del auricular.

– Si madre...– afirmé cansinamente – Dile a Pans que ahí estaré –

Corté la llamada antes de darme a mi madre más tiempo de decirme algo, respire hondo y me direccioné hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un lado de mi habitación.

No es que fuera más hermosa que Pansy, lo cual me llevo a preguntarme si sería capaz de conseguir a un hombre que siquiera me determinara estando ella presente.

Ella no era mi verdadera hermana. Mi madre, Molly había estado casada con Michael Parkinson, un vago que la dejo apenas supo que esperaba a su primer hija, luego dos años después mi madre conoció a Arthur Weasly...mi papá... para cuando yo nací él le pidió a ella que se casaran, pero ella no accedió, lo cual convirtió lo que iba a ser boda en un arreglo entre mi madre y mi padre, algo que llamaban comúnmente "unión libre" y vivían en una casa en Australia, con Pansy. Yo era independiente algo que para Pansy era casi un reto imposible de cumplir.

Adoraba a mis primas y primos, con ellos tenía una relación de hermanos, mucho más de la que tenía con Pansy. Hermione y Susan eran mis más cercanas amigas.

Seguí mirándome al espejo intentando ver algo más que el pedazo de mierda que me sentía, jamás podría hacer que alguien me quisiera estando Pansy cerca, ni siquiera Draco pudo resistirse y eso que siempre decía que me amaba, ahora se casaba con mi hermana y yo no quería mas que morirme, o al menos poder enterrarme por unos días bajo tierra sin nadie que me perturbara...imposible...

Maldije mi suerte, era tan simple como estúpida, mi piel era demasiado blanca mis ojos café, mas del color del chocolate, y mi pelo rojo con pintas cafes , a diferencia de Pansy, que era rubia de ojos grises y piel trigo, las más querida, la más tonta, la mas estúpida cabeza hueca...pero esas eran las características de las que solo yo me daba cuenta, para todos Pansy estaba en un pedestal, menos para Arthur quien la odiaba incluso más que yo, porque sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Pans conmigo, me pregunte que pensaría en estos momentos mi querido padre.

Mi madre decía que algún día Pansy cambiaría, pero desde que mi ex me dejo por ella no tenia nunca pensamientos amables ni positivos.

Seguí en el espejo mirando y pensando en la única manera por la que un hombre estaría a mi lado: pagándole.

Solté una carcajada amarga y abandone el espejo para dejarme caer en la cama, no quería seguir dilapidándome mas, saque el móvil de mis vaqueros y llame a Hermione.

– ¿Ginny?– dijo apenas contesto – Hola... ¿sucede algo malo?

– ¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo malo para que recibas una llamada mía?– le respondí mordazmente, aunque sabía que ambas estábamos de broma, Hermione adoraba que yo la llamara.

Hacía poco menos de cinco meses Hermione había tenido una crisis depresiva que la había obligado a entrar a una clínica psiquiátrica de la que había costado mucho salir, cuando encontró a su novio en la cama con otro hombre, Ella siempre decía que mis visitas, cuando le llevaba comida, o me quedaba con ella a leerle y a adornarle el cabello, eran las que le habían salvado de caer en su mundo oscuro.

– No...– dijo pude oír que reía – Sabes que no – Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo – Me entere de que Pansy se casa con Draco... –

– ¿Acaso ya lo sabe toda Australia? – supuse que Pansy se había encargado de que fuera así.

– Ginny, ya te dije que lo que pienso de aquellos sacos de putrefacción, tu mereces algo mucho mejor –

Como yo, Hermione había sido testigo de todo mi sufrimiento y me había entendido casi como yo a ella, incluso intento que entablara más que una amistad con su hermano, mi primo Dean, pero él nunca se fijo en mi más que para eso, de la amistad, cayo rendido ante los pies de Susan, la hermana de Ron, otro primo segundo, el nuevo novio de Hermione.

No estaba molesta por ello, además porque no me sentía preparada para iniciar una relación, no estando tan reciente lo de Draco, ellos seguían viéndose y al parecer eran novios. Por lo visto Susan había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Empecé a desesperarme y supe que Hermione era la solución a mis problemas, ella siguió hablando.

– Si, claro. Las invitaciones a la boda nos llegaron a Dean y a mí, para asistir con nuestras parejas, ¿puedes creer que no enviaron una para nuestra segunda Susan?. Claro Pansy la odia, seria la última persona que invitaría, no debe saber que entablo relación con Dean... –

En mi invitación ocurría algo parecido, decía "señorita Ginevra Weasley y compañía, tenemos el gusto de participarle e invitar a el matrimonio de Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy que se llevara a cabo el día..." eso había sido obra de Pansy, evidentemente, y la odie mas, si es que eso era posible

– Herms, tienes que ayudarme – empecé a suplicar – Sé que odias a Pansy aun más que yo… –

Apenas dije esto casi me pareció ver a Hermione envarándose en donde fuera que se encontrara.

– ¿Que necesitas Ginny?

Era vergonzoso decirlo aun con Herms a quien confiaba mis más íntimos secretos. Me mordí los labios y lo dije rápidamente para que la vergüenza no me delatara.

– Le dije a mi madre que iría acompañada...no le dije por quien pero sé que asume que es un hombre, no tengo a nadie, tuve que decirles para que me dejara en paz, Hermione ¡tienes que ayudarme! –

Al parecer lo entendió todo porque se quedo en silencio y acaso temí por un momento que se hubiera desmayado pero escuche un suspiro suyo así que supe que aun estaba allí. Ese suspiro me dio a pensar que iba a ser imposible ayudarme.

– Yo...Herms, lo siento, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado...olvida lo que dije, ya veré que hacer... –

– No, Ginny– dijo ella firmemente contra el móvil, le dijo a mi rota confianza que se empezó a pegar de nuevo – según la invitación debemos estar tres días antes de la boda, eso es en tres días, yo conseguiré a tu cita e iré a tu casa para que allí nos vayamos los cuatro al aeropuerto...y luego al hotel –

– Herms…–

– Confía en mi, Ginny –

– Lo estoy haciendo Herms, pero...no quiero desagradables sorpresas... –

– ¡Ah! déjalo en mis manos, casi hermana, te veré en dos días – la línea se cortó.

Volví hacia el espejo no muy segura de que era lo que acababa de pedir a Hermione pero sabía que ella no me iba a defraudar, me quería demasiado para eso.

**Hermione**

– Pero es un viaje gratis, Spencer, vamos es solo por...– dije suplicando.

– Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo… –

El malnacido corto la llamada. "Maldito impotente, de todas maneras no le hubieras servido a Ginny".

Tome al último hombre de mi lista de amigos, había agotado a todos, me hallaba en una encrucijada.

Iba a ayudar a Ginny, no me daría por vencida, mire al directorio y lo bote a un lado, tome la guía publica y marque lo primero que vi, el anuncio más grande y el de las fotos de hombres más guapos.

**Harry**

Colgué la llamada que había recibido, esta mujer definitivamente estaba loca, nadie nunca había pagado por mis servicios como esta mujer y sin siquiera probarlos...la historia que había contado era aun más disparatada, quería que actuase de novio para su hermana , para que asistiera a una boda, para que no quedara en ridículo, o algo así, vaya...La señorita Granger había dicho que el resto de la historia seria contada cuando estuviéramos en persona, y para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad vulgar.

Como dije no estaba solicitando mis servicios como "aquello", necesitaba de un hombre que se hiciera pasar por novio, sin relaciones, nada.

Mire hacia el screen "Ambrosía" titulaba, ese era el nombre mi negocio, del cual era administrador...y funcionario cuando las damas pagaban la tarifa que yo exigía, lo cual no pasaba a menudo.

Los muchachos eran solo chicos que querían ganarse la vida fácilmente y amaban a las mujeres sin importar su edad, en palabras mas éramos un prostíbulo masculino.

La señorita Granger había dicho la fecha y había mencionado el viaje y al mirar en la base de datos del screen vi que no había nadie disponible.

Mi negocio era importante para mí, y si debía ir yo mismo por la cantidad de dinero que la señorita Granger había ofrecido lo haría.

Mi madre, Lily, era hippie, no tenia padre y mi madre se dedicaba a vender sus objetos...nunca supe hasta que crecí el por qué sus amigas me encontraban atractivo. Mi madre murió de neumonía y tuve que salir adelante vendiendo mi cuerpo, pero estaba en una situación deplorable así que no tenía más opción.

Después de años pude crear mi propio capital y esto fue lo que conseguí, un cuasi emporio dedicado a la complacencia femenina, a ellas debía lo que tenia ahora incluso la educación.

Era un hombre de mundo y podía escoger a la mujer con la que me acostaba y ahora conocería a la primera mujer que no me contrataba para eso según la señorita Granger, no olvidaría su nombre, se llamaba Ginevra Weasley.

**Ginny**

– ¡¿Que?– grite, supe que Hermione había apartado el teléfono de su oído cuando grite pero no se que esperaba después de lo que había dicho – ¡Por todos los cielos, Hermione! ¿Que hiciste?–

– Ginny, tienes que entender, nadie quiso ayudarme y yo quería ayudarte a ti Ginny, perdóname… –

– No se trata de perdón Herms, ¿Te das cuenta de eso, has contratado a...a... un...?– incluso la palabra me daba pena

– Lo sé Ginny pero piensa en eso... vas a ir a esa boda y no les vas a dar a esos dos sacos de mierda la satisfacción de verte sola... –

Hermione tenía razón, maldita sea, cuando pronuncio estas palabras mi estúpida imaginación me llevo a mi llegada a la casa de mi madre, del brazo de un hombre y las caras de ellos...

– ¿Ginny?, ¿estas ahí?...Ginny, ¡oh, cielos! creo que la he matado, ¿Ginny?– insistió.

– No, no me has matado Herms, al menos todavía. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, lo siento...– ella había sido buena no tenia derecho a tratarla mal.

– Aun lo puedo cancelar Ginny, si no quieres...– me dijo ella, lo sentía en verdad.

– No – dije con convicción, estaba segura que algo nuevo debía salir de todo, esto rogaba por que fuera así.

* * *

Hola niñas!

Hasta aquí este capitulo

diganme si les gusta la historia o no

espero sus reviews

besos


	2. El Sujeto

**Hola niñas!**

Como saben la historia que no es mía es de MaraGaunt y los personajes son de J.K.R

Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos leemos abajo sin mas...

las dejo con lo siguiente

* * *

**Ginny**

El viernes yo estaba que saltaba de un lado a otro sin estar quieta por todas partes, es que no sabía que pensar, decir, vestir frente a un hombre de "_esos_".

¡Dios! todo estaba fuera de control. Yo, claramente, también lo estaba al permitir a Hermione hacer esto.

Escuché el auto de ella subir por la colina y supe que mi tiempo se había acabado, aquí era donde empezaba mi muerte, si no tenia cuidado. Caminé hacia el espejo que había cerca de la entrada de la casa y repasé mi imagen una vez más. Me había aplicado más bien poco maquillaje ya que no me gustaba mucho, solo un poco de sombra y algo de brillo labial, había intentado de todo pero las pecas que tenia sobre la nariz y parte de las mejillas no se iban con nada ni se ocultaban tampoco, y no tenía sentido ocultarlas si a pesar de todo seguirían allí.

Había recogido mi cabello por el calor que debía hacer en esta época del año en Australia, dejando al descubierto mi jirafal, delgado cuello y los huesos en el. Yo no tendría por qué estar mirándome al espejo esperando que aquel "_sujeto_" tuviera una buena impresión de mí, yo le estaba pagando ¿No?

Me sentí cruel y estúpida. Como siempre yo y mi blandengue corazón que me obligó a pensar, justo ahora, en ese hombre y la clase de circunstancias que lo habían llevado a dedicarse a esta vida. Respiré más calmada igual no nos íbamos a conocer en absoluto, iba allí a hacer su trabajo como el nuevo hombre con el que estaba saliendo después de que mi novio me botara a la basura por mi hermanastra.

Escuché a Hermione aparcar o tal vez fuera Ron quien viniera conduciendo, el "_sujeto_" debía venir con ellos.

Me quedé sin aire a la vez que moría de curiosidad, seguramente se trataba de un tipo que nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como yo, pero ahí estaba, seguro y dispuesto a interpretar su papel por pago y compasión. Más bien por dinero. Sí, eso era. Sinceramente esperaba que no se encontrara con Pansy y me delatara con su falta de interés en mí.

Sonó el timbre…

"¡_Dios mío ya está aquí!_"

Respire hondo tres veces y abrí la puerta. Tuve dos segundos para reaccionar ya que Hermione me lanzó los brazos a cuello y gritó mi nombre.

– ¡Ginny, si que te he echado de menos! – Yo le devolví el abrazo con cariño, era casi reconfortante verla de nuevo.

– Sigue, por favor – dije cuando entro delante de Ron, quien menos efusivo que ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Ginny– dijo entrando con todo el cargamento de maletas de Hermione y la suya, pensé que era bastante fuerte.

Cuando me volví hacia la puerta casi me voy de cabeza, seguramente se trataba de un juego de mi imaginación o un sueño que se había apoderado de mi mientras estaba nerviosa por la espera, seguramente ni Herms ni Ron acababan de cruzar el umbral ni me habían dejado vía libre para admirar al espécimen de hombre que se hallaba frente a mí. Él no podía ser real, ningún hombre era así, o tal vez mi experiencia con ellos me había vedado para admirar a los otros como este que estaba frente a mí y que evidentemente existía. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, zapatos lustrosos, negros, finos, pantalones de lino perfectamente planchados y cortados negros también, tenia piernas musculosas, eso se podía adivinar, la camisa blanca que portaba ceñía, sin hacerlo parecer vulgar, su pecho amplio y sus brazos poderosos, sus manos eran grandes, cuidadas y finas, su cuello y su cara….Su cara era todo un sueño, el mentón era perfecto, tenía la nariz recta, aristocrática, y los ojos de una extraña ,mezcla de verde y amarillo, ojos que en ese momento vi me dirigían una mirada evaluadora, no sabía cuál era su veredicto.

"¡_Santa Cachucha!_" Este hombre era demasiado atractivo y yo sabía que no iba a ir a la par con él y nadie nos iba a creer.

– Buenos días – Saludó con una voz profunda y viril y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, definitivamente para lo que se dedicaba estaba más que hecho, dudaba mucho que una mujer no quedara satisfecha después de que un hombre así le hiciera el amor.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– tartamudeé. Él sonrió de lado. Estaba segura de que se reía de mi atolondramiento, la blancura de sus dientes iluminó aun más su perfecta cara y yo me quedé mirándole la boca como una estúpida.

– Ginny – Herms llegó tras de mí – él es Harry Potter, es de quien hablamos…–

Me volví, Ron estaba tras de nosotros evidentemente al corriente de la situación, no sabía si tenia conocimiento de lo que estábamos planeando ni si lo aprobaba o no, aunque dudaba mucho que no hiciera algo que Hermione le pidiera, estaba obsesivamente enamorado de ella.

– Hola Harry – murmuré casi recuperada – por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de té –

Él asintió educadamente y entró con su maleta, muy elegante hasta en su manera de caminar.

– Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras lo preparo –

Tenía que salir de ahí para terminar de calmarme, para cuando llegué a la cocina pensé en cuanto más patética había quedado frente a ese tipo, Herms me dijo que ya le había contado todo así que pensé que seguramente él creía que yo estaba loca. Herví el agua y la llevé con ellos. Con la excusa de que iba a tomar mi té en la cocina y terminar de dejarla organizada me devolví hacia allá. Lavé cuanto había ensuciado. Cuando me di la vuelta para ponerlo todo en orden solté el plato que tenía en la mano cuando vi a Harry, que estaba apoyado en la entrada con su taza vacía en las manos.

El chasquido del plato al romperse me dio dolor y más aun cuando la mitad del plato se rompió sobre mi pie. Me volví para que no viera mis lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Levanté mi mano señalando la mesa para que en ella dejara a la taza.

– La señorita Granger me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos –

Escuché tras mi espalda como corría la silla de la mesa y se sentaba sin entregarme la taza.

Me di la vuelta cuando toda mi cara estuvo bien. Ahí estaba el ángel caído sentado en la zarrapastrosa mesa de mi cocina. Me serví un vaso con agua para intentar calmarme. El té evidentemente era el que había hecho que mi temperatura subiera como lo había hecho.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida. –

Cuando lo miré vi otra vez esa mirada evaluadora por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en ciertas partes que no quería imaginar, me pregunté por qué me miraba así y el pareció leerme el pensamiento ya que me dijo:

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en "todos" los aspectos… –

Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, seguí hablando la verdad sin importarme en donde se posaba su mirada, aunque para una virgen como yo ello debía estar mal, pero es que sentir que un hombre como ese te miraba de esa forma, aun si eras virgen, era de lo más excitante. Seguí contándole todo, lo que supuse ya sabía pero con los detalles, le conté de mi romance con Draco y de cómo él me había dejado por mi hermanastra, de cómo mi madre quería que tuviera un novio y de lo que se suponía íbamos a actuar en la boda de ellos dos.

Cuando lo miré tenia la vista en mi cuello, y bajé mi cabeza para buscar sus ojos.

– Es suficiente…– le dije, me parecía que ya sabía el mas de mi cuerpo de lo que sabía yo misma.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– dijo el finalmente apartando la mirada de mi cuerpo.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía.–

– Aun así, creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura, algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta –

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Draco se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – Me interrumpí para dejárselo claro, esperaba que me hiciera caso – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella –

Él me miró intensamente y supe que sabía que estaba más que loca.

– Empezaremos por tutearnos, hablaras más bien poco y te inventaras cualquier cosa en cuanto mi padre y mi familia te pregunten a que te dedicas…nos conocimos en un juego de mesa, póquer, en un casino…, nos gustamos y estamos saliendo en miras de afianzar la relación, esa es la impresión que se llevara mamá.

Él me escucho atentamente, no sé si grabo toda la información que le di, pero esperaba que si, cuando todo estuvo claro cogí la taza y la lleve al fregadero, lave todo y lo deje listo.

Ambos entramos en la sala lista hacia donde fuera que esto nos condujera.

* * *

_Hola niñas! que tal les pareció este capitulo?_

_quise darles este regalito por varias razones uno es que mañana 30/12 es mi cumple, después es año nuevo y la 1 semana de enero me voy de viaje así que no voy a poder adelantar por un buen tiempo..._

_besos cuidense_


	3. 3 Descubriendo

Hola niñas! espero que hayan tenido un muy buen año!

aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero que les guste.

los personajes no son míos y la historia tampoco.

* * *

**Ginny**

Llegamos al aeropuerto con casi dos horas de anticipación, en el auto me tocó al lado de Harry, a quien descubrí mirándome muchas veces.

Su mano estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, vi que tenía una sortija dorada con un grabado sobre ella, en el dedo meñique, que no identifiqué, pero tampoco le iba pedir que me lo dijera, luego miré por la ventana para que él no viera mi sonrojo, ningún hombre había producido tal efecto sobre mí.

Llegamos y el sonido de los aviones se sumo a nuestro silencio. Bajamos del auto las maletas, un hombre vestido de uniforme vino a auxiliarnos, nos recibió el equipaje. Entramos y Hermione se encargó con Ron de los tiquetes.

Yo procuré caminar alejada de Harry pensando a la vez en que ese tipo de distancia no podía darse entre nosotros si queríamos hacer de esto algo creíble, ¡Bah! Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esto en el avión.

Cada uno tomó su tiquete y el hombre del carrito nos acompañó hasta la sala de espera, al llegar allí se fue deseándonos buen viaje. Hermione se sentó con Ron al lado y se tomaron de la mano. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que empezaran a besarse.

Me sentí incomoda cuando los vi, ya que no pude evitar recordar mi vida con Draco a quien le habían fastidiado las muestras de cariño frente a todo el mundo conmigo pero que no había tenido problema en exhibirse con Pansy desde que me dejó por ella. Respiré profundo y bajé mi mirada, para mi suerte vi que había una mesilla cerca sobre la cual reposaban algunas revistas, tomé la que mi mano primero alcanzó, la abrí y la puse frente a mi cara sin prestarle verdadera atención. No era una envidiosa, pero me sentía intrusa y sin derecho de arruinar ese momento entre Hermione y Ron. La típica imagen de la violinista.

Permanecí así cerca de dos minutos cuando sentí que una mano cálida se posaba sobre la mía, di un respingo al notar los dedos de Harry que rozaban la mía y luego tomaban la revista que yo, supuestamente, estaba leyendo para ponerla al derecho. Solté otro respingo y lo miré sin poder evitarlo, era increíble que se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Draco había sido capaz de ver mis verdaderas emociones cuando me sentía herida o incómoda. Sus ojos incluso parecían más claros bajo esta luz sobre nosotros, me perdí por unos segundos en ellos, y luego me obligué a reaccionar. Seguramente era él y el tipo de vida que llevaba pero me atraía un poco, claro que, bueno, ¿Quien no se sentiría atraída por un hombre así?

– Lo siento – murmuré para que Hermione ni Ron se diera cuenta.

Él se acerco un poco más a mí y me dijo también en voz baja:

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Ginevra –

Suspiré entrecortadamente, ¡Vaya! Jamás me había gustado como sonaba mí nombre, ni siquiera en mis labios, pero ahí estaba él, pronunciándolo como si nada, dándole un toque de profundidad nada propio de nadie. Sonreí un poco tratando de disimular mi turbación y le dije:

– No me gusta mi nombre así que deberás llamarme Ginny frente a todos, deberás llamarme así todo el tiempo

– Ginny…– dijo y otra vez temblé – _La que es Blanca y Hermosa_ en italiano…me parece bien…te hace honor(1) –

Me sonrojé mas, si es que eso era posible, seguramente estaba ensayando sus adulaciones conmigo pero aun así me pareció sincero, seguramente era un Yoda de las mentiras, su trabajo se lo debía exigir. Aun así lo agradecí, el mayor cumplido que había recibido de Draco era "_estas... bonita_".

– Eres muy versado en esto, debes tener mucha experiencia –

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente luego le dije para aclarar la repentina tensión.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cuál debería ser mi comportamiento? – lo reté, aunque lo que decía era cierto, mi experiencia era muy limitada, yo siempre andaba por ahí de la mano de Draco pero nunca llegamos a algo más lejos que unos simples besos, tal vez por eso también me había dejado, porque Pansy le había dado lo que yo no me había sentido en confianza de darle, mi cuerpo jamás usado.

– Bueno...– dijo él lentamente… – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos… –

Miré la suya que bajó hacia la mía, que tiempo atrás había dejado la revista, me acarició por un momento los nudillos y luego posó toda su palma sobre el raso de la mía. Era una mano grande, tibia y casi reconfortante, sonreí tristemente, sin poder evitar comparar a Draco con Harry, si Draco me hubiera querido ahora todo sería distinto, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…Sentí que la mano de Harry apretaba mas la mía, lo mire a los ojos.

– Debes mirarme directamente porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – él corrió sus caderas en la silla hasta que estas rozaron las mías, sentí que me estremecía… ¡Vaya! Si que era un maestro – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo –

"_Tener intimidad_" La sola idea me sobrecogió, no debía negarlo, tenía curiosidad, pero supuse que eso tendría un alto costo, además no tenía por qué estar pensando en esas tonterías, era él que me nublaba la mente.

– Si, supongo que sí– dije con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento sentí que la mano de Harry volvía a la carga pero esta vez con miras hacia mi mentón que subió lentamente, me obligó a mirarlo y cuando lo hice vi que tenía la mirada sobre mi boca.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – dicho esto bajó su boca y me besó.

Sentí que me mareaba, tenia los labios suaves y tibios, tanto así que los míos me parecieron lija comparados con los suyos, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, normalmente a lo de mi reacción me hubiera apartado al instante, pero estábamos ensayando para eso así que no lo hice, dejé que me besara como él quisiera, fue un beso fresco e inocente al principio, pero cuando sentí su lengua presionando la rígida línea de mis labios decidí apartarme ahora sí, reí nerviosa y le dije:

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– vi que Hermione y Ron continuaban en lo suyo y deseé que ese avión maldito nos dejara abordar de una vez, escuché una risa profunda y contenida de Harry y me sentí aun más tonta.

Esperaba que al avión no se retrasara mucho.

**Harry**

Vi el auto de la que supuse seria la señorita Granger, al lado de ella había un chico casi de su misma edad, pelirrojo, estaba ahí para recogerme y llevarme a conocer a la mujer esa.

Subí y saludé cortésmente como era costumbre con los clientes, claro que ahí mi clienta no estaba. Decidí llevar poco equipaje pero aun así mi maleta me parecía pesada, los miré, era evidente que eran pareja.

La señorita Granger comenzó a hablarme de la historia detallada de Ginevra Weasley. Sin pensarlo tuve lastima de ella. Una mujer rechazada era una mujer que sufría, las muchas que había conocido así lo manifestaban. Grabé los detalles importantes, intentando ignorar las palabras "_bastardos_" "_malditos_" e "_hijos de puta_", que brotaban amargamente de los labios de la señorita Granger. Vi que el hombre al lado de ella, quien había dicho que se llamaba Ron, la miraba compareciente, él estaba al corriente de todo.

Finalmente después de una hora de camino llegamos al solariego de una casa, estaba evidentemente adornada por una mujer, tenía muchos rosales, y había muchos duendes, también rosados en el ante jardín, bajamos del auto y la señorita Granger fue la primer en acercarse a la puerta, también se veía que apreciaba mucho a la señorita Weasley.

Cuando entró al abrir la mujer, esta se le lanzó al cuello y le dijo no se qué cosas, me quedé tras de Ron para ser el último en entrar, aunque a través de sus cuerpos identifiqué el cabello Pelirrojo de la que se suponía seria mi novia, cuando Ron paso y ella se volvió me encontré ante la mujer más sencilla y natural que había visto, no llevaba casi maquillaje y su ropa era más grande que las proporciones de su cuerpo, miré hacia su cara nuevamente y vi sus ojos achocolatados, su piel blanca y pecosa… Nuevamente la detallé de arriba abajo intentando descifrar la forma de su cuerpo, era algo que hacia mas por costumbre, muchas mujeres me decían que les agradaba que alguien las mirara de ese modo, pude ver que ella se percataba de mi mirada y solo dije:

– Buenos días – mi tono educado la había perturbado, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba, no estaba acostumbrado a esto ya que el mayor sonrojo que había visto en una mujer era cuando irrumpía en su cuerpo, no cuando dirigía una inocente mirada evaluadora, aquella que ella en ese momento me estaba devolviendo, mirando desde mis zapatos hasta mi cara.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– me dijo tartamudeando, también estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción. Vi que tras ella salía la señorita Granger, quien hizo las presentaciones, pareció estar más consiente por que dijo en voz baja.

– Hola Harry, por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de te –

Asentí y entré como ella lo pidió, caminó rápidamente a la sala, señalándome un puesto y luego desapareció tras la cocina nerviosa a preparar lo que nos había ofrecido, seguí mirándola intentando adivinar la forma de su cuerpo, pero nada se revelaba ante mi salvo su caminar falto de seguridad.

Nos trajo el té y se marchó rápidamente hacia la cocina otra vez, diciendo algo de arreglar, debía estar nerviosa vi que la señorita Granger la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– Debe estar alterada por lo que le espera en la boda de esos traidores –

– Creí que era porque me veía como un desconocido –

– Eres un desconocido Harry… –

– ¿Le parece bien que hable con ella, ya sabe para conocernos mejor? –

La señorita Granger me miró y pareció confiar en mí ya que dijo:

– Sí creo que eso estaría bien –

Asentí otra vez y tomé mi taza ya vacía para llevarla a la cocina donde Ginevra se estaba ocultando, cuando llegué allí vi que estaba lavando los platos, tenía el sweater arremangado y pude ver su blanca piel y delgado antebrazo, ella termino de lavar el plato y se dio la vuelta supuse que para guardarlo, se encontró con mi mirada y soltó el plato repentinamente, en el suelo este retumbó con dos sonidos diferentes, el que se produce cuando choca en el suelo y el que se produce cuando se golpea un pie, le había dolido eso era evidente, se dio la vuelta para que no la viera y una sonrisa trepó por mi cara sin haberla yo llamado, pero vi que tendía la mano para que dejara la taza en la mesa. La puse pero me senté en la silla que estaba al lado.

– La señorita Granger me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos – Inicié dado que ella no parecía dispuesta, miré hacia la mesa, floral y cuidada como todo allí.

En algún momento determinado supuse que el dolor había remitido y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con un vaso con agua en las manos, me habló.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción, ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida –

En cuanto dijo esto me pregunté a que aspectos se refería y no pude evitar mirarla otra vez intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando, tratando de darle alguna forma a su cuerpo, intentando conocerla al menos de esa forma, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada y supe, sin saber cómo en realidad, que sabia en que estaba pensando yo, se lo dije para ahorrarle el trabajo.

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en _todos_ los aspectos…–

Vi que bajaba la cabeza y me contaba a versión de la historia que yo había escuchado ya de los labios de la señorita Granger, pero pude ver por el agua que el pulso le temblaba y que el sonrojo se desvanecía solo por momentos, miré su pulso y me quedé admirando la longitud de su cuello, la piel que lo cubría era muy bonita y le concedía cierto aire de reina, no sé porque pensé eso pero cuando ella me miró y se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada, bajó su cabeza para que mis ojos la miraran a ella, a su cara.

– Es suficiente...– dijo lentamente.

Dejé de mirarla súbitamente consciente de que no le agradaba que lo hiciera más bien le transmití algo que venía pensando desde hacia tiempo.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– la consideraba valiente, era cierto.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía – dijo ella como si se sintiera mal consigo misma.

– Aun así creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

Ella tragó y dijo:

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta – dijo aun mas resentida que antes, pensé en ella y su vida y solo pude decir para consolarla un poco.

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Draco se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – paró en ese momento y supe que le era más doloroso y odioso hablar de su hermana, definitivamente supe que la odiaba por quitarle el novio y luego empezó a hablar más firmemente, de repente me sentí como si estuviera en el colegio y la maestra estuviera dictando la lección – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella.–

La miré a los ojos preguntándome si tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma como lo parecía y deduje que tenía razón, su autoestima debía estar por los suelos, empezó a hablarme de cómo se suponía que nos habíamos conocido y de lo que iba a ser nuestra relación ante su madre, la escuché a medias pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle otra vez.

Esto tenía pinta de ser muy interesante.

* * *

Gracias por leer este cap, diganme que tal les parecio

(1) el significado del nombre Ginevra es La que es blanca y hermosa.

y gracias por los mensajes de feliz cumpleaños que recibí nos leemos la otra semana

besos


	4. 4 Calido

Hola niñ s ya volviii aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero y les guste

la historia no es mia ni los personajes sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente cap

**Harry**

En al auto procuré no mirarla o al menos no mientras ella lo notase, me había sentado con ella en la parte de atrás, disimuló bien la tercera vez que mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, clavada sin razón en la mano que apoyaba en mi pierna, donde tenía un anillo de oro con un grabado. Me lo había dado mi madre antes de morir usando las palabras "_Dáselo a la persona que logre robarte el corazón, como un símbolo de amor_". Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie y dudaba mucho que lo fuera a hacer al menos pronto.

Finalmente entre mirada va y viene llegamos al aeropuerto y me di cuenta en cuanto bajamos que Ginny se iba rápidamente junto con el hombre que cargaba las maletas. Se había alejado de mi como si yo le diera miedo, y era una sensación extraña ya que yo solía producir otro tipo de "_sensaciones_" en las de su género. La miré alejarse y me pregunté que clase de vida había llevado. Seguramente había crecido en un colegio de monjas o algo así. Tenía la espalda rígida como si llevara un palo de escoba atado a ella, y la verdad había inseguridad en su manera de caminar. Eso ya lo había visto antes ,claro, pero pensé en que nadie que la viera tan alejada de mi pensaría siquiera en que compartimos una relación si ella parecía querer huir del que era su novio, su hermana tendría un motivo más para burlarse de ella si descubría la verdad. Al ser consciente de eso me molesto sobremanera la "_molestia_" que sentí en ese momento. Era casi una sensación de lastima por aquella mujercita. Seguramente había sido duro que la dejaran plantada así tan de repente. A mí nunca me había pasado, eso de ser rechazado, si era sincero, pero creí entender cómo se sentía, en fin ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando tuvimos los tiquetes entramos a la sala de espera y nos sentamos como siempre lo más alejado del otro en la misma silla, cuando la miré para interrogarla vi que tenia la mirada fija al frente y que luego como si lo que viera la dejara ciega, cogió rápida y vorazmente una revista de la mesita del lado y la plantó sobre su rostro de revés. Miré en la dirección que ella acababa de dejar y vi acaramelados a la señorita Granger y a su novio y caí en cuenta del porque de la actitud de Ginevra Weasley. Debía estar rememorando los momentos que había vivido con su querido novio. Si, le era difícil, definitivamente difícil, debía hacerlo llevadero pero se notaba que sufría más de lo que aparentaba, como pensé antes iba a ser difícil hacer creíble lo nuestro si ella continuaba con esa actitud, vi por la forma de sus blancos nudillos que aferraba con fuerza los bordes de la revista en un intento vano de autocompasión, pero dudaba mucho que leyera al revés a menos que se tratara de un crucigrama cosa que una revista de modas no ofrecía.

Sonreí de lado, a pesar de todo era divertido ver como huía de su cruda realidad y no es que me regodeara, solo es que lo hacía tan torpemente que me daba gracia, ¡Bah! En fin, me moví disimuladamente hacia ella y le rocé la mano con los dedos, su palo de escoba en la espalda se envaró y de sus labios brotó un extraño sonido de sorpresa, puse toda mi mano sobre la de ella que sentí fría, y luego cogí la revista para al menos ponérsela al derecho y la miré a los ojos tratando de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, el que ella quisiera tomar.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos momentos como si la sorprendiera mi acción lo cual me llevo a pensar que su ex novio era un completo bastardo con ella. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente como si despejara una idea absurda y me dijo en voz baja para que la señorita Granger no lo notara.

– Lo siento –

Centré mi mirada en ella y me acerqué un poco más, despacio, sin ninguna intención de asustarla, pero hablando casi en su mismo todo de voz.

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Ginevra –

Escuché que un sonido muy parecido al anterior salía de su garganta y que hiperventilaba un poco, también vi que una risa temblorosa se daba de lado en sus labios y yo me pregunté a mi mismo porque demonios le estaba mirando la boca.

– No me gusta mi nombre así que deberás llamarme Ginny frente a todos, deberás llamarme así todo el tiempo – explicó. Para ser sinceros a mí me gustaba ese nombre, el completo, pero Ginny me gustaba aun más así que le dije para adularla, no como el gigoló, sino como el hombre educado que mi madre había pretendido que fuera:

– Ginny…– sentí que se estremecía un poco – la que es blanca y hermosa en gaelico…me parece bien…te hace honor –

Súbitamente el color en sus mejillas aumentó y eso me pareció tan desnudo de artificio que la miré por largo rato, al tiempo que me decía no se qué acerca de que era un maestro en el arte…y luego me dijo algo que le sonó como a niña haciendo preguntas en clase.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cual debería ser mi comportamiento? –

Lo pensé por unos segundos, me estaba pidiendo una lección y, como hombre, quería dársela. Me llevó eso a creer que mi suposición de que había sido criada en un colegio de monjas o algo así era más que cierta, y estuve también seguro de que no había estado con su novio, ¿Seria virgen?

– Bueno...– dije lentamente – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos...– bajé la mirada y vi la suya cerca de la mía, se la toqué con la punta de mis dedos, que sintieron la suavidad y la fragilidad de sus nudillos. Vi que sonreía pero esta vez no había curiosidad ni nada por el es tilo en la sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se daba cuando alguien aceptaba algo triste y resignadamente, le di un lento apretón en la mano para que me pusiera atención, seguí con la lección.

– Debes mirarme a los ojos porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – Me moví en la silla hasta quedar muy junto a ella, para que su olor de mujer empezara a penetrar por mi nariz, sentí que tembló – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo – Bueno si que parecía un pajarito, temblaba por todo.

Bajó la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero acababa de decirle que debía mirarme a los ojos y no lo estaba cumpliendo, tomé su mentón en mi mano y la obligué a mirarme. Si bien iba a intentar algo más atrevido, ella lo había pedido, solo la estaba instruyendo aunque era de lo más interesante, era como estar en la cama con alguien sin experiencia y darle lecciones sobre como sentir placer.

Bueno, la iba a besar, los novios lo hacían y debíamos ensayar cuanto antes ya que al parecer tiempo era lo que no teníamos. Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – Le dije sobre su boca, esa que había estado mirando antes, era una boca inocente, parecía casi de niña. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y en ese momento recibí el beso más extraño de mi vida. Normalmente toda, mujer a la que besaba se lanzaba con la boca abierta exigiendo mas pero ahí estaba yo besando la fina línea comprimida de su boca, tan fría como su mano, eran labios suaves y pequeños, pero sabía ya por su textura y su forma que era una boca diseñada para los besos. Quería mas y no sabía porque así que intenté hacerlo más apasionado pero ella se apartó al instante completamente aterrorizada. Maldije a su novio una vez más.

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– dijo para intentar disimular, luego vi que lo decía en serio ya que miró hacia el frente donde aquellos dos tórtolos aun no habían terminado lo suyo. Se sentó y se alisó la inexistente arruga de los pantalones que llevaba y miró hacia el frente ignorándome, pero yo había visto. Ahora era más que consiente…Y lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

**Ginny**

Cuando nos llamaron al abordaje me puse de pie, pero contrario a lo que mi voluntad me dictaba no me mantuve a mas de dos pasos de Harry, esto pareció gustarle y pensé que creyó que su lección había tenido efecto en mi, y si tenía razón a pesar de ser por un motivo distinto, el beso…aquel beso tan casto como los que siempre compartía con Draco, pero él había intentado llegar a mas y yo como una cobarde me alejé, si antes mi curiosidad era mínima ahora era demasiado grande, no sé por qué me entraron esos calores y prisas por acabar de una vez con la condenada virginidad, el motivo casi final por que el Draco me había dejado, si me desinhibía estaba segura de que conseguiría un novio que me quisiera, si me hacia una experta en el sexo, ataría al hombre para siempre si…

"_Un moment_o" ¿Acaso mi puritana y estúpida mente acababa de pensar eso? ¿Era yo quien estaba teniendo todos esos pensamientos calientes? Miré al hombre que había a mi lado, de él manaba un poder sexual del que nunca había sido consiente, tal vez porque Draco no lo tenía. Draco….Draco , el maldito…Me había dañado todo. Quería confiar en que algún día encontraría a alguien que me amara, pero el amor en esta época de la vida ya no existía y no lo iba a encontrar, existía la convivencia pacífica y los acuerdos matrimoniales, pero la gente ya no veía ni tenía amor y mi terca mente se negaba a creer que había dejado de existir… El amor…Pensé en que ahora el sexo era la base de todo….bien, que así fuera.

"_Ya basta_"

Sentí que la espalda me sudaba e intenté calmarme, era más que suficiente. Entramos al avión y me tocó compartir silla con Harry porque evidentemente Hermione quería tener a Ron para sí. Me senté al lado de la ventana y sonreí a Harry para que no se sintiera tan incomodo como yo en esa situación, él, amablemente, se poso a mi lado y me sonrió igual, de repente sentí que podía confiar en el sabiendas de que era la última persona en la que me permitiría hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole y con ganas de contarle toda mi vida para que entendiera mis razones. Supe que necesitaba un amigo del sexo opuesto para que me entendiera, él no se lo contaría a nadie, nunca hablaba de sus clientes o eso suponía yo.

Empecé por la conversación convencional, como había crecido y mis viajes…pareció interesado así que me explayé toda, y debo decir que cuando eso pasaba si alguien me tapaba la boca las palabras se me empezaban a salir letreros en la cara, o brotaban de las partes más insospechadas de mi cuerpo.

– Entonces mi madre me tuvo que limpiar porque todo el contenido del inodoro lo tenía como mascarilla en mi cara. –

Conté sin pensar esa vergonzosa experiencia de la niñez, pero mi memoria funcionaba bien y empecé a reírme sin control, aun me causaba risa acordarme de ello, y seguí riendo sin saber si estaba aburrido incomodo o lo que fuera. Cuando me calmé lo sorprendí otra vez mirándome fijamente como si quisiera ver algo más de mí que la simple cara y la piel que cubría a esta…

– ¿Y tú? – le pregunte. Prácticamente acababa de contarle toda mi vida.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas –

– Vamos, algo debió ser… – dije intentando animarlo a que hablara.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pase huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dijo simplemente como restándole importancia, lo miré intentando descifrarlo tal como él hacia conmigo pero si me era difícil leer a Draco, mucho más era hacerlo con él.

– Lo siento, si te incomoda que te pregunte… – dije no muy segura de cómo reaccionar –

Se volvió con una mirada severa y me dijo:

– Si, me molesta un poco – Tan rápido como llegó su mirada se marchó, y me tranquilicé. El hecho de que un hombre que siempre tuviera la expresión tan serena y que de repente apareciera esa mirada asesina era aterrador al menos para mí.

Me quedé callada en ese momento por que sentí que la había pifiado. Él no habló mas y eso me hizo ver que sí se sentía incomodo cuando le hablé de mi vida. No sé por qué saqué esa conclusión y me lastimó un poco. Cuando el sol se posó sobre mi ventana dejé que la luz me diera para calentarme el rostro, tenía la piel fría desde hace tiempo, supuse que era debido a los nervios, la verdad no había comido nada, pero ni falta me hacia…no quería que el nerviosismo me hiciera vomitar, no dejaría que mi estomago me hiciera poner en ridículo. Me dio sueño, así que me recosté en la silla aun con la cara hacia el sol…esperando una vez más que todo saliera bien.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron pero cuando desperté y fijé solo mis ojos en el azul del océano, supe que mi tiempo había llegado a su fin, ya estaba camino, allí y no había marcha atrás y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto tal vez saltar de un paracaídas y ahogarme en el océano y que en vez de llegar con mi presencia a la casa de mi madre. Llegarían con mi ramo de flores de entierro, o bien me podía asar en el horno del avión y todos lo considerarían un accidente…. ¡Ay Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando?. Estaba más niña que de costumbre.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Harry en la silla, estaba reclinada y toda la longitud de su cuerpo saltó a mis ojos. Dormido se veía peor de guapo, su expresión serena, como si nada ni nadie le preocupara, sus brazos poderosos cruzados sobre el pecho…era definitivamente un hombre de los buenos, buenos…Ojala el que consiguiera para mi fuese la mitad de lo que Harry era…Sin pensarlo saqué mi mano fuera de la cobija y pasé mis dedos sobre su mejilla, debió notar lo fría que estaba mi piel ya que se estremeció un poco pero no llego a despertarse…su piel era limpia, fina como él…desearía…

Toqué sus labios con un mínimo roce recordándolos sobre los míos. No supe si estaba despierto o dormido, pero uno de sus brazos se desenroscó de su pecho y me tomó del hombro para hacerme caer con fuerza sobre él…Cuando mi mejilla dio contra ese sitio fui consciente de sus músculos y de su dureza…

Me estremecí, eso no tenía nada que ver con la flacidez de Draco Malfoy, nunca sería tan perfecto…En ese momento lo sentí mío, al menos así, y me imagine despertar en una cama en esa posición pero sin nada de ropa en nuestra unión…

Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo y me removí para acomodarme mejor, lo hice, conseguí comodidad como si ese pecho amplio y poderoso estuviera diseñado para sostener mi cabezota, sonreí y me volví a dormir, dando gracias al cielo por encontrar comodidad al menos por ahora.

* * *

Hola niñ s que tal les pareció el capitulo si les gusto? dejenme sus opiniones

besos


	5. 5 Llegamos

Hooola! aquí les traje este otro cap espero que les guste

* * *

**Harry POV**

Cuando dimos pasos fuera de la sala de espera, tomé mi maleta esperando a que Ginevra se alejara lo más que podía de mí, "_Como si eso le fuera a servir de algo_". Cuando miré de reojo a mis hombros vi que estaba justo tras de mí, incluso demasiado cerca, sonreí lentamente, así que era de las que aceptaba las cosas que le decían sin rechistar. Ajusté el paso para que quedáramos hombro con hombro y así caminamos hasta que entramos en el avión, cuando lo hicimos, vi que mi tiquete marcaba la fila 12, silla B, esas eran las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, suspiré.

Dejé mi equipaje de mano en la parte de arriba y me senté. Ginevra, que veía detrás de mí, señaló la silla antes de que yo me sentara, ella iba al lado de la ventana, le cedí el paso, como caballero que era, y ella lo hizo, pude ver por la rigidez de sus hombros que estaba nerviosa, respiraba demasiado profundo y su pulso temblaba ligeramente, no sabía qué era lo que la ponía así, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo.

Empezó a hablar y le puse atención educadamente, aunque la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella parecía querer hacerlo así que le deje que llevara la voz cantante, le sonreí, a pesar de que sus anécdotas no me importaban. Había un ánima casi infantil en su manera de contarla, como si se divirtiera haciendo eso. Miré a su cara, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada, pero había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba pensar en ella de manera infantil, sus ojos no compartían la alegría de sus mejillas y labios. Cuando contó una anécdota de su infancia, comenzó a reír más desmesuradamente como si aun conservara un vivo recuerdo de esa parte de su vida y reía sin parar, cerró los ojos y rio aun más. Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y me dediqué a observar su rostro. Cuando se calmó me miró y salió con la pregunta más insospechada.

– ¿Y tú? – me dijo con los ojos aun llorosos.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas – Le dije tratando de zafarme.

– Vamos – dijo insistiendo – Algo debió ser... –

Pero yo no iba a contarle nada de mí, no me interesaba que me conociera en absoluto.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pasé huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dije rápidamente apartando mi mirada de su cara

– Lo siento– dijo en voz baja – Si te incomoda que te pregunte… –

– Si, me molesta un poco – dije, la volví a observar y pareció encontrar algo que le dio miedo en mi fugaz mirada de odio, la que rápidamente me apresure a eliminar.

Se quedó callada, y supe que le había hecho algo. Sentí una curiosa y pequeña picada en el pecho que supuse era lastima. Siguió callada y yo hice lo mismo.

Miré hacia la pantalla del TV que tenia frente a mi silla y miré la película que daba sin ningún interés, una romanticona que dejé pasar sin ponerle realmente atención a su contenido. Cuando me cansé me quite los auriculares y me repantigué en la silla cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, cerré los ojos pero no había pizca de sueño en mi. Eso era malo, al menos para el montón de trabajo que me esperaba. No importaba si no era esa clase de trabajo igual iba a ser agotador actuar tanto, en especial con esta señorita que más bien parecía una niñita.

Conté mis inspiraciones para ver si me daba sueño. Repentinamente sentí el trazado de una piel sedosa sobre mi mejilla izquierda, la mano estaba fría pero no por eso me estremecí, me había tomado por sorpresa la suavidad de esa piel. Pensé que después de todo si estaba frente a una niña, y si lo meditaba bien jamás una mano tan suave había rodado por mi cara. Seguí con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar mi cuerpo, que reaccionó de la manera más extraña ante ese ligero roce, pero no desconocida. Fue cuando sentí los dedos sobre mis labios, estaba como memorizando su forma... ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sin pensar en lo que hacía y rogando porque ella siguiera pensando que estaba dormido, saqué mi brazo de su nudo y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Si seguía tocándome de esa manera se daría cuenta de mi estado y eso me perjudicaría un poco, especialmente con alguien como ella. Sentí el hueso suave de su pómulo sobre mi pectoral izquierdo y ella se acomodó. No se movió mucho y después de unos minutos, por lo reposado de su respiración, supe que estaba dormida. Sonreí por lo bajo pero en un rincón de mi mente guarde la sensación tan poderosa que sentí cuando ella me tocó pensando que estaba dormido. La archivé y la guardé con llave, esperando que allí se quedara olvidada. Mi nariz tan cerca de sus cabellos inspiró su aroma, su perfume penetró por mi nariz alertando mis sentidos. Ahí estaba otra vez su olor a mujer, era... un shampoo con frutos rojos era...excitante...inocente...

Otra vez obligué mi cuerpo a reaccionar y a hundir ese olor femenino en donde ya tenía archivado su tacto, "¡_Basta cuerpo_!" me dije. Seguí intentando contar ovejas esperando que la somnolencia me llegara.

**Ginny**

Algo me arrancó del sueño que cómodamente estaba teniendo. En él las escenas entre Harry y yo eran de lo mas censurable, pero eran placenteras así que no las censuré de mis recuerdos, me moví un poco e hice cuenta de todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi mano que estaba apoyada sobre el musculoso pectoral de quien ese momento hacia de mi almohada, luego mi otro brazo apoyado a un lado y mi cabeza totalmente sobre el pecho de él, sentí deseos de besarlo, un deseo irracional, un deseo que una virgen no debía tener, pero estaba segura de que cualquier virgen de 25 años como yo, harta de ese tabú, sentiría. Pero pensé que ya era hora de salir de mi ensoñación, especialmente cuando escuché a la azafata decirnos que era hora de abrochar nuestros cinturones. Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos sobrevolando Australia.

Me desperté del todo sintiendo pegajosos los ojos, lo hice rápidamente y note que casi golpeo a Harry en el mentón con mi cabeza. ¡Dios, era una torpe!

Sin mirarlo arregle rápidamente mis cabellos, pero algo me decía que él si me estaba mirando, cuando volví a verlo con una sonrisa para disimular, y vi su cara tan inmaculada como si no hubiera dormido nada y hubiera estado todo el tiempo despierto. A ver si me explicaba, mi aspecto debía ser el de una persona que recién se levanta, con los ojos rojos, el cabello desmechado y aliento a barro, pero él estaba tan inmaculado...

Me metí goma de mascar en la boca, ya que no pude lavar mis dientes. Me entraron ganas de reñirlo por no haberme despertado antes, pero luego me lo pensé ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría interrumpido mis sueños, plagados de él.

Miré hacia la ventana, y luego sentí que él era quien estaba apuntando mi cinturón, le sonreí nerviosamente, tal como me sentía, faltaban pocas horas para ver a mi madre y para saber si la parodia iba a ser creíble. Aterrizamos en completo orden, y luego bajamos del avión. Cuando pasé por el lado de Harry, no sé si fue mi impresión pero sentí que inspiraba con más fuerza de lo normal, como quien está tratando de captar un olor especial para grabarlo en la mente. No me volví por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo y pensé que era una tonta por que había pensado eso. Salimos del avión y como me lo temí estaba haciendo un calor terrible, mientras esperábamos la maleta, me quité el sweater que llevaba y me lo até a la cintura, luego me hice al lado de Hermione para recibir mi maleta. Cuando la vi, de color azul claro, me acerqué a tomarla y sentí que la mano de Harry se posaba sobre la mía, la aparté bruscamente al sentir la grande y viril mano. Lo miré, vi que sonreía un poco y me decía:

– Por favor. Déjame ayudarte –

Yo seguí pendiente de su boca y luego me obligué a reaccionar, Hermione recibió sus maletas y tal como Harry me ayudo a mi Ron la ayudó a ella. Conseguimos un carrito y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Me acerqué a Harry y le di las últimas indicaciones, lo hice rápidamente pero en términos mundanos para que quedara claro, esta vez sí pareció entender. Cuando salimos, empecé a hiperventilar esperando que no se me notara. Como dije antes mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

Subimos pero apenas fui consciente de mi y su cercanía, definitivamente me di cuenta de que esto ya se había salido de mis manos, yo no tenía el control, lo tenía Hermione y esperaba que todo fuera bien a partir de ese momento. Ella dio las indicaciones al conductor y salimos hacia la Rivera, miré hacia la ventana y sentí que Harry me tomaba la mano, lo miré y él me dio un ligero apretón. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dijo:

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien –

– Si...– dije no muy segura pero de alguna manera gracias a él, fortalecida, estaba segura de que iba a llevar mejor la situación que yo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al lujoso barrio sentí que mi miedo crecía. Miles de preguntas atolondraron mi cabeza pero tenía la mano de Harry para apoyarme. Finalmente alcancé a divisar la casa de mi madre, grande como a ella le gustaba y con su antejardín tan floreado como el que más. Hermione y Ron bajaron y el conductor ayudó con las maletas. Yo me quedé estática pero Harry tiró suavemente de mi brazo para que bajara y cuando estuve fuera posó ese brazo sobre mis hombros sin dejar descargar peso en él. A lo lejos divisé que había una cara en la ventana mirándonos y supe que mi madre se iba a enterar pronto.

Recibimos las maletas y le pagamos al del taxi. Harry haló de mi otra vez, porque parecía que no era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos. Esto era muy difícil. Hermione me alcanzó y me susurro al oído palabras de aliento de las cuales entendí casi la mitad. Me obligué a caminar despacio al ritmo de Harry, y el que él marcaba y a poner una sonrisa soñadora en mi cara. La puerta cada vez se hacía más grande y yo cada vez me sentía más pequeña. Cuando llegamos ahí sentí el deseo de convertirme en una pelota muy pequeña y salir rodando lejos de ese sitio, pero ya era tarde porque Hermione había tocado la campana.

Mi madre apareció en el umbral con un vaporoso vestido de florecillas que no le sentaba nada bien. Con una flamante y fingida sonrisa miró a Hermione y esta a ella y la saludó cortésmente.

– Hermione... ¿Como estas..?.– mi madre tenía aversión con Hermione, ella quería casarla también, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual Hermione había dejado a su novio ni que había estado en una unidad psiquiátrica, para ella Hermione era el promedio de chica rebelde solterona que no conseguiría marido a pesar de tener menos años que yo, pero se quedó callada cuando Hermione introdujo a Ron en la presentación.

– Este es mi novio Ron Prewett – dijo Hermione tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

Lo que vio también lo vio mal, dado que sabía que los Prewett eran nuestros primos segundos, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa ensoñadora y mi madre otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Cuando Hermione y Ron siguieron los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron al verme.

– Ginevra – dijo con aplomo, se inclinó a darme un beso y abrazarme cuando lo hizo me dijo – ¿Donde está él? –

¡Auch! Mi madre era el dechado de la imprudencia. Me aparté de ella sonriendo nerviosamente y Harry cruzó el umbral y se presentó.

– Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Harry Potter, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo – Esto lo dijo en un perfecto y educado acento que me hizo estremecer, mi madre también parecía estar pasando por la misma situación.

– Hola Harry...soy Molly...D...Weasly – ella extendió la mano y él se la besó con galantería mirándola a los ojos. Evidentemente sabia el efecto que esa mirada estaba teniendo sobre mi madre, porque había tenido el mismo efecto sobre mí, – Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo, por qué situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...– Empezó a hablar rápidamente.

– Madre...– susurré ferozmente. ¡Dios! como la odié en ese momento.

– De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Harry, sigue por favor – Ambos empezamos a entrar siguiendo a Hermione y Ron.

La casa estaba pintorescamente decorada, el papel tapiz era diferente a como lo recordaba, cuando aún era novia de Draco.

– ¿Y papa? – pregunté cuando no lo vi por ahí, aun buscándolo.

– Salió – le dio una significativa mirada a Harry y luego a mí como si se tratara de una persona de menor intelecto – Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... –

Mi madre calló, al parecer pensaba que mi hermana no era tema importante, pero yo la contradecía con el pensamiento porque sabía que ella quería hablar de Pansy, era la que estaba a punto de casarse y con mi ex prometido.

Llamó a su ama y le pidió que nos diera algo de comer, el ama se retiró y ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Hermione y a Ron acerca de su relación. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba dejándonos a Harry y a mí para el final, nos dejaron una serie de panecillos y té. Yo comí ávidamente, parecía que las fuertes emociones me abrían el apetito, contrario a otras personas.

Vi que Harry tomaba una taza de té solamente. Comimos en silencio y luego ella empezó, tal como yo lo pensaba. Apreté la mano de Harry a modo de advertencia.

– Y dime Harry, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? –

– En un casino...– Empezó el, rogué porque su memoria fuera igual de buena a su acento – Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir – dijo él levantando su tasa a modo de brindis y sonriendo cortésmente – No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono. Estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Bien, pensé, si lo recordaba. Lo miré y ambos nos sonreímos.

– Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...– La miré con horror, ¿Porque mi madre tenía que manifestar lo que pensaba de mi en voz alta? Sentí que la sonrisa que había exhalado antes resbalaba perdida en mi rostro.

– No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla, suegra – Me quede helada cuando uso ese apelativo – Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi y de su cuerpo también...– Mi mano tembló, él no podía estar diciendo eso con tanta convicción, era un actor formidable.

Mi madre pareció tomar eso por el otro sentido, el sexual, seguramente pensaba que me había acostado ya con Harry.

– Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Draco... tu hermana dijo...– se calló cuando la miré y cuando mencionó a mi hermana sentí que mi cuello se contraía y no me pude quedar callada.

– La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana, madre, así que...solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste –

– Ginny, tu novio está presente...– dijo ella sin molestarse en bajar la voz, yo era una tonta, pero ella era la mujer más imprudente que jamás había conocido.

Me volví a Harry y le tomé la mano, lo miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle el mensaje que quería.

– Harry me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que esté contenta –

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándome, aunque no pude ver sus emociones. Me puse de pie y le dije a mi madre:

– Si no te importa desearía irme a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Supongo que mi habitación seguirá siendo la misma y la de Harry... –

– Harry dormirá contigo– dijo ella abruptamente.

– Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación...– empecé, desesperada, esos por supuesto que no eran mis planes.

– Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados – dijo haciendo a un lado toda la gazmoñería con la que me había criado en un parpadeo. Quise saber si con Pansy habia sido igual de despreocupada pero ya sabía la respuesta – Vamos, les indicaré la suya también Hermione y Ron...–

Nos pusimos de pie, eso no me lo esperaba, especialmente de la conservadora de mi madre, pero supuse que viviendo con la zorra de mi hermana, sus ideas eran más liberadas ahora. Suspiré y sentí que Harry miraba a mi madre de una manera extraña, como si la odiara...

Subimos las escaleras. Ella nos estaba diciendo cosas que no entendí, en mis planes no estaba compartir la habitación con Harry, eso traspasaba los límites de la privacidad que había querido tener respecto a él. Esperaba que no me atacara una combustión espontanea al estar cerca.


	6. Mi madre

**Hooola niñ s aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia**

**la historia ni los personajes son míos yo solo la adapto**

* * *

**Harry**

Cuando llegamos sentí que Ginevra se removía en mis brazos. Ya se había despertado. Cuando se levantó y me miró vi que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos chicos de sueño, se puso a arreglarse los cabellos, cada uno de los cuales se hallaba fuera del lugar. Sí que se movía cuando dormía, y murmuraba cosas, durante un buen rato, estuve intentando descifrar sus murmullos, pero todos ellos carecían de sentido para mí, pero me descubrí, mientras dormía, atento a cada uno de ellos para intentar decodificar algo de su extraña y sencilla personalidad. Siguió arreglándose sus cabellos, estuve pendiente de cada movimiento, incluso me di cuenta cuando se metió una goma de mascar en la boca y siguió mirando la ventana, luego me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez con una sonrisita en la cara. Estaba nerviosa era evidente.

Me miró por un momento como si no creyera lo que veía y luego como siguió distraída me decidí a abrochar su cinturón ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisita infantil y nerviosilla. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos vi que aferraba con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria su bolso de mano. Me levanté para darle paso y cuando la sentí a mi lado casi rozándome, recordé su aroma, aquel que me acompañó durante todo el viaje. Esto no debería estar pasando pero aun así como un acto reflejo inhalé su coronilla al pasar ella por mí, el olor seguía allí, tal vez más vivo por la calidez de su sueño, pero aun presente, aun lo suficientemente fuerte para trastornarme. Ella se dio levemente la vuelta como si lo hubiera notado y tuve que instarla a que caminara porque íbamos a ser los últimos en bajar.

Cuando estábamos en la sala donde llegaban las maletas, miré a Ginny intentando encontrarle sentido y la respuesta llegó a mi casi tan intempestivamente como la lluvia. Se remangó el sweater que tenia por la cintura y comenzó a quitárselo, su camisa sin manga me dejo admirar el envés de sus brazos, deliciosamente torneados. Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca, pero no por eso menos Ginny y menos pecosa. Los huesos delicados de su garganta me parecieron de lo más atractivos, y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía atraído a ninguna mujer. Claro que, me dije a mi mismo, era imposible que ella me atrajera, ya que hacia menos de dos días que la conocía. Tal vez era que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me dedicaba a mirar realmente a una mujer, y menos a una tan sencilla y falta de gracia como la señorita Weasley. Mi afirmación de falta de gracia se vio suprimida en ese momento, cuando se ató el sweater a la cintura y caminó hacia la placa de donde salían las maletas a recoger las nuestras. Su caminar aunque delicadamente torpe conservaba gracia…

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de sus caderas y a concentrarme en las maletas que veía venir. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el mango que iba a tomar, apartó su mano en un rápido movimiento como si mi contacto de produjera asco. Intenté no parecer ceñudo y sonreí un poco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo que cambiara mi opinión de que no le gustaba mi contacto a uno en el que no le gustaba por que se ponía nerviosa. Sin saber por qué esto me produjo placer.

- Déjame ayudarte - dije haciendo uso de mi tono de caballero con el que todas las damas se ponían nerviosas. Me pregunté por qué me gustaba que esta dama en particular se pusiera nerviosa en mi presencia. La respuesta, porque era virgen y eso me gustaba. Logré mi efecto ya que su mirada se posó en la sonrisa de mis labios. Reaccionó sonriendo también. Eso me produjo placer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo conseguimos salir, caminé cerca de Ginevra, pero por un momento, y por primera vez en el viaje supe que ahora sí que se hallaba de lleno pensando en lo que iba a pasar. Según ella cada vez estábamos más cerca de la casa de su madre y de lo que nos iba a tocar enfrentar ahí. La miré intentando insuflarle valor.

En cuanto subimos al auto tomé su mano ahora tibia con la mía y traté de transmitirle confianza. Me incliné sobre ella y aspiré una vez más su olor, luego le dije:

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien -

Ella removió su mano y tomó la mía entre las suyas asintiendo, como si hubiera aceptado algo, espera que lo que hubiera aceptado era el valor que trataba de proporcionarle.

Cuando llegamos al antejardín de la casa sentí que Ginevra temblaba a mi lado, estaba definitivamente muerta del susto, tanto era así que hacía más de dos minutos que el taxi se había detenido y ella seguía allí. Cerré casi la totalidad de mi mano en su delgado brazo y la empujé fuera ya que parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Luego también la empujé para seguir a Hermione y a Ron y al hombre del taxi que nos ayudaba con el equipaje. Hermione me relevó en ese momento para darle ánimos a Ginny, pero dejó que la siguiera sujetando de la mano, para empezar con todo. La cara de Ginevra parecía una masa de pan, pálida, casi hasta el punto de la anemia.

Hermione oprimió el timbre y nos salió a recibir una mujer de edad con un vestido de niña, algo que no iba para nada con la longevidad que aparentaba. No supe porque pero en seguida me cayó mal, a pesar de no conocerla. Había en su mirada una segunda intención de buscar detalles que me sentí como alguien a quien meten en una máquina de rayos x para buscar la enfermedad. Vaya mujer desagradable.

Saludó a Hermione y vio que tenia de la mano a Ron pero se notaba que encontraba algo reprobable en esa relación. Yo no sabía por qué ni me interesaba averiguarlo, la única percepción que tenía era del cariño que había entre esos dos tórtolos.

La mujer saludó a Ginny y luego se volvió a mi cuando hicieron las presentaciones. A desgana compuse mi mejor sonrisa y tenía mi mano para besar la suya.

- Mucho gusto, señora. Me llamo Harry potter, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo - Esperaba que tuviera claro a quien quería cortejar. La conquisté, lo supe por lo desencajado de su visión y por su tartamudeo.

- Hola Harry...soy Molly...D...weasley - Me tendió la mano y se la besé, el olor a crema de manos me entró por la nariz pero no tenía nada que ver con el puro y natural olor de su hija - Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo porque situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...- empezó a explayarse tal como hacia Ginny con sus anécdotas, pero me molestó el modo en que habló, especialmente cuando menciono a Ginny. Ya entendía la falta de confianza en ella no más de dos segundos después de conocer a su madre. Seguramente apreciaba mas a la hermana y eso había minado la confianza de Ginny, eso sumado a lo que su hermanastra y ex novio le habían hecho.

- Madre…- escuché la rabia contenida en Ginny y pensé que yo me encontraba igual, debía sentirse muy avergonzada de los comentarios salidos de tono de su madre.

Ginny iba a decir algo más, pero su madre la interrumpió como si no tuviera importancia lo que decía diciendo.

- De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Harry, sigue por favor –

Hermione y Ron continuaron y yo seguí al lado de Ginny, intentando no separarme para que su madre no la dilapidara. Cuando entramos Ginny preguntó por su padre.

- ¿Y papa? -

- Salió- respondió secamente su madre. Vaya, de haber sabido que mi madre iba a ser así conmigo….agradecí que estuviera en el cielo y que Dios no le hubiera permitido convertirse en la madre mala que tenia frente a mí. La cándida señora siguió haciendo de las suyas cuando nos volteó a mirar - Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... -

Abruptamente calló, tal vez había sido consciente de lo incomodo que era para Ginny hablar de su cruel hermana.

Nos sentamos y ella pidió té para todos, vi que la señora miraba a todos lados como si intentara mermar un poco lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sentí que la suave y pequeña mano de Ginny me apretaba la mía y supe que tenía mi razón.

- Y dime Harry, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? - Vaya, aquí empezaba el interrogatorio, recordé lo que me había dicho Ginny acerca de nuestra primera cita y le respondí.

En un casino...- empleé mi tono para asuntos veraces - Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir - levanté mi taza para alabar la supuesta habilidad de Ginny - No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono, estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebí otro sorbo de mi te, sonreí a Ginny y ella me la devolvió, me agradó ver que eso le agradaba.

- Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...- lo dijo en un tono de desprecio como si le molestara y me pregunté si Ginny no sería adoptada. Ninguna madre por más quisquillosa que fuera debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios, vi que Ginny la miraba como si estuviera viendo una película de terror.

- No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla suegra - ojala así se sintiera más vieja de lo que ya era - Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi, y de su cuerpo también...- miré a Ginny apreciativamente procurando que la señora se diera cuenta para que no quedaran en duda mis palabras.

- Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Draco...tu hermana dijo...- Maldita mente retorcida pero me agradaba que pensara que ya nos habíamos acostado, lo que no me agradaba era que hubiera tenido que mencionar a esos dos, eso molestaba a Ginny y curiosamente me molestaba a mi también. Finalmente ella reaccionó como a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera.

- La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana madre, así que...Solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste - Eso lo dijo tajantemente, quería zanjar la cuestión.

- Ginny, tu novio está presente...- dijo esto como si se tratara de una vieja solterona, me sorprendió que no lo fuera. Sentí que Ginny me cogía de la mano y me miraba a los ojos, hice lo mismo para seguir el juego pero vi en ellos un fuego que no había visto antes.

- Harry me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que este contenta - Tuvo el valor de decirlo y eso me gustó. Si antes su madre tenía dudas ahora no las podía ni contemplar de lejos. Buen punto para Ginny, ella se puso de pie soltando mi mano y dijo que se iba a ir a acostar porque estaba cansada pero sabía que lo que quería era huir de la situación.

- Harry dormirá contigo - dijo la señora esa como advirtiendo. Ginny trató de refutarla con un argumento que me hizo gracia.

- Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación…-había tal nota de nerviosismo en su voz que me hizo hacer una mueca.

- Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados, vamos, les indicaré la suya también Hermione y Ron…- eso lo dijo como si tuviera la esperanza que en la primera oportunidad embarazara a Ginny para que se casara conmigo, maldita mujer.

Ya la odiaba, porque Ginny lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier persona en mi lugar lo habría hecho, la compadecí aun mas, lo curioso es que nunca había sentido compasión de nadie.

**Ginny**

Mi madre nos indicó precisamente la habitación que yo tenía cuando estaba aquí. Seguramente mi papi había dispuesto que nada debía ser movido de el sitio, pero cuando entré me di cuenta que ni siquiera esa pequeña voluntad había sido cumplida por la vasta de mi hermanastra, mis cortinas rosadas no estaban. En cambio estaban las verdes catarro de Pansy, afortunadamente no se había robado también el papel tapiz de las paredes. Suspiré y seguí empujando mi maleta sintiendo a Harry cerca de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a mi madre me tropecé y me caí al piso de trasero, sentí que mi cara se ponía roja y maldije en voz baja. Me levanté rápidamente y vi que Harry miraba el cartel de la película de Romeo + Julieta que tenía en uno de los lados del floreado papel tapiz.

Sonrió de lado y sentí vergüenza de mi época romántica, esa que ahora yacía muerta en algún fondo de mi alma con todas mis esperanzas de progreso en ese ámbito.

- Espero que disfruten la estancia, me retiro Ginny, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Draco, espero que no faltes -

- No, mamá- dije en voz baja, luego la vi salir y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, suspiré resignada y miré a Harry.

Dejó su maleta en la cama y empezó a desempacar para acomodar su ropa en algún lado del ropero, después de deleitar mis ojos mirando su orden metí mano de mi pelo y me deshice el peinado. Entré al baño a quitarme el sudor de la cara con un pañito húmedo, luego decidí lavarme toda esta y mis dientes. Cuando estuve lista me miré al espejo y pensé que ahora estaba yo a las puertas del infierno, dispuesta a calcinarme sola, sin nadie que me salvara.

Debía hacer un intento, no iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la basura por un sutil momento de indecisión, no me convenía. Me volví a la habitación y vi que Harry había terminado y estaba sentado en una silla quitándose los calcetines. Se iba a dar una ducha al parecer, me entró curiosidad por saber más de él, pero si pensaba evitarme como en el avión la tendría lejos. Busqué en mi vieja biblioteca uno de los directorios de Londres, y ahí estaba.

Escuché que se estaba quitando la ropa. Pero no miré, no debía mirar, no quería hacerlo… ¡Vamos! ¿Eso acaso era cierto?, Seguí buscando en el directorio y fue cuando decidí mirar. Estaba entrando en el baño y se estaba bajando…los calzoncillos…

¡Oh, cielos! pude pensar…, su piel era bronceada y tenía el _traserus_ más firme y agarrable que había visto en mi vida, en realidad era el primero que veía, salvo por las revistas, pero no me decepcioné, sabía que Harry era perfecto en muchos aspectos pero mucho más en ese, en su cuerpo. Admiré su espalda de suaves y viriles contornos….

Reaccioné y seguí mirando el directorio, buscando el sitio donde él trabajaba, de donde era dueño. Escuché la ducha correr y supe que ya era posible mirar hacia el baño sin riesgo de preocuparse. Cuando encontré el titulo le iba a hacer una pregunta cuando escuché que desde el baño me decía.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón?-

Miré nerviosa…yo…entrar…al baño…donde él estaba… ¿desnudo?, el calor que sentí en ese momento me hizo temblar el pulso, pero otra vez me obligué a reaccionar, él era un desconocido gigoló que se estaba haciendo pasar por mi novio. Agarré la pastilla de jabón que había sobre la cama y llevando el delgado directorio conmigo entré y se la pasé a través de la cortina. Me senté en la taza dispuesta a empezar con mi interrogatorio, cuando escuché que empezó a cantar, para ser sincera no lo hacía mal, el vapor comenzó a inundar el baño.

- ¿Oye Harry?... ¿Por qué Ambrosía? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? - fue mi primera pregunta.

Él cesó de cantar pero no me respondió. Luego en un murmullo dijo:

- Manjar de dioses…para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos…- dijo como quien recita un comercial. Y tenía razón…especialmente cuando yo estaba tratando de adivinar las formas de su cuerpo a través del cortinaje. Seguí leyendo lo que ofrecía, sin percatarme de una cosa…

- Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía, discreción absoluta…- Reí y me di la vuelta, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ¿O sí? Vi lo que nunca debía haber visto de Harry…vi su…aquello.

Cerré los ojos y ahogué un grito. Me di la vuelta, ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, ¿Que era lo que había visto…acaso…? Dios mío, un hombre así… ¿Como fue que lo dejaste caer de arriba, señor? Su dotación era…

- ¡Por Dios!, vístete - le dije pasándole una toalla, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el cuarto intentando no verle nuevamente para no sonrojarme más. A estas alturas del partido mi cara debía parecer un incendio, si antes no quería ser evidente respecto a mis reacciones ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

Harry Potter me gustaba, como un hombre gusta a una mujer. ¿Que había de malo en eso? Lo que había de malo era que él era un gigoló y yo era una virgen…pero después de lo que vi, mi virgen y ansioso de compañía cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, escuché su risa burlona tras de mí.

- Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas cariño, recuerda lo que hablamos – dijo con voz sensual.

Me senté en la cama al lado contrario donde estaba él intentando controlar mi habla y le dije:

- No esperaras que este tranquila cuando acabo de ver tu…tus partes….- ¡Ah, estúpida! debí sonar como una niña criada en un monasterio, aunque casi era así.

- Se supone que nos acostamos juntos - sentí su voz más cerca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a mí, mirándome con su imponente presencia, tenía una toalla fuertemente atada a la cintura, pero no por eso de jaba de ser evidente la magnitud de _eso_, además yo no debía estarle mirando….¡Oh Dios! Su pecho era hermoso…

- Si…puede que sea cierto…pero eso es privado…yo no debería – huí de su mirada deliberadamente. Se inclinó peligrosamente sobre mí y me obligué a retroceder por su cercanía, pero también a mirar su mentón y luego a sus ojos llenos de un extraño fuego.

- Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño - otra vez ese apelativo, sonaba bien…y me hacia vibrar "_cariño_". Esa palabra sonó tan dulce en sus labios que me obligó a reaccionar, pero sabía que estaba mal, y aunque lo sabia no quería detenerme, me dio una especie de valor que nunca había tenido, algo que ni siquiera sabía que viviera dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Enséñame…- le dije en un murmullo ronco sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos y yo como una idiota solo quería dejarlo correr, mi feminidad escondida salió a flote, escogió justo ese momento, cuando lo tenía semidesnudo frente a mí y con aquella mirada en sus potentes ojos.

Sin darme tregua me haló bruscamente del brazo y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo. Puse mis manos ahí sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él, era como un león, listo para el acecho…

Opuse mis manos en su pecho y luego sin poder evitarlo las pasé por su cuello.

- Lo estás haciendo francamente bien…- dijo contra mi boca entreabierta - Aunque este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada, la gente lo creerá enseguida -

Eso me dolió pero no me detuve.

- ¿Así? - le pregunté, me puse de puntillas y le besé en la boca. Yo nunca había tomado la iniciativa en un beso, y resultaba ser una experiencia de lo más agradable, al menos con Harry.

Él reaccionó y me tomó de la cintura. Me levantó del suelo y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sentí mi pecho presionando el suyo a través de la tela. El beso se intensifico y empezó como en el aeropuerto a buscar mi lengua. No lo detuve esta vez, sentí los miembros de gelatina, supe que si él me soltaba me caería o algo igual de vergonzoso. Dejé que me apretara y dejé que me metiera la lengua en la boca, su sabor era inigualable, y superaba con creces lo poco que había hecho con Draco. Él siguió moviendo su boca insistentemente contra la mía y me obligué a responderle igual, al poco rato nos movíamos a un compás que no sabía cuál de los dos había puesto, pero era tan agradable y placentero…

Lo deseaba, por el demonio que sí. Las partes dormidas de mi cuerpo reaccionaron a su cercanía, sorprendentemente con un brazo me retuvo contra él, mi cintura estaba apretada en torno a su fornido torso, sentí su otra mano rozar mi garganta y enredarse en mis cabellos. Con salvaje furia separó mi boca de la suya en un sonido agradable y me hizo hacer la cabeza hacia atrás tirando suavemente de mi pelo. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su mano aun en mi cintura. Casi me sentía ahogada por la falta de aire pero eso no impidió que un gemido gutural saliera de mis labios….

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, sentí que mis pies tocaron el suelo suavemente, y mi mundo de fantasía se caía al piso. Si esto no podía convencer a la gente de la relación que supuestamente compartíamos nada lo haría, mire hacia los ojos de Harry que parecían tener un velo, luego me arreglé el vestido y fui a abrir la puerta sin importarme lo que Harry estuviera haciendo y lo que pudiera estar mirando.

Cuando salí vi que era el ama de mi madre.

- Su padre llegó, señorita weasley…su madre me pidió que le avisara –

- Gracias, Rita -

Vi que la mujer me miraba de reojo y supe que mi estado no debía ser el mejor, cuando volví a entrar sentí que la puerta del baño se cerraba otra vez y que la ducha se abría, sentí también como alguien se metía rápidamente sin siquiera esperar que el agua se calentara y me pregunte ¿Por qué? No sabía con qué cara miraría a Harry después pero decidí arreglarme un poco para bajar a ver a mi padre.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. como les pareció?

diganme sus opiniones

besos


	7. Se acerca

Hola niñ s como están?

aquí les traigo otro cap.

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes son de J.K.R

* * *

**Harry**

La madre de Ginny nos indicó el camino que debíamos tomar. Aun percibí a Ginny nerviosa y contrariada por la decisión de su madre. No podía decir que me daba igual porque, desgraciadamente, y presentía que sería así, con Ginny ya nada me iba a dar igual, al menos no desde que tenía su olor grabado en mi mente.

Tomé las maletas y las seguí. Era una casa espaciosa debía admitir que incluso parecía hogareña, pero sabía que no era lo que Ginny había dicho, no era hogareña en absoluto.

Cuando entramos a la habitación el rosa de sus paredes reveló que esa era la habitación de Ginny. Era espaciosa y ordenada, aunque las cortinas verdes no encajaban del todo con el tapizado, escuché un tropezón y cuando me di la vuelta y vi que Ginny se había caído y se estaba poniendo de pie refunfuñando. Miré hacia otra parte de la habitación riendo un poco por su torpeza, vi que cerca de una de las esquinas de la pared había un poster de la película de Romeo + Julieta. Detrás de mi escuché a su madre.

– Espero que disfruten la estancia. Me retiro Ginny, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Draco, espero que no faltes –

– No, mama– contestó ella desanimada.

Por la mirada que le hizo a su madre supe que si Ginny hubiera podido escoger habría preferido cocinarse viva antes de aceptar. Si que era cruel. Sentí mis dientes tropezar unos con otros en un movimiento de enfado. La madre de Ginny cerró la puerta con una expresión burlona en la cara, negué con la cabeza y puse la maleta sobre la pulcramente tendida cama y me dediqué a desempacar mi ropa para acomodarlo en el espacioso ropero.

Cuando terminé y vi que Ginny salía del baño, decidí darme una ducha. Empecé a quitarme los calcetines y cuando me puse de pie me quité la camisa sin mirarla para no avergonzarla y tal vez tomándome libertades que no me correspondían. Me quité el resto de la ropa en mi camino al baño, Ginny seguramente no estaba mirando nada "_eso creía yo_".

Abrí la llave de la ducha cuando estuve desnudo y el agua tardó casi dos minutos en tornarse medianamente tibia, entré y cuando cayó en mi cuerpo me proporcionó alivio, me aseé lentamente y cuando me cansé de frotarme solo con el agua busqué la pasta de jabón, pero no vi una por ningún lado. Al parecer la madre de Ginny creía en el milagro de bañarse sin jabón, yo por lo menos no lo creía así que no me quedo más opción que pedírselo a la puritana Ginny.

– ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón? –

Escuché un extraño ruido proveniente de ella, a pesar de estar tan lejos y a través de la cortina. Sonreí involuntariamente y recibí la pasta de sus torpes manos. Me seguí bañando y fue cuando escuché más de cerca la voz de Ginny, estaba en el baño conmigo, un movimiento un poco audaz del que no la habría creído capaz.

– Oye Harry...– empezó dubitativa – ¿Por qué Ambrosia? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? –

Estaba hablando de mi "_institución_". El nombre lo habíamos escogido entre todos y el eslogan también.

– Manjar de dioses, para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos –

Cerré la ducha y me dije estúpido cuando me di cuenta de algo, no había llevado toalla para secarme...

Ni modo, pensé con malicia, tendría que salir a buscarla. Para ser sincero con mi conciencia me mataba a curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría Ginny ante la vista de un cuerpo desnudo, así que cuando corrí la cortina vi que estaba sentada sobre el excusado cerrado con un directorio en sus manos, estaba leyendo en voz alta nuestros servicios ofrecidos.

– Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía – di dos pasos más hacia ella."_¡Ja!_" pensé, mi momento había llegado – discreción absoluta – levantó la cara y por unos segundos clavó la mirada en mi parte frontal. Tal como lo predije su cara se volvió un incendio, se tapó la boca, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de nuestra distancia sentí el temblor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Por Dios! vístete– dijo contra la mano que le tapaba la boca, no pude evitar reírme, no quería que sonara a burla a pesar de que mi intención era esa, burlarme.

– Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas, cariño – la palabra brotó de mis labios sin siquiera proponérmelo – recuerda lo que hablamos –

Ella se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cama, yo cogí la toalla que había sobre una silla y me la puse al rededor de la cintura. Me acerqué, el temblor aun no se había ido de su cuerpo.

– No esperaras que esté tranquila cuando acabo de ver tus...partes...– Una carcajada mental gritó en mi mente, nadie empleaba ese nombre para los órganos genitales, al menos que se tratara de la hermana de un convento o de una niña, pero lo hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Me acerqué más a ella dominado en ese momento por algo que iba más allá de toda razón, algo que desconocía totalmente. Su atractiva inocencia.

– Se supone que nos acostamos juntos – varias imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, en cuanto dije esto su mirada horrorizada se levantó recorriendo lentamente mi torso.

– Si...– apartó la mirada – puede que sea cierto...pero es privado...yo no debería... –

Me incliné más hasta que sentí su familiar olor a frutos rojos, ella retrocedió instintivamente y me vi obligado a decirle:

– Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño –

Ella repentinamente borró la distancia que antes había impuesto y me miró a los ojos.

– Enséñame... –

En ese momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido. No importé yo... una mujer me estaba pidiendo por segunda vez que le enseñara sobre sexo...Algo palpitó dentro de mí. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo la cogí del brazo. Mi mano se cerró casi en su totalidad, la empujé sobre mí. Ella para defenderse apoyó ambas manos sobre mi pecho, después sus manos viajaron a mis hombros, eso me deleitó. Acerqué mi cabeza a su cara y le dije contra la pálida boca:

– Lo estás haciendo francamente bien – tanto como si actuaba como si no lo estaba haciendo así – Este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada – era absolutamente aprobada desde mi perspectiva – la gente lo creerá enseguida –

Una sombra, perceptible incluso para mi, cruzó por su cara, pero fue tan repentino y fugaz como un susurro de viento.

– ¿Así?– preguntó. La sentí moverse contra mí y pegar su pequeña y suave boca contra la mía. En ese momento necesité sentirla contra mí, junto a mí, a mi misma altura, tuve que levantarla del sueño con mis brazos pero era tan liviana y tan frágil que eso no supuso ningún esfuerzo por mi parte. Esfuerzo era el que estaba necesitando para contenerme, nunca antes me había pasado algo semejante. El sabor de sus labios era inigualable y me excitaba mucho, como toda ella lo hacía. Tuve la necesidad de intensificar el beso, busqué la suavidad de su interior con mi boca en la esperanza de que me apartara para terminar con mi pasión, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Al no apartarse le dio a mi fuego toda la leña que necesitaba para volver aquel beso más apasionado. Ella respondía, me estaba respondiendo, era la pasión de una virgen que no era como la de una experta. Era un fuego que ansiaba explorar, quería quemarme. Era el fuego de la insensatez. También el del deseo reprimido, separé mis ojos para mirarla, y vi su piel pecosa, recordé su cuello, ese cuello que desde antes había tenido deseos de besar y era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Enterré mis dedos en sus olorosa y sedosa melena y empujé su cabeza hacia atrás para tener libre acceso a su cuello, mi boca hizo lo que quiso en su cuello, tan suave y perfecto como el resto de su piel, apetitosa, como toda ella. Escuché su gemido de pasión y esto me encendió aun más, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta.

La aparté de mí como si su solo contacto me quemase, ella me miró por unos segundos y luego se alejó a abrir la puerta intentando arreglar la ropa y cabellos que yo había desordenado. No me detuve a ver quién era, no quise saberlo ni quería que me vieran en este estado, menos ella, aunque era algo que sabía. Entré al baño dispuesto a darme una larga y tal vez aliviadora ducha.

**Ginny**

Bajé las escaleras intentando arreglar mi aspecto, no tenía un espejo a la mano. Intenté arreglar mis cabellos pero eran caso perdido, igual conocía a mi padre, a diferencia de mi madre él no hacía preguntas estúpidas. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera lo vi de pie con los brazos abiertos, prestos para recibirme. Me olvide por un momento de todo y me lancé a ellos y al calor paternal que emanaban. Definitivamente era un bienestar para mi alma. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que él me soltó y me acarició el cabello.

– Siento mucho todo esto Bells, sé que no debe ser cómodo para ti, traté de evitarlo pero ya conoces a tu madre –

– No te preocupes papi, todo está bien, estoy con Harry ahora – sentí que la voz me tembló cuando pronuncié su nombre, espere que mi papi no lo hubiera notado.

– ¿Tienes novio? ¿Y porque no lo sabía? –

– Nos conocimos hace poco, papa, lo siento –

– Ahora no importa – sonrió – estoy seguro de que te protegerá de esa arpía –

Se estaba refiriendo a Pansy, por supuesto, no conocía a otra arpía por los alrededores y sabía que mi padre jamás usaría ese apelativo con mi madre por mucho que lo pensara, apreté su mano y le dije:

– Está arriba duchándose, fue un viaje largo –

– Tu madre me obligó a comprarle cosas para la cena de esta noche, quería estar acá para recibirte pero ya la conoces... –

– Eso ya lo dijiste papa –

– Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu Harry – dijo súbitamente.

Él no era mío, pero ya me gustaría que lo fuera. "_Cállate, conciencia_".

Estuve contándole las últimas novedades de mi vida, así estábamos cuando escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras, me di la vuelta y vi a Harry que venía, se había puesto un sweater azul y una camisa blanca debajo, adjuntado a eso traía unos vaqueros que le quedaban de ataque...tragué saliva y mi papi y yo nos pusimos de pie. Le sonreí y me volví hacia Harry.

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – dijo él mirándome directamente a los ojos, oculté mi mirada y la fijé en algún punto a su izquierda sobre el horrible cuadro que mi madre había pintado.

– Papi, él es Harry Potter, mi novio –

Mi padre permanecía serio, su concepto de _mi novio_ no era suficiente para él y lo sabía, sabía que me protegía...por esta vez quise prescindir de su protección paterna al menos para que no supiera el verdadero proceder de Harry. Este se adelantó con su magnífico y confiado paso y extendió la mano hacia mi papá.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin señor Weasley, Ginny habla mucho de usted – eso no era del todo cierto pero su tono, como siempre, era perfecto.

Mi padre le miró la cara por largos segundos y el corazón se me encogió, lo miraba como si ya lo hubiera visto y esperé con pánico, pero luego mi papa extendió la mano y estrechó fuertemente la de Harry.

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Harry – Sacudieron las manos y mi padre le dijo – Ginny no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí –

– Siéntate, por favor – ofreció mi padre amablemente.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala pero yo ya no tenía todos mis sentidos concentrados en mi padre y sabia cual era la razón, mi papá le ofreció vino, whisky o cualquier cosa de beber. Estábamos hablando cuando irrumpieron en la estancia Hermione y Ron. Miré a Hermione quien tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas y los labios colorados, por un momento quise ser ella, tener esa mirada enamorada y que Draco hubiese tenido la expresión que tenia Ron en esos momentos, con el rostro también ruborizado y los cabellos desordenados. Saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y me concentré en la charla.

– ¡Hermione! mi pequeño y querido duende –

– ¡Tío Arthur!– gritó Hermione y a ella también la recibió en sus brazos como si se tratara de una más de sus hijas, le dio dos vueltas en el aire.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña – Sonreí, solo mi padre llamaba duende a Hermione.

– Mira, tío Arthur – acercó a mi padre a donde estaba Ron – el es Ron Prewett, nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Mi padre dirigió la misma mirada inquisitiva a Ron, la misma que le dio a Harry y supe que así habría mirado a cualquier hombre que se nos acercara a nosotras, casi olvidaba que del mismo modo había mirado a Draco cuando los presenté un año antes de que se comprometiera con mi hermana. Hermione le relató un corto cuento de lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento ignorando prudentemente su estadía en la Unidad Mental, él la escuchaba complacido, todos lo hacíamos. Cuando casi terminaron ella se volvió a mí y me dijo:

– Ginny, sobre tu cama puse un vestido que compré para mí en la tienda de Londres pero no me quedó, mas creo que a ti te quedara perfecto.

– Vaya, Hermione, no tenias... – dije incomoda.

– ¡Ay! Claro que si, ahora llevaré a Ron a conocer el barrio y volveremos para la cena –

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo mi padre – Ven Harry, te enseñaré mis colecciones –

Supliqué para que Harry no dijera nada que nos delatara. Hermione salió con Ron, mi padre se llevó a Harry, y como yo no quería hablar con mi madre, así que me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre allí vi el vestido que Hermione había dejado en la cama extendido, era de un hermoso azul, inevitablemente mi memoria volvió hacia el pasado, a los días en que compartía fiestas de estas con Draco, recordaba la manera en que me arreglaba para el esperando que me encontrara atractiva, y como yo, aunque pretendía no hacer caso de ello, veía como su mirada se perdía en los cuerpos de las demás, menos en el mío. Cerré los ojos y me desvestí sin prisa, por mí me hubiera quedado metida en la ducha caliente y hubiera echado raíces allí. Me bañé lentamente, pero al tibio chorro de agua se sumaron mis lágrimas de desesperación. Cuan tonta había sido al creer que Draco había sentido algo por mi...me dolía bastante pero...el agua súbitamente se enfrió un poco y esto me obligó a reaccionar un poco. Salí del baño y me sequé, sin ánimos me puse el vestido y a pesar de que me sentía bien y sentía que se me veía bien no lo estaba disfrutando como debería, me pregunté si mi alma aun albergaba algún sentimiento hacia Draco Malfoy.

Miré mis tacones y sentí que las lagrimas volvían, menuda idiota me sentía, me quedé parada como una estatua en el medio de la habitación cuando escuché pasos de tacones tras de mí. Era Hermione.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo con admiración apenas me vio, yo no reaccioné – Sabia que te iba a quedar bien –

Ella ya se había puesto su vestido, aquel que quitaba el aliento, estaba segura de que ella también tenía una venganza personal.

– Estas hermosa, Hermione – comenté sin poder evitarlo.

– Lo sé, pero tú lo vas a estar mejor, y no olvides que va a ser el día que veas a esos dos y les demuestres lo que eres, que no te afectan...que eres fuerte Ginny, ahora no es momento de flaquear, no ahora, Ron y yo estamos contigo, y Harry también, lo sé –

Él...era la clave de todo esto, de pronto lo había convertido en el top de mi lista de prioridades, algo muy importante en mi vida en ese momento. Asentí lentamente y ella me abrazó luego me tomó la mano y me obligó a ir con ella.

– Ven aquí, es hora de terminar con tu ajuar, princesa –

Sonreí forzadamente, Hermione era incorregible. Estuve más o menos una hora a manos de ella, no supe lo que hizo conmigo pero parecía encantada, ya tendría oportunidad de vengarme, ya la tendría…

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap.

que tal?...


	8. Las larvas

Hola niñ s aquí estoy con otro cap, espero que les guste La historia y los personajes no son míos.

sin mas que decir ...

* * *

**Harry**

Cuando terminé mi ducha supe que ya lo había controlado, pero aun sentía el calor en mi pecho. Por unos instantes me dediqué a pensar en qué era lo que me había dado. Jamás había actuado así con una mujer antes y era algo que debía admitir, algo tenia esta Ginevra Weasley, algo oculto que para mí era un reto descubrir. Tal vez por eso, y sin pensar siquiera en que fuera a llegar a ser posible, me tenía digamos que atrapado.

Debía controlarme, desde muy pequeño había aprendido a no dejarme dominar por las emociones, porque eso me hacia débil, y la debilidad en mi campo de trabajo no era permitida. Pero aun así me autoricé pensar por un instante en cómo se sentiría estar con una persona que te apreciara por lo que eras y no por lo que hacías o dabas. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguien así, pero mi instinto me decía que tenía a una persona diferente de las demás a mi lado. Una mujer lastimada e inocente que solo quería ser feliz, algo que yo siempre quise y no logre…

¡Ah, ya basta de sentimentalismos! Me prometí pensar en eso luego. Me vestí y me di cuenta de que ya era por la tarde. Debí haber tardado…me vestí y peiné mi desordenado cabello, aquel por donde Ginny había metido su dedos.

Ginny...

Me callé a mi mismo no fuera que corriera la mala suerte de entrar en el baño nuevamente en busca del consuelo del agua fría. Cuando me controlé decidí bajar a buscarla y tal vez pedirle excusas por mi comportamiento pero pensé en las justificaciones que le diría. Tal vez; "_Perdóname Ginny, perdí el control_". O que tal; "_Lo siento Ginny pero te encuentro irremediablemente atractiva y quiero acostarme contigo_".

Definitivamente no. ¡Bah! Ya pensaría…lo haría.

Con un poco de rabia y paranoia me di cuenta de que todo eso lo estaba dejando para pensar luego porque de alguna manera me iba a gustar hacerlo en el futuro… La verdad me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, ya vería la forma de salir.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escuché la risa cantarina de Ginny y su voz acompañada por la de un hombre, debía tratarse de su padre. Sentí que me agitaba un poco, como si se tratara de verdad de mi novia y estuviera a punto de conocer a su padre. Era lo que supuse que tenía que pasar así que compuse mi mejor sonrisa para darle una buena impresión a su padre. Noté que ella puso sus ojos en mí y me quedé mirándola por un momento, quería desafiarla a que me retirara la mirada y la verdad gané por muchos puntos. Para torearla añadí este comentario mientras no le quitaba ojos de encima:

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – Intentó retenerme la mirada pero me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mi sino a un punto situado cinco centímetros más arriba de donde estaba mi cabeza, o eso parecía.

– Papi – Dijo mirando a su padre con cariño – Él es Harry Potter, mi novio –

El señor tenía una mirada inquisitiva pero pragmática, tenía en sus ojos años de sabiduría, pero también leí amor y protección para con su hija. Me estaba escrutando y supuse que era para ver si me encontraba apto.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Weasley, Ginny habla mucho de usted – Le dije esto para congraciarme. Mi mano permaneció extendida por unos segundos hasta que finalmente creí que el veredicto debía ser bueno ya que la estrechó con aprecio, mientras hacía esto me dijo:

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Harry, Ginny no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí – Dije para zafarme intentando ganar su confianza.

– Siéntate por favor – Ofreció señalando la silla de enfrente.

En esos momentos decidí iniciar un juego de miradas con Ginny porque sabía que la ponía nerviosa y como había admitido antes, eso me gustaba mucho. Habló un poco con su padre y luego se calló cuando escuchó descender por las escaleras a la señorita Granger y a su novio Ron.

– Hermione mi pequeño y querido duende – Saludó el señor Weasley a la señorita Granger.

Solo hasta que él mencionó la analogía no me di cuenta de que tenía razón. La señorita Granger bajo las escaleras dando saltitos con las mejillas sonrojadas supuse que después de compartir un apasionado beso con Ron, tenía todas las señales de una mujer que acaba de ser besada con pasión; los labios rojos, hinchados, las mejillas coloradas y el cabello un poco revuelto.

– ¡Tío Arthur! –

Cuando se encontraron este la levantó del suelo para darle vueltas como si de una niña se tratara, miré a Ginny y supe que se sentía contenta al menos en eso momentos.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña– dijo el señor Weasley bajando a la risueña señorita Brandon y depositándola en el suelo.

– Mira, tío Arthur – dijo Hermione comenzando a avanzar hacia Ron dándole importancia – Él es Ron Prewett, nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Ante la mirada que el señor Weasley dirigió a Ron, muy parecida por cierto a la que usó conmigo supe que quería mucho a Hermione y también la razón, estaba seguro de que el señor Weasley querría a cualquier persona que quisiera a su hija. Sonreí meditando sobre qué pensaría de mi si supiera en qué manera quería yo a su pequeña.

La señorita Brandon comenzó a hablarle al señor Weasley sobre las novedades de su vida y para ser sincero encontré el relato muy interesante. Luego se levantó y le dijo a Ginny algo sobre el vestido de la noche de la cena, vi que las orejas y mejillas de Ginny se ponían de un tono rosáceo.

– Vaya, Hermione, no tenias…– dijo avergonzada, se veía adorable.

Ella dijo algo más pero estaba tan concentrado en el arrebolado rostro de Ginny que no me di cuenta.

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo el señor Weasley cerca de mi sacándome de mi concentración, casi se lo agradecí, no quería que mi cara de tonto saliera a flote en ese momento – Ven Harry – Me convidó – Te enseñaré mis colecciones –

El resto de la tarde la gasté con el señor Weasley hablándome de sus viajes y de Ginny cuando niña, era evidente el amor que sentía hacia ella. Sentí un poco de envidia por que tuviera un padre, yo nunca conocí al mío pero no me hizo falta. Súbitamente él se quedó en silencio cuando el nombre de Draco Malfoy brotó por sus labios.

– Ginny no me ha dicho mucho, pero tengo entendido que su hermana… –

– ¡Hermanastra! – me corrigió él tan lleno de odio que retrocedí un paso – Perdóname Harry, no tienes la culpa, no suelo ventilar la vida intima de mi hija, pero como novio suyo creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, creo que puedo confiar en que no la vas a lastimar –

La sinceridad de sus ojos casi me hizo derrumbarme a contarle lo que en realidad era pero me vi en la necesidad de prometerlo para que siquiera confiando en mi algo que ningún hombre había hecho jamás y menos uno con una apariencia de padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija como el señor Weasley.

Nos sentamos en el viñedo pequeño que había allí donde me estuvo contando de las adquisiciones de sus botellas, luego sin más comenzó a hablar del tema que, sin quererlo verdaderamente, mas me interesaba.

– Hace casi dos años Ginny conoció a Draco en una carrera de caballos, lastimosamente para ella quedó enamorada de él ahí mismo. La invitó a salir claro…por ese entonces Pansy no rondaba por acá porque estaba en el colegio. Se hicieron novios a pesar de que le advertí que no era bueno. Le robó dos años de su vida llenándola de promesas y mentiras. Y cuando conoció a Pansy recién salida del instituto empezaron a verse a escondidas, yo lo supe por que los vi. Quise decírselo a Ginny…– Tragó en seco – Pero no me sentí capaz de ser portador de la noticia que seguramente le destrozaría la vida –

En ese momento fui mas consiente aun de su amor de padre, prefirió que Ginny viviera en la mentira que decirle la verdad y lastimarla, hacia mucho que no oía de un acto tan noble y a la vez tan equivocado.

– Ya casi no la invitaba a salir y cuando lo hacia se demoraba muy poco, pero ella estaba demasiado ciega para darse cuenta de la verdad. Un día no soporté mas, los encontré besándose en el cobertizo a la vista de todos y no pude evitar que Ginny llegara en ese momento y los viera….no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Cuando eso pasó y terminó el compromiso ella se fue a vivir sola, y luego una semana después anunciaron que estaban juntos y después que se iban a casar, una semana nada más –

Quise partir la cara de Draco una vez más, el maldito las tendría que ver conmigo. La sensación de incomodidad en mi pecho aumentó, la pena ajena por Ginny, esa era la parte de la historia que había guardado celosamente.

– La visité dos veces y luego me pidió que no volviera por un tiempo…en fin….pero ahora esta aquí contigo, y te mira de una forma que nunca miró a Draco –

No sabía si eso lo estaba diciendo para darme ánimos, pero sin saberlo lo consiguió, sentí que mi pecho se henchía y me encontré repentinamente deseando que todo esto fuera verdad. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el tiempo ya se había pasado, ya era hora de vestirse para la cena de esa noche, finalmente conocería al tal Draco ese y vería por qué fue por lo que cambio a alguien tan puro y noble como Ginny Weasley.

**Ginny**

Sentía con todo aquel maquillaje que Hermione me había puesto que pesaba al menos dos kilos más de lo normal. Casi no podía parpadear con todo el rímel que me había puesto encima pero ella me dijo que era la falta de costumbre, supuse que era así ya que a mí esto no me gustaba en absoluto, igual ella era la experta en modas y esas cosas, así que me deje en sus manos una vez más.

Ella me tomó del brazo en el momento en que mi mirada estaba en la ventana y en el anochecer de este, abajo ya se escuchaban las voces de mis tías, sentí que mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

– Hermione… – dije con voz desesperada cuando sentí que ella estaba tirando de mi brazo, ella me miró y vio mi expresión, me tomó la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Tu vas a brillar esta noche Ginny, te lo juro, más que tu odiosa hermana –

– ¡Oh, Dios! – Suspiré pensando en cómo iba a ser eso posible, ella era mil veces más hermosa que yo, tuve miedo pero luego identifiqué el origen de este, tenía miedo de que Harry se enamorara de la belleza de mi hermana, hacían la pareja perfecta, ambos eran perfectos… Abracé a Hermione con el loco impulso de echarme a llorar.

– No te atrevas a llorar – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto también – No esta noche –

Me besó otra vez y ambas salimos al pasillo y luego a las escaleras. Tenía la esperanza de que uno de mis tacones se enredara y yo rodara por las ellas y tal vez me tuviera que quedar en un claustro toda la vida, pero nada de eso pasó. Cuando llegamos al comedor y al recibidor vimos que mi madre habia contratado un servicio completo de bufetes y que en ese momento los meseros acomodaban la comida en la mesa del comedor que había sido prudentemente alejada a un lado para que quien quisiera tomara lo que fuera. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Mi madre nunca había contratado servicio de banquete, ni siquiera cuando cumplí mis quince años. Otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, al recordar mis quince… Mi papi no había podido estar porque tenía un viaje de negocios ese día. Me regalo mi primer auto, pero yo hubiera cambiado todo eso por que hubiese estado conmigo.

Mi madre preparó una sencilla torta e invitó a todas las amigas de Pansy porque yo no tenía. Entre todas me arruinaron mi fiesta. Nunca iba a olvidar ese día, lo único positivo había sido que mi papi volvió de su viaje a los dos días y me llevó a comer a un restaurante fino. Sacudí la cabeza de mis recuerdos y caminé hacia la puerta donde estaban ya los dos, papá y mamá, vestidos de gala para recibir a las personas en la entrada.

Levanté mi cuello en dos oportunidades para buscar a Harry pero no lo vi, esperaba que no tardara, no quería enfrentar el primer encuentro sola.

– ¡Ah, ahí están!– afirmó Hermione mirando hacia la escalera, yo hice lo mismo, tragué saliva en cuanto lo vi. Si con ropa normal quitaba el aliento, vestido de gala parecía un príncipe, tan irreal como los de los cuentos pero en ese momento tan presente como para permitirse soñar, tenía un frac negro con corbata que le quedaba espectacular, parecía un actor de cine. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar recordar el momento en que nos habíamos visto por última vez, me sonrió de lado y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ellos terminaron de bajar la escalera y Ron llegó primero donde Hermione y la estrechó con fuerza.

– Ya te estaba echando de menos – ella río sonrojada y le dijo:

– – Si…yo también –

Harry fue menos efusivo y me dio un beso en la boca, un ligero roce pero lo suficientemente perturbante, como todo él. Tuve la satisfacción de ver que mi madre nos miraba desde la entrada.

– Ya falta muy poco – le dije. Le tomé la mano y lo miré a los ojos suplicando porque me entendiera, por un instante quise fundirme con él – Por favor Harry – le rogué, y una vez más me entraron las estúpidas ganas de llorar – Haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana, haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – Eso me salió tan de prisa que no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, solo era consciente de sus ojos sobre los míos – Haz que nos crean, por favor prométemelo – Ya no me sentía tan segura conforme la hora se acercaba, él agacho la vista y la fijó en nuestras manos, luego las levantó para darme un suave beso en el raso de la mía, ese contacto me puso los pelos de punta, con la otra mano me acarició la mejilla y me dijo:

– Lo juro – y lo dijo con tal seguridad que no tuve más remedio que creerle, que confiar en él a sabiendas de que era lo último que debía hacer.

Seguimos tomados de la mano cuando caminamos hacia la entrada a reunirnos con mi mamá y mi papá para recibir a los invitados como los anfitriones y la familia de la novia. Unos minutos después entró en el parqueadero el carro de los papas de Draco, el estomago se me encogió al recordarlos. Me acerqué más a Harry y él me paso la mano por los hombros acariciando la piel desnuda de estos. Cuando el señor y la señora Malfoy cruzaron la puerta, ella con un tono afectado y fingido se acercó a mi madre y le dijo:

– ¡Ah Molly, siempre tan radiante! Tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto – Ella era demasiado pomposa y medio educada algo que nunca fue conmigo, yo nunca le gusté y ella a mi tampoco. Mi padre dejó que lo besara dos veces en cada mejilla pero entre los dos nos dirigimos una mirada de comprensión de esas que solo los dos sabíamos.

El padre de Draco tampoco era de mi agrado ya que tuvo el descaro de hacerme una proposición amorosa cuando salía con su hijo, lo puse en su sitio pero aún me daba asco. Ella se acercó a mí como si no me reconociera, y cuando lo hizo la expresión de su cara cambió a una expresión de burla pero cuando vio quien estaba a mi lado se quedó de piedra como si no acabara de entenderlo. Harry le sonrió educadamente pero supe que ella estaba teniendo pensamientos impropios con él, ¡Ew! Ambos vejestorios eran la mar de asquerosos, claro que ¿Quien no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos al ver a Harry?

– ¡Ah, Ginevra!… ¿Qué tal?– gruñí cuando dijo mi nombre y vi que Harry estaba sofocando una risita, ¿Tan pendiente había estado de mi que se había dado cuenta de eso? Intenté componer una sonrisa a la odiosa madre de Draco a pesar de que lo que deseaba era arrancarle cada cabello suyo de todas las partes de su cuerpo con cera hirviendo, lenta y dolorosamente. Tuve que dejar de imaginarme eso para seguir con el teatro.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Vi que seguía mirando a mi "_novio_" y le dije – Déjenme presentarles a mi novio Harry Potter –

Ella me miró intensamente como desafiándome a que revelara a verdad del secreto, estuve a punto de gritarle "¡_Si, vieja decrepita, este es mi novio, un gigoló al que me tiro y me jode como nunca fue capaz de hacerlo tu maldito hijo de perra! Y sí, ¡la perra eres tú_!" y luego en mi fantasía yo me reía descaradamente, pero se esfumó mi nubecita cuando volví a la realidad.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Lo miraba descaradamente aun en presencia de su marido, ella no nos creía – No es tu tipo de hombre –

Cuando dijo esto la bilis me hirvió. ¿Y quien, según ella, era mi tipo? ¿Perdedores como Draco?

– Creo que Harry es, por mucho, mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Arreglé mi sonrisa de modo que quedara brillante.

– Ginevra… – dijo mi madre en un susurro, pero ya estaba dicho y no me arrepentía de nada.

La mujer pasó derecho y entró sin mirarme más, pero yo desee que se enredara con su suave y caro abrigo de visón. Me entraron las ganas de vomitar y de gritar así que dije a mi madre:

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo –

– ¿Estás bien Ginny? Estas pálida…– Dijo mi padre preocupado.

– Si, papi, no es nada. Iré a retocarme –

– Te acompaño – Dijo inmediatamente Harry, era evidente que no quería quedarse recibiendo a los invitados imprudentes.

Mi madre nos siguió con la mirada, yo me detuve al pie de la escalera y miré a Harry.

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dijo.

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad – Dije intentando no mirar a mi madre que seguía vigilando todos nuestros movimientos.

– Es bastante justificable – reí por lo bajo y le dije:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo. Creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después –

Corrí hacia mi cuarto antes de que pudiera decirme nada, saqué una almohada del closet, me encerré en el baño, me la puse en la cara y grité hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, afortunadamente ya habían pasado las nauseas, nunca supe de un caso en el que ver a una persona te diera nauseas pero solo pensar en la madre de Draco se me hacia todo de revés. Intenté tranquilizarme ya que la función apenas estaba empezando. Me miré al espejo por primera vez desde que Hermione me maquillara y milagrosamente me sorprendió. Me veía casi bonita y eso me gustaba, no era más bonita que Pansy pero por lo menos esta noche no se notaria tanto, estaba conforme, muy conforme.

No supe por cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentada mirando hacia la nada, pero cuando fui otra vez consiente de los ruidos me di cuenta de que había más voces que antes, la gente ya debía haber llegado, arreglé mi vestido y me dediqué a bajar.

Lo hice lentamente cuidando cada escalón, realmente parecía a cámara lenta de una película, cada rostro conocido se iba revelando conforme la escalera descendía, me acordé de mi fiesta de compromiso a la cual asistieron las mismas personas menos Harry. Era igual, seguía en cámara lenta identificando cada rostro cuando los vi, finalmente ahí estaban, las dos larvas, chisas (lombrices) de papa que odiaba más que a mí misma, ella del brazo de él dándose aires de gran señora y él como un estúpido mirándola.

En el momento en que mi tacón se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón ambos se dieron la vuelta y me vieron, y yo a ellos, no supe de donde salió pero les dirigí una sonrisa de desprecio. Repentinamente sentí que un par de fuertes manos me tomaban de la cintura y antes de que lo pudiera pensar me levantaron para bajarme los dos escalones en brazos…

Era Harry, estaba ahí conmigo y no estaba mirando a Pansy. Yo era quien estaba en sus brazos, era yo quien lo tenía, y en las caras de ambas lombrices vi distintos matices de una expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí!... **

**Que tal les pareció? espero que si les haya gustado**

**besos**


	9. Cena de compromiso parte I

**Hola niñ s! como están?**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo cap que espero y les guste**

**la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R.**

* * *

**Harry**

El padre de Ginny me palmeó el hombro como si de su propio hijo se tratase, ese contacto me lastimó un poco, no quería encariñarme con nadie de esa familia pero para ser sincero este hombre se daba a querer.

Por segunda vez en ese día quise tener un padre como él. Me dijo que nos veríamos en la cena y que le diera un beso a Ginny de su parte. No creía que entre padre e hija fuera permitido el tipo de beso que quería darle a Ginny. Sonreí por lo bajo y me encaminé hacia la casa nuevamente. Caminaba con lentitud, inevitablemente estaba pensando en todo lo que me había contado el padre de Ginny, e inevitablemente también estaba pensando en ella.

Entré a la casa y subí a la habitación. No estaba allí así que supuse que ella y la señorita Granger estaban alistándose para el acontecimiento.

Busqué entre mi ropa, la que había sacado de la maleta, algo decente que ponerme para ese día, di con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, pero no encontré una chaqueta compatible, recordé que la había dejado en la casa de Ambrosía. Sacudí la cabeza disgustado. En ese momento escuché unos pasos y segundos después Ron entró en la habitación. Miró al rededor y dijo:

– Hola Harry – siguió buscando por la habitación y después me preguntó – ¿Has visto a Hermione? –

– No, creo que debe estar con Ginny arreglándose ya sabes "_cosas de mujeres_" – Añadí pensando en la frase que había usado el señor Weasley.

Él me miro luego dándose cuenta de que aun buscaba la chaqueta acorde con el resto de la ropa, pareció leerme el pensamiento.

– ¿No tienes chaqueta para completar el esmoquin?–

– Al parecer no – Dije contrariado – Creí que había traído lo necesario –

– Yo puedo ayudarte, traje conmigo dos pero una me viene grande, estoy seguro de que te quedara bien –

Lo miré y luego asentí. A mí no me gustaba usar ropa de alguien más pero supuse que Ginny hubiera querido que todo saliera bien así que me encaminé a la habitación que él y la señorita Granger compartían. Me la entregó y me la puse y debía decir que Ron tenía razón, me quedaba bien, no tenia imperfección y parecía ser nueva.

– Me la dio Hermione, le dije que me volvería mas musculoso para que me quedara, pero estoy seguro de que no se molestara si la usas –

– Gracias – dije secamente pero en verdad apreciaba el gesto, tal vez era la costumbre, yo nunca había tenido compañeros tampoco...Ginny tenia lo que yo no había tenido, y ella no tenia lo que yo si...si tan solo...

Definitivamente no.

– ¿Bajamos? – me preguntó Ron, miré por la ventana y ya era de noche, por las voces que se escuchaban abajo ya había personas ahí.

Seguí a Ron por la escalera y cuando estaba en medio de ella vi a dos mujeres cerca de ahí. Estaban de espaldas, reconocí a la pequeña Hermione, me iba a tomar la confianza de llamarla así ahora, no fuera que la madre de Ginny me descubriese. A su lado había otra mujer con un vestido azul que dejaba la espalda a descubierto, en ese momento Hermione miró hacia atrás y le dijo a la mujer algo y las dos se dieron la vuelta, en ese momento fui casi incapaz de reconocer a Ginny bajo la gruesa capa de maquillaje que tenia, pero ahí estaban sus ojos fijos en los míos y allí estaba ella, usado un vestido, rebelando lo que yo había querido descubrir bajo la ropa que usaba la primer vez que la vi. Estaba preciosa, y me gustó mucho lo que vi, eso acrecentó lo que sea que estuviera empezando a sentir por ella, sonreí de lado, si esa noche quería causar impresión estaba completamente seguro de que lo lograría.

Ron se me adelantó y llego primero a donde estaba Hermione y le dio un ardoroso abrazo. Cuando llegué a donde ellos alcancé a distinguir algo que le dijo acerca de que la extrañaba, me acerqué a Ginny y el perfume que usaba penetró por mi nariz, era delicioso. Le di un suave beso en los labios aunque quería hacer algo más que eso, ella miró fugazmente a su madre y supuse que pensaba que la había besado para que ella nos viera, pero no podía decirle que había sido mi voluntad, y no mi obligación, que me había llevado a hacer ese acto, tan normal entre novios.

Hermione y Ron se fueron a buscar bebidas. Repentinamente Ginny me tomó de la mano y me llevó unos pasos aparte, algo le pasaba pero no podía saber que era, aparte de los nervios, no sabía de qué podía tratarse su actitud.

– Ya falta muy poco– dijo con la voz entrecortada y agitada, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero en el momento en que me miró a los ojos había tal grado de tristeza y desesperación que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla – Por favor Harry...haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana. Haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – ¿Estaba preocupada porque me enamorara de su hermana? ¿Acaso podía pensar en su hermana cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más, era hacerle el amor a ella sin detenerme a pensar?

No supe cómo expresarlo, para mí en esos momentos fue la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Algo muy serio me estaba pasando con esta mujer, algo que iba más allá de mi control, algo que me gustaba y a la vez me desconcertaba, hasta ese momento nada había logrado captar mi atención tan rápidamente.

– Haz que nos crean...por favor promételo – En ese momento le prometería el cielo si me lo hubiera pedido, miré nuestras manos y las subí a mi boca para rozarla lentamente, sentí que su mano en la mía vibraba. La miré a los ojos para darle la verdad y la promesa con ellos por si no bastaba con mis palabras.

– Lo juro –

Nos volvimos y ella me condujo hacia la puerta donde sus padres estaban esperando para seguir recibiendo a los invitados. Esperamos por unos minutos, Ginny pareció perturbada por algo, dio un paso y su hombro rozó mi brazo, al percibirla tan cerca sentí el impulso de tocar la piel que tenía tan cerca de mis manos. Levanté mi brazo y lo apoyé sin peso sobre sus hombros, aprovechando que mi mano estaba tan cerca acaricié la piel de sus hombros pecosos. En ese momento cruzaron el umbral dos personas, dos desconocidos pero tenían un aura especialmente incomodadora. No era que fuera un experto pero despedían con su sola presencia una sensación de ser personas desagradables, era una mujer bajita, rechoncha de piel rojiza envuelta en un abrigo de visón que la hacía parecer más grande de lo que ya era, caminaba de laditos y se acercó a la madre de Ginny y la besó dos veces en cada mejilla comentando que se encontraba encantadora. El hombre a su lado era más alto pero igual de desagradable, tenía un chaquetón azul y dirigió una mirada evaluadora y morbosa a Ginny que se puso rígida en mis brazos como alguien que se acuerda de algo desagradable. También él saludó a la madre de Ginny y al padre que tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, la misma que tenia Ginny, eran misteriosamente parecidos en muchas cosas.

La madre de Ginny nos presentó, la mujer me miró con la física lujuria pintada en su redonda cara, me dio asco en seguida. Me las arreglé para componer una sonrisa, no fuera que le creara problemas innecesarios a Ginny. Se presentaron, eran los padres del ex prometido. Sentí un odio manifiesto hacia ellos, aun más del que sentía con su sola presencia y sentí aun más aversión cuando la mujer miró a Ginny como si la considerara poco menos que un zancudo.

– ¡Ah Ginevra!... ¿Qué tal?– la llamó por su nombre completo algo que, si no me equivocaba, no le gustaba en absoluto, sentí que Ginny se ponía aun más rígida a mi lado y lanzaba un gruñido de mal genio, me las arreglé para no sonreír, el genio inocente de Ginny me causaba gracia, la mujer después de verla a ella se dedicó a mirarme a mí.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Dijo Ginny a mi lado sonriendo encantadoramente, pero para alguien que la mirara de cerca como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que la sonrisa no hacia juego con el frío odio de sus ojos – Déjenme presentares a mi novio, Harry Potter –

La mujer rió ampliamente cuando Ginny dijo esa palabra, era evidente que no la creía suficiente mujer para tener un novio que no se tratara del tal Draco. ¡Argh! Cuanto odié a esta mujer, al ver la expresión de su rostro y mirada casi sentí que Ginny roía entre sus dientes mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarla.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Al pronunciar la palabra "_habilidades_" pareció que le estaba diciendo algo más o menos decente como "Perra en Celo", sonó mas a eso que a un elogio, miró a su marido y luego a Ginny otra vez sonriendo cruelmente – No es tu tipo de hombre –

A mí me hubiese gustado ser el tipo de hombre para Ginny, no un cobarde que le había prometido el cielo y luego la había rechazado dejándola lastimada, cuando lo viera lo iba a matar...

Ginny estaba incomoda y al parecer ya no lo podía seguir disimulando, pero dijo esto antes de desfallecer:

– Creo que Harry es mucho mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Si, yo también me creía mejor que Draco en muchos aspectos, y un rugido de mi conciencia escondida aprobó esta afirmación, había veracidad en las palabras de Ginny como si en serio pensara cosas buenas de mí, como si en realidad no le importara lo que era. En ese momento, contrario a lo que me sucedió en el avión con ella, deseé contarle mi vida, deseé por primera vez que una mujer me conociera y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino lo que guardaba celosamente dentro de mí, lo que me había visto obligado a ocultar para ganarme la vida.

– Ginevra…– Dijo su madre, incluso ella quería mortificarla.

La madre de Draco decidió ignorar definitivamente a Ginny y entró a la casa seguida por su marido que no quitó ojo de encima a Ginny cuando paso cerca de ella "Maldito viejo verde". Esa noche el único que tenía derecho a mirarla de esa forma era yo, le dirigí una mirada de desprecio esperando transmitir el mensaje de que Ginny era mía.

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo – dijo ella repentinamente, la miré de cerca y vi que se había puesto casi verde.

– ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – el tono preocupado de Arthur me alteró – Estas muy pálida – Si, definitivamente lo estaba.

– Si, papi – Dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo – No es nada, creo que iré a retocarme –

Había algo mas detrás de esa afirmación, temí por su estado de salud, no sabía si este era tan frágil como toda ella, temí que rodara por las escaleras.

– Te acompaño –

Caminamos hacia la escalera, aun sostenía la mano de Ginny en las mías, su madre nos miraba

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dije intentando aligerar su tensión, ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad –

– Es bastante justificable –

Se quedó callada un instante pero luego me dijo:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo, creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después – Yo estaba seguro de que si fuera mujer me sentiría de la misma manera, manifestaría mi odio y aversión no con la profunda sensación de asco que tenía sino dándole la vuelta a mí estomago. Claro que si fuera mujer no tendría derecho a sentir esta sensación de protección para con Ginny, ni todo lo demás que me producía, nos considerarían lesbianas... Me reí para mis adentros sin poder evitar, como si de un niño se tratara, imaginarme vestido de mujer. La vi subir rápidamente las escaleras, sus movimientos me produjeron fuego en las venas, aparté la mirada antes de que me delatara y me alejé rumbo hacia el bar para sacar una bebida.

Vi que en una esquina estaban los padres de Draco, la mujer recorría la sala con sus ojitos seguramente presta a criticar en cuanto estuvieran lejos de ahí. Nunca pensé en cuan hipócrita podía llegar a ser una mujer. Escuché fuera un carro estacionándose, tomé una copa de vino y estuve de pie esperando a que Ginny volviera a hacerse presente. Unos momentos después su padre se me acercó e inicié una entretenida charla con él, nos estábamos llevando bien. Cuando me di la vuelta y miré hacia la puerta vi que entraban dos personas cogidas de la mano, el padre de Ginny se puso muy serio cuando ellos entraron y por fin pude mirar a la famosa pareja que había destruido la felicidad de Ginny.

Ella era alta, esbelta, en realidad era una mujer atractiva, rubia de piel clara y ojos zafiro, revoloteaba al lado de un hombre alto de pelo castaño más bien rubio, al cual a pesar del sweater sentaba la pronunciación de un esférico abdomen. La chica buscó por la sala precavidamente y presentí que estaba fijándose donde estaba Ginny para restregar todo eso sobre ella. Era bonita pero no para mí. Ginny no tenía razones para haberme hecho jurar lo que me hizo jurar, yo nunca hubiera caído en la red de una mujer como la que en ese momento conectaba sus ojos con los míos y entreabría los labios en muda provocación. La única manera en la que hubiera encontrado atractiva a esa mujer era en la billetera, cuando pagara por mis servicios, cosa que le habría podido darle aunque no realmente a gusto.

Aparté mi mirada de ella con asco y recordé las palabras de Ginny. No era justificada, yo no podía sentir por Pansy lo que en esos momentos, y desde antes, sentí por Ginny, fue ese algo lo que empezó a controlarme ahí mismo.

Nunca supe la razón, pero deseé tan profundamente verla en ese momento que no me hubiera importado subir a buscarla al lavabo, estuviera en la posición en que se encontrara. Me contuve y decidí esperarla al pie de la escalera para huir de la mirada lasciva de la amorosa y fiel novia. En ese momento escuché el repiqueteo de los tacones de Ginny sobre el madero de la escalera, imprudentemente para su torpeza, iba mirando hacia el frente, mientras descendía vi que se extendía repentinamente una sonrisa que, en ella, me pareció fría y sin piedad. Había trasformado su rostro y deseé a Ginny de vuelta, a la que se sonrojaba, a la insegura y frágil, pero no, tampoco podía negar que me gustaba aun más la que bajaba en esos momentos, una que parecía ser segura de sí misma, completamente inmune a lo que estaba pasando. El calor en mi pecho me estaba revelando lo que me estaba negando a aceptar, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para admitirlo, no mientras no estuviera seguro. Ginny se detuvo a los pocos escalones y siguió mirando a sus enemigos con aquella sonrisa fría y calculadora. No lo pude soportar más, sin importarme lo que su padre me dijera la tome de la cintura y la empujé hacia mi haciendo que se saltara sobre los últimos escalones, sentí el roce de su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente, no pude detenerme y la besé, porque quería hacerlo, porque sentí que moriría si no lo hacía, porque de alguna manera quería a la otra Ginny de vuelta, la hermosa que se ocultaba bajo ese maquillaje, la suave que se ocultaba bajo la ligera tela de ese vestido, a la virgen que mi cuerpo inevitablemente estaba reclamando en ese momento.

Mi boca estaba sobre la de ella y la llené con un beso cálido, imprimiendo toda la pasión que en ese momento sentía, la pasión que solo ella, en mis años de vida, había despertado. Sentí su cintura en mis manos, su cuerpo en mi cuerpo y anhelé más, mucho más. En ese momento no me importaba si creía que esto lo hacía para cumplir con mi parte del trabajo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas le tendría que explicar que todo esto lo hacía porque me lo provocaba ella y solo ella, y que no tendría ojos ni para su hermana porque era ella a quien deseaba…

**Ginny**

Las manos de Harry me apretaron la cintura casi cerrándose por completo entre ellas, me levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y cuando me bajó me apoyó de manera sinuosa contra su pecho. Sabía que Pansy y Draco estaban mirando, pensé que Harry lo sabía también y se trataba de ficción pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso porque mi cabeza estaba centrada solo en una cosa "_No está mirando a Pansy, no está prendado de su belleza aun_" .

Al parecer Pansy tenía bastante tiempo ahí, así que ya tendría que haber tenido su propio tiempo para mirarla, pero no lo estaba haciendo, tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, solo en mí, sentí su mano en mi cuello y sentí como me empujaba hacia él, para besarme deliciosamente. Tal vez, pensé, eso era parte del show pero no me importaba porque nada era mejor que la sensación que me producía su beso. Sin temor abrí mi boca y traté de seguir su ritmo. Me hubiera gustado estar a solas con él por qué así hubiera podido tocarlo de la manera en que mis manos me estaban clamando que lo hiciera. En ese momento alguien tosió disimuladamente cerca de nosotros y me obligué a separarme de Harry para recuperar mi aliento, por un instante mis ojos lo miraron y lo que vi me dejó pasmada, había verdad en ellos, había crudo y físico deseo, satisfacción. Miré hacia el lado y vi que era mi padre quien había tosido, nos dirigió una sonrisa que me hizo sentir avergonzada, la pulsación en mi pecho me hizo mirar a Harry de nuevo solo para corroborar esa señal, esa que me advertía sin remedio que iba a quedar lastimada de alguna manera u otra.

– Hola, papá – Dije en voz baja, traté de disculparme y él negó con la cabeza, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me paso un vaso con alcohol.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

Mi conciencia soltó una carcajada ante la nobleza de mis pensamientos sobre Harry en ese momento. Compartí con mi padre una sonrisa picara y me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo poco que esto me estaba afectando, no había sentido más que profundo asco al verlos juntos, odio pero ningún otro sentimiento. No sabía si eso significaba que no sentía nada pero era mucho mejor que las ganas de llorar se hubieran pasado y las hubiera sustituido esta fría venganza de la que quería hacerlos participes. En ese momento mi madre estaba al lado de Pans y nos estaba haciendo señas para que nos acercáramos. No sé por qué mi madre se empeñaba en que Pansy y yo fuéramos o tuviéramos amistad cuando era evidente que ella me odiaba y yo a ella, además porque mi madre la quería mas a ella que a mí, ¿Que otras razones más?, ¡Ah, sí!, que se robara mi novio como una vil perra, lo que era.

Aun así decidí actuar, decidí hacer lo mejor de esto. Caminé cogida de la mano de Harry hacia ellos. Sorpresivamente con cada paso que daba se iba yendo un pedacito de mi anterior inseguridad, y la sustituía un deseo de que al menos entre ellos, los dos demonios, fueran felices. No sé si lo que en realidad me movía eran los celos, pero no me importaba, no realmente. Ellos tenían la mirada clavada en nosotros cuando avanzábamos hacia ellos, ambos con la idéntica expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Cuando llegamos ahí seguí con mi sonrisa, la de Pansy había desaparecido, pero la había sustituido una peor, su cara de perra que en ese momento miraba a Harry sin disimular su impresión. Draco me estaba mirando a mí, la verdad yo nunca me había arreglado de esa manera así que supuse que sentía curiosidad, y tal vez algo de sorpresa al ver el cambio que producía el maquillaje.

– Pansy, Draco, este es Harry Potter, el novio de Ginny – Presentó mi madre.

Harry estiró la mano y estrechó la de Draco, este hizo una mueca con la boca como si el apretón de Harry se hubiera dado con fuerza excesiva, apartó la mano de inmediato y Harry sonrió seductoramente.

– Draco Malfoy… – dijo Harry – Ginny me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad –

– Espero que Ginny no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – dijo él ufanamente, quise abofetearlo, era un cabrón, maldito, supuse que su ego creía que yo podría haberle dicho cosas buenas a Harry de él, ¿Cosas que prometió tener y que evidentemente no supo llevar a cabo?

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Ginny me ha dicho de usted Draco, con todo respeto –

Lo miró duramente, por unos segundos luego se volvió hacia Pansy que se había quedado de piedra con ese comentario, me sorprendió que su diminuto cerebro hubiera sido capaz de asimilar el sarcasmo de esa frase, miraba a Harry otra vez, este se volvió hacia ella mientras yo estaba petrificada en mi sitio dejando que él llevara la situación, cosa que estaba haciendo a las mil maravillas. Mi madre se quedó callada y mi padre soltó una leve risita.

– ¡Ah!, señorita Parkinson, un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Ginny casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – ella descaradamente sonrió, me sorprendió que el lento de Draco no se diera cuenta del abierto coqueteo que tenia con Harry y del que dolorosamente estaba haciendo parte yo.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Pregunto ella lenta y provocativamente.

– Un poco...– Ella soltó un grito ahogado – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Ginny, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi – Ya veía que con su sola presencia había alterado nuestra supuesta relación, bajé la cabeza aun sin pronunciar nada, él se rió y la reverberación de su risa me rebotó en la cabeza.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas. A mi Ginny mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? –

¡Oh Dios! lo miré sorprendida y él bajó la cabeza para darme un cariñoso beso, yo asentí mientras él me mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, sonreí y le dije:

– No tengo más secretos... –

– Oh si...Creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – siguió mordisqueándome el labio luego se apartó y los miro sonrientes – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? Estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan –

Me dio la vuelta y caminamos en silencio hacia el bar a llenar nuestras copas yo solo pude decir:

– Gracias... –

El rió suavemente y yo me sentí violenta, aun faltaba mucho para que esta cena terminara pero este primer instante lo había disfrutado plenamente...

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap

que tal les pareció?

dejenme sus opiniones


	10. Cena de compromiso parte II

**Hola niñ s henos aquí con un nuevo cap de esta historia!**

**esta no es mia y los personajes tampoco **

**sin mas que decir...**

* * *

**Harry**

Hubiera deseado que aquel caliente y apasionado beso se prolongara por más tiempo, lo suficiente para hacerla mía en todas las maneras en que mi mente estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no se dio ya que alguien manifestó su presencia cerca de nosotros, lo cual me obligó a cobrar conciencia y apartarme de Ginny y su pasión unos centímetros. Sus ojos penetraron y supe que había leído la expresión clara de los míos, mi deseo hacia ella que no intentaba ocultar. Luego como si aquel sentimiento la avergonzara profundamente se dio la vuelta hacia su padre para mirarlo.

– Hola, papá – saludó Ginny con la voz enronquecida, mi pecho saltó, la voz de ella era la de una mujer excitada. Quise separarme para que su padre no pensara mal de mí pero él nos sonrió bondadosamente.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

La nobleza y buenas intenciones de mis pensamientos eran un punto completamente debatible, pero no se lo iba a decir precisamente ahora, cuando mi lujuria estaba saltando por los poros como si fuera un adolescente.

Ginny sonrió con un poco de malicia y clavé mi mirada por un momento en su apetecible boca, me aparté lo suficiente para rodear sus hombros con mi brazo y me percaté de que ella estaba mirando a su madre, que se hallaba al lado de su hermana y su ex, ambos tenían en la cara tal expresiones de asnos que me pareció incluso gracioso, pero a la vez sentí rabia. ¿Acaso, realmente, consideraban a Ginny tan falta de gracia y belleza para procurarse un hombre como yo? Vale, estaba siendo vanidoso pero tras años de escuchar cuan "deseable", "atractivo", "sensual" y "sexual" era, había terminado por creérmelo.

Ahora los miraba a ellos pensando en cuan afortunada había sido Ginny al escapar del camino de infidelidades y sufrimientos que, estaba seguro, ese Draco le habría dado.

Pero ellos no sabían de la misa la media, especialmente fui consciente de ello cuando la miré a ella, quien los miraba de esa manera tan fría y distante nada propio de su actitud. Me tomó de la mano al avanzar hacia su madre. Ellos seguían allí con la misma expresión y pensé con gracia en mi estupidez, sentía odio hacia ellos dos por Ginny, y también me odié un poco a mí mismo, ellos pensaban que ella mentía y aquí estaba yo, ahora, después de casi dos simples días tras las faldas de una desconocida a la cual, hasta ahora, había empezado a conocer y a quien deseaba como nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a la mujer con la que perdí mi virginidad, esto apestaba.

Cuando terminamos de acercarnos me convencí más de que Ginny había estado ciega al haber mantenido una relación con un hombre así, Draco Malfoy no era nada a su lado. Miré a su hermana que no la miraba a ella sino a mí con una expresión de lujuria que me dio escalofrío. Sentí burla ajena hacia Draco, pensaba en la cantidad de ocasiones en que esa mujer lo engañaría….pero lo merecía, estaba completamente seguro. Lo vi a él mirando a Ginny con la expresión más indescifrable que había visto jamás, pero había algo escondido tras esa mirada, algo que iba más allá, algo que, en mis años de experiencia en el campo sexual, había aprendido a leer, sorpresa y lujuria escondida tras los ojos. Esto me llenó de una emoción horrible jamás sentida a la cual no quise nombrar.

– Pansy, Draco, este es Harry Potter, el novio de Ginny – Presentó Molly.

Haciendo gala de mis buenos modales, aunque lo que quería era partirle la cara y con suerte mandar sus sesos y ojos a volar para que no siguiera mirando a Ginny, estreché la mano de Draco imprimiendo fuerza, su rolliza mano apretó la mía y lo hice como lo había planeado, quise partirle todos los huesos de la mano, cuando termino el apretoncito por parte de él aparté mi mano esperando haber transmitido el mensaje completamente claro. Cuando movió su mano, y estiró y apretó sus dedos, supe que había sido exitoso.

– Draco Malfoy – Dije, intenté que mi voz no sonara despectiva aunque así quisiera – Ginny me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad… – Si, quería saber a quién debía partir la cara por ser tan asombrosamente idiota, y por quien debía sentir envidia al ser poseedor del amor de una mujer tan pura y adorable como Ginny Weasley.

– Espero que Ginny no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – Dijo él mirando a Pansy y luego a Molly de manera repulsiva, como si su aparente inocencia le concediera cierto tipo de atractivo. Cuando me invadió el deseo de partirle la columna con una patada me contuve y a cambio pronuncié esto, esperando que su inteligencia le diera para entenderlo.

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Ginny me ha dicho de usted Draco, con todo respeto –

Aunque no sentía ningún tipo de respeto por ese tipo. Por la expresión de su cara y por la que vi en la de Pansy supe que se habían enterado, esto me dio satisfacción, pude escuchar tras Ginny la risa que su padre no se molestó en contener, cuando me fijé en Pansy nuevamente decidí también hacer uso de mis buenos modales, esperaba que fuera así.

– ¡Ah! Señorita Parkinson, un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Ginny casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – Ella me miró a los ojos mandándome una serie de secretos mensajes de los cuales tenía plena conciencia del significado, era tan poco sutil que pensé que jamás había conocido a una prostituta tan directa, su novio la miraba embelesado, inconsciente de lo que pasaba, era un completo y brutal tonto.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Preguntó ella abiertamente. "_Si_" hubiera sido la palabra que sentía pero no por los motivos que sabía que su cabeza estaba creando, sino porque me imaginé que ella era algo mejor. Pero no era mejor que Ginny y yo lo sabía, era plenamente consciente.

– Un poco…– dije y miré con satisfacción la expresión amarga y sorprendida de sus ojos, otra vez me contuve de hacer más comentarios y le dije por salvar la situación – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Ginny, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi –

De lo que estaba decepcionado era de la poca confianza de Ginny en sí misma, la cual se caía aun mas, por el rabillo de ojo vi que bajó la cabeza y por el encogimiento de sus frágiles hombros, que aun tenía en mis brazos, vi que esto la estaba afectando, sentí ira, porque pensaba que era por el dolor que le causaba ver a Draco de nuevo al lado de la perra, me tragué mi mal genio y volví a hablar.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas, a mi Ginny mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? – Sentí que " mi Ginny" se ponía tensa y que la sorpresa ante mis palabras la hacía subir la mirada para verme la cara, lo cual me daba libre acceso a su boca, deseé poder convencerla de que mis palabras habían sido verdaderas, porque era realmente lo que pensaba, me incliné y la besé.

Sus labios sabían dulce, el mismo sabor efímero y embriagador de antes, un manjar imposible de ignorar, cuando abandoné sus labios no pude evitar tomar entre mis dientes el apetitoso labio inferior, la carne suave cedió a mi presión y sentí que todos mis músculos, sin excepción, se contraían, a la vez que los de ella, era muy divertido tantear a Ginny por su inocencia. Ella se rió nerviosamente y dijo:

– No tengo más secretos – Eso no era verdad del todo, el secreto de su cuerpo era uno de los muchos de los que yo no estaba enterado, pero a la vez era el que más ansias tenia de descubrir, a pesar de no saber si me creía o no le dije esto:

– Oh si...creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – utilicé esa última palabra para que los demás creyeran que compartíamos la cama, el sonrojo atenuó el color del rubor artificial que Hermione le había puesto. Algo más profundo en mi, que iba más allá de mi voluntad, como todo en mi recientemente, me forzó a agregar – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan…–

Tomé a Ginny de la mano y caminé con ella suavemente hacia el bar, ya tenía suficiente de la cara recelosa de Draco y del deseo sexual reprimido de esa Pansy, esperaba que mi cara no luciera como la de ella ante mi deseo reprimido hacia Ginny o si no tendría problemas.

Cuando llegamos al bar escuché solo una palabra que me llenó de conmoción y a la vez de compasión.

– Gracias –

Por un segundo me dediqué a pensar en el significado de eso, pero ya lo haría luego, agradecí ser útil, agradecía ser útil no solo en la cama.

**Ginny**

Finalmente no tome nada del bar, solo había utilizado ese movimiento para apartarme de ellos y de su odiosa aura. Cuando me di cuenta mi madre estaba preparando el brindis antes de la cena, en eso momentos y desde antes, a pesar de que había querido no darme cuenta, me fijé en que Pansy no apartaba la mirada de Harry, y lamentablemente Draco de mí tampoco. Estuve al lado de Harry todo el rato por qué no me sentía con la seguridad necesaria para dejarlo a merced de Pansy, quien parecía desear ese momento con ansia.

Miré a Harry en un par de ocasiones solo para asegurarme de que sus ojos no estaba puestos en ella y no me decepcioné ya que, en las oportunidades que lo miré, él parecía leerme el pensamiento, ya que fijaba sus ojos en mi de una manera que, a mi parecer, era extraña mas no indiferente. Aun no había olvidado la sensación de sus labios sobre mi boca ni sus dientes en mis labios. Draco nunca me había mordido la boca con tal sensualidad y yo lo estaba deseando, ¡Oh si lo deseaba de verdad! La mano de Harry estuvo cerrada sobre la mía todo el tiempo y el calor y apoyo que me brindaba era indescriptible.

En ese momento él aparto su mano de la mía solo para tomar dos copas de champagne que un mesero estaba repartiendo para realizar el brindis, mi madre empezó a llamar la atención de todos golpeando uno de los cristales de una copa con la punta de un tenedor, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

– Gracias – dijo ella cuando tuvo la atención de todos – Quiero agradecerles por estar acá, celebrando con nosotros, este momento, finalmente, el compromiso de mi hija Pansy Parkinson con el distinguido Draco Malfoy…

En ese momento escuche una risita confundida con una áspera tos a mi lado, mi cara ardió en el momento en que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre nosotros, particularmente sobre Harry, que tenia la mano en la boca y repentinamente había empezado a toser sin control, pero no sé porque me di cuenta de que estaba intentando ocultar su risaa. Respiro hondo y con la cara más seria que pudo dijo:

– Lo siento –

Mi madre lo miró impasible y yo le apreté la mano en gesto de apreciación, luego siguió hablando.

– Como les decía… agradecer su presencia y los preciosos regalos que mi hija y su prometido han recibido… –

Repentinamente sentí que la mano de Harry antes en mi mano ahora se deslizaba por mi hombro derecho hasta abarcarme el hombro izquierdo, tan desnudo como el anterior por culpa del vestido, y lo acariciaba lentamente con la punta de los dedos. Miré hacia el frente intentando contener mi respiración y a la vez intentando hallar la razón de su comportamiento, la encontré frente a mi ya que Pansy nos estaba mirando desde el improvisado estrado donde mi madre estaba dando sus agradecimientos, aun a distancia pude ver que sus azules ojos seguían los movimientos que Harry estaba haciendo sobre mi piel. Mi madre terminó de hablar y todos brindaron a la salud de los novios, la cena iba a dar inicio.

– Sean nuevamente bienvenidos –

Toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia las mesas dispuestas para la cena, mientras algunos iban a la mesa del bufete para seleccionar los alimentos a comer. Harry me guió con su mano en mi cintura hacia una de las mesas y luego me preguntó qué quería para comer, yo le indiqué que algo ligero.

– Lo que tú quieras está bien –

– No estoy muy seguro de eso – murmuró mas para sí mismo que para mí, pero no pude evitar haberlo escuchado, nuestras miradas eligieron ese momento para conectarse por más tiempo del necesario, él sonrió seductoramente como solía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta para ir al bufete.

Permanecí por unos segundos sola pero luego sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se fijaron en Pansy, "_Dios dame fuerzas_", al parecer, y al menos por esta ocasión, los cielos me hicieron caso, la sensación de vació y ansiedad en mi estomago había desaparecido dando paso a una mejor, el pedido valor.

– No termino de entender que es lo que haces aquí – Me dijo con tono de burla – ¿Acaso crees que por que estas aquí Draco se va a dar la vuelta y a tomarte cuando está a punto de casarse conmigo? –

Ella tomó la copa que yo había puesto en la mesa y se la tomó toda de un trago, pude ver que le hubiera gustado demasiado lanzármela escupida a la cara, cosa que no hizo, supuse que quería proteger su puesta en escena en esta cena. Mire su vestido, envidiando la forma en que se veía, como siempre, mucho mejor que yo.

– Lo que sea que haga Draco me tiene sin cuidado y en cuanto a eso que dices, si estas tan segura de lo que Draco siente por ti, ¿por qué siquiera te molestas en hacerme ese tipo de entupidas insinuaciones? – Ella soltó una risita cantarina, otra vez burlona que me perforó los tímpanos.

– Lo dije por que puedo ver que es lo que deseas. Dime una cosa Ginny – añadió llena de veneno – ¿Cuanto fue que tuviste que pagarle a Harry? Ningún hombre como él podría poner sus ojos en algo como tu…–

La odie pero más me odie a mí misma, especialmente porque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, era la verdad cruda y sencilla, la miré a los ojos.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme al de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Yo nunca la había llamado perra en su cara, pero era exactamente el concepto que tenia de ella, no pareció inmutarse, tal vez porque, después de todo, si era una perra de verdad, lo cual no ponía en duda.

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? – ella se alteró un poco pero luego me dijo:

– ¿Crees que ese maquillaje de barata y ese vestido te dan más valor? No te tengo miedo Ginny, ya una vez robé lo que quería de ti, si se me da la gana puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Ya veremos si Harry te quiere tanto como dice… –

Ante eso se me hundió el estomago, lo que mi corazón más profundamente temía iba a darse. Había puesto sus ojos de zorra en Harry.

– Se lo diré a Draco – Amenacé como una niña tonta, ella volvió a reír con más fuerza y luego se acercó a susurrarme.

– ¿Y crees que te va a creer? Que poco lo conoces. A Draco lo tengo en la palma de mi mano y no te va a creer porque nunca sintió por ti más que lastima, creerá que estas tratando de indisponerme con él porque aun lo quieres como una estúpida – Sabía que Draco sentía lastima por mí. Parpadeé incólume y le dije:

– No vas a acercarte a Harry…–

– ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? Por Dios…si fui capaz de quitarte a Draco y a todos tus amiguitos anteriores ¿Crees que no podré tener a tu novio?...que poco me conoces… –

– Te equivocas, si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres – mis celos, ardientes en mi pecho me hacían hablar con esos insultos de niña, pero me estaba corroyendo más de lo imaginable.

Ella arrugó el ceño y extendió su mano, pude ver sus intenciones, me iba a abofetear frente a todos, tal vez creía que con eso me iba a poner en ridículo, pero yo ya estaba en ridículo con solo estar ahí. Lo sentí mucho por Harry, porque era lo único bueno de esa noche, pero Pansy había logrado su objetivo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Harry cayera a sus pies. Antes de que mis reflejos me advirtieran lo contrario, cerré mis ojos y preparé a la sensible piel de mi mejilla para recibir el golpe, yo era una tonta, ella era mi hermana mayor y me iba a pegar, pero las fuerzas ante sus palabras de ofensa se me habían escapado del todo. Para mi sorpresa el golpe no llegó, en su lugar solo escuché el sonido que se produce como cuando alguien da una palmada en la piel de otra persona. Abrí los ojos y vi la mano de Pansy extendida hacia mí, pero detenida por la muñeca y con fuerza innecesaria por la mano de Harry que la miraba con severidad, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Señorita Parkinson, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

Lo miré y luego a ella, él no estaba mirando precisamente su sortija, me estaba mirando a mí, tal vez buscando los indicios de la tortura interna a la que me estaba viendo sometida, no los encontró, aparentemente. Suave y deliberadamente ella se arrancó de la fuerza de su mano sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor, pero a pesar del leve lapso de tiempo en que ese movimiento duró pude ver que su piel había comenzado a enrojecer.

– Gracias Harry, con permiso – se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndome una mirada asesina y se fue al encuentro de Draco.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida – dije después de unos momentos.

– Es una arpía...– comentó el ante lo cual me sentí muy de acuerdo y complacida – Por suerte llegue a tiempo –

En ese momento llegaron los meseros con la comida que Harry había seleccionado para nosotros pero yo había perdido mi apetito aparte de mi seguridad.

– Debes comer – me dijo él cuando se sentó y yo aparte mi plato, partió con gracia un pedazo de carne y se lo echó a la boca. Hasta verlo comer era un deleite, mi cabeza voló sobre las palabras que me había dicho Pansy y que tenía profundamente grabadas en mis recuerdos.

Con sobrenatural calma me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de Draco, él se había encargado de matar eso el día que lo vi besándose con Pansy, tal vez lo que yo sentía era un inmenso capricho…, y me daba cuenta de eso porque no sentía nada al verlo al lado de Pansy, si, es cierto que a ella la odiaba, pero por él no sentía nada ahora, era como si me cruzase en la calle con un desconocido. Si, era demasiado voluble, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía… nunca me había enamorado y nunca lo haría, sufriría demasiado.

Pero aun así no sabía porque en mi pecho sentía esta sensación de estar segura de que iba a perder algo que, en estos momentos, era valioso, y no sabía que era.

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – Dije en voz baja, encogiendo mi débiles hombros.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí por muchos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, una lágrima que no me había percatado había salido de mis ojos, la enjugué con rapidez esperando que él no me mirara, no hizo nada así que asumí que no se había dado cuenta. Sentí que la silla de él se corría en el suelo hasta estar al lado de la mía.

– Vamos a comer – me dijo, yo sonreí, sonaba tal como mi padre cuando quería darme a comer verduras.

Lo miré desde mis hombros y vi en su cara la más cómica y perfecta imitación de Gato, de la película de Shrek, no pude evitar reírme.

– ¿Vas a obligarme?–

Él me miró más intensamente, rápidamente tomó entre sus dedos una de las uvas de la ensalada de frutas que tenía en mi plato y me la acercó a la boca, nuestras miradas no se habían desconectado, era como si me tuviera atrapada en una red de la que no quería escapar.

– Nunca obligó a nadie a hacer las cosas – la uva rozó mis labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para fijarse en mi boca – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – dijo en un susurro, su aliento rozó mi cara.

De eso no me cabía la menor duda, sentí la uva presionar en mis labios, él, sin apartar la mirada de mi boca dijo:

– Abre la boca, Ginny –

Esto se estaba pasando de la raya de la intimidad, pero yo nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placer y la curiosidad me estaba matando. Abrí mis labios lentamente, y él deslizo la uva dentro, con su dedo pulgar rozó mis labios. Yo quería que me besara, en ese momento me hubiera dado igual lo que hiciera conmigo, y me di cuenta de que mi capricho por Draco había sido sustituido por una pasión avasalladora hacia Harry, con solo dos días de conocerlo…esto era terrible. Repentinamente él se envaró en la silla y se apartó de mi lado.

Yo mastiqué la uva y sentí otro tipo de apetito que nada tenía que ver con mi estomago y se abría paso por mi cuerpo. Cuando pase la uva lo miré y le dije:

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – Sí, podía, pero no quería.

Me obligué a mirar el bistec y las papas asadas que había al lado de la ensalada, sentí un estremecimiento cuando a mi mente vino una imagen de Harry y yo entrelazados en una cama… Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y respiré entrecortadamente, intenté que no se me notara el aturdimiento. Vi que sonreía, pero eso no me reveló nada. Cuando termino la cena mi madre se puso de pie y dijo:

– Y ahora, el baile… –

Gruñí por lo bajo recordando una y otra vez mi fiesta de quince años y comparándola con la de Pansy, pensé que este era un trauma que debía dejar pasar…respiré más libremente y me puse de pie dispuesta a irme. Harry no me detuvo, lo cual me dio un poco de dolor, supuse que la compañía de una estúpida sensiblera le era apenas tolerable. Me dio el aliciente que quería, pero que no me gustaba aceptar, sus miradas que yo había creído identificar con deseo no eran más que meros juegos de mi imaginación. Caminé hacia la escalera intentando no tropezar con nadie, todo el mundo se estaba haciendo en parejas para el baile, no vi a Pansy por ningún lado. Cuando puse un pie sobre el recibidor una mano se cerró sobre mi brazo me di la vuelta y vi que era Draco.

Mi corazón no saltó, mi pulso no se aceleró, solo la sensación de inmensa soledad en la que me sentía en ese momento atenazó mi pecho.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? – le dije con voz cansada.

– Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Ginny – dijo sencillamente, no sabía que segundas intenciones tenía todo esto pero esperaba que no se tratara más que de mi imaginación.

– ¿Necesitas algo…? quiero irme a dormir –

– Me estaba preguntando si querías bailar una pieza conmigo –

La negativa estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero me la tragué, a pesar de que no sentía nada hacia Draco esto de bailar con él sería algo incómodo para Pansy, y quería devolverle las atenciones del día. Tomé la mano que Draco me ofrecía y me devolví con él a la gran sala.

La música que sonaba no era nada comprometedora, pero aun así le eché los brazos al cuello a Draco y él me puso las manos en la cintura. Comenzamos a bailar sin gracia, como me sentía yo, como me debía ver en esos momentos en mis patéticos intentos por dar celos a Pansy. Harry estaba en el fondo de mi mente, aun recordaba sus ojos, pero como había pensado antes no debía hacerme ilusiones, porque no había nada de nada.

– Estás muy bella esta noche – repitió Draco ahora cerca de mi oreja, su voz no me produjo nada, contrario a lo que se debería creer.

– Gracias – le dije sencillamente.

En ese momento sentí que la mano de Draco me acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, no sentía nada, lo cual corroboraba mi teoría, solo lo despreciaba sanamente, no lo quería cerca de mí, pero me preguntaba por qué me tocaba de esa manera, me lo pregunté mas cuando sentí que su mano estaba descendiendo más de lo debido.

– Draco…– le dije en advertencia y le tomé la mano. Él la puso en su sitio y volvió a reír.

– Es por tu vestido, te hace ver deseable…– la palabra dudó en sus labios, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Era la primera vez en nuestra vida que él me dedicaba un cumplido en término sexual, pero las personas siempre querían lo que no podían tener, yo particularmente. En ese momento alguien me arrancó bruscamente del lado de Draco. Era Harry, tenía una expresión rara en su cara.

– Ya es hora que bailes conmigo, mi amor – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, vi la risa socarrona de Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, y me pregunté cuales habían sido sus intenciones verdaderas al iniciar este baile. Me alejé de la mano de Harry, él me tomó de la cintura y me dijo:

– Abrázame como a él, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Supe la situación, Draco solo había querido humillarme, porque aun creía que sentía algo por él y de paso quería indisponerme con Harry. Pansy debió de haberlo incitado, yo, inexperta en el arte de la venganza no había caído en cuenta. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Intenté apartarme de Harry pero él me miraba severamente.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo, aun mas –

No entendía la dureza de sus palabras, no entendía su mal humor, pero entendía aun menos el profundo dolor que su voz me estaba causando. Puse mis brazos en su cuello, y él me apretó bruscamente la cintura para acercarme más, mucho más de lo que había estado con Draco. Sentí sus manos grandes apretarme la cintura con fuerza innecesaria. La música cambió a una danza latina muy provocativa. Intenté apartarme ya que el baile no era una de mis habilidades, y menos de ese tipo pero él me retuvo contra sí.

– No sé bailar Harry, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo, creo que ya hice suficiente – Escuché una risa contenida en mi oreja y sentí como su cuerpo perfecto comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música y me llevaba inexorablemente con él, levanté la mirada y la fije en sus ojos.

– Muy apropiado, pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Draco Malfoy y si mucho por mí, para cerrar la boca de los habladores – me dijo y comenzamos francamente a bailar, aunque dudaba mucho que el ritmo de esa música pudiera interpretarse de esa manera. Yo solo tenía ojos para él, mientras dábamos vueltas, yo con mis piernas entre las suyas, sentía que mi anterior preocupación estaba dando paso a eso que me pasaba solo cuando estaba con Harry, el deseo sexual.

Mas que bailar nos contoneábamos el uno contra el otro. Yo buscando mi propia liberación, él…yo no sabía que buscaba él de todo esto. Sentí mi cuerpo rozar de forma indecente y demasiadas veces el suyo y no me importó en absoluto, cada sonido quedó vedado a mí, no me estaba dando cuenta de nada. Sentía su respiración en mi pecho, sentía como inspiraba con fuerza sobre mí. Sentí su mano en toda mi espalda, la que tenia al descubierto por el vestido, sentí como esa mano rozaba mi cuello por debajo del tirante del vestido. Sus manos se movían rápidamente, como si quisiera acaparar toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo en un solo toque, sentí que me erizaba y temblé en sus brazos, sin importarme que se diera cuenta o no.

Solo en el momento en que su tibia mano abandono mi cintura y acaricio posesivamente mi cadera para descender lentamente hasta mi pierna y subirla a la altura de su cintura, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí, no sabía que se había apoderado de mi, nunca me había sentido tan sin control en la vida. Él me inclino hacia atrás cuando la canción terminó. Sentí que su cabello rozaba mi cuello y su nariz se enterraba en mi pecho, cuando incliné mi cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás, mi pierna aun continuaba en su mano y su otra mano me sostenía firmemente la cintura. La canción había terminado. Escuché los aplausos cuando Harry me empujó hacia el nuevamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Me di cuenta de que los demás nos habían hecho círculo. Vi la mirada lívida de Pansy, Draco y mi madre, y la sonrisa picara de mi padre. Las intenciones de Harry se habían cumplido, fue un baile atrevido que solo habrían bailado dos personas que se conocían bien, la intensidad y erotismo de este se daba cuando se conocía íntimamente al otro. Solté a Harry y me fui a sentar, no sabía cómo lo miraría a la cara después de esta noche. Mi mente era un coladero.

Después de esto estaba completamente segura de que, si no me controlaba, pagaría a Harry para que se deshiciera de mi virginidad e hiciera realidad todas las fantasías que tenia sobre él, las que no había tenido nunca con nadie.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

espero sus opiniones

besos


	11. Que es lo que me has hecho? III

**Hola niñ s aquí les traigo un bueno cap que espero y les guste**

**la historia no es mia ni los personajes**

* * *

**Harry**

Me di cuenta de que Ginny no tomaba nada del bar. Creí que se habia alejado de ellos más como un método de protección porque aunque no lo demostrara se estaba sintiendo incomoda, tal vez quería dejar de atormentarse. Esto realmente la estaba lastimando.

Di un paso involuntario hacia ella y vi que me miraba de hito en hito, la miré fijamente pensando en qué era lo que deseaba, mi mirada sobre ella era algo que no me costaba ningún trabajo en realizar. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y casi creí comprender el por qué, estaba recordando el beso que le di.

Mi yo interno se regodeó con ello y no solté su mano por miedo a que la placentera sensación se desvaneciera. Solo la solté para tomar un par de copas de la bandeja que un mesero ofrecía para el brindis, aunque no supe realmente porque, ninguno de los dos, Ginny y yo, tenía buenos sentimientos hacia esos dos pero como no quería darles sal, preferí brindar con los demás. Entregué una copa a Ginny y escuché a su madre llamando la atención de los presentes.

– Gracias – dijo ella – Quiero agradecerles...– escuchaba sus palabras sin sentido, pero cuando entre sus dientes se coló el adjetivo "_distinguido_" para referirse a Draco Malfoy, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que intenté simular como ataque de tos.

La idea de Draco siendo distinguido me provocaba risa, una persona distinguida no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Ginny, en primera estancia. Seguí tosiendo siguiendo con la parodia hasta que me tranquilicé y vi que todos me miraban.

– Lo siento – dije esperando que mi tono sonara sincero, no lo sentía de ninguna forma.

– Como decía, agradecer por... –

Mi vista viajó de Molly a Draco y de este a Ginny una vez más. Y pensé en como él había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella. También pensé en mí, en la vida que llevaba. Si esta hubiese sido diferente ¿Algún día habría dado con Ginny? ¿O con alguien medianamente parecido? Eran preguntas que no podría responder ahora. La miré otra vez y dejé viajar mis ojos sobre su piel suave, cremosa y llena de pecas. Sin más, porque mi mano así me lo indicó, toqué lentamente su hombro comprobando una vez más que su piel ofrecía el mismo aspecto tanto al tacto como a la vista. La punta de mis dedos palpó su suavidad sintiendo cada fibra y cada delicado vello que protegía su armonioso brazo, esto me dio algún tipo de consuelo ya que mis manos querían explorar otras partes más intimas de su cuerpo. Vi a lo lejos a Pansy, me miraba y por primera vez me sentí fastidiado de que una mujer me mirara. El brindis se dio.

Después me acerqué a Ginny y con la mano en su estrecha cintura y nos dirigimos hacia una de las dispuestas mesas a tomar la cena, cuando conseguimos una me acerqué y le dije

– ¿Que quieres comer?– su palidez me estaba preocupando más de lo necesario, no tenía que sentir ningún tipo de preocupación por ella.

– Algo ligero...– dijo ella meditabunda – Lo que tú quieras está bien...–

Lo que yo quería...

No... Aun no estaba preparada para oír que era lo que quería de ella, con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

– No estoy muy seguro de ello – la miré a los ojos y me permití perderme en ellos, en su espesura chocolate, su sinceridad y también su tristeza, a pesar de ellos sonreí ante el suave picor que sentí correr por mi pecho.

Me di la vuelta antes de que mi rebelde cuerpo efectuara una acción más drástica que mirarla. Caminé hacia el bufete y seleccioné la comida para Ginny y para mi, ella debía alimentarse, si seguía así lo mas probarle era que desapareciera. Otra vez esa irritante preocupación, irritante porque, en mi estado, no podía hacer nada por ella y por alguna mejora

¡Ah! ya basta.

Informaron que dejarían los platos en cuanto hubieran terminado de arreglarlos. Tomé un whisky mientras esperaba. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia el frente esperando para indicarles a los meseros nuestra mesa, miré hacia el lado y vi a Draco Malfoy, estaba seleccionando unas papas de más para su relleno plato. Cuando me vio se puso rígido y me alegraba producir esa sensación en él. Quería que se sintiera incomodo, eso me complacía malvadamente.

Cuando aparté mi mirada de Draco y la enfoqué nuevamente en Ginny, pensando en que estaría tan sola como la dejé. Solo que ya no era así, Pansy estaba ahí, tenía _esa_ mirada en su cara y Ginny le hablaba.

Al parecer discutían cosa que no se me hizo extraña, Ginny la odiaba y ella odiaba a Ginny, era imposible no darse cuenta. A pesar del ruido a mí alrededor escuché unas palabras de Ginny.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme el de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Nunca imaginé a Ginny usando un lenguaje así, lo máximo que había escuchado así era de la señorita Brandon, Hermione. Aunque prefería inocente a Ginny me alegraba que se defendiera

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? –

En ese momento Pansy comenzó a ofenderla pero me contuve de acercarme en la ridícula ironía de que esta era la lucha de Ginny, al menos por el momento. Aun de lejos vi que tenía el mentón levantando como si eso le fuera a dar valor, era admirable, como si se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma y fuerte, lo suficiente para contener a aquel monstruo.

Pero a medida que escuchaba sus palabras me di cuenta, aun desde la distancia, que la voluntad de Ginny estaba empezando a flaquear. Sin medirme porque no lo conseguía, me acerqué a la mesa finalmente cansada de la voz de Pansy sobre Ginny.

– Te equivocas – alcancé a escuchar – Si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres.

Mis reflejos adquiridos en tantas experiencias de la vida me avisaron lo que Pansy estaba planeando. La iba a golpear, y yo no lo iba a permitir. No me importó y alargué mi mano en el momento en que Pansy la levantaba, la atrapé en el aire un poco sorprendido por su fuerza, parecía que quería arrancarle cada uno de los dientes. Atrape su huesuda muñeca a pocos centímetros de la mejilla de Ginny y la miré, tenía la cara contraída en una extraña mueca y los ojos cerrados, los parpados arrugados para contener el golpe del que la salvé.

– Señorita Parkinson, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

No moví mi mano, ni acerqué la de la señorita Parkinson a mi cara, no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mis palabras hicieron mella. Sentí que Pansy retiraba su mano de la mía despaciosamente como tratando de hacer el momento eterno, su piel era un poco más áspera que la de seda de Ginny, su contacto me producía asco, como nunca antes con ninguna mujer.

– Gracias Harry, con permiso – se fue. Mejor. Así me dejaba a solas con Ginny quien no me quitaba ojo de encima.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida –

A mí no me importaba su agradecimiento. Curiosa y extrañamente me importaba más que saliera exitosa de esta amarga experiencia.

– Es una arpía... por suerte llegue a tiempo – Y eso si lo agradecía sobremanera. Permitir que la mano de esa zorra alcanzara la mejilla de Ginny... siquiera imaginarlo me enfadaba y eso era tonto.

Los meseros llegaron con la comida, Ginny tenía la tez pálida, su intercambio de palabras con Pansy la había afectado y eso me preocupaba innecesariamente. Ella tenía la mirada lejana y pensativa.

– Debes comer – sugerí en tono cordial pero ella me respondió:

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – hizo un débil gesto con sus hombros delgados, me descubrí intentando leer sus emociones, paradójicamente ella no hubiera sido un objeto difícil si mi habilidad fuera mayor.

Cuando vi una lagrima asomar por entre sus largas pestañas, me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando tan fijamente que me había percatado de eso. Ella levantó rápidamente la mano para enjugarla como si se tratara de algo vergonzoso, tal vez en un intento de que no la viera pero era demasiado tarde, tenia los nervios de punta, casi era palpable. No lo soportó mas, acerque mi silla, por algún extraño motivo necesite del olor de Ginny en esos momentos y a la vez necesitaba intentar que aquella cara de desolación desapareciera de su lindo rostro.

– Vamos a comer – dije como excusa de mi acercamiento. Intenté hacer uso de mi mirada de convicción que en el 99.9% de los casos funcionaba a las maravillas, esperaba ansiosamente que Ginny no fuera ese 0.1% que se resistiera.

Ella me miró y el brillo de sus ojos súbitamente me deslumbró. Para agregar otro mar de emociones a mi pecho a ella se le ocurrió preguntar:

– ¿Vas a obligarme? –

Clavé mis ojos más profundamente en los de ella, intentando otra vez identificar sus emociones tan ocultas para mí en ese momento que era exasperarte y me hacía dudar de las capacidades adquiridas con años de práctica. Aun mirándola a los ojos, intentando perturbarla, tomé una uva del plato que había llevado, las frutas solían ser afrodisíacos y en ese momento de apasionada tensión necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Acerqué la uva a su sonrosada boca mientras aun intentaba retener mi mirada en sus ojos.

– Nunca obligo a nadie a hacer las cosas – Moví la uva sobre sus labios permitiéndome mirar el rastro dulce que dejaba y el cual yo quería borrar con mi lengua – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el sabor de su piel en mi lengua, intenté deslizar la uva dentro de su boca pero ella, aun quieta, no la abrió. Yo aun estaba mirando embelesado sus labios.

– Abre la boca Ginny – dije intentando que mi voz no sonara gutural, ella obedeció, abrió sus labios lentamente y sentí el profundo e irracional impulso de poner mi boca salvajemente sobre la de ella, cerrarla con la mía.

Cuando la uva se deslizó dentro de su apetecible boca mi dedo pulgar no pudo evitar acariciar la suave y tentadora curva de esos labios húmedos.

Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, yo estaba perdiéndolo como me había prohibido hacerlo, ella me estaba haciendo algo y no sabía que era "_Maldita sea, ¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer?_".

Me aparté de ella antes de cometer la locura de arrancarle el vestido y dejar de imaginar cómo era sin ropa. Me alejé y aparté la mirada de ella, sentía que me palpitaba todo, estaba alterado, en todo el físico sentido de la palabra y a ella solo se le ocurrió venir con otra de sus preguntas, mi control casi se desploma como un edifico viejo.

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – Alimentar no era precisamente el tipo de actividad con la que estaba fantaseando en esos momentos, intenté que en mi cara no se notara lo caliente que me sentía en ese momento.

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – aunque deseaba profundamente seguir alimentándola para perderme en su olor para seguir mirando su húmeda y provocativa boca, aquella que ya había degustado y que en esos momentos mi boca tenía ganas de probar. Aun a distancia mis sentidos captaron el sonido brusco de una inspiración y espiración por parte de Ginny, sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sonreí de lado, ahora estaba seguro de que el 100% de las mujeres no resistía mis encantos, aunque solo me había interesado en probarlo por Ginny. Eso me hizo sentir agraciadamente poderoso.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio pero no me sentía lo suficientemente voluntarioso para irme de ahí. Cuando terminamos la madre de Ginny llamó nuevamente nuestra atención.

– Y ahora, el baile – anunció como si se tratara de un gran acontecimiento.

Una vez tuve una amante, una mujer maravillosa a la que le gustaba bailar como preludio al sexo, para ser sincero era agradable, y me buscaba más que todo para hablar, había aprendido muchas cosas con ella.

En ese momento Ginny se puso de pie. Al hacer eso una ráfaga de su perfume pegó en mi cara y subió por mi nariz para mezclarse con todos mis sentidos, alterándolos aun más de lo que ya los tenia. No la miré, hacerlo constituiría mi perdición, permaneció de pie unos segundos pero no posé mis ojos sobre ella, no debía, pero _quería_ hacerlo_._Finalmente se rindió y caminó con lentitud por entre la gente hacia el recibidor, donde estaba las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando pude respirar con normalidad pedí a uno de los meseros que me diera un whisky doble, lo necesitaba seriamente. Caía en mi esófago y me daba la oportunidad de, tal vez, enfriar otros puntos de mi cuerpo. No me dio la satisfacción deseada a pesar de que había funcionado antes y eso me sacó de quicio. La verdad me sentía fuera de tono ahí.

Cuando miré hacia el frente casi me caigo de la silla. Cuando vi a Ginny bailando en brazos de Draco Malfoy, la mano de él estaba en su cintura y se movía lentamente, pueril, como un perro marcando territorio, un territorio que inconscientemente quería para mí. Sentí que el alcohol que me había tomado se me estaba devolviendo del estomago, era eso lo que me estaba calentando el pecho con esa sensación tan incendiaria. Tragué en seco para que lo que fuera que me atenazaba se devolviera por donde venia, y dejara de amenazarme las entrañas, que siguiera en su sitio. Cuando percibí la mano de Draco bajar más por la espalda hasta tocarla...

Definitivamente salté de la silla, se la iba a arrancar como fuera de los brazos incluso si tenía que partirle la mandíbula. Me enfadé más conmigo mismo que con ella, pero no me importaba, me importaba que su inocente cuerpo estuviera lejos de las manos de ese maldito. Cuando llegué allí tomé de la cintura a Ginny y la besé en la mejilla y sentí que estaba fría.

– Ya es hora de que bailes conmigo, mi amor – ella no era mi amor, pero al menos la sentía de mi propiedad, lo era ¿No?

Vi que Draco sonrió y el impulso de reventarlo a puños me comprimió, me obligué a alejarme de ese envite asesino que surgió cuando vi su sonrisa, otra vez tragué en seco, seguí tragando bilis, sentía que la vesícula se me iba a explotar.

Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de ellos la cogí de la cintura más fuerte, mis manos casi se encontraban una con la otra por su estrechez.

– Abrázame como a él – ella era una tonta, ¿Como podía seguir estando siquiera cerca de ese malnacido? – No puedo creer lo que hiciste – La estaba riñendo cual novio celoso, este no era yo, pero no era su culpa, las mujeres solían entregar sus corazones a personas que no lo merecían, pero aun así la furia desconocida afloró en ese momento – Si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Ella pareció encenderse como un bombillo como si de repente algo fuera claro en su conciencia, vi que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios temblaban. Iba a quebrarse, lo veía venir, dio un paso hacia atrás e intentó apartarse, fue ahí cuando me sentí más mal. La sensibilidad de Ginny me desarmó en esos momentos, no quiera dejarla llorar, no iba a hacerlo, no esta noche, ni ninguna otra, su brillo debía permanecer.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo aun mas,– eso fue duro y tuve la odiosa necesidad de tragarme mis palabras. Cuando menos lo pensé sentí sus frágiles brazos en torno a mi cuello, mis manos, por instituto, la acercaron más a mí. Tenía cada espacio y cada curva de su parte frontal contra la mía, mala idea, pero era agradable, más que eso era mágico, maravilloso, sensacional.

Apreté su cintura hasta que sentí que sus huesos se me clavaban en las manos, ella no se quejó, haciéndome caer en cuenta de su debilidad, de su fragilidad. Intentó huir nuevamente cuando la música cambió, pero en ese momento no iba a hacer nada para ocultar lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Ella expresó su descontento cuando no la solté, estaba sintiendo sus pechos apretados contra el mío, los huesos de sus costillas pegados a mi abdomen, sus piernas entre mis piernas y su rostro tan cerca del mío, casi podía contar los cabellos dorados que crecían de raíz opacados por el castaño oscuro del resto de su cabello, sus ojos, su boca...

– No sé bailar Harry, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo – Mis palabras habían sido los suficientemente hirientes como para que las recordara ahora. Sentí deseos de pasar mis labios sobre su frente y con ello hacerle olvidar lo que había dicho. Inspiré el aroma de su cabello y reí sobre su precioso oído cuando intentó apartarse nuevamente, sin siquiera permitírselo bailé con ella, el roce fue estremecedor. La fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío fue hasta ese momento y, sin saber cómo, la experiencia erótica más intensa que había sentido jamás "¿_Que es lo que me estás haciendo Ginevra Weasley_?" volvió a repetir mi conciencia mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos inexorablemente.

– Muy apropiado – le dije, la cercanía me hizo sentir tal emoción de posesividad que de mi boca brotaron estas palabras – Pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Draco y si mucho por mi – Quería que me deseara, que quisiera sentirme alrededor y dentro suyo, que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos en la cama para terminar de una vez con las súbita tortura de la que estaba siendo parte. No conocía a esta mujer de nada y sin embargo ahí estaba a su lado, pegado a ella sintiendo como su calor traspasaba la tela de su vestido y de mi camisa, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos – Para cerrar la boca de los habladores – ellos eran los que menos me importaban en esos momentos, porque mi horizonte se hallaba ahora con la frágil mujercilla que tenia entre mis brazos, con la que estaba bailando un tipo de danza pasional pero excitante y apasionante.

Ceñí a Ginny contra mí una vez más sin dejar un solo centímetro entre nuestros cuerpos. Para mí no debería haber distancia, debería unirme con ella en ese momento. Y lo mejor de todo era que me seguía, no se quejó cuando sintió su pecho tan pegado al mío casi hasta cortar la respiración, ni cuando sus caderas rozaron mi entrepierna al acercarla a mí, al no haber ningún tipo de distancia entre nosotros tuve la cabeza de Ginny bajo mi mentón el aroma de sus cabellos escogió esos momentos para enloquecerme "¿_Que es lo que me estás haciendo, Ginevra Weasley_?" Gritó mi conciencia una vez más.

Mis manos tocaron, salvaje y lentamente a la vez, su espalda intentando no ceder al impulso de destrozar ese vestido y poseerla en mitad del salón. La canción iba llegando a su fin y me parecieron segundos, mis manos tomaron posesión de sus caderas. La derecha descendió por su curvilínea figura hasta tomar una de sus piernas, era perfecta, lista para enredarse en mi cintura y nunca dejarme ir. Contuve un gruñido ante la satisfacción que sentí en ese momento cuando sentí su calor aun más cerca de mí, sentí sus manos agudas y curiosas por mi pelo y deseé tenerlas por todo mi cuerpo en las partes en que necesitaba su contacto, lo cual abarcaba toda mi anatomía.

La canción terminó, no sé que me impulsó a olerle el cuello, a morderla, devorarla, la incline hacia atrás y ella no puso objeción cuando el roce de nuestros cuerpos se hizo más atrevido, si es que eso era posible ya. Cuando tuve su hermoso cuello y pecho a mi disposición enterré mi nariz en su calor, aspirando su olor, perdiéndome en él y teniendo plena conciencia de la desnudez bajo la tela. Su olor de mujer descalabró mis sentidos "¿_Que es lo que me has hecho Ginevra Weasley_?" Preguntó mi ahora fatigada conciencia...


	12. La noche

**Hooola niñ s aqui subo otro cap**

**espero que les guste, la historia y los personajes no son mios**

* * *

**Ginny**

Me recuperé sentada y con una buena dosis de alcohol, en verdad lo necesitaba. Rogué por todos los cielos que Harry no se me acercara en ese momento por qué no sabía de qué sería capaz si lo hacía, necesitaría todo mi dominio para contenerme y no lanzármele encima como una lapa a que me poseyera como mejor le pareciera.

Sentía la cabeza y las mejillas palpitantes y el sabor del vino me ayudó un poco aunque aumentó el calor, lo cual no me beneficiaba para nada. Pero no iba a explotar, al menos no todavía "_Vaya...cabeza, ¿qué demonios es lo que estas pensando?_" me dije.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí y me di la vuelta, con alivio, casi tal que la hubiese besado, estaba Hermione, tenía las mejillas coloradas de tanto bailar y una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, a través de ella pude ver que la gente que había hecho corro para vernos bailar a mí y a Harry ya se había disipado, supuse que por que él, que había sido el verdadero centro de atención, había desaparecido no valía más la pena mirar el espectáculo "_Soy demasiado poca cosa_" hablé a mi conciencia nuevamente.

– Eso estuvo de lujo, Ginny – dijo Hermione, sonriente de mi aparente éxito, no podía saber que aun tenía la sensación del cuerpo de Harry pegado al mío, me miraba como si se tratara de la chica prodigio. Así no era como yo me sentía.– Si hubieras solo visto la cara de Pansy cuando Harry te tuvo así de cerca – Mientras lo decía acerco su mano y la puso a menos de un centímetro de su cara, no sabía que nuestras cercanía había sido tanta, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera aun menos que lo que Hermione proponía – Creí que iba a explotar y más cuando todo el mundo los comenzó a ver...Ginny no sabía que bailaras también – no quise desmentirla por un momento me sentí importante, pero yo sabía en el fondo que quien había llevado al dirección de ese baile había ido él.– Fue fascinante – dijo finalmente y respirando también ya que había dicho todo eso rápidamente .

En tanto la oía hablar seguí buscando a Harry pero había desaparecido entre la gente.

Fue maravilloso Ginny – dijo una vez más Hermione.

Me sentía contenta de que le agradara todo esto, así solo se tratara de ella. Cuando terminó de felicitarme se fue a bailar nuevamente con Ron. Por el volumen de gente, del cual me percaté tiempo después, vi que la fiesta ya casi se estaba terminando. No me sentí con la fuerza necesaria para ir a buscar a Harry...ni tampoco con la voluntad de pedirle de rodillas que me hiciera el amor, esto era frustrante, yo lo era más que nada.

La gente fue desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, alcanzaba a oír las palabras de agradecimiento de mi madre y en más de una ocasión dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Pansy y Draco ambos dándose un beso tan tórrido que me dio asco solo verlos, vi que los ojos de Pansy me miraban burlones, pero ella no podía saber que eso ya no me daba celos. Aparentemente estaba curada y más cuando supe de las intenciones de Draco al ponerme en ridículo frente a todos.

Aparté la vista antes de que en la mente de Pansy se comenzaran a hacer imágenes sobre el profundo amor que según ellos dos yo aun profesaba por Draco. Finalmente la sala estuvo vacía y ni por esas encontré a Harry. Pansy se fue seguida de Draco, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. Luego ambos me miraron de una manera estúpidamente presuntuosa, sentí ganas de ir a escupirlos a los dos pero me contuve, mi madre los despidió y subió con mi padre a dormir sin siquiera despedirse de mí. Mi papi me mando un besito en el aire que acogí gustosa. Subí las escaleras esperando, inútilmente, encontrar a Harry en la habitación, no estaba ahí.

Intenté que mi interior no se pusiera a divagar sobre en qué lugar se encontraba en ese momento, ya era bastante malo todo así como era. Saqué mi pijama de osos y conejos del guardarropa y me encaminé al baño.

Me miré por largos minutos en el espejo incluso cuando el vestido abandono mi cuerpo. Lo miré por largos minutos pero luego dejé de hacerlo, mi autoestima ya estaba bastante por debajo de los metros bajo tierra. Abrí la ducha y esperé a que el agua estuviera a temperatura, refregué si prisa con la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada, pero así continué bañándome. Me lavé el cabello y terminé de lavar mi cuerpo, saque los restos de el rebelde maquillaje que Hermione había puesto en mi y cuando sentí que estaba lista salí del baño. Miré mi imagen limpia en el espejo pero nada podía cambiar, suspiré y me supe el camisón. Inútiles y desagradables lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero me apresuré a enjugarlas, no mas llanto, había dicho Harry, debía valerlo, aun cuando él me hubiera tratado de esa manera abajo. Mi gusto en camisones era pésimo y mi actual camisón era la prueba base, no tenia mangas y me quedaba grande, y tenía dibujos infantiles pero era ideal para dormir así que no lo deseché, incluso me parecía tierno. Me puse mis pantuflas de ballenas y salí del cuarto de baño con la reprimenda lista para dársela a Harry en cuanto lo viera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño pero cuando salí no me esperaba encontrar lo que vi. Harry estaba sentado en el sillón cercano a mi T.V, viéndola de hecho. Tragué en seco, él no me miró y eso me dolió, pero me dolió mas verlo, era un dolor físico extenuante, por su perfección. Tenía el pecho desnudo y tenia puesto unos pantalones de pijama a rayas, se veía sencillamente maravilloso. Sentí que me sonrojaba y solo por ese segundo agradecí que no me mirara para que no viera lo que me producía su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos para no saltarle encima y me encaminé hacia la cama, me senté al lado y miré el libro que había sobre la mesa, no me interesaba lo más mínimo el titulo pero me obligué a leerlo para espantar mis ansias.

Me recosté en la cama y leí por espacio de media hora, tiempo en el cual pensé "¿_Y en donde va a dormir él_?". Una ligerísima sensación de pánico me asaltó. Pero él continuaba incólume, mirando la TV cambiando los canales con rapidez.

Me arrebujé en la cobijas y planté el libro en mis ojos para que me distrajera de mirarlo. Pero no pude mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo. Su sola presencia me inquietaba pero no sabía qué era lo que él estaba pensando. Sin poder soportarlo más cerré el libro de golpe y apagué la luz de mi mesa de noche. Pero no dormí, miraba el reloj continuamente y escuchaba el televisor encendido. Aun no se decidía. No sabía que esperaba. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse a dormir en ese sillón?

Me devané sesos intentando encontrar la forma de pedirle que durmiera en la cama sin quedar como la virgen reprimida que quería satisfacer sus deseos.

– ¿No tienes frío?– pregunté en voz baja

– No – respondió secamente, me di la vuelta en la cama y lo enfoqué con mis ojos, seguía mirando fijamente el screen, no sabía si estaba mirando siquiera por lo absorto de sus ojos.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – insistí.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

Esa actitud estaba destruyendo mi pobre autoestima. ¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿Acaso había sido tan grave el pequeño intercambio de pasos que tuve con Draco?

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – seguí interrogando intentando salvaguardar la frágil conversación, intentando también que mi voz no sonara temblorosa, tal como yo me sentía en ese momento.

– No – el control seguía moviéndose en sus manos como si nada estuviera pasando. Yo estaba desconcertada, de ser tan ardiente y encantador había pasado a ser frío como el hielo. Me volvía a dar la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y para que no viera mis humillantes lagrimas, escuché un suspiro y luego su voz dijo:

– Dormiré aquí, en el sillón – seguramente la idea de tenerme lejos, junto con mi infantil pijama de osos, le resultaba agradable, a pesar de eso sugerí con desfachatez.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – Él siguió hablando con esa voz fría que me estaba perforando todo.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – yo lo sabía y me lo había estado repitiendo constantemente en mi cabeza desde que ese irracional deseo se apoderó de mi – No creo que quieras dormir conmigo en la misma cama – continuo él, lo curioso era que yo si quería pero no se lo iba a decir tan abiertamente como lo sentía, en mi vida nunca había compartido la cama con nadie que no fuera yo misma y en ocasiones Hermione.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – estaba completamente segura de que me iba rechazar otra vez, y tal era mi seguridad que casi grito cuando unos segundos más tarde escuché que el screen se apagaba y él murmuraba.

– Si insistes...–

Su peso hundió un poco el colchón pero a la vez me confirmó su presencia ahí, sonreí súbitamente satisfecha debajo de las sabanas. El día finalmente había terminado.

Por ahora.

El sueño me venció. Pero mis imágenes mentales constituyeron en hacer el amor con Harry. Era un sueño tan vivido que se cobró mi conciencia cuando me despertó súbitamente en la mejor parte. Me toqué la cara, estaba sudando, sentí el cuerpo dolorido, pero a la vez tan tibio y deseoso de contacto... Dios ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche. Tres de la mañana. Mi cabeza estaba llena de mis palabras soñolientas con Harry, todo como si estuviera en una licuadora, cerré los ojos intentando que me diera sueño de nuevo pero no pude hacerlo, no quería soñar...no cuando mi sueño por primera vez podía hacerse realidad. Todo me explotó en la cabeza, en ese momento necesité tanto de su toque como de respirar, sin pensar en lo que hacía me di vuelta en la cama para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él, en todo su glorioso esplendor, dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba revelando la profundidad de su sueño, debía estar realmente cansando pero yo lo seguía necesitando.

Lo pensé tres veces, y en las tres veces mi cerebro me gritó que me le lanzara ahí mismo. No me importó si me iba a rechazar pero si lo hacía sabia que ningún hombre podría desearme nunca y que no estaba hecha para la vida en pareja. Era tonto, estúpido, yo iba a darle mi virginidad, iba a pagarle por que la tomara, y pagaría gustosa el precio...prefería hacerlo ahora y sin amor, para que mis futuras experiencias, si es que las tendría, no fueran dolorosas y ese yugo no estuviera presente.

Seguía acercándome y terminé a hojarcadas sobre su vientre, aún seguía dormido. Miré su pecho y me incliné a besarlo. A pesar de mi temblor jamás me había sentido con tanto valor en mi vida, su pecho sabía al cielo y su piel era tan apetecible como todo él, sentí que mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas, necesitaba a Harry en mi cuerpo, tanto como el aire en el pecho. Seguí besándole ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, mordí su lóbulo, por el movimiento de su pecho que sentí en mi cuerpo supe que había despertado, sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Intentó hacerme a un lado.

– ¿Ginny que estas...?–

– Ssshhh – dije sobre su oreja – no quiero sermones –

Lo besé en el cuello pero él siguió intentando apartarme, apreté mis piernas en sus caderas tan fuertemente como pude para que no me pudiera mover, estaba recurriendo a toda mi fuerza. Mis manos se movieron por su cara, incliné mi cuerpo sobre el de él sintiendo su dureza y poder, lo besé en la boca intentando imprimir en ese beso toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo y que inexplicablemente se había apoderado de mi.

Cuando sentí que se rendía y me devolvía el beso casi grité de la dicha. Sentí que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura y me tocaban la espalda, las caderas, las piernas, el trasero, mientras me besaba mis manos recorrían su pecho deleitándome en la forma de su torso y en su fortaleza.

Él hizo fuerza repentinamente y me vi impulsada de espaldas, lo tuve encima mío y rodeado por mis piernas. Sus besos húmedos y sensuales bajaron por mi cuello y fueron a parar en mi hombro donde sentí una leve succión seguida de un mordisco, gemí porque me estaba gustando, porque tenía que hacerlo para sentirme completa por su roce sutil y apasionado. Sentí su dureza presionar contra mi pelvis. Lo quería más cerca, por eso no proteste cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban por mis hombros apartando en el camino la parte superior de mi camisón.

Yo estaba perdida, perdida en él y en toda mi feminidad que hasta ese momento había estado dormida, su roce me hizo gemir nuevamente. Cuando escuché su voz mi vientre se contrajo.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí –

Yo no producía esas sensaciones en nadie y no sabía si había verdad en su voz, no había aprendido a reconocer cuando un hombre se excitaba. Sentí que una brisa fría penetraba mis pulmones y a la vez rozaba la piel desnuda de mi pecho...que no tenía más la protección del camisón. Cerré mis ojos ante la vergüenza, aun si eso me privaba de mirar a Harry. Nunca había estado así frente a un hombre. Casi volví a gritar cuando sentí la palma de su grande mano sobre mi seno derecho y su voz en mi boca diciendo:

– Eres hermosa Ginny, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Luego sentí su boca en la mía y su otra mano en mi otro seno, otro desconocido gemido salió de mi boca, mis manos tocaron su cintura y se retomaron a su espalda, la noté tensa, y abrí mis ojos repentinamente. Su mirada estaba en la mía tan ardiente como había esperado, eso le dio renovado valor a mis intenciones de la noche. Él se movió e intento apartase como si estuviera librando una lucha consigo mismo pero el nudo de mis piernas le impidió alejarse, sentí nuevamente su dureza, yo necesitaba de un contacto más intimo.

– No – dije cuando sentí que intentaba apartarse, tal vez no era tan deseable... pero ahí estaba... sus manos abandonaron mi pecho, nunca antes tocado por nadie, y se alojaron en mi cintura retirando en su camino el resto de camisón, cedí la presión de mis piernas y lo sacó del todo. Me besó en el cuello, succionando, esto me produjo un poco de dolor pero lo dejé hacer, seguramente su pasión le decía que actuara así. Cuando sentí su boca probándome gemí porque me pareció una labor increíblemente imposible contener toda la gama de diferentes sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, las que me produzcan su boca y sus manos. No sabía qué tipo de confrontamiento interno se estaba librando en Harry pero casi podía percibir que estaba intentando resistirse a algo, a mi. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente pero con ellos cerrados percibí aun más el roce de sus labios y su lengua sobre mi pecho.

– Harry – susurré su nombre y apreté sus cabellos como necesitando de su anclaje tiré suavemente de ellos, sentí que sobre la húmeda piel de mi pecho rozaba un halo de su aliento, me ericé toda, siguió besándome, besándome y besándome, lo sentí por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, quería que fuera mío, quería ser suya como nunca fui de nadie – Ámame Harry...– dije con la voz entrecortada mientras sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo – pagaré lo que sea… –

Cuando dije esto sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba y se apartaba ahora sin ninguna lucha interna, me empujó lentamente y se puso de pie, yo estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para que ahora me hiriera con su rechazo. Eso me dolió como nunca.

Caminó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, puso los brazos a ambos lados de esta, yo me cubrí con las mantas sintiendo repentina vergüenza de mi vida y mi cuerpo. Me dijo:

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Ginny – Me senté en la cama con la cobija sobre mi cuerpo y le dije:

– ¿Dije algo malo?– sentí que el pecho se me apretaba. Él volvió sobre sus pasos y se recostó en el sillón.

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...–

El "esto" sonó a desprecio y yo me quedé helada al comprender. Su tarifa era muy alta para alguien como yo. Me acosté lentamente y me arrebujé en la cobijas.

"_Estúpida_".

Todos se burlaban de mi, seguramente a los ojos de este hombre había quedado como una loca ardiente y necesitada de sexo. Él había ganado. Mi cuerpo había respondido habría podido tomarlo de haberlo querido. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, no lo había querido...después de todo no era lo suficientemente hermosa para seducirlo.

Tal vez se había enfadado por lo que le ofrecí, pero en ese momento hubiera dado todos mis ahorros por borrar esas palabras de mi boca.

– Lo siento mucho Harry – mi voz sonó apagada, esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado – No volveré a importunarte –

"_Maldita bebe llorona_" pensé en cuando dije esto, porque me abordaron las ganas de llorar otra vez. No se acercó y eso estaba bien, quería creer que no lo había notado. Milagrosamente me quedé dormida otra vez, pero en esta oportunidad mis sueños se vedaron a la parte inconsciente e imposible de recordar de memoria.

**Harry**

Decidí alejarme de ella lo antes posible, no sabía lo cerca que había estado de una violación. Aun sentía su contacto en mis manos, la calidez de su piel aun me afectaba, debía alejarme... debía poner en claro mis ideas y dejar de comportarme como un adolescente. Decidí salir al jardín, necesitaba el aire para enfriarme las entrañas, Cuando estuve en el jardín tomé un trago de el whisky, esperaba tranquilizarme lo bastante para poder evitar a Ginny...

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Pansy caminando seductoramente hacia mí y deteniéndose atrevidamente a pocos centímetros.

– Hola Harry... –

La única persona que no me quería encontrar en ese momento era ella, y ahí estaba. La mire. Gallina superficial y estúpida...

La odiaba...sentía repulsión hacia ella solo con verla...

– Me estaba preguntando – comenzó de la nada – ¿Que vería un hombre como tú en mi hermana? Admito que no es fea, pero es que es tan... – Estaba a unos solos pasos lejos de mí, su perfume tan dulzón, tan diferente de Ginny me hizo retroceder un paso. – Ella...sencillamente debió dedicarse a monja...es demasiado mojigata – dijo como meditando, su burla era muy evidente.

Ginny no era nada mojigata, la pasión que acababa de compartir con ella lo demostraba, era solo una mujer virgen, como no lo era la evidente zorra que tenia frente a mí.

– Creo que el baile que compartió con Draco deja mucho al descubierto...pienso que aun está enamorada de él –

Eso me llenó de ira, era lo que yo también creía lamentablemente, y esa perra solo lo estaba confirmando, seguí bebiendo de mi trago mientras ella seguía escupiendo vitriolo.

– No deberías perder el tiempo con ella, siempre va a ser la misma, nunca se va a poder recuperar, nunca va a superar lo de Draco... Deberías mirar...otros horizontes – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí, me alejé mas. Pero luego pensé que necesitaba de la cercanía para hacerle entender lo que quería que entendiera. Me acerqué a ella lo suficientemente para perturbarla, pero no quería que pensara que la seducía, una idea así jamás pasaría por mi cabeza, casi contra su boca le dije:

– El único horizonte que quiero explorar es el del cuerpo de tu hermana, y escúchame bien, quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella y de mi. Puedo ser paciente, pero si insistes en molestarla, avergonzarla y hablar de Draco Malfoy en mi presencia, lo pagaras caro – Ella sonrió malvadamente e intentó besarme pero yo conocía ese tipo de artimañas, me aparté rápidamente y le dije:

– Ya lo sabes...–

Decidí entrar a la casa y perderme en la multitud, me refugié en la cocina y seguí tomando de mi vaso, esperaba que el sabor del alcohol no se hubiera alterado con la presencia de esa asquerosa.

Ginny...Ginny...no la busque, necesitaba espabilarme de estúpidas ideas sobre ella y Draco Malfoy.

Estuve bastante tiempo en la cocina, casi hasta que todo el mundo se fue, cuando no escuché voz, me sentí lo suficientemente listo para salir, Como lo predije salí de la cocina y no había ya nadie, solo la empleada barriendo un poco, me volvía hacia las escaleras y subí lentamente, ella seguramente estaría en la habitación, la idea de dormir con ella en la misma cama socavó mi capacidad de autocontrol, solo imaginarlo me excitó sobremanera, pero nuevamente alejé mis pensamientos.

Entré a la habitación y escuché el agua correr en el baño. Me paré en seco cuando mis pensamientos lujuriosos me llevaron a imaginarle en la ducha, con su cuerpo desnudo...sentí que las manos me sudaron.

¿Porque debía imaginarlo?

Mis pasos inconscientes caminaron con lentitud hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño, eso era una provocación, si no quería que mirara ¿Por que dejaba la puerta abierta? Sus ojos en los míos en el baile vinieron en ese momento a mis recuerdos. En tanto me acercaba la nube del agua caliente con su olor me impregnó la nariz. Amé ese aroma, nada comparable al de su hermana, el olor de Ginny era inocente, incitante, el de su hermana era de perra barata. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que no me oyera.

La cortina transparentaba y volvía borrosa la forma de su cuerpo, pero imaginaba por la forma uniforme que veía, estaba abrazada a sí misma. Salí, aunque mi impulso inmediato era sacarla de ahí y poseerla sobre la cama, pero a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Pansy y lo que yo realmente pensaba; Ginny estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy a pesar de lo que él le había hecho.

Cerré la puerta meticulosamente y me dirigí hacia el guardarropa a sacar mi maleta y me desajusté la corbata, en la noche el calor parecía aumentar o tal vez se tratara de mis alteradas hormonas, en fin. Saqué solo el pantalón del pijama ya que debía dormir cómodo, si quería tener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra lo que se apoderaba de mi cuando veía a Ginny Weasley. Escuché que la ducha se cerró pero ella no salía, me senté en el sillón de la pared y me dediqué a mirar televisión intentando concentrarme en las sosadas que por ahí pasaban. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta el perfume del baño inundó la habitación, hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para mostrarme sereno y tranquilo, recordando que lo único que sentía Ginevra Weasley hacia mí era amistad. Seguí pasando los canales, consciente, por el rabillo de ojo, que me miraba y luego caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. Traía puesto un camisón de niña que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, pero la miré rápidamente para que no se percatara. Era experto y con esa mirada su imagen se me quedó grabada en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo y sus pantuflas eran de ballenas, era sencillamente adorable en su simpleza e inocencia. Maldije a Draco Malfoy y solo por ese segundo desee ser él, para tener el placer de verla todas las noches y disfrutar de su inocencia una y otra vez.

Pero yo no era Draco, y ella no me quería para ese tipo de futuro. Se sentó en la cama pero al acercarse fui doblemente consciente de su presencia. Me calmé y miré hacia el tv aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada más que colores y formas. Al cabo de 20 minutos escuché que tiraba el libro y se escondía bajo las mantas. Mis propósitos de la noche estaban claros en lo respectante a dormir en el sillón además del calor que estaba haciendo...por eso me sorprendió cuando dijo:

– ¿No tienes frío? – su preocupación sonaba sincera, como la que le das a un perro cuando tienes compasión de él.

– No – respondí sinceramente, hacía rato que la sensación de frío me había abandonado seguida por una más candente, alcancé a percibir que se removía un poco en las cobijas.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono indescifrable, mi enfado se debía a una cosa y en esos segundos fui consciente de ello, aun estaba celoso por ella.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – volvió a la carga ¿Acaso no podía solo dormirse e intentar dejar de fingir que le importaba lo que pasara conmigo?

– No – dije, era la tercera ronda que daba a la serie de canales del tv pero dudaba que encontrara algo que me sirviera para concentrarme. Vi que se volvió para no mirarme, entonces sentí compasión, al parecer si era sincera su preocupación, o tal vez solo se tratara de que estuviera tanteando el terreno para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Me sentí tonto solo de pensarlo, suspiré un poco y para tranquilizarla le dije – Dormiré aquí en el sillón.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – dijo ella, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que acaso quería matarme? Seguramente no era consciente del riesgo que corría al sugerir que durmiera en la misma cama con ella. No, definitivamente no tenía ni idea.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – "_Por favor, obedece_", exclamó mi conciencia, no sabía como mi voz podía seguir tan serena, el aroma de su perfume fue más acuciante en ese momento – No creo que queras dormir en la misma conmigo – no sabía si lo quería o no pero lo que yo pensaba era otra cosa.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – dijo ella lentamente, ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Comportarme como un idiota cada vez que la tenía en frente? ¿Hacer de novio fiel ante su odiosa familia? ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Desearla hasta el martirio significaba algo?

Me callé mis puntos de vista, realmente la idea de dormir en ese incomodo sillón me fastidiaba, pero la idea de dormir a su lado, al lado de su perfume, al lado de su calor, se veía más atractiva en un intento por no asustarla con mis urgencias. Pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo, indirectamente pero lo hacía, esto era el infierno. Pero decidí irme a él, por muy masoquista que fuera debía estar a su lado, disfrutar de su presencia más tiempo para que cuando volviera a mi vida tuviera un bonito recuerdo de la única mujer que hasta ese momento me había hecho sentir como un verdadero hombre. Apagué el TV consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error. Caminé hacia la cama diciendo:

– Si insistes… –

Posé mi rodilla sobre la cama que rechinó un poco por mi peso. ¡Ah! fue devastador. Su calor había inundado todo y su olor estaba por todas partes. Me acosté boca arriba intentando que ella no notara lo entrecortado de mi respiración. Cuando pude controlarme escuché que estaba plácidamente dormida, cosa que me asombró. Pensaba que no dormiría recordando la desgracia de ver a su hermana casada con Draco Malfoy. Por un instante me dedique a mirarla, a ver como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente con su respiración. Era cálida, era hermosa, y yo la deseaba con la intensidad de un hombre enamorado. Pero yo no estaba enamorado de Ginny...solo la deseaba, solo sentía lujuria por ella. Me acosté boca arriba, ya mis emociones estaban controladas y decidí dormir un poco, mis ojeras podrían revelar a Pansy, Draco y Molly algo que no quería que supieran...

Dormía, en brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí un peso inusual sobre mí, no inusual...era el peso de una mujer sobre mi cuerpo. Pensé que mis sueños se hacían más vividos ya que toda mi conciencia estaba poblada de imágenes de Ginny Weasley, desnuda de artificio tan pura como era entregándose a mí. Cuando sentí sus dientes en mi oreja supe que no estaba soñando, ningún sueño te mordía de esa manera la piel. Cuando me espabilé vi que se trataba de Ginny, y estaba despierta, privándome así de la posibilidad de atribuir a su sueño la pasión que vi en sus ojos. Pero estaba consciente y sentía la extensión de su calor en mi entrepierna. Esa no era ella, seguramente estaba sonámbula.

– ¿Ginny que estas...?– intenté preguntarle, despertarla y apartarla, las tres a la misma vez, pero no estaba preparado para la fuerza como se aferró a mí. Me hizo chitón frunciendo la boca de una manera alarmantemente sexual.

– No quiero sermones– ¿Qué tipo de sermones de moralidad podía darle? Sentí sus piernas a mí alrededor y el roce de su intimidad en la mía, me encendí de inmediato, ella estaba encima de mí y era algo que no podía soslayar, ni ignorar.

Puso sus manos en mi rostro y se inclinó para besarme haciendo el roce mas intimo. Gruñí por lo bajo, fue un beso pleno, con la boca abierta, con una pasión desconocida en ella pero de la cual sin embargo yo había sabido al conocerla. Yo no debía estar haciendo esto, no con ella, no debía pero mi cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo, por hundirme profundamente en ese frágil cuerpo y tomarlo hasta la saciedad. Dejé de intentar detenerme, ya no podía hacerlo. La toqué porque necesitaba hacerlo, toqué sus caderas en las mías, sus piernas y su cintura, las curvas donde terminaba su espalda, era sencillamente perfecta, lo era para mí en esos momentos.

Se acabó pensar en Draco Malfoy, no me importaba, decidí mandarlo al carajo, ya tendría tiempo de meditar eso luego. Ahora solo estábamos los dos, casi en el límite de nuestra pasión. Sus manos pequeñas tocaron mi pecho haciendo que el vello en él y en mis brazos se erizara como cuando pasaba corriente, o se tenía frío. La tomé de la cintura e invertí nuestras posiciones. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el poder, ella no podía controlarme de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Abandoné el tacto de su cintura para concentrarme en retirar la prenda que la protegía de mí, y que me impedía admirar su cuerpo jamás usado. Posé mis manos en sus hombros suavemente y deslicé hacia abajo la prenda que la cubría. Un gemido espeso brotó de su garganta y eso me llenó de fuego la sangre. Pero fue realmente poderoso cuando ya nada me impidió mirarla, era preciosa, por ser ella... ¿En que había perdido el tiempo aquel hijo de perra?

Sonreí de lado, era mía, o por lo menos lo iba a ser. Yo sería el primero. Cerró los ojos como si intentara escapar, pero nada podría escapar de mi mirada que en esos momentos filmaba lo que tenia frente a mí para poder recordarlo siempre.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí – era cierto, había intentado leer en su cuerpo lo que celosamente ocultaba, y lo que ahora estaba deliciosamente a mi disposición, aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando toqué la sedosa piel que tenia frente a mí. Fue un tacto fascinante. Era suave, y hermoso, cerré mi mano en torno a un seno y ella gimió fuertemente apretando los ojos, el pezón se clavó suavemente en la palma de mi mano enviando un cosquilleo por todo el brazo hasta la ingle. Su reacción me incitaba a ir más lejos, a tocarla donde nadie lo había hecho antes, a iniciar el camino de perdición con ella. Me acerqué a su boca y aspiré el aliento de su gemido de pasión.– Eres hermosa Ginny, que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Sin poder contenerme más la besé suavemente y dejé que mi otra mano se apoderara el otro pecho. Ella gimió dentro de mis labios, dejé de besarla otra vez cuando mi conciencia hizo una aparición breve pero ella escogió ese momento para apretarme contra ella, su calor nuevamente me enrolló, y me sentí perdido otra vez.

– No – suplicó ella, no pude hacer nada más sino seguir cayendo. Seguí tocándola, saboreando la suavidad de su piel, la que iba dejando al descubierto. Cuando obtuve lo suficiente me dediqué a probarla, a degustarla como un manjar. Su sabor, tal como su olor, era lo más apetecible que había probado en tiempos, probé la delicada piel de su pecho una y otra vez, succionando como un bebe hambriento, como si no me saciara de eso, y es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentí sus manos en mis cabellos y sentí que ella se aferraba a ellos, seguí besándola, saciándome de ella aunque sabía que nunca iba ser suficiente, a partir de ese momento nada sería lo mismo, nunca lo había sido desde que nos conocimos. – Harry...– dijo ella en voz apretada, tensionada, apasionada. Escuchar mi nombre de esa manera me producía mucha satisfacción, la besé más rápidamente intentando darle el placer que ella merecía – Ámame Harry – la palabra amor perforó mis sentidos y me hizo detenerme, mas aun en el momento en que dijo – pagaré lo que sea... –

Eso fue lo que me hizo aterrizar la conciencia, Ginny no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba despertarse en la mañana arrepintiéndose de haber regalado su preciosa y tentadora virginidad a alguien desconocido, alguien que no podía dar más que esto que yo estaba ofreciendo. Me aparté de ella antes de que mi conciencia me abandonara. Aprovechando que era libre de sus largas piernas, caminé hacia la ventana y respiré hondo. Era un gigoló, no había otra verdad, no podía haberla En ese momento deseé ser el hombre que ella amaba, el hombre que la amaba, el que podía hacerla feliz tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Ginny quería entregarse a mí en esos momentos por despecho, y aunque esa era la razón que miles de mujeres escogieron para buscar nuestros servicios, esta vez fue la primera a la que lo negué, a pesar de que ardía en deseos de dárselo. No era bueno para ella, y definitivamente ella era una complicación que yo no necesitaba en mi vida. Debía parar ahora.

Intenté herirla para que no me buscara.

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Ginny – idiota, ella era la única mujer a la que habría poseído gratis y sin inhibiciones...

Se sentó en la cama y me miró, eso podía sentirlo a pesar de que yo no la estaba mirando, si la miraba saltaría sobre ella y conseguiría su venganza de un modo del que después se arrepentiría. Eso era lo que implicaba acostarse conmigo.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – Si, lo había hecho, pero no por eso había parado, lo hice por ella y por mí... Me sentí egoísta con solo escuchar su tono. Volví al sillón donde permanecería en la noche y sin mirarla me arrebujé en él diciendo:

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...– horas y horas, tal vez días de deseo frustrado...

– Lo siento mucho, Harry – dijo ella, estaba tan consciente de su presencia que eso, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, lo escuché como si me lo estuviera gritando, ¿Sentía qué? ¿Amar aún a Draco? ¿Haberme conocido? ¿Haberme sumido en ese túnel de lujuria del cual no iba a salir en mucho tiempo? Ciertamente tenía muchas cosas que lamentar – No volveré a importunarte...– ella creía que me molestaba. ¿Cuando demonios iba a hacer yo algo bien? Ahí estaba sintiéndome inconforme y mal por su respuesta, definitivamente Ginny era un puzzle de muchas piezas y cada vez que intentaba encajar con una salía la otra a despistarme.

Me había descalabrado la vida, proponiéndoselo o no.


	13. Disculpas y confesiones

Hola niñ s aquí les traigo un nuevo cap

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

* * *

**Ginny**

Cuando me desperté sentí los rayos del sol que pegaban mi cara, en la noche se me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y eso era fácilmente lo que me había despertado. Me rasqué los ojos y me senté, seguramente tenía un aspecto espantoso pero eso no me importó, en mi memoria solo había espacio para Harry. Debía ser sincera, no había dejado de pensar en él en ningún momento, cada vez que lo recordaba, recordaba sus ojos, mi pecho saltaba y mi corazón comenzaba latir trabajosamente. Me había obsesionado.

Suspiré y miré hacia el sillón intentando contener mis emociones. Estaba echado de cualquier manera, también pensé en lo incomodo de su posición y en lo incomoda que me sentía yo ya que prácticamente era por mi culpa que le había tocado dormir allí, yo era la que había logrado apartarlo de su sueño.

Me puse de pie con cuidado de no hacer casi ruido y cogí una de las cobijas de la cama, me acerqué sigilosamente y se la puse encima. Respiraba profundamente y no quería despertarlo desde tan temprano, solo yo debía estar despierta.

Tomé la toalla y me metí al baño, me bañé rápidamente y luego me vestí, seleccioné una camisa blanca y unos jeans, me puse mis converse y me senté en la cama para atar las agujetas intentado no pensar en que él estaba en la misma habitación que yo. Sacudí la cabeza, mi corazón seguía con su ritmo loco, ni siquiera en la ducha me pude quitar la imagen de él de la cabeza, pero no solo las imágenes de los momentos que habíamos compartidos, tenia imagen de su risa, de su mirada. Tendría que hablarle, disculparme y aprovechar para decirle, aunque me doliera mucho, la fecha final casi se acercaba y que debía informarme de la "_tarifa vigente_".

Hermione había pagado una parte y la otra la iba a asumir yo, así que necesitaba saber que tan quebrada me iba a dejar. Después de todo había dicho que yo no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarle. Eso me trajo a la cabeza los recuerdos, pero los dolorosos de la noche anterior cuando me rechazó tan de frente.

La palabra tarifa me daba asco pero de todas maneras me disculparía y tal vez explicaría la clara necesidad que mi cuerpo sentía de él, esa que nunca vería satisfecha. Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando mi conciencia de pronto trajo estos pensamientos, a mi no me importaba que él fuera un gigoló seductor, yo lo deseaba como hombre. Lo quería como hombre. No me importaba que hubiera estado con miles de mujeres porque yo quería ser la persona por la que las olvidara a todas. No me importaba...

"_Eres patética_". Me reí de mi misma, era demasiado evidente que algo así no iba a pasar.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme me recogí el cabello en la parte de atrás y salí de la habitación antes de que el impulso de darle un beso terminara matándome.

Me encontré con mi padre en la cocina, se estaba tomando un zumo de naranja, dejó de tomarlo en cuanto me vio entrar, al instante tomo otra naranja y comenzó a apretarla, a exprimirla. Me sentí identificada con la naranja cuando me desperté, me sentía como si me hubieran sacado todo el jugo. Él miró mi expresión desolada y me dijo;

– ¿Estás bien Gin? Tienes muchas ojeras...– Y yo que creía que mi aspecto dejaba a desear.

– No dormí anoche – dije rápidamente mientras me sentaba y ponía mis brazos para ocultar mi cara, para que dejara de preguntarme, escuché su voz más cerca.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – sí, había pasado, pero no era algo que quería que mi padre supiera, sentí su mano en mi brazo así que decidí contarle algo de la verdad.

– Discutí con Harry – escuché que chasqueaba la lengua inconforme luego me dijo:

– Eso no es bueno... no dejes que ni Pansy ni Draco arruinen su relación... se ven tan bien juntos– "¡_Ja_!" Mi padre definitivamente estaba miope, o por lo menos muy cerca de estarlo, yo no era nada al lado de Harry.

– Gracias papa, no te preocupes, es solo una pelea pasajera –

– Me alegro, de verdad que si, Gin –

Cuando mi jugo estuvo listo, decidí salir de la cocina, escuché a mi madre en el piso de arriba seguramente preparándose para el almuerzo familiar y la tarde de juegos que nos esperaban. Suspiré mirando todos los alimentos que mi madre había dejado en la mesa, había muchas verduras papas, carnes, plátanos, todo lo referente a un almuerzo familiar. Salí hacia el jardín y me senté en la escalera de entrada, entierré mi cara en mis brazos y piernas otra vez. Sentí dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Quería que todo fuera como antes, no quería estar enfadada con Harry, quería que todo fuera...normal. Sentí las lagrimas calientes en mis mejillas y después cayendo sobre el suelo. No me arrepentía de la casi noche de pasión que habíamos vivido, sino de lo que vino después. Los sollozos acompañaron a mis lágrimas y me obligué a ponerme un puño en la boca para que no se oyeran. Para que cualquiera que pasara pensara que estaba cansada y quería resarcirme.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, no tenia que preguntar quién era, había estado soñando con su voz toda la noche. Saqué el puño de mi boca pero no me envaré, no permitiría que viera mi llanto.

– Siento lo que paso – le dije, podía no tratarse de él pero no me importó – Lo que te dije anoche, de pagarte...– añadí eso para ser clara, para que supiera cual era la única parte de lo vivido en la noche que lamentaba.

– No entiendo porque lo sientes, es lo que soy, ¿no? –

– Si – otra vez los sollozos "¡_Cállense_!" pensé, forcé mi voz otra vez – Pero aun así te pido perdón –

Él no dijo nada más así que supe que esto era todo, tenía que alejarme cuanto antes, me puse de pie y escondiendo mi cara caminé hacia la casa. Cuando pase por su lado mi corazón redobló el ritmo de sus latidos. Su perfume, recién salido de la ducha...alargué mis pasos y a sus espaldas le dije:

– En verdad lo siento, se que estuvo mal –

Cuando di dos pasos él respondió:

– Métetelo en la cabeza, no estuvo mal...no me ofendiste –

Me alejé y cerré la puerta, ya no lo pude soportar más. Sentía que algo muy afilado me estaba arañando las entrañas. Realmente había llegado a apreciar a Harry y esto me dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Entré al baño y seguí llorando en silencio. Me calmé y luego salí sacudiéndome la nariz con la sorpresa de que Harry estaba ahí, apoyado en la columna mirándome. Escondí mis ojos de los suyos y supuse que estaba esperando el baño, pero luego me habló.

– ¿Que es lo que me corresponde hacer ahora? – su tono frío y carente de todo volvió a golpearme con la misma intensidad de una bala de cañón, y yo que creía que ya lo había llorado todo...si que era una Magdalena...

– Seguir siendo mi novio, hay un almuerzo familiar en el campo seguido de una tarde de juegos, sigue...– Dios, la sola palabra me dolía – pretendiendo que eres mi novio, nada que no puedas solucionar –

– Bien – dijo indiferentemente, como la noche anterior.

Casi exploto, ya me había disculpado ¿No? Entonces ¿Por que seguía hablándome así? ¿Acaso de verdad había quedado tan asqueado que el enfado duraría siempre?

Me alejé de él otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente de sus desprecios por un día. Me volví pero esta vez fui al jardín de atrás, siguiendo mis pasos, cuando entre pensé que estaba sola pero Hermione estaba ahí. Tenía una botella de agua en la mano y me miró completamente seria.

– Hay algo que no está bien en ti Ginny, dime que es lo que te pasa –

A ella no podía ocultárselo y verla ahí preguntándome no mejoró la situación, me di cuenta de mi verdad y fue tanto el dolor en mi pecho que me obligué confesársela a Hermione, era una verdad demasiado grande y dolorosa para guardarla para mí. Pero era una verdad clara desde hacía dos días...solo que hasta ahora yo me percataba de eso.

– Creo...– empecé, mis malditas lagrimas dieron más dramatismo a mi estúpida pero insoslayable verdad – que...– se me cerró la garganta pero debía decirlo, sino dejaría de ser real – ¡Oh Dios, Hermione, estoy enamorada de Harry...! – gemí en agonía tanto por lo que me dolió admitirlo como por qué sabia que eso no me servía de nada – Sé que es estúpido, sé que es absurdo, pero así es. Hermione no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me siento mal cuando me mira fríamente, me duele escucharle hablar con voz esa voz indiferente – Y aquí iba lo peor – Jamás sentí por Draco lo que en estos dos días he sentido por Harry, Dios ni siquiera me siento celosa, solo pienso en él – Las lagrimas seguían cayendo libres. Me mojé la cara en un instante – Es que...– seguí hablando ya sin poder callarme– quiero saber lo que piensa de mi, quiero saber todo de su vida, en que…– era lo más patético pero en la noche, en toda la noche había pensado todo esto que le estaba escupiendo a Hermione – Quiero protegerlo...quiero que sea mío...Hermione… ¡Dios...todo esto es culpa tuya! –

La recriminé a ella en mi desesperación, pero ya tenía plena conciencia de que toda la culpa era mía, jamás debí haber asistido a esta boda de mierda, aun con la insistencia de mi madre, nada ni nadie me daba derecho a hacer lo que hice. Y ahí estaban mis consecuencias.

– Si, Ginny, lo sé, yo te metí en esto...– añadió, pero yo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, ella solo había tratado de ayudarme.

– ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que no me desea... ¡Ni siquiera quiere dinero! Me rechazó, Hermione – añadí eso en un susurro pero el llanto estaba otra vez ahí – Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter...soy una maldita idiota – seguí llorando y negando con la cabeza.

Y era demasiado injusto, estaba por segunda vez enamorada y la vida me daba esto, el amor hacia un hombre al que no le inspiraba ni un mal pensamiento. Cuando me calmé estaba abrazada a Hermione y mis sollozos poco a poco iban perdiendo su fuerza, la aceptación, supuse, llegaba después de la negación... Cuando fui consciente otra vez escuche una risita detrás de nosotras, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que Pansy estaba ahí, no sabía cuánto había escuchado, resequé las lagrimas para que no las viera.

– Por favor – dijo odiosa – No manifiesten el amor que sienten la una a la otra en público, para eso hay habitaciones. – Hermione casi se le va encima pero la detuve a tiempo.

– No Hermione – le rogué desesperada, lo último que necesitaba era una reprimenda de mi madre porque Hermione le había puesto un ojo morado, además Pansy no merecía ni un mal pensamiento de Hermione.

– Nadie te ha llamado, puta, lárgate de aquí – dijo Hermione entre dientes y traté de contenerla otra vez, Pansy se rió.

– Que mi madre no te oiga, o podría echarte, ya me gustaría...– luego me miró a mi – ¿Porque estas tan triste Ginny? ¿Acaso Harry se dio cuenta de que poca cosa eres? – Sentí que la sangre me hervía, especialmente porque ella tenía razón, esta vez la que tuvo que contenerme fue Hermione.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.– sin poder contenerme más Hermione cedió a mi fuerza y escupí a Pansy en la cara, podíamos tener la misma madre pero la odiaba como a nadie en el mundo. A veces me preguntaba si yo era adoptada o si mi madre me recogió... Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Pansy otro par de brazos más fuertes me sujetaron conteniendo mi ira.

– Ya basta, Ginny – era Ron, se movió hacia Pansy y él dijo – Vete de aquí ¿No crees que has hecho suficiente?–

Sorprendentemente la risa de ella desapareció ante el odio que inspiraba la mirada de Ron, ella casi nunca hablaba con él así que no lo insultó Se rió tontamente y se dio la vuelta para irse. Escondí mi cara en el fornido pecho de Ron y lloré inconsolablemente otra vez pero era de rabia, rabia contra la vida, él me acaricio la espalda y le dijo a Hermione:

– Menos mal que se acabara rápido –

Luego intenté esconder las huellas de mis lágrimas cuando entré a la casa. Pasé de largo la cocina mirando a mi madre por un instante que ya había puesto manos a la obra empacando la comida que íbamos a llevar. Cuando subí las escaleras sentí que alguien me detenía y vi que era Draco.

– ¿Que mierda quieres?– le dije cuando me solté de su mano.

– ¿Qué crees que haces humillando a mi mujer? ¿Cuando te vas a meter en la cabeza que no te quiero Ginny?– Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendida por su ilusa forma de ver las cosas. Al mirar mis ojos enrojecidos y lo que le había dicho Pansy debió suponer que aun estaba encantada de él, me dieron ganas de esculpirlo tal como a ella.

– ¡Vete a comer mierda Draco! – le dije sencillamente, seguí de largo y me volvió a coger del brazo en un doloroso apretón. Esperaba que no me salieran morados de la fuerza que hice para zafarme.

– No vuelvas a meterte con Pansy, me importa poco lo que sientas por mí –

Se dio la vuelta como cualquier típico macho que tenia la última palabra en la boca. Negando con la cabeza llegué a mi cuarto ahora vacío. Miré el camisón que había sobre mi cama, el que llevara la noche anterior, no recordaba haberlo dejado en esa posición pero igual no me importaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior ocupaban ya gran padre de mi cabeza. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude. En unos minutos mi madre empezaría a pedirme que la ayudara a empacar las cosas.

Supuse que por eso ya estaban ahí Draco y Pansy, para ayudar a llevar la comida. Cuando me recogí el cabello bajé las escaleras y enfilé hacia el aparcacoches de frente, ahí había tres autos estacionados, el de Draco y los dos de mi padre, Ron iba a conducir el segundo auto de mi padre así que decidí irme con ellos, ayudé con lo que pude y luego me subí al auto procurando no mirar a nadie en concreto.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y empacado todos los demás subieron, rogué por todos los cielos que Harry no se subiera al auto conmigo.

No lo hizo. Hermione y Ron se subieron en frente y fuimos los primeros en partir. Era media hora de camino, en la que me dediqué a descansar para reponer fuerzas después de tanto llanto. Llegamos al pedazo de campo y bajamos en seguida para ir preparándolo todo. Había cabida para la parrilla que Ron comenzó a armar. En seguida llegaron los otros autos. Hubo cierto revuelo mientras organizábamos todos.

Me quedé pegada a Hermione quien hizo lo mismo conmigo. Mi madre sacó las carnes y el resto de las verduras. En ese momento nuevos carros comenzaron a aparecer, eran las amigas de Pansy, y tal vez algunas primas mías y de ella. Yo colaboré cortando la lechuga y el resto de las verduras. Mi padre, en ese momento ayudado por Harry, arrastraba un poco de carbón para la parrilla, ambos metieron el necesario y encendieron después de un tiempo el fuego para eso. Yo los miré un momento pensando en el gran equipo que hacían y en lo mucho que hubiera deseado que Harry fuera mi novio verdadero. Aparté la mirada dolida.

Corté verdura como para cien personas, las que iban llegando se iban acomodando en las improvisadas sillas que había alrededor. En ese momento alguien me tapó los ojos, eran unas manos frías y olían a perfume. Las toque sin reconocer.

– Adivina quién soy – Su voz lo dijo todo. ¡Oh Dios no podía ser!

– ¡Cho! – grite dándome la vuelta, ella sonrió y se aparté para tenderme los brazos. Hablaba con ella casi todas las semanas pero hacia casi un año que no la veía. A su lado estaba nuestro primo segundo Ceddric, sonreía de lado y me tendió los brazos también.

– ¡Primita! – me levantó del suelo y me dio varias vueltas hasta que grité. En el aire vi que varias amigas de Pansy lo miraban embobadas, pero sabía a quién pertenecía el corazón de Cedric. A Cho por supuesto. Hermione se nos unió para saludar a cedric y Ron saludó a Cho con un efusivo abrazo, cuando miré a Pansy estaba de mal humor, al parecer no le estaban gustando nuestras efusivas muestras de cariño. Sonreí de lado. En ese momento mi padre nos llamó. Al parecer necesitaba una mano, los hombres fueron a ayudarle, nosotras nos quedamos hablando con Cho quien nos contaba lo que había hecho en ese casi año sin vernos.

Me levanté para ir por algo de carne ya que me había invadido un hambre atroz cuando vi que Harry venia hacia mí. Cho se volvió a verlo y supe que sería de mala educación no presentarlo. Contrario a lo que creí la tenía su mirada de fuego fija en la mía. Yo me di la vuelta y vi la interrogante en el rostro de Cho.

– Cho – dije antes de que ella preguntara algo – él es mi novio Harry Potter – Cho asintió y le cogió la mano.

– Un gusto Harry, yo soy algo así como la hermana mayor de Ginny. La que desgraciadamente no tiene. –

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted – Curiosamente volvía a tener el tono meloso que tenía cuando estaba cerca de mí, antes de que nos peleáramos. Intenté esconder mi expresión de absoluta sorpresa. – Hubiera deseado una y mil veces que su hermana fuera usted y no la mujer que esta casándose –

– Si, yo también lo creo así – Cho extendió su mano en un puño y Harry chocó el suyo con ella – Me agradas Harry...pero si le haces daño a mi hermanita te la veras conmigo –

El brazo de Harry se posó en mi cintura y me apretó contra él, mi cuerpo, con el reciente descubrimiento de que lo amaba, reaccionó de manera exagerada bajé la cabeza ante el sonrojo que tenían mis mejillas.

– No pretendo hacer eso – otra vez la veracidad que teñía a sus palabras me asombró. Cho sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ayudar en la parrilla. Hermione nos miró muy seria a mí, especialmente. Yo la miré suplicante, sabía que mi actitud no era buena pero era un bienestar casi balsámico tener a Harry abrazándome de esa manera.

Me solté de su brazo finalmente para irme pero entonces ocurrió algo. Él me cogió del brazo y haló del mismo para apoyarme contra su pecho, con sorprendente fuerza me apretó contra él y me besó con brusquedad. Yo quería detenerlo, en ese momento no tenía la manera de no involucrarme emocionalmente por un beso de esa castidad. Otra vez, como una tonta, quería darlo todo de mí. Le cogí de los cabellos y con igual violencia tiré de ellos y después lo apreté contra mí, mi lengua se engarzó en una lucha apasionante, húmeda y constante con la suya. ¿Porque me hacia esto? No me importó saber la respuesta. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y después en mis piernas. Me levantó del sueño y me hizo bordearlo con las mías ¿Que me estaba haciendo? Gemí entrecortadamente y seguí besándolo hasta que él se detuvo, apoyó su frente contra la mía. Seguía cargándome de esa manera tan sensual. Su respiración era como la mía, entrecortada y agitada. La falta de aire era lo de menos, él no debería estar haciendo esto, pero igual lo dejé.

– Harry...– respiré sobre su boca – ¿Qué...? –

– Te perdono...– dijo solamente, luego dejo sus manos y me puso en el suelo lentamente, en sus labios una endemoniada sonrisa había aparecido otra vez. Me apretó los brazos con fuerza por última vez y me besó mordiéndome dolorosamente el labio.

Mi cabeza era un torbellino de dudas, ese cambio de actitud me había hecho querer llorar de felicidad, me toqué la boca dándome la vuelta y él me detuvo otra vez. Cuando lo miré vi que levantaba una mano y me acariciaba el labio inferior que ahora sentía hinchado y palpitante.

– Perdóname por esto – dijo con su sonrisa diabólica, me quedé mirándolo estupefacta – En ocasiones ejercer control sobre mi pasión me parece muy aburrido, prefiero dejarla fluir –

¿Eso quería decir que se había dejado llevar por la pasión al besarme? Se dio la vuelta en el momento en que mi padre lo llamaba, me sonrió una última vez y se fue buscar más carbón. Yo debía averiguar qué estaba pasando…

**Harry**

Me dediqué a pensar mientas escuchaba a Ginny recostarse en la cama. Yo, en el sillón, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba tomarla. Tan desesperado estaba por ella que mi cuerpo sentía que mi conciencia podía olvidar sus palabras y luego la poseería para liberar de una vez todo lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Pero mi resolución era firme y quisiera o no mi cuerpo debía controlarse. Mi sueños, todos eróticos, me hicieron despertarme varias veces en lo que quedó de la noche, sudaba y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión por el deseo no satisfecho. La última vez que me desperté eran casi las siete de la mañana. Sentía el calor de una persona frente a mí y su olor me hizo identificarla. Ginny me estaba mirando desde arriba, pero no abrí los ojos, no estaba preparado para verla de nuevo sin saltarle encima o para su perorata sobre las disculpas. Sentí que me arropaba y el gesto me enterneció hasta límites insospechados. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo, que nadie tenía ese gesto conmigo, y tenía que ser precisamente ella la que lo estaba haciendo, la mujer a la que casi me había cogido en la noche. Cuando sentí que salió respiré mas agitado y tomé la decisión de que en un rato iría a darme otra de esas frustrantes duchas frías para despertarme del ensueño y de paso alejar la lujuria por un momento o dos.

Me levanté luego de veinte minutos, cuando mi cuerpo tomó un poco de el calor de la manta. Me bañe y vestí y dejé mi ropa usada a un lado. Cuando miré hacia la cama vi que estaba sobre el edredón, era su camisón de la noche, aquel que había retirado para verla. La imagen de ella me trastornó en ese momento, mi mano se alargó y tocó superficialmente la cabeza de uno de los osos tejidos, luego mi mano se cerró sobre todo el camisón... Apreté la tela y sin pensarlo dos veces me la acerqué a la nariz para olerla. Su aroma me golpeó como la bomba atómica, era el olor de ella, tan básico y característico como yo había aprendido a identificarlo. Mi nariz se perdió en sus matices, admirando su femenino aroma, me pregunté qué diría ella si me viera haciendo esto, olfateando su ropa, identificando su olor que encontraba tan fascinante como a ella.

Draco. Pensé en él y todo se vino al piso, puse el camisón de forma parecida a la que estaba antes y decidí salir de ahí. Cuando entré a la cocina vi al padre de Ginny, al parecer se había adelantado a la mucama y estaba terminando de sacar zumo de naranja, solo había un vaso, me lo ofreció sin hablarme realmente y me pareció que algo andaba mal. Miró hacia el frente y no necesitó palabras, Ginny estaba ahí y él estaba al corriente de nuestro distanciamiento.

Todo se estaba desmoronando lentamente, tanto así lo sentí que pensé que no faltaba mucho para que descubriera la verdad. Terminé mi zumo y salí por la puerta.

Al caminar unos pasos vi la espalda encorvada de Ginny, estaba sentada en uno de los escalones y tenía la cara entre las rodillas, iba a decirle algo cuando noté que su espalda se convulsionaba levemente, estaba llorando, y al parecer quería hacerlo en silencio.

Estuve a pudo de tocarle el hombro, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que en un tiempo se olvidaría del palurdo pero en cuanto extendí mi mano y aclaré mi garganta ella dijo:

– Siento lo que paso – ahí iban sus disculpas otra vez – lo que te dije anoche, de pagarte... –

Mi mano cayó tan rápido como había ascendido, la escondí en los bolsillos, no había dicho que se había arrepentido de mis besos ni de mis caricias pero eso no significaba nada, aun seguía enamorada de Draco.

– No entiendo porque lo sientes, es lo que soy, ¿no?– dije amargado, porque si hubiese tenido opción ni siquiera estaría hablando con ella ahora. Sería su novio de veras.

– Si – dijo ella holgadamente, no entendía el por qué de su llanto, pero no sabía que debía hacer, mi frialdad no podía llegar a afectarla de esa forma ¿o sí? – pero aun así te pido perdón –

Se puso de pie como tomando una decisión y luego caminó para irse, no sé si se dio cuenta de que la miré, pero tenía la cara roja e hinchada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Caminó hasta que no pude verla más por la periferia sin delatarme, escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

– En verdad lo siento, sé que estuvo mal – Ya bastaba de disculpas, quería que dejara de hacerlo, si eso era por lo que estaba llorando entonces con mas veras debía pararlo.

– Métetelo en la cabeza, no estuvo mal, no me ofendiste – me sentía molesto pero no era con ella, a pesar de que era a ella a quien estaba dirigiendo toda mi frustración.

Terminó de alejarse, yo me quedé de pie dejando que su aroma inundara mis sentidos pero no tardó mucho antes de que mis pies me obligaran a seguirla. Estaba en el baño por lo que pude deducir. Cuando me apoyé irreflexivamente en la puerta escuché su llanto, maldije a Draco Malfoy a más no poder. Me apoyé contra la escalera esperándola para que saliera. No sabía que le diría pero tenía que alargar lo que fuera para estar seguro de que había dejado de llorar, cuando salió su cara estaba en mejor estado pero la inflamación que había en sus parpados me hizo desear estar curiosamente bajo tierra. Escondió sus pupilas sufridas de las mías y miro hacia abajo, no sabía que esperaba de mí así que le dije:

– ¿Qué es lo que me corresponde hacer ahora? – no sabía que planes tenia ella después de lo inconcluso en nuestro encuentro en la noche.

– Seguir siendo mi novio, hay un almuerzo familiar en el campo seguido de una tarde de juegos, sigue...– se cortó la voz débil y sentí un extraño vació en mi estomago, algo no estaba bien con Ginny y yo tenía, más bien sentía el deber moral de ayudarla – pretendiendo que eres mi novio, nada que no puedas solucionar –

– Bien – dije aparentando más seriedad de la que sentía.

Siguió su camino y yo seguí con el mismo impulso de retenerla y obligarla a que me dijera si el perro de Draco Malfoy era la causa de su desolación.

¿Lastima? ¿Podía tratarse de eso? Era una nueva y desconocida reacción en mí, la compasión no se encontraba entre el abanico de mis sentimientos comunes, pero jamás había conocido de una compasión que incluyera entre sus avatares el deseo, la lujuria, el sentido de proteccionista y el deseo mortal por ser la persona adecuada.

Esto no era compasión, era algo mas, ya lo había deducido, esto no era nada con lo que hubiera topado antes, sentí mis dientes rechinar y otra vez mis pies iban contra mí, me estaban llevando inexorablemente al sitio donde ella fuera, le aclararía que dejaría de ser frío, que seguiríamos jugando a esto de los novios. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y la seguí al jardín. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché el llanto ahogado de Ginny.

No, por favor no otra vez. Seguía llorando ¿Acaso no le parecía suficiente? Si seguía así se iba deshidratar.

Alargué la mano para abrir la puerta pero la voz de Ginny me detuvo en seco, a pesar de sus palabras ininteligibles pude distinguir una cosa, mi nombre apretado en sus sollozos. Me paré en seco cuando me descubrí espiando que era lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo a Hermione de mi.

– Sé que es absurdo – decía ella– pero es así. Hermione no puedo dejar de pensar en el, me siento mal cuando me mira fríamente – no podía ser...estaba halando de Draco Malfoy...me di la vuelta para irme, ya no quería escuchar sus rodeos. Me quedé quieto cuando en medio de la distancia escuché su voz ahogada pero terriblemente clara para mí en esos momentos – Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter...soy una maldita idiota. –

En ese momento no hubo sentido que me atara a la realidad de lo que acababa de oír, seguramente se trataba de un sueño, uno hermoso por que las voces de los ángeles cantaban para mi, fue tal el impacto de sus palabras que me tuve que apoyar en la pared de la escalera que estaba a punto de bajar . Algo dulce e inexplicable comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, nada me hubiera preparado para darme por enterado de que en ese momento Ginny Weasley estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo.

La dulce sensación paso a arder, a quemarme el pecho ¿Cómo podía una mujer amarme?, ¿Ella en verdad había dicho eso? Si no hubiera sido por que mi conciencia así lo había escuchado jamás lo había creído pero así era, y era tan clara como mancillante. Ginny Weasley no podía quererme, yo no era lo que ella necesitaba a pesar de que así lo haya manifestado. Ella no era para mí. Pero me quería, tal vez su corazón estatuaria mintiendo, tal vez solo la perdida reciente era la que le hacía hablar, pero estaba diciendo, se lo estaba confesando a Hermione que era casi como su hermana. Era ciento...el baile, los besos...todo era cierto. La sorpresa dio paso a la alegría infantil que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Si, hacía mucho tiempo que no era feliz. Ginny no se merecía el trato que yo le había dado, ella me quería y el llanto había sido por mí, sus lagrimas de dolor habían sido por mi y por mi aparente indiferencia. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

Subí las escaleras sin percatarme de nada mas, entré a la habitación y tome con violencia el camisón que había dejado minutos antes, aspiré su aroma con salvajismo animal, perdiéndome en él, en todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi alma sentían en este instante. ¿Por qué esa euforia? Me sentía como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Un concurso demasiado importante. Y el premio era ella. Me quise dar de patadas, ella no había pensado en Draco Malfoy como yo creía, ella no se iba a acostar conmigo por despecho, lo iba a hacer porque me deseaba, porque confiaba en mí, y yo era el imbécil que la había rechazado por su bien...

Desde ahora no sería así, ella no tendría que rogarme, lo que yo hiciera se lo haría sin rechistar, ella iba a ser mía, su virginidad iba a ser mía. Con ese pensamiento egoísta y posesivo me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación con el aroma de su camisón en mi nariz y mi renovado y perfecto deseo.

Cuando bajé vi al señor Weasley y me presté para que usara mi ayuda. Terminamos de empacar, yo había visto con anterioridad a Ginny pero ella no me miró, obviamente aun dolida por mi actitud. Eso me dolió aun más pero no hice nada. Para no incomodarla, a pesar de que quería lo contrario, me subí al auto con los padres de Ginny mientras veíamos arrancar al otro auto y después el de los dos pesados.

Llegamos rápidamente y todo se acomodó lentamente, no podía apartar mis ojos de Ginny, seguí cada uno de sus movimientos aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta, su manera de cortar era perfecta, ella era perfecta, y ahora lo podía ver bien, porque sentía algo especial por mí al igual que yo por ella. Luego me vi nuevamente en la necesidad de ayudar al padre de Ginny con el carbón. Hubo este momento en el que aparté la mirada de Ginny, no quería que el costal de carbón diera en los pies de Arthur.

En el momento en que me volví, luego de que más autos llegaran vi que una mujer pelinegra, infinitamente más hermosa que Pansy pero no más que Ginny, se acercaba a esta y le tapaba los ojos por detrás. Tenía una expresión cariñosa y le susurraba al oído.

– ¡Cho! – escuché que Ginny gritó emocionada, obviamente no la esperaba ahí, supuse que Pansy había obviado invitarla por si su dudoso marido caía a los pies de la belleza pero esta venia al lado de un grandote de expresión amable y bastante bien parecido. Ese hombre tomó a Ginny en brazos y la levantó por los aires. Por primera vez en el día vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny y me dieron celos por no ser yo quien la provocara. Me acerqué con la intención de conocer a las personas que rodeaban a Ginny. Cuando me adosé ella me miró desconcertada y luego se volvió cuando me detuve.

– Cho...este es mi novio, Harry Potter –

Estreché la pequeña mano de Cho quien me miró de arriba a abajo inquisitivamente.

– Un gusto Harry, yo soy algo así como la hermana mayor de Ginny. La que desgraciadamente no tiene – dijo ella, la secundé abiertamente.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted – usé mi voz para caer bien a la gente y aparentemente funcionó, agregué a mi aprobación: – Hubiera deseado una y mil veces que su hermana fuera usted y no la mujer que esta casándose – Me gustaba esta Cho, me gustaba por que también quería a Ginny.

– Si, yo también lo creo así – extendió su mano con camaradería y tocamos los puños en un golpe cual pandilleros – Me agradas Harry...pero si le haces daño a mi hermanita te la veras conmigo –

Negué con una frase que ni escuché. Hacer daño a Ginny Weasley no era mi prioridad, la acerqué contra mí y la sentí con cada fibra de mí ser. Vi como Cho se levantaba y que Hermione la seguía dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Ginny. Al instante ella intentó alejarse de mí pero yo no estaba listo para dejarla ir, no cuando me moría por darle un beso en la boca. La hale del brazo y la sentí sobre mí. La besé violentamente pero mi pasión me obligaba a actuar así, ella no se alejó, era buena señal. La apreté más contra mí y la obligué a alzarse contra mí a hojarcadas. Su boca, su aliento me enloquecieron. Pero estábamos frente a toda la gente, así que tuve que parar por el bien de ambos, apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella y murmuró con su sonrosada boca.

– Harry...– mi nombre sonaba como miel en sus labios carnosos. Mía. Muy pronto.

– Te perdono. – le dije no por lo que ella estaba pensando, la perdonaba por hacer esto conmigo , por reducirme a este nivel animal en el que solo importaban mis deseos no los de nadie más, mordí su labio y sentí como se estremeció, la bajé con lentitud liberándome dolorosamente de su contacto.. Cuando miré su boca vi que una pequeña y mínima herida, al parecer producida por mí, adornaba su labio palpitante, lo toqué con mi dedo encontrándolo como lo había sentido, ardiente.

– Perdóname tu a mi por esto – sonreí cuando se quedó mirándome la boca – en ocasiones ejercer control sobre mi pasión me parece muy aburrido, prefiero dejarla fluir.

Mentía un tanto ya que si de verdad hubiera dejado fluir mi pasión a estas alturas ya estaría tocando el cielo al poseerla totalmente. La solté no muy seguro de mí y me aparté dejándola con la duda en la cara.

"_Ya habrá tiempo, cariño, ya habrá tiempo_"


	14. Suya

Hola niñ s aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que pena la demora en actualizar

espero que les guste, la historia ni los personajes son míos

* * *

**Ginny**

Aturdida, absorta, feliz, sorprendida, excitada, extrañada y todos los sinónimos que se me ocurrían todos pasaban por mi mente en un juego de imágenes de Harry mezcladas entre sí poniéndome nerviosa.

La actitud de él era inexplicable y me tenía tan confundida como un bebe recién nacido. Suspiré y miré hacia donde estaba él ahora, al lado de mi padre. Vi que Ron estaba haciendo las presentaciones ante Cedric y que él, al igual Cho, aceptaba a Harry con camaradería. Se estrecharon las manos y Cedric le pasó un brazo por el hombro, le puso un puño en la cabeza y comenzó a frotarle la coronilla despeinándolo con ganas. Una sonrisa luminosa cruzó la cara de Harry. Cuando me miró yo encogí los hombros y traté de pedirle disculpas en una silenciosa mirada, excusarme por la conducta excesivamente confianzuda de Cedric, pero cuando me hizo un guiño un violento calor me asaltó la cara. Debía parecer una paleta. Me di la vuelta para que no me viera, las cosas podían ser diferentes y tal vez ya no estuviera enfadado conmigo pero aun así no me iba a confiar.

Me senté en el pasto y Hermione se unió a mí dos segundos después.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó con reproche poniéndome una cerveza en la mano. Bebí un sorbo y le dije:

– Actuación...–

– Por más actuación que sea, un beso así...– replicó contrariada.

– ¿Nos estabas viendo? –

– Todos los vieron... ¡Ay Ginny! No sé qué tan bueno sea todo esto... mírate, hacia menos de tres minutos parecías una muerta, y ahora deberías verte la cara, pareces una piñata –

– No me puedo quejar – le dije – Debo ser feliz mientras pueda – continué amargamente.

Ella no me contestó nada ante eso, parecía que compartía mi misma oración. En ese momento se nos unió Cedric, tenía la nariz manchada de carbón y el pelo desordenado.

– Hola primita ¿Qué tal? – alargó su mano y me despeino toda.

– Pero bueno...– ¿Ahora tenía la costumbre de despelucar a todo el mundo? Dejó mi cabello en peor estado del que estaba – ¡Cedric!– lo reprendí, traía en la mano otra cerveza. Me la puso al frente.

– Bébela – me instó súbitamente serio.

Yo no era de las que bebía mucho. Hermione miró lo que ella me había traído y me dijo:

– ¡Pero si ni siquiera la has tocado!–

– No me gusta beber – dije, aunque sabía que ellos lo sabían.

– Por hoy lo harás – dijo Hermione, Cedric asintió secundándola.

– Cuando termines esta sigues con la mía –

Eran unos demonios, cuando salíamos juntos ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados a la bebida, hacían que yo bebiera y me grababan en mi móvil para después burlarse sanamente de mí. Gemí para mis adentros esperando que no lo notaran. Los quería con locura pero ellos siempre se aprovechaban de mí y mi falta de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Miré hacia el frente cuando Hermione lo hizo. El almuerzo había empezado. Cuando Harry llegó se sentó sorpresivamente a mi lado y puso sobre mis manos uno de los platos que traía consigo de paso besándome en la mejilla. Corrió su boca y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo me quedé paralizada ante el contacto de sus dientes. Cho se sentó al lado de Cedric y Ron de Hermione, cada uno traía el plato del otro.

– Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh amigo?– dijo Cho imprudentemente dándose cuenta del mordisco de Harry.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo él riéndose contra mi oreja y apartándose para comer.

– ¿Que más da? – preguntó Cedric – mejor él que Cabeza de Verruga Draco –

Todos reímos, yo especialmente, porque mi imaginaron voló hacia Draco con una gran verruga en la cabeza. Negué con la cabeza aun riendo y me dediqué a mi plato, todos hicieron lo mismo saboreando el alimento preparado por mi papi. Estábamos en esas cuando Cedric salió al ataque otra vez.

– La tarde de juegos estará interesante...– comentó mirándome de soslayo, me di bastante cuenta – Ya armé el equipo y Cho estuvo de acuerdo – tragué la carne y casi me atoró, algo no me sonaba bien – Estamos todos nosotros, nos llamamos "_Los Primos_" –

– Un nombre bastante justo – dijo Cho mordiendo una salchicha, ella comía libremente sin temor a engordarse, siempre estaba envidiablemente escultural – Harry es como de la familia... –

– ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a jugar? – pregunté intentando no sonar ni temerosa ni demasiado interesada.

– Voleibol – dijo Cedric rápidamente y bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

– Bien – dije negando con la cabeza – creo que "_Los Primos_" acaba de quedarse sin un integrante –

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Cedric contrariado.

– Emm...– dije intentando hacerlo entendible para él – ¿De verdad, conociéndome como me conoces, crees que entre el abanico de mis habilidades se encuentra la capacidad de jugar Voleibol?– era demasiado obvio.

– ¡Ay! Vamos Ginny no nos puedes hacer esto, queremos poner en su sitio al menos por un momento a aquel par de desechos de película de terror – suspiré desesperada. Cuando Cedric hacía la cara que estaba haciendo era casi imposible negarse, pero sobrepuse mi voluntad, no quería arriesgar mi integridad personal y acabar con un ojo morado o sin aire en el estomago ante el tortazo de un balón de Volleyball.

– No Ric, no puedo – además la idea de hacer el ridículo frente a Harry no era nada atractiva.

– Vamos a jugar todos – otra vez me ericé cuando escuché la voz de Harry y más cuando dijo: – Yo jugare por los dos. Tus manos no van a rozar siquiera ese balón –

– Eso es estúpido – contradije – No seré más que un estorbo –

– Eso nunca – replicó él riéndose.– "_Los Primos_" estamos completos –

– ¡Iiiiuuuujjjuuuu! – gritó Hermione animando.

Este iba a ser un juego peligroso. Seguimos comiendo, deleitándonos con el humor de Cedric, mi padre se unió a nosotros tiempo después cuando toda la comida fue repartida. Seguimos charlando de muchas cosas mientras el tiempo pasaba, esperaba que todos se olvidaran de la malnacida tarde de juegos.

Por mucho tiempo sentí la mirada de Harry sobre mí, mi rabillo de ojo aun no estaba en tan mal estado así que me podía dar cuenta de eso.

Seguía sin saber por qué Harry había cambiado. A veces rozaba mi mano y otras me daba suaves besos en la mejilla mientras estaba en la charla. Tampoco yo pude evitar mirarle, en todos sus movimientos había tal elegancia, yo solo podía sorprenderme.

Aparté la vista en el momento en que la decimonovena mirada se daba entre nosotros. La manera en que me miraba era enfermiza, cuando lo hacía reaccionaba de maneras extremas, la gran mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con imágenes de él encima mío, haciéndole cosas a mi cuerpo. Se había integrado tan bien con Cho y Cedric que el deseo de que fuera en realidad mi novio me picaba como nunca.

Reposamos por mucho tiempo pero no dejamos de hablar. En ese momento una de mis tías anunció que era hora de los juegos.

Mi fuero interno se apretó con anticipación negativa.

Nos pusimos de pie, ellos estaban el doble de animados que yo. Harry me tomó de la mano en el momento en que me iba a poner de pie. Cuando traté de soltarme él me sostuvo fuertemente, con lentitud inclinó la cabeza y me besó la mano. Sentí su lengua entre los nudillos y mi piel se estremeció ante ese contacto. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos a través de mis atormentados nudillos con una intensidad abrumadora, sentía que él quería entrar a mi cuerpo de esa manera, por medio de su taladrante mirada, al no poder soportarle por más tiempo sin lanzarme a hacer algo brusco mis parpados cubrieron mis ojos. Sentía la cara caliente y congestionada. Traté de tener de regreso mi mano pero él me la seguía sujetando

– No tiene sentido que te apartes, preciosa, de todos modos te atraparía –

"_Preciosa_"

¡Oh, Dios Mío! El centro de mi cuerpo se sintió cálido en ese momento, yo me sentía cálida y solo con esa palabra y su voz. Esa sensualidad me hizo marearme...

Él estaba de vuelta e ignoraba la razón pero mi ardiente corazón lo amaba, ahora no tenia duda de ello, era insensato y a los ojos de los demás parecería imposible. Pero lo hacía, a pesar de mi inseguridad me conocía bien y sabía que mi corazón anhelaba partes de Harry aparte de su cuerpo. Partes que nunca había tenido de nadie. Sentimientos…

Entre los hombres pusieron la cancha. Nosotras los mirábamos de lejos cada una admirando lo suyo, lo de ellas ya que él no era mío. Las primas también hacían lo mismo.

Sonreía como un niño y eso me enterneció, cuando la cancha estuvo lista nos reuníos. Nuestras oponentes eran las amigas de Pansy y ella misma. Draco estaba a un lado sentado en la banca, hacer ejercicio después de comer definitivamente no era lo de él.

Yo me quedé en la parte central del grupo. Cedric estaba a mi izquierda y Harry a mi derecha. Hermione estaba adelante de mi y Ron y Cho a ambos lados. Los chicos parecían las barreras perfectas para hacer oposicionista y secretamente deseaba que ganáramos, las amigas de Pansy, tal como ella parecían muy pagadas de todo.

La primera en sacar fue Pansy. Vi que su mano golpeaba el balón con fuerza, hacia el centro, claro como lo suponía, directamente hacia mí. Preparé miserables muñecas para el asalto pero escuché que Harry tras de mí decía en voz baja:

– Mía – me aparté un centímetro para que él contestara la bola, y lo hizo de manera perfecta, parecía que era perfecto hasta en esto.

Los primos tenían cierto conocimiento de Volleyball, por que jugaban como un partido de colegio, bola va y viene y nadie marca punto. Las amigas de Pans intentaron marcar dando desde todos los ángulos, pero no eran tan buenas y los primos estaban sincronizados. Yo no hacía nada, las amigas de Pansy no arremetieron contra mí.

Parecía que era un reto personal ganar a Cho. Pero a Cho nadie le ganaba, era demasiado deportiva y hacia buen equipo con ellos. La que sobraba era yo.

Cuando ganamos, milagrosamente un punto marcado por mí, gritamos con júbilo, esa había sido la idea desde el principio y todos nos abrazamos.

Harry me levantó del suelo por detrás y dio varias vueltas conmigo como si pesara menos que una pluma. Reí, la libertad en sus brazos era una sensación inigualable, cuando me soltó se quedó detrás de mí y aspiró mi cuello lentamente.

– Me encanta como hueles –

Considerando el calor que hacía y que me sentía como un cerdo asado aquel cumplido me llegaba a las entrañas. Me di la vuelta y vi su mirada intensa otra vez, aun no se había ido.

– Quiero besarte – me dijo con voz ardiente, corroborando la intensidad de sus ojos.

Yo solo me quedé en silencio que él interpreto correctamente como una señal de rendición. Enterró mi boca con la suya y la movió rapidísimo apretándome de la cintura y levantándome al menos seis centímetros del suelo. Como siempre enredé mis manos en su pelo y atraje su cabeza más hacia mí. Su sabor era inigualable y el calor de su piel me embotó los sentidos, estaba siendo evidente pero al estar en sus bazos no me importaba nada. Ni el mundo. Nada. Sus manos presionaron mi cintura con demasiada fuerza, tanto que me vi obligada a separarme de su boca para gemir con dolor. Él me bajó otra vez y me miró a los ojos.

– Lo siento... no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo – Aquello era algo nuevo. Yo me sentía igual así que era consuelo saber que no solo era de mi lado.

Me tocó la cara con la mano y me besó tiernamente ahora. Yo me toqué las costillas cuando se dio la vuelta, dolían y estaba segura de que me iban a salir marcas. Pero no me había importado, porque con cada centímetro que estaba lejos de Harry mi piel lo anhelaba mucho más. El resto de la tarde pasó con otros participando de las actividades, todo el tiempo vi sentado a Draco huyendo del deber con su cuerpo. Menudo capullo.

Casi al final de la tarde Hermione nos reunió aparte y sugirió que nos fuéramos a un bar a una celebración de verdad. Estaba tan animada que era en parte contagiosa

– Vamos, vamos ¿Sí? les aseguro que se van a divertir –

Yo quería irme a la casa, después del juego habíamos tomado cerveza en vez de agua para aplacar la sed y estaba un poco mareada. Todo producto de Cedric. Pero Hermione invitaba todos incluso a Harry a quien no parecía molestarle la idea. Empacamos todo de vuelta, las tías se ofrecieron a llevar las cosas y el carro quedó a nuestra disposición.

Subimos a él, Cedric era quien manejaba. Hermione lo guió por sitios que yo no recordaba, después de un tiempo de búsqueda dimos con el bar de Hermione. Parqueamos y entramos.

El interior estaba adornado de luces y espejos haciendo todo parecido a un gran salpicón con nosotros adentro. Hermione consiguió una buena mesa y llegamos allí. Nos ubicamos y ellos pidieron más bebida, honestamente hubiera preferido una soda pero ellos no me dejaron. Harry tuvo mi mano todo el tiempo.

Cedric pido una botella de tequila. Pidieron muchas botellas de muchas cosas. Hasta más adelante no me di cuenta de que Harry era el encargado de las llaves, no había tocado ni una copa. Él era el que no iba a tomar. Pensé que eso estaba contra su voluntad pero Cedric empezó a embutirme de alcohol y después no pude parar. Estaba consciente, pero tenía un aletargamiento y sensación de poder y felicidad que me llenaba. Las luces hacían lo suyo. El alcohol también. Cuando me di cuenta estaba tan cerca de Harry que me incliné hacia él y lo besé en la nariz. ¡Que nariz tan perfecta tenía! La mejor que había visto. Con una visión un poco tonta y nada propia de mí me volví hacia la mesa.

– Creo que Cabeza de Verruga y Cerdo con Halitosis querían unírsenos – dijo Cedric contra el estruendo de la música.

– Ja – dijo Cho sorbiendo delicadamente un limón – Ya hubiera querido tener a esa perra acá –

– Esta es una reunión de familia. Ellos no eran bienvenidos, seguramente todo el mundo huiría ante la pinta del verrugoso –

Reímos con ganas. Una canción comenzó a sonar y Cedric tomándose otro tequila se llevó a Cho a la pista. Ella danzaba tras él mientras llegaba allí, cuando se unieron en la pista bailaban demasiado bien. Hermione y Ron se unieron a los dos minutos y también se veían muy bien, les aplaudimos mientras los demás les hacían círculo. Reí con ganas y me acerqué a la botella para servirme una copa, sentí que Harry puso la mano sobre la mía.

– Creo que no deberías beber más Ginny – sus ojos y su intensidad…

– ¡Ah vamos! No seas aguafiestas, Harry – sentía que la lengua se me había empezado a enredar, cuando lo miré vi su expresión seria. Aparté la mano de la copa y me incliné sobre él – ¿Que me das si no la tomo? –

Mi mano encontró su pierna debajo de la mesa. Me sentía un poco libre bajo la influencia de unas copas, pero estaba consciente del resto y de como mi mano ascendía por su pierna. Parecía que esto me liberaba un poco las inhibiciones. No me sentía tímida, sino curiosa.

Antes de prepararme me haló y me plantó un beso en toda la boca, haciéndome resbalar y caer contra su pecho. Escuché un sordo gemido de necesidad, de la que yo también estaba ardiendo. Abrí mi boca e intenté atrapar su lengua en el intento. Estos besos no eran nada castos y eran deliciosos. La música penetraba mis oídos y me hacía ver estrellas, tanto como su beso, no estaba ebria, una persona embriagada no estaría sintiendo la intensidad de las emociones que yo sentía ahora. Harry iba a ser mío, aun si mis ahorros de toda la vida se me iban en ello. Continuamos besándonos arrancando algo inexplicable uno del otro. Moví mis manos por su pecho y saqué la camisa de los pantalones para poder acariciarle la piel. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto, él ante mis manos frías y yo ante su abdomen caliente. No sabía que mas hacer para profundizar todo eso. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas, lo que más quería era montarlo, dejar que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más cerca. Cuando una de mis piernas intentó rodearlo abandonó mi boca y se puso de pie. Sus ojos de fuego se habían encendido más

– Vámonos – dijo con la voz iracunda – Vámonos a bailar –

Lo seguí como una liebre a la zanahoria, me tomó de la mano y cuando llegamos me apretó contra él fuertemente, otra vez mis músculos lastimados reaccionaron ante su apretado abrazo pero no me importó. Su mano apretaba de un modo especial a mi cintura. Tal como la vez anterior nuestros cuerpos se unían en este vaivén de música. Una danza de pasión. Un tango que empezó a sonar en ese momento.

Con mis manos en su cuello empezó a llevar el ritmo. Yo lo seguía como hipnotizada, nuestros ojos en conexión, casi parecíamos leer el pensamos del otro. Tenía alcohol en mi cabeza pero no estaba borracha con él. Él era quien me intoxicaba. Nuestras piernas se enredaron entre sí a fin de dar más veracidad a nuestro baile. Sin poder soportarlo más le baje la cabeza y le obligué a que me besara.

Al parecer la intensidad de sus besos aun no había disminuido, me tomó con la misma ansia de antes. Rocé sus dientes perfectos con mi lengua y luego empezó otra vez, el beso era demasiado profundo, la intensidad y movimiento de su lengua imitaba otra posesión mas básica. Yo gemía y gemía mientras él seguía llevando el control de todo. Su nombre se me escapó en muchas ocasiones en el momento en que nuestras bocas se separaban para intercambiar nuestras respiraciones.

– Amo tu boca – dijo contra ella antes de volver a besarme sin contemplaciones. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda en mi trasero. En mis caderas, en mi espalda, una vez, otra y otra más. Yo tocaba lo que me atrevía, sus hombros sus brazos. Sus manos, su cara, su pelo. La canción terminó en medio de los aplausos. Habíamos pasado desapercibidos pero yo no podía más.

– Tienes que llevarme a casa... ¡Ahora!– exigí, demasiado consciente de que era lo que le iba a pedir – Tienes que llevarme...– repetí contra su frente. Él asintió como su estuviera aceptando algo mas allá de compresión.

– Debemos esperarlos...– dijo serenarme.

Yo gruñí porque tenía razón, volvimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, yo igual de zorra como me sentía.

– Entonces...– me incliné hasta casi sentarme sobre él y comencé a besarlo, necesitaba mi nueva dosis de Jugo de Harry.

Ellos se nos unieron después cuando manifestaron que querían irse. Experimenté una sensación de alivio pero también una de vértigo, yo necesitaba estar con Harry esta noche. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y no estaba lista para que me rechazara otra vez. Llegamos a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Mi madre y mi padre debían estar en la casa de las tías y se debieron quedar allá.

Todos entramos, y al parecer todos tenían las mismas intenciones que nosotros. Harry subió las escaleras y Hermione y Ron también. Subimos con Cedric y Cho riéndonos a más no poder y los acomodé en el otro cuarto de huéspedes, les tendí la cama que sabia que encontraría más que desordenada al día siguiente.

Bajé las escalares para tomarme un café bien cargado. Lo preparé y me supo amargo en la boca, pero necesitaba estar lúcida y el café me despertó inmediatamente. Respiré hondo pensando en esto. Toda mi vida, mis principios básicos me decían lo que debía hacer. Mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y lo podía usar como quisiera. Mi afirmación era que me entregaría sin amor para que no me doliera a futuro cuando estuviera enamorada era un chiste, pero mentía, si me dolería. Me dolería perder a Harry pero yo no lo podía atar, le entregaría mi cuerpo y mi alma, y aunque sabía que él no lo tomaría en la manera en que yo quería no me iba a arrepentir, porque lo amaba, nada más simple que eso.

No volvería a verlo después de la boda, él no me querría su lado y aunque me doliera ahora no me importaba, lo necesitaba fieramente. Terminé de beber el café ahora lúcida y subí por última vez las escaleras como una mujer virgen.

Miré hacia mi infancia. De alguna parte me llegó la convicción de que mi vida se reducía a esto, a este momento. Cuando terminé de subir las escaleras fui al baño de huéspedes.

"_Dame valor, dame valor para soportarlo cuando me deje, dame valor para soportarlo si me rechaza. Dame valor_" pedí en mis adentros.

Me solté el cabello y caminé hacia la habitación. Él estaba de pie ante la cama y la miraba como si estuviera concentrado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

– Harry...– lo llamé con un murmuro, sorprendentemente se dio la vuelta, y vi que sonreía beatíficamente.

No necesité más palabras, me acerqué en dos pasos a él y lo abracé con fuerza. Su calor me brindó confianza, toda la que me estaba haciendo falta. Me separé unos centímetros y acunó mi cara en sus manos. Me besó con ansia otra vez. Mi pasión reprimida salió a flote, mis manos se dirigieron directamente a su camisa.

Esta vez preferí permanecer en silencio, pero no había palabras de todas maneras. Terminé de desabrochar la camisa con dedos temblorosos, él se la abrió rápidamente saltando los dos últimos botones y la lanzó a un lado. Su perfección saltó a mis ojos ávidos de su contacto. Nos separamos un momento para respirar. Frente contra frente, sentí sus manos en los botones de mi blusa. Jadeé entrecortadamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cuello, su contacto me encendía. Sentía la piel en llamas. Cerré mis ojos cuando lentamente escuchaba como cada botón iba cediendo a sus dedos. Cuando llegó al final me la saco por los hombros acariciándolos en el descenso de la camisa.

Cuando la retiró tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a boca mirándome a los ojos, besó uno por uno los dedos. Yo estaba temblando y esperaba vencida a que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Lentamente llevó mis manos a su pecho y las movió hacia su cuello.

– Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Ginny – dijo en voz espesa.

Así lo hice hipnotizada por su voz y su roce. Apretó las manos en mi cintura y me elevó a su altura. Me empezó a besar en el cuello, sentí que deslizaba su nariz una y otra vez sobre mi piel sin besarla. Apreté mis manos en su cabeza para que me besara de una buena vez. Mi valor se podía ir en cualquier momento. Sentí sus labios tibios personar contra mi piel. Sentí su lengua y como succionaba y seguía besando.

Dios.

Estaba explotando. Miles de fuegos artificiales salían de mí, quería ser suya.

Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta la cama y lentamente caímos en ella. Las sabanas frías hicieron un trémulo contacto con mi piel ardiente. Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Deslicé mis manos por la espalda desnuda admirando una vez más su forma. Él tomó mi cintura con sus manos y lentamente fue ascendiendo. Bajo su cabeza y me besó mientras sus manos apretaban mi carne suavemente. Sentí que el sostén se desabrochaba por delante dejándome totalmente expuesta a su mirada, la que me recorrió en ese momento. Sonreía, pero no había burla en la expresión de su rostro, sonreía por que le daba placer verme.

– Bésame– le pedí suplicante, no supe qué tipo de beso creyó que le pedí pero cuando sentí su boca en mi pecho gemí fuertemente. Cerré mis manos en torno a la sabana y apreté con fuerza al sentir su boca sobre mí. Era un placer indescriptible y a este nivel podía sentirlo con cada neurona de mi cuerpo. Lo estaba mirando esta vez. Veía su cabello desordenado tan cerca de mi piel haciéndome cosquillas en el cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron más abajo mientras no dejaba de besarme "ahí". Encontró el cierre de los jeans y sin abandonar su labor empezó a deslizaros hacia abajo.

No tenia mas la protección de la ropa, un frió interior me arrasó mientras sentía que él lentamente se ponía de pie para terminar de sacarme los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sentía pena de mi cuerpo otra vez, él lo estaba escrutando de una manera que me hacia dar vergüenza, no quería que hubiese defectos. Me sentía tan imperfecta como una tonta. Intenté cubrir mi desnudez a fin de que esto no fuera un motivo para rechazarme. Él se acercó otra vez, tomó lentamente sus manos con las mías y volvió a besarme cada dedo. Luego comenzó a chupar suavemente cada uno. Su mirada estaba otra vez en la mía.

– Que te cubras no impedirá que te vea...– besó un dedo, sentía mi pulso ahí en sus labios – No impedirá que te deseé – besó otro dedo y lo lamió suavemente – No impedirá que te tome como quiero hacerlo – Cuando llegó al meñique lo introdujo en su boca y lo chupo con suavidad. Gemí otra vez.

Lo tuve sobre mí en ese momento deseando su boca otra vez. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y en mis caderas. Sus besos exigentes me mareaban. Pero era el punto de no retorno. Lo sabía cuando su mano subió por mi muslo buscando su íntimo objetivo. No tenía miedo, estaba estupefacta. El corazón me palpitaba a velocidades inimaginables. Su mano me tocó donde nadie lo había hecho antes. Él estaba marcando mi cuerpo. Y lo hacía muy bien. Se movía con lentitud acariciando cada parte de mi intimidad como si fuera una joya preciosa. Giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando esas sensaciones desconocidas me atacaban, tanto como su mano.

Cuando sentí sus dedos en mí casi grité ante la sensación. Me sentía libre pero a la vez respiraba con dificultad, aun estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo y yo quería que estuviera sin ropa, someterlo al escudriño del que yo había sido parte. No sabía que tintes tenía mi mirada pero la suya era mil veces mejor. Su mano me tocaba y me tocaba estimulándome, era un placer demasiado indescriptible. Estaba ascendiendo a algo que era inexplicable. Aparte su mano de mi lentamente y comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón.

– Te necesito...– le dije entrecortadamente, cada parte de mi lo anhelaba de una manera salvaje. Una nueva yo estaba naciendo. Una que solo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca. Se inclinó hacia mi oído y me dijo:

– ¿Esto es lo que de verdad deseas? – su pregunta sonó a retorica, como si quisiera que me negara. Pero no lo iba a hacer, quería que la decisión fuera suya.

– Tú lo sabes – toqué su vientre siguiendo el camino, lo palpé íntimamente, como nunca había tocado a nadie de esa manera – te dije que te necesito –

– Quiero más – dijo él sacándose la ropa y quedando tan desnudo como yo, se apartó de mi solo un segundo, él era magnifico. Era un hombre demasiado hombre para mí.

Trepó a la cama nuevamente y me tuvo en sus brazos, sentí que volvía a mi oído y lo mordía con suavidad para luego pasar la lengua donde sus dientes habían dejado marcas.

– Dime que me amas – dijo con voz apasionada sobre mi oreja. Su manó bajo por mi lentamente tocando cada parte que se atravesaba en su camino –...en voz alta

Yo me estremecí ante su contacto. Su mano seguía descendiendo y sabia cual era su destino otra vez, la sentí en la cara interna de mi muslo y seguía subiendo y subiendo. No le dije que lo que quería oír. Descendió lentamente besándome en el pecho otra vez y bajando y bajando. Sentí que mi vientre se estremecía cuando sentí su boca ahí, pero casi grito otra vez cuando me rozó la intimidad con su boca. Tenía vergüenza, sentía como su miles de perros de candela me acosaran por lo que él me hacía. Nunca me había imaginado que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Exploté y miles de estrellas se cruzaron en mis ojos cerrados, dejé de respirar por un momento, para después volverlo a hacer agitadamente y sentí su aliento subiendo por mi cuerpo ahora con destino a mi boca. Él se removió encima de mí después. Se había cansado de estimularme, pero yo no iba a llegar muy lejos sin su toque.

Algo en mi estaba a punto de explotar, seguía con esas misma sensación por qué no comprendía otra que pudiera describirlo. Me besaba. Me tocaba y lo sentía mío. Cuando menos lo pensé empezó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de mí, mi cuerpo virgen se resistió a eso. Cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba a él y seguía avanzando, lenta y dolorosamente. Clavé las uñas en sus hombros pero él no se quejo. Seguía en lo suyo y yo me moría de dolor y de otra sensación poderosa que sobre ese dolor empezaba a primar.

– Harry…– murmuré con la voz rota. Él me miró y vio las lágrimas en mis ojos.

– Ssshhh… – me calmó como se calmaba a un niño, estaba completamente en mi interior y completamente quieto, estaba tratando de no causarme dolor – Vas a estar bien... lo prometo... –

– Te...amo – dije finalmente. Él gruño con satisfacción, aunque no sabía qué tipo de satisfacción le podía traer que le dijera que lo amaba, las consecuencias de todo esto me iban a atacar por la mañana. Se movió un poco y su roce fue exquisito. Volvía la cuenta regresiva a mi cuerpo mientras el dolor pasaba a un segundo plano. Se movió otra vez y yo sentí que cada fibra de mi ser brotaba como una planta. Lo abracé con fuerza con las piernas esperando que no me dejara. Seguía moviéndose y yo sentía que miles de cuerdas tiraban de mí en distintas direcciones. Lo abracé con más fuerza y volví a enterrar las manos y las uñas en su espalda. Mi cuerpo fue presa de una insoportable tensión, quería gritar, llorar. Quería decirle que lo amaba mil veces. Quera que él me amara.

Aun en sus movimientos seguía sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, aunque lo tenía abrazado él no estaba quieto, mientras me besaba lentamente sus dedos acariciaron mi cuerpo como si de un modelador de arcilla se tratara, y yo me sentía como arcilla en sus manos, quise gritar cuando la tensión volvió más fuertemente, esta vez no lo soportaría. Esta vez sentía que algo más fuerte que lo que había sentido antes iba a pasar "¡Oh Dios Mío! algo va a pasarme"

Y lo hizo, sentí que mi cuerpo convulsionaba ante el placer mezclado con el dolor. Apreté todos mis músculos contra Harry mientras él me susurraba al oído.

– Dime que me amas – otra vez – ¡Dímelo!– exigió mientras yo seguía ascendiendo hacia las nubes.

– ¡Te amo! – le dije con seguridad pese a mi estado.

Entonces volví a volar. Como una caja de fuegos, como el agua para el sediento. Algo nacía en mí para llenarme de la dicha y el placer que jamás había conocido. Esto era maravilloso. Era el cielo y yo estaba en él, por minutos pero lo estaba. Susurré su nombre muchas veces, le dije que lo amaba muchas más. Abrazada a él nada me importaba, ahora nada era importante salvo esto, su calor y mi calor...nuestras vidas.

– Eres maravillosa – me dijo mientras aun seguía en mi. Lo dijo a mi oído, me miró y me besó, me tocó con la lengua mientras yo descendía lentamente del éxtasis.

Cuando lo hice sentí mis ojos pesados. Tenía sueño...pero no quería dormir quería seguir aferrada a esto por más tiempo. Él me acunó en sus brazos y me besó en el cuello.

– Duerme, Ginny...– dijo sencillamente.

Era como una orden que tenía que cumplir, el cuerpo me pesaba pero no me quería separar de él. Lo enrollé con brazos y piernas y lo apreté contra mí para que no se me escapara como un sueño.

– No voy a huir – dijo contra mi cuello, como leyéndome el pensamiento, mis piernas lo apretaron mas, sentí dolor físico. Sabía que dolería por más tiempo pero no me importó.

– Mejor me aseguro – dije contra su pecho en donde apoyé mi rostro.

Él rió tiernamente y me acarició la cabeza hasta que me quedé dormida. Mañana seria otro día.


	15. Mía

Hola niñ s aqui me adelante y les traje un nuevo cap como regalo, espero que les guste

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

* * *

**Harry**

Cuando llegué donde estaba Arthur intenté serenarme un poco, estaba ardiendo y no era algo que me gustara admitir, ni que los demás notaran. Como cosa rara Ginny me había encendido, ahora que tenia este conocimiento de que tenia sentimientos para mi me hacia desearla aun mas.

Estaba poniendo un pesado carbón en el fuego cuando vi a Ron acercándose con el grandote que había alzado a Ginny momentos antes. Cuando estuvieron allí Ron me dijo:

– Harry, él es Cedric Granger, nuestro primo, el hermano de Hermione –

Estreché la fuerte mano de Cedric, el gigante, que era un poco mas alto que yo, parecía un oso. Un rayo blanco cruzó por su cara cuando sonrió, se acercó y me dijo:

– Así que tu eres el nuevo novio de Ginny…– asentí y luego él me dijo – ten cuidado con ella, te pateare el trasero si le partes el corazón – Su voz era seria, estaba hablando en tono duro, tal vez puse cara de miedo o algo similar por que se me acercó y me dijo otra vez sonriente – Ahora viene el rito de iniciación de los novios de las primas –

Pensé que eso consistiría en un acto vergonzoso, pero luego él se me acercó y me puso un brazo por el hombro y me aprisionó la cabeza y sentí que sus nudillos me frotaron la coronilla fuertemente, como a un amigo, camarada.

No pude evitar reírme, en medio de mi pelo vi que Ginny nos estaba mirando. No pude ignorar la extraña y desconocida emoción que sentí en mi pecho. Cuando lo hice se encogió de hombros y me pidió excusas con la mirada, si había aprendido a leer el lenguaje de sus ojos eso era lo que me estaba diciendo, le hice un guiño y vi, con satisfacción, que la cara se le ponía colorada. Se dio la vuelta, admiré hasta su cabello, vi que Hermione se le acercó y yo me dispuse a terminar de ayudar con la carne. Cedric se fue y yo me quedé con Cho y con Ron. El señor Weasley nos sirvió con una sonrisa en la cara, la carne y el resto de la comida que se antojaba deliciosa. También nos dio platos para que lleváramos a nuestras respectivas parejas, Tomé mi plato y el de Ginny, él puso una especial cantidad de papitas y guacamole.

– Era su favorito de niña – comentó vagamente, miré el también apetitoso platillo.

Secretamente siempre había añorado una familia que hiciera este tipo de cosas, asados los domingos, reuniones, ser unidos, pero nunca había tenido más familia que los chicos de mi "empresa" y ellos deseaban mucho la vida fácil como para preocuparse por conseguir una familia. Repentinamente el anillo que tenia en mi dedo meñique empezó a rascar curiosamente, lo miré, el anillo que me había dado mi madre.

"_Dáselo a aquella que logré arrancarte emociones desconocidas_" había dicho ella en uno de los días en que la neumonía la dejaba hablar "_Da esto a la mujer que te robe la razón y el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo_".

Recordaba que yo solo la miraba mientras sostenía su fría mano y escuchaban las últimas trabajosas respiraciones de su existencia, gastando sus energías en darme un regalo para otra persona, aquella que yo sabia que nunca existiría.

Miré hacia donde estaba Ginny, luego miré al anillo. "_No_…" pensé, definitivamente no podía tratarse de eso.

Había conocido a muchas personas en la vida pero no era Ginny Weasley quien me había robado el corazón. No podía ser ella.

Caminé la distancia entre nosotros, a medida que me iba a acercando mi pecho comenzó a presionar, ignoraba la razón. Me senté al lado del Ginny y mi cuerpo eligió ese momento para redoblar su sensibilidad y sentir el aroma femenino de Ginny por duplicado, mi propio cuerpo eligió una manera de calmarse y fue acercándose a ella, para besarle la mejilla. La suavidad de su piel acarició mis labios y quise más, moví mi boca hacia su cuello y oído donde el olor era más pronunciado y se lo mordí, mordí la suavidad de esa carne en mis labios. Sentí el cuello de Ginny en tensión y también el incontrolable deseo de pasar mi lengua sobre esa tensión. Se nos unieron los demás. Cho me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

– Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh amigo?– no quería perder el tiempo, por que era lo que no teníamos.

– Por supuesto que no – reí y me aparté de Ginny. Me concentré en mi plato.

– ¿Que más da?– dijo Cedric – Mejor él que cabeza de verruga Draco –

Reí ante el apodo de Draco aunque no me importaría resecar a esa verruga con un método muy doloroso, como a un grano en el trasero. Comimos, charlamos, luego escuché nuevamente la voz de Cedric.

– La tarde de juegos va a estar interesante… Ya armé el equipo y Cho estuvo de acuerdo….estamos todos nosotros – nos abarcó con lo que di por entendido que me incluía, esa sensación cálida inundó mi pecho otra vez – Nos llamamos _Los Primos_ –

– Un nombre bastante justo – apuntó Cho – Harry es como de la familia – y ahí seguía el calor…

– ¿Y que es lo que vamos a jugar? – escuché a Ginny decir con una curiosa nota discordante.

– Voleibol – dijo Cedric.

– Bien– dijo Ginny negando, un mechón de su peinado escapó de su nudo, sentí la necesidad de tocarla, pero al menos por el momento lo dejé estar – creo que los primos se acaba de quedar sin un integrante –

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Cedric poniendo cara de tragedia.

–Ric – empezó Ginny con tono maternal – ¿De verdad, conociéndome como me conoces crees que entre el abanico de mis habilidades se encuentra la capacidad de jugar Voleibol? – cada una de sus palabras sonó clara y concisa, no quería jugar.

– ¡Ah vamos, Ginny! No nos puedes hacer esto, queremos poner en su sitio al menos por un momento a aquel par de desechos de película de terror – Cedric hizo un puchero nada propio de un adulto pero Ginny permaneció impasible.

– No Ric, no puedo– Ginny tenia miedo de enfrentar a su hermana hasta en el juego y yo no la iba a dejar tener miedo, ahora era casi de mi propiedad y yo protegía a mis cosas, a lo que consideraba mío, como la frágil mujercita a mi lado.

– Vamos a jugar todos – dije sin pensar– Yo jugaré por los dos, tus manos no van a tocar ese balón –

– Eso es estúpido– dijo ella contrariada – no seré mas que un estorbo –

Yo sonreí. Para mí más que un estrobo era una complicación pero para ser sincero las complicaciones que mas nos lastiman son las que siempre buscamos.

– Eso nunca – respondí a su afirmación – los primos estamos completos –

Hermione gritó entusiasmada mientras Ginny bajaba la mirada rendida. El señor Weasley se acercó cuando la comida se acabó. El imán que me atraía hacia Ginny hizo uso de mí durante todo el rato. Sencillamente mi cerebro repetía esas palabras a cada minuto como si de un disco rallado se tratara y cada vez que lo escuchaba me gustaba mas. Por eso no pude quitarle la vista de encima más de dos segundos. Me inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba porque necesitaba del contacto de su piel con mis labios o del roce de nuestras manos. Ella estaba extrañada de esto tal vez porque aun recordaba las palabras que yo le había dicho. El beso no había sido suficiente para aclarar un poco su mente y sus dudas. Me miraba y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban me asombraba encontrar la extraña mezcla de alegría y desconcierto en sus abismos chocolate, sus ojos…

– ¡Es hora del juego! – gritó una mujer sacándome de mi ensoñación pero no del incontrolable deseo que sentía de saltar encima de Ginny.

Nos pusimos de pie y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla. El contacto fue extremo y me olvidé de mis buenas intenciones de caballero, cuando ella quiso quitar su mano de la mía la halé hacia mi y le besé la mano saboreando su contacto, inexplicablemente dulce. Me miró otra vez y le devolví el gesto con fijeza intentando atraparla, intentando ver mas allá del miedo que había en ellos, pero ella interrumpió esa investigación cubriéndolos con los parpados aun rojos por el llanto de antes. Seguía tratando de liberar su mano pero no podía huir de mi, ni menos de la fiera necesidad que tenia de conocerla tanto dentro de la ropa como fuera de ella.

– No tiene sentido que te apartes, preciosa, de todos modos te atraparía –

Ella se estremeció y lo sentí tanto por la cercanía de su cuerpo como por el temblor de su mano, quise besarla y tomarla para mí pero me obligué a apartarme porque nuestra ayuda era requerida. Acomodamos la maya entre dos árboles convenientemente situados en medio del campo, perfectamente situados para el tamaño de una cancha pequeña de Voleibol. Hacia mucho tiempo que no compartía juegos con nadie y como también me gustaba esa sensación, arrancaba sonrisas de mi rostro constantemente, aunque tal vez se debiera a que uno de los cauchos le pegó en la cabeza a Cedric y el gesto de dolor mezclado con el de la burla hacia lucir su cara especialmente risible.

"_Los primos_" se acercaron cuando todo estuvo listo. Ginny se quedó en el centro y yo me hice inmediatamente a uno de sus lados para protegerla. Al otro lado de la improvisada cancha estaba Pansy, que se había puesto una apretada camisa y unos shorts, cuando accidentalmente se dio cuenta de que la miraba me sonrió de lado moviéndose para que la viera, era evidente que aun no había entendido que lo único que quería de ella era que me dejara en paz.

Era la primera en sacar y lanzó el balón con fuerza con la clara intención de lastimar a Ginny con este y marcar el punto. No contaba con mi reacción ni con la promesa que había hecho a Ginny. Haciendo uso de mis reflejos me acerqué a ella rápidamente y le dije con doble intención:

– Mía – ella entendió la primera intención, era mi pelota, así que se apartó medio centímetro, lo suficiente para que la bola la contestara yo. Se quedó en el aire, Hermione la salvó levantándola una vez más y luego Ron la azotó para clavarla en el centro del otro lado, fue un buen punto.

El juego se siguió desarrollando con normalidad, y tal como prometí Ginny no tocó el balón para nada más que para marcar el graciosamente débil punto que nos dio la victoria. Hermione, Cho y ella gritaron cuando terminó, yo choqué las palmas con Cedric y con Ron vanagloriándonos al estilo masculino. Luego me acerqué a Ginny por detrás para apretar su estrecha cintura y levantarla del suelo para celebrar a nuestra manera, escuché su risa cantarina. "_Vaya_" pensé, solo me bastaba escuchar su risa para que se despertaran en mí todos esos prohibidos deseos por ella. Cuando la puse sobre sus pies me quedé tras de ella aferrándola todavía. Al tenerla tan cerca sentí su calor y su olor de mujer intensificado por el clima, suave y efímero. La apreté más y sentí cada curva de su cuerpo con el mío, aspiré con fuerza sobre su cabello y sentí que temblaba, le susurré al oído:

– Me encanta como hueles –

El temblor se hizo más fuerte, yo también me sentía temblar por la cercanía de su cuerpo y por mi imposibilidad de tomarlo en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y me miró con ojos de mujer enamorada.

– Quiero besarte – le dije sinceramente porque eso era lo que deseaba mas que su cuerpo en ese momento, saborear su boca.

Ella no hizo nada, no reaccionó, pero tampoco se apartó de mí, seguía mirándome de esa manera que me gustaba, eso fue suficiente, la besé con pasión, como un animal y lo más maravilloso era que correspondía a ese beso. La abracé con tal fuerza que otra vez la levanté del suelo, sentí que sus manos presionaban mi cabeza instándome a acercarme más de lo que ya estaba. Yo solo quería complacerla, apreté más mi brazo y ella se separó de mi boca para soltar un gemido suave de dolor. Debí lastimarla con mi pasión así que finalmente la aparté para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, la miré y le dije, confesando algo que para mi era igual de desconcertante:

– Lo siento, no sé que me pasa contigo –

Acaricié su perfecto y angelical rostro y la volví a besar sin agarrarla, estos besos eran iguales o peor de enardecedores que los apasionados, igual me hacían desearla con locura, con una intensidad abrumadora. La dejé y fui hacia donde los chicos, ahorrándonos otra abochornante horda de miradas.

No me acerqué mucho a Ginny en el resto de la tarde porque sabia que era lo que implicaba estar cerca de ella en esos momentos, mas después de lo que sabia desde la mañana.

¡Cristo! Mi estado era deplorable.

Estaba terminando de doblar unos manteles cuando Hermione me cogió del brazo y me llevó junto con ellos, miré a Ginny quien seguía con las mejillas rojas pero al haberla vigilado me di cuenta de que su sonrojo aparte de tener que ver conmigo tenia que ver con la cantidad de cerveza que Cedric le había obligado a beber.

– Vamos a irnos a un bar– dijo Hermione – A una celebración nosotros los primos ¿si? ¿Sisisisi? –

Todos la secundaron menos Ginny que negó con la cabeza, Hermione la vio y le dijo:

– Vamos ¿Si? Les aseguro que se van a divertir –

No podía negarle nada a ese pequeño monstruo pero me incomodaba la negativa de Ginny. Mas después ella accedió así que deje de sentirme incomodo.

El resto de las personas se fue con todo, obviamente Hermione no los había invitado a todos, subimos al auto y nos fuimos a ver adonde Hermione nos llevara. Cedric parqueó en la entrada, las luces daban a entender que era un bar para aquellos riquillos pero la música pintaba bien. Entramos. Era un sitio vistoso y luminoso, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba muy bien situada. Cedric pidió tres tipos diferentes de alcohol, quería divertirse, pero yo no quería más así que le dije a Cedric que me encargaría de conducir y que no iba a beber, me cedió gustoso las llaves, luego él comenzó a beber como un verdadero garganta de lata.

Miré a Ginny que por una vez en ese día fue inconsciente de mi mirada. Ni se miraba con la bebida iba por la quinta copa y parecía querer mas. Súbitamente se acercó y me beso la punta de la nariz con una sonrisa en la cara. El contacto de sus fríos y húmedos labios me encendió, se apartó con su sonrisa y se volvió hacia la mesa donde todos charlaban.

– Creo que cabeza de verruga y cerdo con halitosis querían unírsenos – apuntó Cedric.

– Ja – exclamo Cho– Ya hubiera querido tener a esa perra acá – hablaba con una saña como si prepara una serie de torturas.

– Esto es una reunión de familia– dijo Hermione besando a Ron– Ellos no eran bienvenidos además, seguramente todo el mundo huiría ante la presencia del verrugoso –

Todos reímos alegremente, di un sorbo a la soda que había pedido a cambio del alcohol, Cedric se fue a bailar con Cho y Ron y Hermione los siguieron. Me quedé solo con Ginny y la idea me sobrecogió. La miré que se iba a servir su sexta copa pero yo quería evitarle la posible resaca que sentiría al día siguiente así que atrapé sus nudillos en mi mano y la miré, ella me devolvió la mirada brillantemente extrañada.

– Creo que no deberías beber mas Ginny –

– ¡Ah vamos! – el sonido de su voz, suave y sensual, me erizó todo – No seas aguafiestas Harry –

No dije mas esperando que me entendiera, sabia que, como sonaría mi voz en esos momentos, era mejor dejarlo así. Pero no contaba con que se me acercara y acurrucara su cuerpo contra el mío, no me estaba ayudando para nada.

– ¿Que me das si no la tomo?– para colmo preguntó eso. Casi salto de la mesa cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muslo derecho, subiendo. Era como un tipo inocente de acoso y jamás había sentido tantos deseos de ser acosado por alguien como en ese momento. La halé de los hombros y la besé cuando no pude contenerme mas, gruñí lentamente ante ese placer que solo ella podía darme. Profundizamos el beso de común acuerdo, nuestras bocas buscaban la intensidad de la otra. Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras las mías se perdían en su oloroso cabello, percibí que tiraba de la camisa hacia arriba y que tocaba mi piel desnuda. Gemí ante la suavidad de su palma sobre mi abdomen y luego mas arriba, el gemido de ella me hizo eco en la garganta. Apartó sus manos luego para poder apoyarse casi encima de mí, sentí sus formas aun a través de mi camisa y su ropa y mis sentidos se alteraron. Quería tocarla íntimamente. Quería sentirla bajo mis caricias y mi cuerpo. Sentí una de sus piernas sobre las mías, tenia toda la intención de sentarse sobre mi regazo y eso no podía pasar, al menos no acá, no con toda la gente mirando. La aparté de mi antes de hacerle algo mas y me puse de pie, a esa distancia, al menos, la gente no pensaría que nos íbamos a comer el uno al otro

– Vámonos, vámonos a bailar –

Ella me siguió arrebatada, eso me gustaba, ella me gustaba mucho. Cuanto estuvimos prudentemente escondidos entre las parejas la empujé hacia mí para sentir nuevamente su cálido y curvilíneo contacto. La apreté con fuerza para que la distancia fuera nula, ella no hizo nada para detenerme.

Sentí sus brazos en mi cuello y la rocé a ella contra mí cuando empezó la música a la que sentía tan apasionada como a mi mismo. Un tango.

Tenía su mirada atrapada en la mía otra vez intentando encontrar su interior pero ahora trataba de mirar a través del velo de pasión y deseo virgen que había en esos ojos, aquellos que, sin proponérselo y a su vez, me habían atrapado. Ella me empujó la cabeza hacia su boca y la acepté gustoso, esta vez quería pasión y yo también así que el beso fue húmedo, delicioso y caliente como los otros. Quería mas de ella, quería probarla y besar todo su cuerpo, saborear una y otra vez el dulce interior de su boca, perderme en el éxtasis del sabor de su piel y del alcohol que ahora saboreaba en sus labios, una mezcla letal pero cautivante, el sabor de su inocencia con el del alcohol.

– Harry – dijo ella, mi nombre sonó a gloria en sus labios – Harry…– gemía y yo me sentía en el cielo, nadie nunca había apretado mi nombre entre los dientes de esa manera tan especial – Harry...– seguía diciendo y yo la seguía besando para recompensarla cada vez que lo decía, cada vez que sentía mi cuerpo palpitar. Cuando gimió otra vez me separé y la adulé con una verdad tan básica como mí deseo.

– Amo tu boca – la besé para seguir desgastando su sabor y la toqué, ya basta de retrocesos, mi deseo nunca había sido tan intenso pero curiosamente me gustaba sentirme así. Sentí la forma de su cuerpo con mis manos, ese cuerpo que aun sin haberlo conocido realmente ya veneraba, como el de una diosa, igual de inocente, cubierto con esa perfección que iba a ser mía tarde o temprano, de muchas maneras.

Sus manos me rozaban con menos atrevimiento que yo y supuse que era por eso mismo, por su inocencia, pero sus caricias me encendían igual que si estuviera tocando otras partes de mi cuerpo. La canción dio fin pero ella no se apartó y yo tampoco. Cuando hablo lo hizo desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tragué su aliento y sus suspiros como agua para el sediento.

– Tienes que llevarme a casa ahora….tienes que llevarme –

Traducía que deseaba esto y lo que iba a venir tanto como yo, miré su pecho agitado por su respiración, su cuello tenso, sentí sus labios en mi frente. Asentí porque eso era lo que debía pasar, el destino, en el que nunca había creído, ahora me mostraba esta faceta animal en mí que desconocía pero que me gustaba, tanto como me gustaba la persona que la había desatado. Pero había algo no tan importante pero igual de incomodo:

– Debemos esperarlos – dije ya con la voz un poco serena pero con el cuerpo enfebrecido.

Ella asintió un poco disgustada y me reí de su poca premura, era encantadora. Nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente.

– Entonces… – dijo ella otra vez con su voz, esta vez se sentó en mi regazo y sentí su calidez, me besó y la besé pero luego volvimos a nuestros sitios cuando ellos se nos unieron, habían bailado pero ahora estaban cansados porque se había sumado el gasto de energía y el del juego. Se los agradecí infinitamente en mi mente, mi cuerpo estaba siendo torturado y necesitaba liberarse cuanto antes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa subí rápidamente las escaleras para huir del poderoso deseo, para huir de la presencia de Ginny al menos por unos momentos antes de que lo que sentía por ella me tragara entero. Entré a su dormitorio, aquel que habíamos compartido la noche anterior, la noche en que la rechacé. Parecía imposible que 24 horas atrás hubiera rechazado a Ginny por celos a Draco Malfoy, hacia 24 horas no sabía que me amaba… Ni que yo la amaba a ella

Esa verdad me cayó como hielo en la garganta pero quemándome igual que mis sentimientos, como un hielo seco. Nada mas que el amor podía explicar que nunca, por nadie, por ninguna mujer hubiera sentido todo este deseo, toda aquella pasión, y todo esto sin nombre que Ginevra Weasley me producía, tocar su piel, su aire, su boca, tocarla…. sentirla… Era como estar en el cielo, su inocencia era tentadora, su timidez, hasta su carencia de autoestima me afectaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría a partir de ahora, esa era la verdad.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y escuché nuevamente mi nombre en su voz.

– Harry…–

En el golpe que sentí en mi pecho se confirmó lo que acababa de aceptar. Me había enamorado de esta mujer. Me di la vuelta para contemplarla sonriendo, por primera vez como un hombre enamorado. Ella caminó rápidamente y la recibí en mis brazos, estaba temblando y tenía miedo, pero quería que yo fuera el primero. Me sentí poderoso y grande, lo suficiente para protegerla.

Cuando nos separamos tomé su precioso rostro entre mis manos y la besé con pasión tratando de trasmitirle, con ese beso, y con los muchos que estaban por venir cuanto mi corazón la adoraba.

Sentí sus dedos en mi ropa, la ayudé a lo último ya que sus manos temblaban tanto que se vio en dificultades para finalmente sacármela. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Yo quería verla, moría por verla aun en esa mortecina luz lunar.

Desabroché los botones de su blusa y mis manos acariciaron su cuello. Gimió entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos cuando, lentamente, fui descubriendo su blanca piel a la vez que cada botón cedía. Retiré la camisa y observé su tez blanca casi en contraste con el sostén que usaba, tomé sus manos temblorosas y las besé, luego las hice rodearme.

– Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello Ginny – envolví su nombre en mi boca tal como ella hacia con el mío, me hizo caso. Tomé su cintura y la llevé hacia mi otra vez levantando su peso del suelo. Clavé mi nariz en la dulce piel de su cuello aspirando su olor, que era como un afrodisíaco para mi libido, solo ella tenía este poder.

Sentí que sus brazos me empujaban hacia ella y probé su cuello con deleite saboreando la esencia de mi perdición. Lentamente la llevé hacia la cama y la posé en ella. La miré de cerca mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, me ericé como un gato ante su roce, luego miré su cintura donde había marcas en las costillas. Yo era el causante ya que la había apretado con fuerza, tomé esa cintura en mis manos y la acaricié con suavidad. Besé su abdomen en donde la piel era igual de suave y deliciosa, quería tenerla para mí.

Le saqué el sostén por delante y la miré tragando en seco. ¡Señor! Era preciosa, era única, la noche anterior no había sido verdaderamente consiente de lo perfecta que era, y mía. Jamás había sentido este instinto de posesión y me gustaba, sonreí porque era mía, porque era la primera y la única virgen que iba a tomar.

– Bésame – me pidió en un susurro. "_Si, Ginny, pero aun no. Besare tu cuerpo antes de besar tu boca_".

Me acerqué a su seno y deslicé mis labios por su suavidad deleitándome en todo, escuché un gemido de su garganta y la besé más profundamente. Su olor, su sabor, eran inigualables, no recordaba que una mujer supiera tan bien como ella. Seguí probándola mientras me hundía en la profunda necesidad de tenerla desnuda sobra esa cama. Bajé mis manos hasta rozar la tela del pantalón, los desabroché y los saqué con cuidado. Me aparté de ella para finalmente contemplarla como había soñado y querido desde que la conocí, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfección ante mis ojos ávidos, cada lunar, cada curva era magnánimo, adorable, inocente de la cabeza a los pies y todo el camino de regreso. Ella se intimidó y comenzó a usar la protección de sus manos para cubrirse, tal vez pensando que no era lo que yo quería. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Me recosté en la cama casi sobre ella y tomé delicadamente la mano con la que intentaba cubrirse, negué con la cabeza mirándola.

– Que te cubras no impedirá que te vea – besé uno de sus pequeños dedos – no impedirá que te desee – besé el otro dedo y lo probé levemente con la lengua – no impedirá que te tome como quiero hacerlo – metí en mi boca el ultimo dedo catando el perfecto y asombroso sabor y suavidad, ella gimió otra vez cerrando los ojos. Me incliné y la abracé para hacer real nuestro contacto, toqué su espalda desnuda y su cintura pequeña, la deseaba ansiosamente. Bajé hacia sus caderas y luego hacia su pierna, el contacto era abrasador y quería más calidez, quería sentirla en mi mano, quería comprobar la magnitud de su deseo. Seguí ascendiendo después por su muslo buscándola.

Cuando sentí su férvida intimidad casi exploté, estaba ardiente como su piel y me ansiaba tanto como yo a ella. Volvió a gemir con más fuerza ayudada por su inocencia. Mi conocimiento de que nadie la había tocado me hizo sentir un placer indescriptible, toqué su interior mientras la seguía besando y seguía sintiendo la conocida sensación de amor en mi pecho.

Movía mi mano con lentitud para no dañarla pero ella lo estaba disfrutando como yo. Sentí luego que su mano me tocaba la muñeca suavemente con la intención de apartar mi mano de su intimidad, la miré e los ojos y ella me dijo, cuando alcanzó la hebilla del cinturón.

– Te necesito –

Tanto como yo a ella. Quería gritarle que la amaba y que amaba esa manera en que me hacia sentir, pero quería preguntarlo una vez más y para solo encontrar la confirmación me acerque a su oído y le dije:

– ¿Esto es lo que de verdad deseas? – por un segundo me permití dudar pero algo mas profundo en mi, esta conexión que tenia con ella, me decía que no debía hacerlo, y me sorprendí internamente cuando, con determinación dijo:

– Tu lo sabes – su mano encontró el cierre del pantalón pero me toco sobre la ropa, su contacto ligero fue devastador – Te dije que te necesito – necesidad, tan fácil como el deseo, su amor….ese amor brotando de su cuerpo y de sus labios.

– Quiero mas– dije terminando de desvestirme, su mirada cargada de curiosidad me hizo reír un poco, me acosté sobre ella procurando no aplastarla con mi peso y la abracé. Mordí y saboreé su oído, ella soltó un agudo gruñido que me perforó la piel – Dime que me amas – le pedí abruptamente tocándole las piernas y las caderas crudamente – Dímelo en voz alta –

Ella temblaba, no me dijo nada, necesitaba ayuda para admitirlo delante de mí, pero no me incomodaba ayudarla, me complacía dolorosamente. Besé su cuello y luego su pecho, iba a probar a Ginny de un modo diferente, mas profundo, pero esta vez lo hacia por voluntad, necesitaba conocer cada matiz de su ser, cada color, cada sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo y no por obligación sino por liberación personal, por acostarme con la única mujer a la que realmente deseaba, a la única que había deseado hacer el amor por voluntad.

La besé en el vientre y seguí descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo. Finalmente la sentí en mis labios y me olvidé de todo menos de su sabor y de mi misión de darle placer, ella estaba vencida, temblando mientras se adaptaba a lo que yo le hacia.

Su temblor se hizo acuciante y supe que había llegado el momento, su placer era el mío, subí hacia su cuerpo y me recosté sobre ella. La besé y la toqué marcando cada línea de su cuerpo como mi propiedad. Ahora venia lo difícil, pero necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla rodeándome.

Cuando entré en ese templo en seguida sentí como se resistía, era demasiado cerrada pero era hermosa. Sentí que me apretaba con fuerza mientras seguía avanzando despacio procurando causarle el menor dolor posible, me sentí miserable al hacerle daño, después de todo ella era lo único que había amado después de mi madre. Sentí sus uñas en mi espalda y la estrujé contra mi.

– Harry… – murmuro otra vez, ahí estaba mi nombre con una leve nota de dolor en él, vi las brillantes lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, mi sensación de miserableza me atrapó otra vez. Si quería que me detuviera lo iba a hacer, pero ella no hizo nada, no dijo nada.

Cuando la penetré completamente deje que se adaptara a mí. Sentía su fuego rodeándome completamente.

– Vas a estar bien, lo prometo – sentí que me iba a decir que me apartara, que ya era suficiente pero cuando me dijo lo que me dijo casi me voy de cabeza contra ella.

– Te… amo…– por fin, esas palabras. Mi pecho y en realidad todo mi cuerpo se contrajo de la emoción, sentía que me palpitaban las sienes y todas las venas de mi cuerpo. Era mía, finalmente mía.

Me moví contra ella lentamente. Cuando su calor me aceptó gimió. Me moví otra vez, volvió a gemir. Apretó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo seguí envistiéndola con suavidad controlando su dolor y a la vez mi pasión. Volví a sentir esas uñas en mis hombros y no me importó que doliera cuando me arañó, yo le estaba causando mas dolor aun. La toqué grabando con fuego en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo entregado al mío, la besaba mientras el roce de nuestros cuerpos hacia el momento más mágico que la existencia misma. Seguía moviéndome contra ella, sintiendo que con cada envite mi realidad superaba cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado, estaba siendo una experiencia larga, destructora, devastadora y apasionante. Su cálido interior era demasiado dulce para ser real. Me preguntaba si estaba profanando a algún tipo de misterioso ángel, ese ángel llamado Ginevra

Cuando sentí que me volvía a apretar supe que estaba cerca. Dejé de besarla y le dije mientras sentía que mi propio cuerpo detonaba en llamas.

– ¡Dime que me amas! – necesitaba de eso para ser completo y libre – ¡Dímelo! – la presión en mi pecho, el roce de su piel, sus manos ahora en mis manos y a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus gemidos, sus ojos…estaba perdido, ella era mi perdición…todo esto tenia el sentido del amor para mi, quería tenerla a mi lado toda la vida, estaba dispuesto.

– Te amo…– dijo ella en voz clara.

Volamos al mismo tiempo, cada caricia genuina, cada pequeño sentimiento, cada mirada, cada todo… todo sentido se quedaba en la tierra ahora que el cielo descendía para recibirnos con la primera culminación verdadera que había sentido en mi vida con las mujeres. Perder el control nunca había sido tan placentero y no lo seria nunca. Jamás olvidaría a esta mujer, mi mujer.

– Eres maravillosa – le dije corroborando lo que sentía, la besé y acaricié con la lengua. Ella me miró aun embelesada ya que tenía los ojos pesados.

Sueño. Debía estar agotada, la abracé experimentando una ternura más allá del entendimiento, con deseo de protegerla y tenerla para mí ya que nunca antes había tenida a nadie.

Mi niña.

Mi mujer.

Ella se estrechó contra mí y me encerró con los brazos y las piernas, sentí cada parte de su delicado y frágil cuerpo contra el mío. La abracé aún más.

– No voy a huir – le dije en broma para molestarla, ella apretó mas sus piernas y respiró sobre mi cuello.

– Mejor me aseguro –

Al poco rato se quedo dormida.

Acaricié sus cabellos repasando su forma y su tacto. Miré nuestros cuerpos como uno solo, el uno para el otro.

Había caído en sus brazos, me había atado como nadie, no había ni quería que hubiera escapatoria, besé su coronilla y acaricié su cintura lentamente. Escuché que suspiraba y luego entre sueños dijo:

– Harry…. no me dejes…– había miedo en sus palabras y su sueño, sentí tal enardecimiento que me entraron ganas de arrancarla de ese sueño y hacerle el amor mil veces mas.

– _Aquí me tienes_…– susurré en el oído sintiéndome cobarde por no decírselo cuando estaba consiente…– _y te amo_…– miré el anillo de mi mano…

Finalmente y tal como mi madre había predicho, tenia una dueña ahora. Era mía y yo era suyo se lo diría apenas tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

Que tal? que les pareció Harry con la historia del anillo?


	16. Verdad

Hola niñas!

aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste...

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

* * *

**Ginny**

Esa fue una de mas mejores noches de mi vida, mis sueños fueron perfectos, nada que ver con las acostumbradas pesadillas de ser la menos atractiva de todos, de encontrarme en medio de la nada sin nada que me anclara a la vida y solo con deseos de irme al infierno.

Dormí plácidamente en el pecho de Harry sintiendo su calidez y sus dedos contra mi pelo, seguramente le hablé en sueños pero era algo en mí que no podía evitar. Veía lo rojo que mis parpados aportaban a mis ojos cuando sentí el calor de un rayo de sol en mi brazo.

En la noche no habíamos cerrado las cortinas así que supuse que era eso, abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada boca abajo, miré a la colcha y luego hacia mi mano, cubierta por otra mano más grande, mi brazo por otro. Luego caí en cuenta de que Harry estaba a mi lado con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mio.

Pensé en muchas cosas en ese momento pero continué respirando de forma normal para evitar tener que enfrentarme a él tan pronto. La verdad no sabía que iba a decirle, o que iba a hacer, la noche anterior mi razón había abandonado mis cavilaciones pero ahora volvía para hacerme frente con una intensidad mayor ¿Que le diría? ¿Que haría? ¿Que le preguntaría?; "¿_Lo disfrutaste_?" "¿_Lo volveremos a hacer_?" O mejor aun y lo que mas ganas tenia de saber "¿_Que fue lo que sucedió para que todo cambiara tan de repente_?". Todo eso eligió ese momento para penetrar mis dudas, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, decirle que lo quería pero que no le iba a obligar a nada. Corrí mi mano y mi cuerpo lentamente, con tanto cuidado que casi me dolió. Cuando estuve fuera de su cálido abrazo me senté y miré la hora, eran las seis de la mañana, en unas cinco horas tendríamos que asistir a la boda de Pansy y Draco y yo estaba pensando en lo que le diría a Harry.

"_Soy una idiota_". Me puse de pie y lo miré, la sabana cubría hasta la cintura pero los músculos de su espalda estaban contraídos por la posición en que se encontraba. Observé sus contornos y di un paso atrás sintiendo dolor en partes en donde nunca había sentido nada antes. Contemplé a Harry por muchos mas tiempo viendo lo pausado y tranquilo de su respiración y solo pensando en lo que él pensaría de mí.

Me di media vuelta cuando no lo pude soportar más y entré al baño envuelta en la sabana que había quitado también con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me miré al espejo otra vez contemplando a la otra yo. Algo había cambiado pero no lograba deducir que era.

Me toqué los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios aun inflamados por la suma pasión de los besos compartidos la noche anterior, sus besos...

Retiré la sabana de mi cuerpo y me metí a la ducha. El agua cayó sobre mí como un relajante, sedante. Pero yo no estaba nada sedada ni tranquila, como si en vez de haber abierto la llave del agua sentía que mi mente abría la llave de mis pensamientos y estos se derramaban inexorablemente sobre mí como aquella agua transparente. Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas acerca de todo, no estaba arrepentida pero tampoco sabia que esperar, yo no conocía a Harry en absoluto, solo conocía esa faceta de él, la de la actuación y la representaba tan bien que me daban ganas de descubrir el reto. Pero su reserva...

Él no quería nada de esto, me dolía, sabia que me iba doler mucho cuando él se fuera y había hecho lo que había hecho consiente de ese hecho aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Harry Potter, mi repentino amor, se iría dentro de muy poco.

Explicables lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos en ese momento y se confundieron con el fluido del agua, tendría estos recuerdos para siempre... Soñaría con que algún día nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos

...Hijos...

Protección...

"_Un momento_" pensé entrando en repentino pánico. La pasión compartida el día anterior me había hecho olvidar de una cosa, algo de lo que no me había percatado por mi incapacidad de estar concentrada cuando algo mucho mas fuerte capturaba mi atención ¿Él se había protegido?

Evidentemente yo no lo había hecho por que mi vida sexual no era vida en absoluto. Jamás había usado anticoncep...

"_Que estúpida soy_"

Siendo él como era, un gigoló aunque me doliera admitirlo, era mas que factible que se hubiera protegido, no iba a correr el riesgo de dejarme embarazada ¿O si?

¿O no?

Otra incógnita más. Me sorprendí a mi misma al pensar que aun si él se fuera no me importaría tener a su hijo, seria igual de perfecto.

"_Deja ya de desvariar_"

El agua seguía cayendo y yo seguía divagando, mi imaginación escogió esos momentos para volar como un ave libre.

Y en esas estaba, a punto de echarme a llorar como una niña cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura. Solo podía tratarse de él.

La sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas ante el conocimiento de que era Harry quien estaba tras de mi mirándome bajo la poca benefactora y si muy alta luz de la mañana. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí y me empujaron hacia él. Solté un grito ahogado al sentir su cuerpo "tan" cerca

– Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe –

Esas no eran realmente las palabras que imaginé que oiría. Sus brazos seguían apretándome y su nariz comenzó a vagar lentamente por la superficie de mi cuello. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada pero me quedé de piedra cuando sentí sus labios en mi hombro. Estaba en la ducha conmigo, el hombre más sensual de la tierra, el que me había hecho el amor en la noche, estaba en la ducha conmigo.

– Harry... ¿Qué…? –

Sentí sus dientes en mi cuello y empecé a temblar con cruda anticipación, mi pulso comenzó a acelerase, sentía que el corazón me palpitaba en la garganta y me hacia un nudo imposible de tragar. Pensé en mi inexperiencia y en las miles de razones que se me ocurrían en ese momento para que Harry estuviera allí. Posé mis manos sobre sus brazos y lo acaricié sintiendo cada músculo, cada vello y sintiendo con mi cuerpo cada parte del suyo, tan desnudo como el mio.

Él siguió besándome el cuello mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros como testigo de ese encuentro.

– Te deseo... mucho...– susurró Harry sobre mi oído – Tanto…–

Yo también lo deseaba y lo necesitaba, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miré a la cara. El agua caía entre nosotros haciendo que su rostro se viera borroso, seguía cayendo como el único separador de las distancias. Gotas cristalinas se deslizaban por su cara dándole toque de ángel, nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Deslicé mi lengua sobre su mejilla bebiendo su sabor y el agua en su piel. Mis manos tocaron sus hombros húmedos y poderosos. Lo besaba por el cuello, mis ojos se acostumbraron a su perfección que ahora, sin ropa y a plena luz del día, podía ver claramente. Mis manos se perdieron en su pecho mientras mis propios labios besaban sus hombros luego de tocarlos. Repentinamente él me empujó y caminó conmigo hasta tenerme atrapada contra la pared. Casi se puso encima.

Respiraba pesadamente sobre mi cara, me tocó los brazos hasta que me aprisionó las manos con las suyas, las puso a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me estaba impidiendo que le tocara.

– Detente – su voz sonaba a suplica, las manos en mis manos apretaban con fuerza y pude sentir un temblor ¿Que le pasaba?

– Harry...yo...–

– Ssshhh.– dijo contra mi boca, me mordió el labio fuertemente y yo gemí, algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que era, era como si él, el perfecto amo del control, de repente no lo fuera más.

– Harry...–

– Cállate...– me dijo contra mi boca, su nariz comenzó a oler mi cara lentamente, como aprendiéndome, como conociéndonos, sus manos me tocaron las muñecas y las aprisionaron con mas fuerza. Me empujó más hacia la pared haciendo que me sofocara por su cercanía. Él seguía su lento escrutinio de mi olor mientras yo estaba estática preguntándome el porqué de su misteriosa actitud. Su boca me besó otra vez, había violencia en el beso pero me importó poco. Intenté tocarlo, pero volvió a impedírmelo. Yo hice más fuerza y él murmuró casi con violencia.

–¡No!–

Pero no había más control en mí, él soltó un violento suspiro y me cogió la cara entre sus manos, enterró sus labios en los míos aun más violentamente pero sin llegar a hacerme realmente daño.

Yo no entendía nada, mi corazón saltó de su pecho cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocarme lenta y duramente. Esa violencia apasionada me gustaba, pero no la entendía, no entendía el aparente mal humor de Harry mas su pasión había comenzado a quemarme la carne a pesar de mi poca reticencia. Esta vez comencé despacio a tocarle los brazos y los hombros mientras su boca danzaba en la mía y su cuerpo se acercaba mas y mas al mio con ese compás que solo él era capaz de hacer. Abandonó mis labios y me mordió el cuello. Succionó con fuerza después, yo lo abracé intentando que mi par de extremidades transmitieran un poco de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sus piernas rozaron las mías mientras yo gemía ante sus besos, otra vez sus manos apretaron con fuerza las mías y después me soltaron con lentitud para tocarme la cintura y las caderas, en lento descenso acariciando todo a su paso, él murmuro mi nombre mientras me besaba y mordía

– Ginny... quiero tenerte...– con cada pausa a esa frase besaba uno de mis hombros – aquí... ahora... –

"_Me desea...en verdad me desea_" yo no daba crédito ante lo que pasaba, pero algo en él se resistía y tan precisa fue mi suposición que él me tomo la cara y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Seguramente mi mirada estaba teñida del más crudo deseo pero él me dijo empujando otra vez su cuerpo contra el mió, yo sentí el excitante contraste entre su cálida piel y la fría pared de baldosín:

– Mírame, Ginevra…–

Y yo lo miré estableciendo ese básico y a la vez conocido contacto visual entre nosotros, estaba perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldinos.

– Sé que te dolió – susurró con la voz enronquecida por el deseo – Sé que te duele...– entendí a que se refería y sentí que mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Cerré mis ojos incapaz de poder mirarlo mas tiempo a los ojos, pero los abrí abruptamente cuando continuó – Pero te necesito, necesito estar contigo, dentro de ti, alrededor de ti... a tu lado...– sus besos, el agua, todo se confabuló para hacerme olvidar la sarta de inquietudes que tenia antes de que todo esto empezara.

– Ámame– le dije sencillamente y él asintió besándome ahora con dulzura, con increíble lentitud. Yo no sabia que hacer, no era una experta y eso estaba claro, y me preguntaba como era que me iba a tomar en esa ducha.

Me volvió a tocar por todas partes una vez mas, a pesar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos sentí sus manos en cada parte de mí, con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior y yo lo toque a él, porque mis dedos aprendieron la forma de su cuerpo por primera vez.

El juego previo terminó, ambos de común acuerdo lo terminamos. Sabía lo que venia ahora, pero tenia algo del miedo de la noche anterior. Él me tomó suavemente de las piernas y me levantó. Por instinto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y en ese momento la unión fue completa.

Si, me dolió, pero no me importo eso por que era él y tampoco importó nada más sino ese conocimiento. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, escuché su gruñido de satisfacción en mi oído, lo abracé fuertemente. Su boca devoró mis labios y mi cuello como antes, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros para no caerme.

Cada movimiento fue preciso, pero fue suave, delicado, tan dulce que me dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción. El dolor se hizo casi llevadero mientras escuchaba como susurraba mi nombre y yo el de él dándonos mutuo consuelo. Lo que sentí anoche se triplicaba por que ahora podía verle claramente, y estaba lucida del todo. Ahora podía ver cada mirada y cada sonido que salía de su garganta, quería hacerlo feliz y si esto lo hacia feliz a él a mi también.

Todo terminó en la liberación mas placentera que jamás nunca había sentido, él me abrazó fuertemente cuando regresé del cielo al que él me había llevado. Yo lo abracé con la misma intensidad y el mismo amor que sentía ahora, más fuerte al saberme poseedora de él. Este aspecto de descontrol en Harry, completamente segura de que esto al menos, debía significar algo.

La intensidad del agua disminuyó y ahí me percaté del tiempo que había pasado. Sonreí y bajé la cabeza cuando él me levantó en sus brazos y me sacó de la bañera. Con habilidad me envolvió en una toalla.

Me besaba, no me dejaba hablar, pero sus labios eran mucho mejor que las palabras, si que lo eran. Yo me prendía de su pecho y de él como una garrapata.

Con lentitud me puso en la cama y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras yo reía.

– Creo que no tenemos más tiempo para esto – dije deseando que me contradijera, en ese momento. Otra vez las preguntas que se habían ido regresaron y quería respuestas, las quería mucho.

Él no me respondió nada, estaba profundamente concentrado en quitarme la toalla del cuerpo lentamente observando atentamente cada pedazo de mí que quedaba al descubierto.

– Mi Ginny – dijo sencillamente. Y yo sentí que tenia razón, era mas suya de lo que nunca fui de nadie. Él termino de secarme y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Sonriendo de lado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a secarse Él. Presentí que ese era el momento.

– Oye Harry... –

Súbitamente se dio la vuelta y me tomó una de las manos con delicadeza. Me acarició los nudillos. Yo, desde mi poción recostada en la cama, miraba cada movimiento de sus dedos sobre los míos.

– Antes de que digas nada tengo algo para ti –

– ¿Me puedo vestir antes?– le dije súbitamente avergonzada. Él se río por lo bajo y me dio un suave beso.

– Primero te voy a dar algo –

En sus manos tenia la sortija dorada que había visto el primer día que le conocí y que tanta curiosidad me dio. Sin previo aviso me la puso en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha en donde calzó asombrosamente perfecto.

Yo no entendía nada ¿Porque me daba ese anillo?

– ¿Porque me das esto? – transmití mis pensamientos con el ceño fruncido.

– Hay algo que necesito decirte, quiero que no me interrumpas... quiero que quede claro y quiero explicarte todo... –

Yo asentí, extrañada, había algo raro en esto, eran las explicaciones lo que necesitaba pero había una nota seria.

– Lo que quiero decirte es... –

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta con fuerte estruendo. Yo salté y me puse de pie enseguida cuando escuché la voz de mi madre que estaba intentando entrar y giraba la perilla encontrándose con el seguro de la puerta que prudentemente había puesto la noche anterior.

– ¡Ginny!– me llamo fuertemente – Espero que estés despierta, no me importa si anoche te trasnochaste, tienes que levantarte a ayudarme a llevar los adornos a la iglesia. ¡Ahora mismo! –

Yo terminé de levantarme y en seguida comencé a vestirme rápidamente, el tono imperioso de mi madre no admitía replicas. Me vestí delante de Harry sin importarme lo que estuviera mirando. Me di la vuelta en acto reflejo cuando terminé y le di un leve beso en la mejilla

– Necesitamos hablar, pero mas tarde cuando todo esto haya pasado...– él me miro fijamente aun sin ropa sobre la cama, intenté no mirar mas debajo de su cuello – También hay algo que quiero decirte. Pero debemos esperar...– sonreí levemente ante esto, le iba a decir que de verdad lo quería y que quería que se quedara conmigo, eso le propondría pero ahora debía ir con mi madre – Lo siento...te veré mas tarde –

Él se quedo mirándome por largo tiempo y después me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Lo hice rápidamente para que mi madre no intentara entrar y viera el estado de desnudez de Harry.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras ella me fue dando las indicaciones y cuando llegamos a la cocina, sin ofrecerme siquiera la oportunidad de tomar al menos un zumo, me puso una caja llena de adornos con flores blancas.

– Acomoda cada una en cada silla de la iglesia, dando hacia la entrada. Para crear un camino, el camino de la novia… –

Hablaba con tal orgullo que me pregunté si el día en que yo me casara estaría igual de entusiasmada. Dio otro poco de indicaciones y traté de tomarlas todas.

Acomodé la caja en el baúl del auto y cuando me di la vuelta miré hacia la habitación, Harry estaba frente a la ventana y me miraba fijamente. Yo le hice un gesto y le mandé un beso con mi mano, el no hizo nada mas que lanzarme una mirada y reír de lado seductoramente. Yo me subí al auto y arranqué con la ilusión de verlo pronto.

Cuando llegué a la iglesia puse la caja en el piso y empecé a adornarlo todo mientras intentaba no pensar en nada más que en Harry.

En mi mente aun brillaban las palabras que me había dicho, tenia muchas ansias de saber que pasaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso mi corazón saltaba y me hacia hacer ensoñaciones de amor eterno. Estaba agotada pero no me importaba, todo terminaría pronto.

Y comenzaría mi historia con Harry, la que terminaría bien o mal según él lo quisiera, me había hecho muchas ilusiones, casi creía que le gustaba a Harry, todo lo que habíamos hecho debía significar algo.

Miré hacia la iglesia y vi a los santos y los vitrales devolviéndome la mirada, recordé una época en la que habría dado todo por estar en el lugar de Pansy. Ahora quería casarme, tener a una persona a mi lado toda la vida, pero esa persona debía ser Harry, en mi corazón no habría cabida para nadie más.

En esos momentos escuché unas pisadas y alguien que entraba tras de mi. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Hermione venia hacia mi, tenia la cara desencajada.

Me acerqué rápidamente y le dije:

– Hermione ¿que pasa?–

La cara que ella tenía me hizo pensar en que algo no estaba bien, ella siempre estaba sonriendo.

– Vine a despedirme, Ginny...– dijo sin consideraciones.

Eso me calló como un balde de agua fría ya que interiormente contaba con ella para que me ayudara en caso de que lo que me dijera Harry me destrozara.

– ¿Que pasó?– quise saber totalmente confundida. Ella negó con la cabeza y me evadió la mirada.

– Ron... tiene que volver a la ciudad, Ginny, algo sucedió en el trabajo y debe volver inmediatamente – lo dijo rápidamente, tanto así que supe enseguida que estaba mintiendo.

– Oh, Hermione, lo siento mucho.–

– Ginny...necesitas saber algo que... necesitas volver inmediatamente con nosotros... y… –

En ese momento alguien mas irrumpió en la iglesia, era Draco, que tenia la mirada encendida de ira y me estaba señalando con el dedo mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Tu...perra resentida! – gritó apenas me vio.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se quedó de piedra cuando vio que Draco caminaba salvajemente hacia nosotras grandes pasos.

– ¿Pero... que?– pregunté confundida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el empujó a Hermione y me abofeteó en toda la cara. Yo casi me caigo al suelo por la fuerza con la que me pegó. Me sujete la mejilla enseguida y trate de mantener el equilibrio.

– ¡Sabia que tenias que hacer algo para mortificarme, para vengarte por que te rechacé! –

Yo tenía los ojos llorosos, no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

– ¡Cállate, Malfoy y no le pegues, maldito hijo de puta o te mato! – gritó Hermione ayudándome a sostenerme – ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver! –

El soltó una carcajada resentida mientras yo huía de su puño que estaba tratando de encontrarme a través de Hermione.

– ¿Nada que ver? ¡Claro que si! Ella sabia que lo hacia cuando le pidió a su asqueroso novio que sedujera a mi Pansy! – gritó soltando baba. Yo me quede de piedra cuando asimile esas palabras.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!– gritó Hermione, yo quería gritarle que de que estaba hablando, no entendía nada.

– Claro que es cierto !tu misma los viste, estaban a punto de revolcarse en la habitación! –

Eso si lo entendí, y cuando la verdad fue clara en el silencio de Hermione, cuando no refutó las palabras de Draco. yo sabia que ella siempre discutía por que sabia que él era un mentiroso de mierda, pero cuando se volvió hacia mi no dijo nada mas, me miró con tristeza, todo mi mundo arriba se vino abajo...

Harry... ¿con Pansy?

Draco se lanzó encima de mí, Hermione se atravesó. Yo intenté huir pero él casi nos cayó encima, luego fue brutalmente apartado de nosotras por Ron quien tomo a Draco de los brazos y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Draco soltó una serie de improperios mientras Ron lo azotaba a puños.

– ¡Cobarde!– le gritó Ron mientras Hermione me abrazaba, yo estaba en estado de shock…

En ese momento escuche las ruedas de un auto…

* * *

Hola niñas

no me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí... merezco review?

prometo no demorarme en subir...

que tal les ha parecido la historia?


	17. Golpes

Hola niñas aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.

Actualize rapido :)

* * *

**Harry**

Por mucho tiempo me quedé despierto escuchando las murmuraciones de Ginny. En muchas de ellas escuché claramente mi nombre. Mis dedos se perdieron en la intensidad de sus cabellos y su esencia mientras me abrazaba, también fui victima de muchas patadas suaves y muchos movimientos bruscos por parte de ella.

He de confesar que fue contado el tiempo que pude dormir por que, involuntariamente, mi cerebro decía que tenia que velar por su sueño, si me adormecí un poco pero aun era consiente de la calidez de su cuerpo y de la inexplicable ansia que sentía de ella, de estar siempre con ella, dentro de ella, no separarnos jamás. Todo mi amor ahora era palpable.

Aspiré profundamente controlando mi pasión, ella debía estar cansada pero yo ya sabía que nunca me cansaría de ella.

En ese momento se removió y se apartó un poco para acomodarse boca abajo. Cuando se dio la vuelta yo me acomodé sobre ella enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola. Era tan frágil, tan débil que mi instinto protector salió a la luz. Estaba pensando en lo que le diría cuando me levantara, le diría que la amaba, que estaba muriéndome por ella y que quería que fuera mi mujer en más sentido que el físico.

Al menos por dos horas dormí un poco complacido por tener ahora esa compañía. Cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba allí. Me espabilé un poco pensando en los lugares donde podía estar pero no me tuve que esforzar mucho ya que escuché el agua correr en el baño.

La imagen de Ginny, desnuda en la ducha me alteró de inmediato, mi adormecido cuerpo reaccionó como solo podía hacerlo con ella. Sin poder soportarlo más me levanté y fui en su búsqueda. Había una densa capa de vapor en el baño, cuando entré el calor me hizo reaccionar aun mas ardientemente de lo que ya sentía. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no notó mis pasos y menos cuando, con lentitud, abrí la cortina para entrar con ella. El agua caía sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de su figura lentamente como si tocarla fuera un martirio que mereciera ser sufrido lentamente, dolorosamente… Tenia el fiero deseo de recorrer con la punta de mis dedos cada parte de ese cuerpo como esas gotas lo hacían. Estiré mi brazo y entre tan sigilosamente como pude, como había dicho antes debía estar verdaderamente concentrada en su labor ya que no notó ni cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de ella, igual ya había hecho suficiente esfuerzo para no asustarla, mis manos finalmente se detuvieron en su cintura y la abracé por detrás sintiendo toda la exquisita extensión de su cuerpo.

– Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe – le susurré en el oído, tan cerca estábamos que hasta sentí como su piel se erizaba.

Su olor, tan conocido para mi y que solo ella podía exudar penetró por mi nariz produciéndome ese efecto devastador, remontando una vez mas en mis neuronas y preguntándome si alguna vez ese olor podría llegar a ser olvidado, le besé el cuello y luego los hombros.

– Harry… ¿que? –

La mordí y cuando hundí mis dientes en su carne escuché su gemido de mortal satisfacción y su estremecimiento alteró mis sentidos hasta límites insospechados, sentí sus manos cálidas en mis brazos tocándolos suavemente, seguí besándole el cuello. Cada parte de mi ser ansiaba poseerla con una intensidad abrumadora y tenia que decírselo, si el leguaje de mi cuerpo no era suficiente.

Le debía muchas explicaciones, aun en medio de esa ducha pensé en la noche anterior y en como había disfrutado de ella plenamente, fue la primera vez que había hecho el amor sin preservativo y la experiencia me había gustado demasiado, había sido devastadora y me había hecho vivir el momento mas placentero de toda mi existencia. Por ese breve segundo me asaltó la inexplicable necesidad de haberla dejado embarazada, haber plantado mi semilla en ella. Ese seria el último y más poderoso recurso que utilizaría para tenerla junto a mí para siempre. Con ella en mis brazos mi imaginación voló hacia lugares recónditos donde inevitablemente imaginaba a niños correteando alrededor de ella con pelirrojos cabellos y ojos verdes como los míos, la intensidad de la alegría que ese pensamiento me produjo me hizo estrecharla contra mí una vez más.

Te deseo – le dije sin miramientos, por que no era nadie para negar ese sentimiento sobre el cual no tenia ningún control y al que le debía una intensidad que me asustaba, aun mas que la noche anterior – Mucho… – controlé el impulso de morderle la oreja y disfrutar hasta de el sabor de su sangre – Tanto…–

Ella se dio la vuelta en mi apretado abrazo y me miró a los ojos, yo me perdí en ellos como si mi brújula hubiera desaparecido de repente. Sentí sus pequeñas y suaves manos en mi cuello tocándome con pasión, signo de que deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Me quedé helado cuando sentí su aterciopelada lengua en mi mejilla, miré sus parpados cerrados ahora y me estremecí, algo dentro de mí ardía con pasión inacabable, las manos que se deslizaban por mis hombros tenían un ligero temblor pero aun así eran firmes. Luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello, se estaba dejando llevar y eso me encantaba, me tocó el pecho y yo temía que si bajaba un poco más mi control se desvanecería y la lastimaría. Me besó el hombro, casi exploto, no quería lastimarla pero mi pasión era incontenible y perdería el control de prisa si ella seguía tocándome así. Aun no estaba lista para que la poseyera de la manera en que mi cuerpo demandaba. La empujé lejos de mí pero la distancia de su cuerpo fue aun más dolorosa así que reaccioné aprisionándola contra la pared, tomé sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, ella hacía una débil fuerza para seguir tocándome pero no se lo permití, debía serenarme antes. Cada parte de su húmedo y tibio cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mío.

– Detente...– le pedí cuando sentí otra vez su persistente movimiento, pero sabia exactamente que aunque ella se detuviera yo iba a arder igual, temblé como un niñito asustado.

– Harry…yo…– me suplicó.

– Ssshhh – el tono de su voz me fraccionó en mil pedazos, completamente. La besé y mordisqueé sus labios apasionadamente, la lastimé como no quería hacerlo, su gemido de dolor me alcanzó.

– Harry…. – otra descarga de emociones eléctrica…

– Cállate…. – el "_por favor_" no salió de mi. Salté a la deriva intentando controlarme como si su olor fuera una droga, le toqué la piel de los antebrazos perdiéndome en su suavidad, el control me abandonó por un momento y la sentí aun mas cerca, piel contra piel, oliéndola, aprendiendo su bouquet.

Sin poder controlarme mas atrapé su labio inferior con el mio fuertemente, moví mi boca explorando el interior de la de ella. Volvió a mover sus manos para poder tocarme pero yo sabia que si lo hacia la tomaría en el suelo salvajemente.

– ¡No!– me negué a mi mismo y a ella, yo no iba a hacer algo que la lastimara así.

Pero ella no se detuvo y yo no pude mas, apresé su cara y la besé en a la boca con mucha fuerza, comencé a tocarla sin control alguno y rápidamente a pesar de no quererlo de esa manera. Ella también me tocó pero con menos atrevimiento. La violencia de ese beso que le di me hacia apreciar la fuerza, el sabor dulce y sensual de su boca. La besé en la mejilla y el cuello marcándoselo con un chupón que se tornó colorado apenas lo dejé. Ella me abrazó por el cuello y me empujó hacia ella mientras nos movíamos intentando obtener más del otro, más cercanía, mas contacto.

Gemía de placer y eso me agradaba por ser yo quien se lo estaba dando.

– Ginny– mi conciencia me obligó a hablar, por sobre la pasión que atenazaba a todo lo demás– Quiero tenerte – y me obligaba a trasmitir mis deseos con esa voz desconocida por mi pero de la que, sin embargo, era poseedor – Aquí y ahora… –

Finalmente la voz de mi conciencia prevaleció por que el instinto protector se hizo más fuerte, la obligué a que abriera sus ojos y me mirara.

– Mírame Ginevra – ella me obedeció muda pero yo necesitaba su permiso, quería que fuera de común acuerdo – Sé que te duele…– aun recordaba su gemido de dolor la noche anterior cuando irrumpí en su cuerpo por primera vez. Ella se sonrojó mas, igual que el color de su pelo, y cerró los ojos pero luego me miró abiertamente – Pero te necesito…– con la intensidad del fuego – Necesito estar contigo…– Sin nada que nos separara – Dentro de ti…– sintiendo como su carne se adaptaba a la mía, como su cuerpo se hacia compatible con el mió – A tu lado….– Mas que nada en el mundo.

Con cada frase que le decía la secundaba con un beso, casi le digo que la amo pero cuando ella dijo ese…

– Ámame… – mis buenas intenciones se fueron al fiasco, asentí por que no tenia opción, saboreé gustoso su rendición, tanto como a sus besos, y la toqué mil veces mas intentando que mis manos se adaptaran a su suave contacto y ella esta vez no se quedo atrás. A riesgo de poseerla duramente dejé que me tocara con su excesiva timidez pero a la vez abierta curiosidad que era mas enardeciente que nada

Cuando aprendí cada sitio erógeno, cada punto, todo de ella la levanté de las caderas para que nuestra unión fuera completa, ella me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y la sentí en toda su plenitud, controlando mi pasión para darle placer sin dolor. Era igual o mejor, mucho mejor de hecho, que la noche anterior, su suavidad rodeándome, su amor llenándome, todo en muda reserva pero saliendo a flote muchas veces para llenarnos a los dos. Escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios muchas veces y el suyo salió de los míos aun más. El cielo se convirtió en esta relación que estábamos compartiendo, llenándonos de dicha, cada roce era como tocar ese cielo, nuestras pieles unidas eran casi perfectas por su contraste, me hundí en ella disfrutando de cada tortuoso centímetro de su pálida piel.

Esta vez tampoco usé preservativo pero no tenia miedo ni dudas en cuanto a lo que quería y era a ella, a quien necesitaba, con ella me quedaría. El placer explotó en ambos a la vez y era casi imposible conseguir esa coordinación lo cual me llevaba a suponer que esta era la compañera de mi vida. La abrace mientras nos calmábamos, el descenso fue tan lento y placentero como el ascenso. La abracé y la protegí en mis brazos, mi frágil muñeca, tan frágil como una de porcelana.

Aun abrazándola y tragándome su aliento y sus suspiros salimos de la ducha y la envolví en una toalla aparte mis brazos. La saqué del baño y la acosté en la cama. Cuando estuvo sobre ella comenzó a reír como una niña con las mejillas coloradas dándose cuenta del lento escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Comencé a retirar la toalla mientras, al mismo tiempo, observaba su cuerpo, sin poder resistir el impulso de empezar a tocarla. Ella empezó a reír otra vez, esta vez con nerviosismo.

– Creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto – afirmó cuando quedó desnuda y seca, y esta vez fui yo el que afirmó.

– Mi Ginny– la besé en la frente con todo mi amor y luego comencé a secarme mi propio cuerpo, la escuché hablar nuevamente.

– Oye Harry…–

Ella iba a hablar pero yo debía decirle algo antes, la tomé de las manos y ella miró mis gestos.

– Antes que digas nada tengo algo para ti – le iba a dar el anillo que, en mi conciencia, había destinado para ella la noche anterior.

– ¿Me puedo vestir antes? – preguntó susurrante, reí y la bese por su inocencia.

– Primero te voy a dar algo – Me saqué el anillo de mi madre y se lo puse a ella en el dedo corazón viendo con profunda satisfacción que le quedaba perfecto.

– ¿Por qué me das esto? – preguntó totalmente confundida.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, clavé mis ojos en los de ella, los aprisioné y comencé a hablar.

– Lo que quiero decirte es… –

Alguien interrumpió ruidosamente y tuve el impulso de reventar a golpes a quien lo hubiera hecho, tras esos golpes escuché la aguda y desagradable voz de la madre de Ginny llamándola para salir, lo hacia de manera hostigante y fastidiosa. Ella se apartó de mí rápidamente y se vistió con igual velocidad, luego antes de irse se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

– Necesitamos hablar pero mas tarde, cuando esto haya pasado, también hay algo que quiero decirte, pero debemos esperar, lo siento– se marchó cerrando la puerta y yo tuve el desagradable impulso de detenerla y decirle que la amaba antes de que se fuera, eso lo combinó un también desagradable presentimiento de que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a Ginny, al menos en buenos términos.

Sacudí la cabeza y con un poco de decepción pensé en hallar la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a Ginny que la quería. Investigue en mi maleta buscando algo adecuado para asistir a la boda, antes de ponérmela me asomé a la ventana de la habitación y vi a Ginny empacando cosas en el auto, ella me miró y luego me mando un beso con la mano, yo me reí ante eso. Subió al auto y arranco rápidamente.

Me puse el pantalón y la chaqueta cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta con suavidad, cuando abrí me sorprendió ver a Pansy en el umbral, tenia una revista o algo parecido en la mano y se mecía como una cruda y barata imitación de niña buena que ha hecho algo malo.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?– me dijo con voz empalagosa, tenia una mirada de burla y el instinto me decía que tenia que tener cuidado con ella.

Me hice a un lado sin responderle y ella entró meneando rítmicamente las caderas, cruzado de brazos yo miraba su andar orgulloso siendo asediado por la profunda necesidad de ponerle unas zancadillas, la miré cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirándome.

– Debo admitir que eres mi héroe, Harry. – dijo ella agitando un poco las pestañas y la revista que tenia en las manos.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– la interpelé sin irme por las ramas.

– No deberías hablarme así – dijo ella aun burlona, sonaba tan confiada que algo ahí no estaba bien.

– ¿Por qué quieres felicitarme?– le pregunté confundido, ella rió suavemente.

– Nunca pensé que serias capaz de acostarte con mi hermana…pero claro, debí saberlo, era imposible que te la tiraras sin algo mas de por medio –

Le dio la vuelta a la revista a la que identifiqué como una de las revistas calientes mas populares de la ciudad donde Ginny vivía.

– Veras estuve investigando – dijo ella – Me parecía imposible que Ginny tuviera un novio tan atractivo cuando fue incapaz de conseguir a Draco. Busqué día y noche hasta que encontré a un Harry Potter que me llamo la atención…mucho…. – dijo haciendo un mohín con su roja boca, extendió la revista lo suficiente para que la viera pero no para que la tomara. Había una foto mía y de los muchachos tomada incautamente y promocionando el burdel masculino, sentí que la bilis se me devolvía, ella era la ultima persona que hubiera querido que se enterara de eso– Quería deleitar un poco mi retina antes de empezar mi laboriosa vida de casada, y te encontré en ella –

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– le pregunté iracundamente, me tenia prácticamente en sus manos, sabia a quien no debía contarle y eso me llenaba de rabia.

– Quiero burlarme un poco ¿Sabes? Creía que mi hermana no tenía agallas, que era una de esas frígidas pero mira que pagarle a un hombre para que se la acueste…. – me dieron ganas de darle un puño pero me contuve.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– le repetí pronunciado cada silaba con odio.

– Creo que eres mas inteligente que esto – añadió votando la revista a un lado y acercándose – Sabes que te he deseado desde que te vi – dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, retrocedí con asco y ella soltó una carcajada – Tienes que ser amable conmigo si no quieres que mi madre y el padre de Ginny se enteren de lo que eres –

Yo me quede de piedra, no me importaba si Molly se enteraba de eso, ella no me importaba en absoluto pero por quien sinceramente lo lamenté fue por el bondadoso y protector padre de Ginny, al que en algún segundo consideré como el mió, sabia que si su padre se enteraba de eso, de la verdad de la relación entre Ginny y yo no se lo iba a perdonar a ella fácilmente y granjearme el odio de un hombre tan bueno me llenó de tristeza, una nunca antes conocida, pensé seriamente en eso, en decirle que amaba a su hija pero no… no me creería, la relación del señor Weasley con Ginny no seria la misma y yo no iba a ser el causante.

– Sabes lo que quiero– dijo ella lentamente – nadie tiene por que enterarse – me besó en los labios pero esta vez no podía apartarla pero no la toqué. No quería esto que lo único que me recordaba era la primera vez que estuve frente a una mujer, aquella mujer con la que inicié mi camino hacia la prostitución, la que me indujo en el "arte" del placer femenino sin desearlo realmente. Pansy, como aquella primera vez, me produjo asco – Vamos– dijo ella poniendo mis manos en su cintura y tomándome del cuello con fuerza – Puedes hacerlo mejor, no quieres que se lo cuente a papa ¿verdad? –

Había dado en el clavo y yo solo podía pensar en evitar a toda costa que el padre de Ginny se enterara, que su hermosa y fraternal relación se dañara por mi culpa, la apreté contra mi deseando que esto pasara muy rápido, sentía sus labios pero como en muchas ocasiones yo no estaba allí, nunca era yo, era ese otro que había aprendido a separar de mi para que no me afectara el alma. Gracias a Ginny había aprendido a distinguir mis dos personalidades y sabia cual de las dos iba a morir muy pronto, cuando esta zunga dejara de besarme y querer que la tomara.

Ella se frotaba contra mí buscando excitarme pero yo ya no controlaba como antes esa parte de mí, esta mujer nunca despertaría mi deseo, la dueña de mi lujuria y mi amor era Ginny. Me empujó sobre la cama y se me sentó encima.

– ¿Que es lo que te sucede?– me pregunto enfadada – ¿Eres uno de ellos no? ¿Cuanto te ofreció ella?... no importa– dijo intentando quitarme el sweater – Yo puedo pagarte el doble –

Cuando se lanzó a besarme el cuello como una barata vampiresa alguien abrió la puerta y ella se apartó de mí tan rápidamente como el chulo que era, gritando agudamente.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?–

Cuando miré hacia el umbral de la puerta vi a Draco en la enterada con una mirada lívida y apretando los puños, yo casi me muero cuando vi a Hermione tras el con la cara horrorizada y con la mano tapándole la boca.

¡¿Que haces aquí con este malnacido?– preguntó Draco celoso, entro y dio dos pasos.

– Me estaba violando mi amor – explicó Pansy lanzando lagrimas de cocodrilo – Ginny le pidió que lo hiciera para lastimarte… me beso a la fuerza –

Casi sentí que esas eran las palabras que Hermione había registrado en su cabeza, de las que Ginny tendría conocimiento, que yo había besado por voluntad a esta zunga. Vi que Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, yo salí tras ella pero Draco me detuvo e intentó darme un puño pero yo fui mas rápido, le solté toda mi mano en una bofetada que casi lo mando al suelo.

– ¡Draco!– gritó Pansy agachándose a su lado.

– ¿Que no ves que la zunga de tu mujer es la perra mas grande de todas?– le dije intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero él se puso de pie tocándose la cara.

– No te metas con ella, aquí la única zunga es tu zorra, esa perra de Ginny que sigue enamorada de mi –

Él salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras con Pansy gritando atrás. Yo los seguí pero en ese momento alguien me cogió del brazo con fuerza, cuando me di la vuelta a maldecir a diestro y siniestro vi que era el señor Weasley, tenia la mirada triste y me dijo con sorprendente seriedad.

– ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? –

Tuve el grosero impulso de decirle que me dejara en paz. Escuché dos autos arrancar al mismo tiempo, iban para la iglesia.

– Sucedió algo que debo solucionar, señor Weasley –

– ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny? – Si, tenia que ver todo con ella, si ella se enteraba de esto por la versión de Hermione todo estaría perdido.

– Lo siento mucho… –

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, paré un taxi que convenientemente paraba por ahí y le pedí que me llevara lo mas rápido que pudiera a la iglesia local, Ginny debía estar allí, ella debía escucharme.

El taxista se estacionó ruidosamente en la entrada de la iglesia y yo llegué allí, me bajé lanzándole un billete y entré a la iglesia. Cuando lo hice me quedé parado unos segundos en la entrada tratando de asimilar lo que veía, Ron estaba dándose puños con Draco Malfoy, Hermione abrazaba a Ginny que se estaba secando la sangre del labio y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, ya lo sabía, lo que yo no sabia era que había interpretado ella.

– Jamás…vuelvas…a pegarle…a….una…mujer – gritaba Ron a Draco mientras ambos se pegaban uno al otro, entendí por eso que el golpe de Ginny lo había propinado Draco. Me adelanté y tire de Ron hacia atrás cuando escuchamos la voz del clérigo.

– En nombre de Dios ¿Que esta pasando aquí?– preguntó con la voz calmada pero yo de solo pensar que Draco había tocado Ginny veía los infiernos. Draco soltó una serie de improperios y se lanzo contra mí.

– Arreglen sus diferencias, pero no en la casa del señor –

Nos empujamos con Draco olvidándonos del resto, él debía pensar que yo peleaba por su Pansy, pero el que hubiera golpeado a Ginny me encendió mi instinto protector.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia saltamos uno sobre el otro y comenzamos a pegarnos, no me importaba nada más que Ginny, no sabia donde estaba ella pero darle el merecido a esa bola de grasa era importante. Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle a ella todo.

* * *

?!

hasta aqui el capitulo que tal?


	18. De regreso

Hola niñas! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que pena por no actualizar antes, prometo no demorar

la historia ni los personajes son mios.

* * *

**Ginny**

Yo miraba anonadada como Harry batía a golpes a Draco, por mi mente cruzó la espantosa idea de que estaba tratando de matarlo por Pansy y eso arrugó más la marchita rosa de mi corazón. Dejaron a Ron atrás y se dedicaron a ellos solos. A matarse uno al otro como salvajes. Cada uno se movía de cierta manera, pero hasta para mí, que era una total inexperta en peleas, sabia que la ventaja era de Harry, pero no lo fue mucho al menos por un momento.

En ese momento Draco cogió a Harry desprevenido, lo cual fue toda una hazaña considerando los lentos reflejos de Draco, el gordo puño de este le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha, pero Harry parecía estar hecho de hierro porque solo dio un paso hacia tras y luego volvió a encararlo rugiendo como si de un animal letal se tratara, sus ojos mismos parecían exudar llamas.

– ¡Ja!– exclamó Draco, que tenia la cara inflamada y le sangraba la nariz, pero parecía orgulloso de haber respondido al menos con ese débil golpe.

Yo lo veía todo como en cámara lenta y fue así como sentí la fuerza de ese puño que él recibió como si yo misma lo hubiera recibido pero en el pecho y mil veces mas fuerte.

– Vas a aprender a respetar a Ginny– dijo Harry hablando contra sus dientes, yo no entendida nada, lo único que tenia en mente era lo que había escuchado y lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Draco intentó golpearlo de nuevo y Harry le devolvió el golpe aun mas fuerte y ambos volvieron a caer al piso, yo quería hacer algo, pero Hermione me sostenía y me pedía que no interviniera, a pesar de todo yo no quería que nada malo le pasara y me moría de ganas de tener un arma, un pito, algo que parara esto, no por Draco, sino por él. A pesar de todo temía por él.

Escuché el sordo sonido de frenos en la acera, Cedric se bajó del auto corriendo y apareció en mi campo de visión, se lanzó sobre Harry cogiéndolo de los brazos empujándolo hacia atrás, ambos se pusieron de pie.

– Cálmate, hermano,– susurró Cedric impidiendo que Harry se lanzara sobre Draco, que se ponía lentamente de pie, hizo ademán de adelantarse con un valor que jamás pensé que llegara a poseer pero como también salido de la nada Ron sujetó a Draco adelantándose a sus movimientos.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?– preguntó Cedric agarrando mas duro a Harry quien parecía fuera de si. El fuego de sus ojos los hacia parecer casi esmeralda.

– ¡La golpeó!– dijo Harry señalándome, y viéndose empujado crudamente hacia un lado, repentinamente.

Cedric rugió como un oso enfurecido y soltando a Harry se lanzó el mismo hacia Draco pero Ron apartó a Draco y se puso frente a Cedric.

– Basta Cedric, es suficiente. No solucionarás nada – Su tranquilidad hacia un ácido contraste entre la furia de ambos hombres, que a pesar de que no se calmaron dejaron de intentar llegar a Draco.

Los cuatro respiraban agitados, y yo solo podía mirar todo esto tan confundida como dolida, iba a ser muy difícil, después de esto, ocultar la identidad de Harry, y esa idea quedó patente cuando escuché el auto de mi padre, que frenó bruscamente frente a la acera al lado de el que había traído Cedric, se bajó de él, desgraciadamente traía con él a mi madre a Pansy. Mi madre miró vivídamente a Harry y luego a mi como si yo tuviera la culpa de que la existencia del mundo fuera mal.

Al parecer mi padre, a pesar de no haber estado ahí, sabia que se había desarrollado una pelea, mi corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus pálpitos cuando lo escuché hablar.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?– preguntó mi padre en tono pausado pero cargado de dureza – Exijo saber que es lo que pasa, no mas mentiras–

No más mentiras….esa frase penetró por mi conciencia…era lo que quería preguntar a Harry ¿Que era lo que había pasado?

Cedric tenia la mirada infernal, Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo nos miramos entre sí incómodamente, éramos los que conocíamos la verdad de esa situación, por dolorosa y confusa que fuera, yo sabia de antemano que Pansy no se iba a quedar callada, que hallaría la maldita manera de matarme lentamente, se puso al lado de Draco que no hizo nada por impedírselo.

– Ginny...– me susurró llamándome Hermione, yo la miré con la cara enrojecida como en cámara lenta, toda la olla estaba punto de destaparse y su olor a podrido nos iba a caer encima. Las palabras de Draco perforaron mis oídos, miré a Harry cuya iracunda y desesperada mirada me abatió completamente.

– ¿Por que no les cuentas a ellos por qué estábamos peleando ese y yo?– dijo Draco con odio escupiendo sangre, Pansy se le acercó mas y él se dejo ayudar.

– No– susurré aterrada, si Cedric se enteraba lo mataría y eso no lo quería yo – Cállate Draco –

– Cuéntales Ginny...– dijo sonriendo de lado– Cuéntales que tu novio se estaba besando con mi Pansy en la habitación de ambos...seguramente por sugerencia tuya –

Hermione gimió y yo me aterré al ver la expresión irascible de Cedric, mi padre se quedó de piedra, sentí que la cara se me enrojecía mas de vergüenza y dolor, Ron negó con la cabeza y curiosamente Harry permanecía impasible. No podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos.

– No– susurré pero a la vez con dolor cuando fue duramente clara la verdad, esa cruda narración de Draco hacia que mi mente la reviviera en mi imaginación una y otra vez, y a su vez recreaba todas y cada una de las imágenes que recordaba de lo que había vivido con Harry apenas una noche atrás.

– Esa "mujer" que tienes por novia entró a la habitación, yo no la busqué...– dijo Harry hablando finalmente con la voz falsamente baja, sonaba falsa para mi pero era tal vez por que había aceptado que todo lo que habíamos vivido no parecía ser mas que una mentira.

– ¿Por que estabas besándola, casi acostándote sobre ella, sometiéndola...?– Volvió a preguntar Draco, insistiendo en hacerme mas difíciles las cosas, indagando a Harry con su ficticia y nada apreciable autoridad.

Él se quedó en silencio, miró a mi padre y a mi alternativamente, como evaluando la cruda y real situación.

– ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?– preguntó mi padre, mas alterado aún, él nunca me hablaba así pero estaba claro que necesitaba una explicación.

Yo jamás había estado en una situación de encrucijada semejante, el temor a mi padre, el odio hacia Pansy y hacia Draco, la decepción hacia Harry, preocupación hacia Cedric, Ron y Hermione, todas esas emociones las tenia encogidas en un puño en mi garganta, que parecía a punto de explotar.

– ¡Habla!– me gritó Draco, presionando.

Hermione estaba tras de mi y le dijo intentando abalanzarse sobre él.

– ¡No la grites, bastardo insolente, yo te voy a contar que fue lo que pasó!–

– No, Hermione...– dije con la voz entrecortada, todos me estaban mirando. Me volví hacia Pansy que inexplicable y cruelmente tenia una mueca burlona en la cara – Ganaste...– le dije– como siempre...disfruta de tu logro ...–

Nadie se movía ni hablaba mas, todo estaba en mis manos, por una vez en mi vida debía tener valor. No contaba con nada….

– Ginny...– la pasión que había en ese nombre pronunciado súbitamente por Harry era inexplicable, pero ya no podía alterarme, mas que no pudiera, no debía, mi salud comenzaba a deteriorarse, el eco de mi nombre en sus labios tenia esa contradicción que me confundía aun mas.

– Ya no es necesario todo esto Harry– le dije, en realidad no era lo que quería decir pero mi voluntad se negó a responder, lo miré a los ojos esperando que mis lagrimas no me delataran, ni que él afectara de ninguna manera lo que le iba a decir – Eres lo que eres, nadie podrá cambiar eso, solo yo fui lo suficientemente tonta…

Él se quedó mirándome lívido, como si mis palabras le hubieran afectado verdaderamente. Cedric se quedó quieto y, contrario a lo que su personalidad que conocía bien sugería, no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio como si lentamente analizara la situación.

– ¿Que es esto?– preguntó mi madre fuera de sus casillas entrando tan inoportunamente a la escena como siempre.

– No es su novio– dijo Pansy, el solo oír su voz era doloroso, se dirigía a mi madre en un amague de niña consentida dando quejas – Es un gigoló contratado para que hiciera las veces, para no venir sola y quería arruinarnos la boda– añadió con crueldad mirándome sonrientemente, maligna – intentó seducirme…–

Cerré mis ojos ya que cada vez que lo decía la imagen se hacia mas y mas patente en mi conciencia. Harry no había dicho nada, miraba alternativa y secamente tanto a mi padre como a mi, yo pensé en la maldad de Pansy, la que siempre había tenido conmigo y solo pude pensar en si estaba diciendo, la verdad, Harry no se defendía lo cual era algo que me revelaban muchas cosas.

– Niégalo…– dijo Pansy entre dientes,– niega que trajiste a ese hombre aquí para hacernos daño….–

Hermione intentó abalanzarse sobre ella lanzando una serie de maldiciones pero yo la detuve. En ese momento mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi padre, había una nota tan grande de decepción en ellos que me oprimieron el estomago, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, él si creía lo que decía Pansy, y si él lo creía yo no tenia mas remedio. Mi padre era al único que la odiaba tanto como yo. Se quedó en silencio sin decir nada mas…no reaccionaba no decía nada…mi padre….

– Vete– le susurro Ron a Harry, intempestivamente, tal vez pensaba que la huida de él iba a hacer las cosas mas fáciles para mi, tenia razón en una gran medida, pero no en otras.

Harry me dirigió una ultima mirada, mis ojos escogieron ese momento para conectarse con los de él y percibí en ellos que algo no andaba bien, me dio la impresión de que yo estaba cometiendo una injusticia ¿Por qué me tenia que sentir así?

– Lo siento mucho –dijo como dirigiéndose a alguien especifico, él bajó la mirada y salió caminando despareciendo en una repentina esquina. Tan rápidamente como había aparecido en mi vida ahora se iba.

Estuve a punto de rogarle que se detuviera de rodillas pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba hizo luz en ese momento, él había dado media vuelta y se había marchado despareciendo en sus pasos.. Mi garganta se oprimió con dolor ante su imagen, la que nunca iba a podría olvidar.

Me volví dispuesta a explicarle a mi padre, pero mi madre me cogió en ese momento del brazo y halándome me apartó de Hermione para darme una bofetada, iba a golpearme nuevamente pero mi padre la detuvo.

– Basta, Molly – dijo metódicamente, sentía mi mejilla arder, pero mas me ardió el corazón cuando escuche a mi madre decir.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a dañar el matrimonio de mi hija!–

– ¡Yo también soy tu hija! – le grité hasta donde mi voz dio, ella se quedó mirándome y en su mirada vi y pensé que decía que lo mejor era que yo no hubiera nacido, lo cual yo misma creía. Mi padre en silencio…debía creer que merecía ese bofetón. No lo pude soportar mucho tiempo.

– Vámonos de aquí– dijo Hermione adelantándose,– Ron… –se dirigió a él– por favor, ve por nuestras cosas, Ginny necesita salir inmediatamente de acá. Cedric – añadió dirigiéndose a él después, estaba callado y miraba en la dirección que se había ido Harry – debes recoger a Cho…–

Él asintió y luego me miró, había una nota compasiva en su mirada que yo nunca había visto…hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se volvió para irse.

Mi padre no hizo nada por detener a Hermione cuando me alejó de él, pero tampoco lo esperaba, él no podía odiarme y sentirse decepcionado de mi mas de lo que ya me sentía de mi misma, Hermione me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se subió al auto alquilado, me subió a su lado y arrancó a toda prisa levantando polvo rápidamente. La imagen de Pansy acariciando a Draco la cara y llenándolo de mentiras, la mirada de mi padre, fija en mí como si no acabara de creérselo…

Yo solo veía las cosas pasar a velocidades alarmantes pero no me inmuté, esto era una tortura menor a lo que sentía.

No fue consciente de a donde me llevaba Hermione hasta que escuché el sonido de los aviones.

– No…– le dije en un arranque de rebeldía – Debo hablar con Harry, antes de que se vaya...–

– No creo que eso sea prudente Ginny...–

– Así sea para darle su...dinero...–

El pago por haberme dado en pocas horas la felicidad que no tuve en muchos años...miré mi mano, brillaba con el destello dorado de su anillo...estuve punto de quitármelo y finalmente si lo hice solo para admirar su sencillez a pesar de esa belleza... Dentro del anillo había una inscripción en francés que no identifiqué, sin pensar en lo que hacía, el vinculo que iba a crear…. me lo volví a poner con la promesa de no quitármelo jamás, ni revelar a nadie su procedencia, había sido un regalo que él me había dado, no sabia si voluntariamente o no...Pero me lo iba a quedar .

Dejamos el auto de alquiler a recaudo del aeropuerto, entramos a la sala de espera y esperamos a Ron. Hermione me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

– Perdóname Ginny–me dijo ella contra el cabello.

– ¿Por que?–logré decirle.

– Todo esto fue culpa mía, jamás debí traer a Harry – estaba justificando…lo…

– No, Hermione. La culpa es mía, nunca debí asistir a ese compromiso de mierda, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera sido lo bastante valiente para poner mi cara – sorbí mis mocos – pero no me arrepiento Hermione–

–¿De que estás hablando?–dijo ella, pero yo sabia que ella sabia perfectamente de que estaba yo hablando.

– Pude conocer el amor, así el amor no haya querido conocerme a mi–

Sollocé fuertemente y ella me abrazó igual.

Cerca de una hora y media después Ron se nos unió, venia con una ayuda del aeropuerto con nuestras maletas.

Ellos se encargaron de todo, los pasaportes y los boletos, dos horas después el avión con rumbo a la cuidad partía con nosotros a bordo.

En medio de el viaje recordé a Harry muchas veces y sabia que lo recordaría en mucho tiempo, jamás olvidaría, había sido mí primer y verdadero amante...mi vida siempre lo tendría presente. Por mas que lo negara el siempre iba a estar ahí…

_Nunca supe sino hasta dos meses después cuan verdaderas fueron mis palabras en ese momento_

**Harry**

Sin pensar en la consecuencias me lancé a matar a aquel mal nacido, golpeé por donde pude tratando de canalizar mi ira en cada golpe que daba, cada puño que asestaba a él, quería matarlo, si era de ser sincero y cuando acabara con el seguiría con su odiosa pareja gusana, arrastrada y vendida prostituta.

En dado momento dejé que la ira me consumiera y me distraje lo suficiente para que el pedazo de mierda ambulante ese me diera un puño con la fuerza de una bofetada en la cara, apenas retrocedí, por que apenas me dolió, mi ira daba para sensaciones calmantes y eso me beneficiaba mucho y me llenaba por que aquel estúpido se había atrevido a pegarme.

– Vas a aprender respetar a Ginny – salté sobre él y ambos volvimos a caer al suelo.

No me inmuté al escuchar el sonido de un auto, solo fui consciente de mi cuando sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me levantaba del piso y me apartaba de Draco, se trataba de Cedric quien estaba empleando toda su fuerza bruta para contenerme.

– Cálmate, hermano – me dijo en voz baja sin entender las razones de mi ira, a pesar de eso me calme un poco –¿Que es lo que te pasa?–

– ¡La golpeó!–dije señalando a Ginny a quien en ese momento vi con la mejilla enrojecida allí donde ese le había dado.

Sentí que Cedric me soltaba para abalanzarse el mismo hacia Draco en defensa de Ginny. Ron, a quien no había visto se interpuso en nuestro camino pero no para protegerlo sino tal vez para evitar que cometiéramos un crimen.

– Basta Cedric, es suficiente, no solucionarás nada –

Estaba bastante controlado pese a que minutos antes lo había visto atizando él mismo a Draco, ella tenía a sus tres mosqueteros para que la protegieran. La tonta idea me hizo reír de repente en mi conciencia.

Escuché el sonido de un auto tras nosotros, me permití examinar un momento, en segundos, el panorama que estábamos ofreciendo, del auto bajaron el padre de Ginny su madre y la zorra esa de Pansy.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa? – preguntó el señor Weasley, jamás había escuchado tal tono de enfado en su voz – No mas mentiras –

Vi la confusión en el rostro de Hermione, ella llamó a Ginny en un tono suplicante.

Dudé en ese momento ¿Por qué Ginny no hablaba? ¿Acaso creía lo que Hermione equivocadamente había visto, creía que yo había encontrado gusto por esa perra después de haber estado con ella? Yo creía haberme dado a conocer mejor que eso …

– ¿Por qué no les cuentas a ellos por qué estamos peleándonos ese –dijo señalándome con la cabeza – y yo? – el maldito se estaba dirigiendo a Ginny, creía que la culpa había sido de ella. Pansy se puso al lado de Draco y éste no la aparto como debería haberlo hecho un hombre que se siente traicionado, pero seguramente creía en ella tan ciegamente como parecía, los mire a los dos y pensé que nada podía llegar a ser mas patético, no sabia cual de los dos se veía mejor como perrito faldero del otro.

– No…– escuché la negativa en la voz de Ginny y me volví a mirarla, ella tenia la cara blanca de nervios – Cállate Draco... –

Pero él no se iba a callar, iba a hallar la manera de torturarla, me dieron ganas de tener un arma en la mano y así poder volarle los sesos a ese perro.

– Cuéntales Ginny...– dijo él sonriendo de lado...como regodeándose en el sufrimiento de ella – Cuéntales que tu novio estaba besando a mi Pansy en la habitación de ambos...seguramente por sugerencia tuya–

Hermione soltó un resoplido y casi pude escuchar el mismo sonido pero proveniente de una voz masculina, la de Cedric.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y yo igual, nadie decía nada y, sintiéndome francamente insignificante no sabia que decir, no sabia que explicar sin que la verdad sobre mis orígenes quedara al descubierto.

– No... volvió a decir Ginny, había terror en su voz, si mis oídos no me engañaban.

Decidí intervenir, contar la verdad de Pansy, tal vez si oían esa primero mi secreto no tendría tanta trascendencia.

– Esa "mujer" que tienes por novia entró a la habitación, yo no la busqué…–

– ¿Por que estabas besándola, casi acostándote sobre ella, sometiéndola...? –empezó el imbécil con verborrea de hombre celoso.

Yo casi lo mato, ella era quien estaba encima mió en ese momento, pero supongo que quería verlo todo desde sus ojos de cerdo... Perro... Perra... los odiaba con veneno... no podía defenderme, las palabras no me salían y no entendía por qué, corto de palabras nunca había sido, corto de ningún departamento en realidad...no aparté la mirada de Ginny, la situación , quisiéramos o no, se nos estaba saliendo de las manos, la culpa había sido mía...debía haber advertido a Ginny de su pretenciosa hermana, y de los intentos de esta conmigo... Ginny estaba creyéndolo todo...

– ¿Que demonios esta pasando acá?–dijo otra vez el padre de Ginny con ira...

– ¡Habla!–gritó Draco.

Yo quería ayudarla...pero no hallé la manera sin lastimar a su padre y por consiguiente a ella.

Hermione se lanzó adelante pero Ginny la retuvo.

– ¡No la grites bastardo insolente. Yo te voy a contar qué fue lo que pasó!

No sabia a qué se referían a Hermione, si a mi secreta profesión o a lo que interpretó cuando me vio...acosado...nunca creí vivir eso de nuevo.

– No, Hermione – dijo Ginny finalmente vi que miraba a Pansy con la mas horrenda expresión de desconsuelo y dolor que había visto en sus ojos chocolate – Ganaste...como siempre...disfruta de tu logro...–

En ese momento la verdad me alcanzó con la fuerza de una bala, de una bomba...ella le creía a Pansy, creía en sus palabras... Creía que yo...

– Ginny…– la llamé en un intento por decirle que la amaba, como nunca lo había hecho... Si lo hubiera hecho antes ella nunca hubiera creído lo que estaba pasando...

– Ya no es necesario todo esto Harry – dijo con esa resignación marcada en su voz, sus ojos me miraron y vi en ellos lo que había pensado antes, lo entendí con absoluta claridad, no fue necesario que ella dijera esto – Eres lo que eres. nadie podrá cambiarte...solo yo fui lo suficientemente tonta...–

"¡Pero sí me cambiaste!" Tuve deseos de gritarle, quise que me creyera, pero descubrí con dolor que a pesar de todo ella no confiaba en mi, podía amarme, si realmente lo hacia, pero no confiaba en mi.

No pude ver, en la ceguera que esa verdad me produjo, que en el caso de Ginny era la falta desconfianza en si misma y no en mi, ella pensó que no fue lo suficientemente buena. En ese momento quise entenderla pero no lo hice...ella creía que yo era aun el sensual gigoló que gustaba del sexo no importaba con quien...ella creyó que era el mismo, y presentía que nada podría sacarla de ese pensamiento.

–¿Que es esto?–preguntó su poco aguda madre, esa voz cargada de sorpresa me sacó de mis conclusiones mentales.

–No es su novio– dijo Pansy afirmando cual mujer de rulos y chismosa, sonriendo ante su propia perversidad, tal vez por que sabia que su madre y Draco creerían al pie de la letra todo lo que saliera de su sucia boca. Escuché el resto resignándome dolorosamente a la afirmación que soltó a continuación – Es un gigoló contratado para que hiciera las veces de novio para no venir sola y quería arruinaros la boda –

Tal vez esa había sido la primera intención, profundos celos me atacaron en ese momento.

–Intentó seducirme….– añadió. Perra maldita. Una y otra vez desee que dolorosas sesiones de tortura estuvieran siendo reservadas en el infierno para ella. Yo ya estaba demasiado dolorido emocionalmente para hablar o para defenderme total si ella no me creía ya no tenia sentido nada – Niégalo–continuó escupiendo Pansy – Niega que trajiste a ese hombre aquí para hacernos daño–

Hermione se dirigió a todo el árbol genealógico de Pansy, me sorprendió que lo hiciera frente a Molly .El padre de Ginny me miró en ese momento y la miró a ella y pude atisbar un gesto de negativa decepción. Eso fue muy duro ya que había aprendido a sentir aprecio por el. Pero lo había decepcionado, debería irme en ese momento, olvidarme de que viví la mejor experiencia de mi vida con Ginny, callarme el secreto de su amor, secreto que nunca seria creído por nadie mas que por mi.

– Vete – dijo Ron cerca de mi, me costo medio segundo darme cuenta de que era a mi a quien se dirigía. Seguramente pensaba que la situación mejoraría un poquito si yo, la manzana de la discordia, desaparecía del escenario. A pesar de no estar listo para hacerlo, di media vuelta sin poder evitar mirar a Ginny y perderme en ella, en el recuerdo de su imagen una vez mas.

– Lo siento mucho–dije, no se me ocurría nada mejor que agregar, si confesaba que la amaba delante de ellos nadie me creería…

Me fui por donde vine intentando ignorar, sin éxito alguno, la sarta de emociones que me embargaban. Iría, recogería mis cosas y desaparecería de la vida de mi ángel desconfiado para siempre, miré el rastro que en mi dedo había dejado el anillo que cargaba y que ahora pertenecía a ella "Cumplí, madre…se lo di quien amaba… a quien robó mi corazón, así no haya servido de nada".

Sonreí contra mi cara cuando recogí mis cosas lo más rápidamente posible, tenia que olvidarme de todo esto cuanto antes. En el momento en que estaba devolviendo al ganchillo la chaqueta que Ron me había prestado, entró él precisamente a la habitación. Me miró por largos segundos pero no dijo nada.

–Siento que todo haya terminado así – dije. Seguramente pensaba que era un avaro que había recibido dinero por Pansy, cambiando a la prima de su novia por esa ¿Que había hecho a Ginny? él no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de mi ni yo de ella.

– Creo que no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas…. No soy yo quien lo siente mas– me contestó él.

– Yo no hice nada con esa zorra…–De repente tenia la urgencia de explicárselo. Al menos sentir que alguien creía en mi inocencia. Percibí una nota de comprensión que no esperaba ver…

– Aún en los momentos mas difíciles …hay algo bueno–

Se volvió y comenzó a empacar las cosas de Ginny. Cuando él tuvo en sus manos el camisón de ella, sentí la urgencia de pedírselo, de quedarme con al menos un recuerdo de ella mas que de su imagen… No tuve idea alguna de si él había notado mi mirada de ansiedad sobre ese camisón.

Ron se volvió, con un gesto demasiado deliberado para poder parecer accidente, dejo el camisón en la cama y comenzó con todo lo demás. Yo solo miraba como lo hacia todo rápidamente y le dije:

– ¿Se va?– sentí un punzón en el pecho.

– Si, regresa su hogar, al que no tiene aquí…–

Asentí en silencio y me di la vuelta para irme cuando sus palabras me detuvieron.

– Las mujeres son sensibles como las rosas Harry…yo lo sé…aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer. Mucha suerte–

Eso no tenia sentido para mi, él no podía saber que estaba enamorado de Ginny ¿o si?

Lo vi cruzar la puerta con el serio impulso de detenerlo para que me explicara el sentido de sus palabras pero no lo hice… Sin pensar en lo que hacia agarré fuertemente el camisón "accidentalmente" dejado y lo oprimí con fuerza contra mi nariz, la misma fuerza me falló al tratar de ponerlo en su lugar, lo empaqué en mi maleta y decidí largarme de ahí inmediatamente.

_Supuse que tendría claridad en algún momento del resto de mi vida_

FIN

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

...

Por ahora

* * *

Que tal les parecio el capitulo?


	19. Sueño vs Realidad

Hola niñas como están? les gusto el cap anterior?

pues aquí estoy nuevamente con lo que sigue de esta historia espero y les guste...

* * *

**Harry**

Escuché un golpeteo mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea.

– Jefe, ¿puedo entrar?– preguntó la voz de Dean del otro lado de la puerta, normalmente entraba sin permiso ya que era una persona de confianza, pero el estado irascible mío en el ultimo mes le hacían ser cauteloso, aunque no tuviera necesidad de serlo. Él era el segundo al mando en mi burdel, él había dejado a cargo de todo en aquellos fatídicos días donde mi vida cambió tan radicalmente.

– Sigue...– dije con la voz seca.

Entró en el despacho trayendo bajo su brazo el libro de contabilidad. Habíamos concertado que fuera él quien también llevara las finanzas, ganaba bien por que aparte de lo que se hacia con las damas tenia su sueldo como mi segundo administrador.

– ¿Que...?– le increpé cuando noté que me miraba de reojo y por mas tiempo del normal, jamás me había gustado que alguien me mirara tan fijamente, como si quisiera ver debajo de mi piel y solo a una persona se lo había permitido y se lo permitiría…

– ¿Se siente bien?– me preguntó algo contrito, y me sorprendió ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Con él había estado desde el principio de todo. Aunque sabia que yo había hecho lo imposible por evitarlo me conocía mucho mejor que las demás personas… desgraciadamente a él no podía mentirle, me pasaba lo mismo con el señor Weasley… me dolía mentir a gente que parecía realmente sincera.

– No, no me siento bien – admití.

Seguramente él había notado la expresión austera, muerta y enfermiza de mi cara, las ojeras que seguramente tendría, mi aspecto desmejorado.

Mi vida se había unido al piso y la verdad de eso era tan patente como que estaba vivo. No había dormido pensando en ella, ocupaba todos mis pensamientos coherentes e incoherentes, los lujuriosos como los puros, mi cabeza rondaba en los recuerdos de ella, de sus gemidos, de su risa, de su piel, de su olor característico, sus ojos curiosos, su todo…

Estaba loco y lo sabia, tanto así que me pareció verla ahí, frente a mí, riendo de mi desgracia, pero hasta su risa de burla era encantadora… Cada vez que la recordaba un calor insoportable inundaba mi pecho, me ahogaba la garganta…por que la realidad de que la deseaba aun.

Nacía de otra realidad mucho más inocente y pura pero igual de ensarzante, igual de quemante y que había aceptado tiempo atrás, me había enamorado obsesivamente de Ginevra Weasley y cada segundo que pasaba sin ella era como si con unas pinzas alguien arrancara cada pedazo de mi dolorosa alma.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?– me preguntó Dean intentando hacerme el dolor llevadero, me ofreció esa ayuda completamente extrañado de lo que mis ojos debían estar dejando translucir en ese momento.

– No, pero…– nunca había empleado la palabra con él – Gracias –

– Es por una mujer ¿verdad?– añadió él. Demonios. Era demasiado acertado para ser gigoló contador…lo miré endiablado por que lo había descubierto sin haberle dado información significativa, pero no podía negarlo, si era por una mujer, la más maravillosa mujer que el mundo y Dios habían creado y la que a la vez era capaz de dejarme en este estado lamentable.

– Si…– acepté con resignación.

– ¿La mujer del contrato?–

– ¿Me vas a someter al interrogatorio de las veinte preguntas?– espeté groseramente.

– No, jamás lo irrespetaría, solo pensé que debía hablar de eso, tal vez para hacerlo menos doloroso…– añadió con filosofía.

¿Qué era aquella extraña marea de sensaciones que tenia en mi pecho? Por un instante desee ser un niño para poder echarme a llorar sin sentir vergüenza.

Nunca había confiado en nadie. Sin pensarlo comencé a desbocarme y a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera del burdel. Sorprendentemente me escuchó atento como si fuera un relato que valiera la pena oír de mis labios, su atención me obligó a seguir aunque no lo sintiera realmente como una obligación.

Le hablé de Ginny, de su risa, del modo en que ella había desconfiado de mí a pesar de haber dicho que me amaba y el apasionado y silencioso modo en que la había amado yo.

Cuando termine escondí mi rostro entre los brazos extendidos confesando la peor de mis verdades

– La necesito…ahora…siempre…con una intensidad que me arrolla, sabría si estoy vivo solo tendiéndola frente a mí…–

– Realmente la ama ¿verdad?– dijo él en una voz demasiado profunda, como esa verdad. Asentí en silencio, él dejo el libro sobre la mesa.

– Siento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado mal.

– Yo mas...– dije contra mis manos – Hubiera querido darle todo–

Y mas, si hubiera estado en mis manos. Pero era tarde, ella no quería nada de mí y debía entenderla, debía aceptarlo a pesar de que me doliera en lo más profundo del corazón que había creído no tener.

Reaccione un poco y decidí apartar el tema para cuando Alex no estuviera aquí, cuando pudiera echarme a llorar como un niño sin sentir la mirada acusadora de nadie, sin sentir que era juzgado por haber aprovechado la inocencia que una mujer había tenido el valor de darme. Tomé la ultima de las facturas, la mas larga de todas en la que había plasmada una suma de dinero millonaria, le pregunté y él hablo de la poderosa cantidad por los últimos servicios prestados…

– ¿Quien presto el servicio?– pregunté sin entender.

– Usted...– dijo él sencillamente – la cuenta depositante es la de Ginevra…–

– Weasley…..– terminé yo, él se calló cuando el apellido resonó en mis labios, reconociendo de quien era, yo me quedé de piedra ya que solo lo había mencionado una vez a Alex, fue como miel en mis labios, como caricia a mis sentidos. Hacia un mes…ella había girado el dinero a mi cuenta.

Me sentí mal, muy mal, y más mal aun recordando los términos en los que nos habíamos separado. Mi Ginny… no…negué con la cabeza, era el primer y el último servicio que prestaría gratis y por placer propio y contra eso ella, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada. Tenia un plan y si ella no respondía me habría convencido de que su amor era solo pasajero.

–Devuelve el dinero a la cuenta depositante– dije con voz ruda.

–Pero señor...–

– Ni lo quiero, ni lo necesitamos, lo sabes mejor que nadie, devuélvelo y acomoda nuevamente la contabilidad–

Él nunca refutaba mis decisiones y esta vez tampoco lo hizo.

La idea de volver a ver a Ginny se me clavó en la mente como un arpón. Podrían pasar meses, pero juré ante dios y el diablo que la vería de alguna manera, así me decepcionara después.

_**Un mes después…**_

La mujer me estaba besando en el cuello y yo permanecía incólume, incapaz de tocarla esperando que lo normal en un hombre _mas no en mi_ pasara, pero nada de lo que ella hacia me encendía, sentí sus labios en mi pecho y el ansia de que la complaciera.

Si, había intentado hacer mi trabajo de nuevo, pero nada, ni siquiera la más guapa mujer hacia hecho que mi libido se despertara. Había dejado de lado mi lujuria para remplazarla por un sentimiento de añoranza que solo una persona podía sofocar, al pensar en ella y ver a esta mujer sobre mi me sentí sucio y traidor a pesar de saber de sobra que Ginevra no quería saber nada de mi. Aparté a la mujer, pero ella insistió en pegarse a mí, la seguí apartando y me puse de pie.

–Por favor, vete– le dije en tono medio cordial.

Al mirar mi cuerpo sin respuesta lo entendió rápidamente, No dijo nada lo cual me pareció sorprendente, pero no estaba mas sorprendida que yo…siempre que había querido había logrado despertar mi cuerpo, pero esta vez ni por mas que lo deseara, por mas que fuera estimulado lograba sacar ninguna reacción…

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba fui hasta el mini bar y me serví un vaso de ginebra, pero no me dio la satisfacción deseada me senté en la cama y enterré mi cabeza en las manos agitándome el ya despeinado cabello. Debía olvidarme de ella y lo sabia pero mi cuerpo, traicionero, y mi alma y corazón no concordaban con los deseos de mi mente, nada podía borrar de mi alma y cuerpo el sabor de su piel, el olor de su tacto, todas mis esperanzas se fueron a pique, dejándome el sabor amargo del desamor por encima del sabor de la esperanza.

Mi comportamiento había cambiado, no hablaba sino con Dean, todas las noches intentaba describirle como me sentía y el tema de ella salía a flote siempre, acababa describiendo como era ella para mi una y otra vez, me preguntaba si él no estaba aburrido de escucharme repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba amargado, era el jefe huraño y mal encarado que mis empleados nunca habían visto, encerrado en mi gloriosa habitación pensando en una sola mujer y en cuanto deseaba tenerla a mi lado, en mi cama, todos los días de toda la vida.

Vacié el vaso de la ginebra y lo lancé contra la pared con rabia contenida. Respiré profundo y decidí calmarme, de todas maneras y a aunque lo intentara todo, no iba a conseguir descanso ni tranquilidad.

Me recosté en la cama cuando terminé y me dediqué a mirar el techo por mucho tiempo. Más adelante, como siempre, me sumí en un sueño intranquilo y nada profundo, lo suficiente para crear imágenes y ensoñaciones, para desprenderme un poco de esa horrible realidad.

No conocía el escenario de mi sueño, el que mi mente estaba proyectando para mis ojos, sabía que era demasiado verde y esplendoroso para tratarse de un lugar cercanamente real, o uno que hubiera visto antes.

Había árboles y hasta el aire era real…di varios pasos intentando enfocar la imagen que venia a lo lejos, la adelante lentamente bebiendo el escenario que me hacia sentir milagrosamente tranquilo. Cuando pude identificar la imagen vi que frente a mi había una fuente de la cual manaba agua cristalina, agua que aun sin estar sediento daba ganas de probar, acerqué la mano y la hundí en esa agua agradablemente fresca. Saqué la mano rápidamente cuando escuché la voz de un niño riendo.

Adelanté mis pasos curiosos ya que nunca, en toda mi vida, había soñado con niños, me acerqué mas y pasé a la fuente tras de la cual se hallaba una persona agachada de vuelta, una mujer, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura color marrón, una que conocía demasiado bien para saber de quien se trataba. A su lado había una niña, de espaldas también, ambas jugaban una con el cabello de la otra, de un color nada parecido…El de Ginny marrón, el de la chica, dorado…broncíneo…

Las llamé pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido o no me escudaron en absoluto.

Súbitamente Ginny se puso de pie y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, lentamente, como si con cada paso quisiera torturarme, ella se dio la vuelta y me miró, la sentí tan cerca de mí, quise tocarla pero sin poder evitarlo me fijé en la niñita que cargaba en brazos…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y con la única imagen con que me encontré fue con la del techo de mi amplia cama. Me toqué la frente, que estaba sudando y mi mente se lleno de visiones que no pedí pero que sin embargo había anhelado en mis largas y solitarias noches.

Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mis manos en sus manos, mis labios en sus labios, ninguna barrera que nos impidiera amarnos, piel contra piel, contacto directo… Ni siquiera la protección entre nuestra unión… la carne suave amoldándose a mi, cada neurona consiente de cada una de las células de su epidermis. Ginny y yo nos habíamos amado sin restricciones y recordé mi hondo deseo de haberle hecho un hijo, para nunca haberla dejado ir, deseo que había pasado al olvido ante la idea de perderla.

¿Y si ella estaba embarazada?

Recordé mis millonarias cuentas…la cantidad libre de dinero del que disponía…recordé el odio a su madre y la decepción de su padre…

Hermione…

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia el escritorio completamente poseído por la ansiedad la angustia, pero con una feroz esperanza que me atravesaba las costillas como una lanza.

– Investigadores privados VitalLife– contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Muy pronto sabría….

**Ginny**

Hermione me recibió en su casa mientras la cruenta y amarga decepción pasaba dejando su huella, accedí por que era mejor estar acompañada en momentos de crisis para no caer en la locura de la traición y el desamor, esa locura que en ocasiones nos llevaba a hacer "locuras".

Al final me convenció de que me fuera a vivir con ella, dejé mi casa de alquiler y trasladé mis cosas a la casa de ella, en donde practicante me alquiló un cuarto. Lo adorné con pocas cosas. En ocasiones Hermione se esforzaba en cantidades por hacer algo que me complaciera y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaba que me quedara sola en la casa. Salía con ella y con Ron pero esto era peor, no me consideraba en absoluto una compañía agradable ni mucho menos me daba ánimos ser la violinista de la perfecta y amante relación que ellos mantenían.

A los cuatro días de regresar mi candorosa madre llegó al límite de su intento por hacerme la vida aun más miserable. La invitación a la boda de Draco y Pansy, con dos días de retraso para ser exactos, lo que había pasado no había impedido que mi madre obtuviera lo que quería, a su mas apreciada hija casada finalmente. Pensé en esos dos y como seria la convivencia en el matrimonio. A pesar de todo tuve pesar, no llevarían ni un mes juntos y yo ya daba por sentado que se odiarían, los dos caracteres tan asquerosamente parecidos iban a crear una explosión, ella le seria infiel y a él ni le importaría por que estaba ciego por ella, luego él seria infiel al darse cuenta el tipo de persona que era ella…

Pensé en mi madre, debía estar en una nube con sus amigas chismosas, hablando de su hija querida y dando leve información sobre su otra hija que vivía en la ciudad…el rechazo de mi madre me afectaba, haciendo que mi autoestima descendiera un par de centímetros mas, pero curiosamente desde pequeña ya me había hecho una idea y no era tan doloroso como debería…

En fin…

Esa invitación terminó en las brasas de la estufa de la cocina, donde debía estar, junto con todos los recuerdos de mi madre…yo nunca volvería a verla…no me importaba lo que pasara con ella así como a ella no le importaba lo que pasara conmigo, mas claro no podía cantar una mirla.

Conseguí un trabajo de secretaria, ganaba lo suficiente para mantener una vida sin lujos pero cómoda, ayudaba a Hermione con los gastos así a ella no le gustara pero tampoco me podía echar a las petacas por que ella me lo estuviera pidiendo, tendría que haber alguna manera de compensarle todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por mi.

Mi padre nunca volvió a llamar pero yo entendía sus razones, no debía ser cómodo que la niña que siempre habías considerado de tus ojos de repente se desinhibiera hasta el punto de llevar un prostituto a casa por el afán de no quedar con mala reputación. Aunque me dolía debía aceptar, al menos por un tiempo, que él no me hablara, que se mantuviera a distancia, yo lo haría pero sabía que no podía vivir mucho tiempo con su indiferencia. Él era la única persona de mi familia aparte de mis primos que alguna vez había demostrado verdadero cariño por mí.

Habían pasado casi dos meses, pero aun sentía la herida abierta como el primer momento, había hecho muchas cosas, había intentando pensar en otras pero debía aceptar que al menos durante mucho tiempo y a menos que me hiciera un tratamiento intensivo, me iba a costar sobrellevar todo esto.

Hermione se preocupaba mucho por mi salud, la verdad ese mes había bajado demasiado de peso, era aun más delgada que antes, mi apetito había desmejorado. No me sentía mal, solo que comer no me daba satisfacción, nada me la daba, a veces no podía soportar la mirada compasiva y preocupada de Hermione, trataba de decirle que se preocupara por mi, pero sabia que lo hacia con buena intención.

En ese momento el despertador sonó y en mi llanto de la noche anterior se me había olvidado programarlo para que me despertara mas temprano, el señor Brooks me iba a asesinar…estaba segura.

Me levanté rápidamente apartando las cobijas pero apenas había dado dos pasos hacia el baño cuando un velo negro cruzo por mi vista y empecé a ver estrellitas y a sentir que el piso debajo de mi se movía como un barco en plena tormenta, me agarré a lo mas cercano que tenia para no caerme, la mesa de noche, y parpadee varias veces tratando de aclararme los ojos. El velo se deshizo lentamente y las estrellitas también se esfumaron…miré mis nudillos blancos por la presión y me solté lentamente, asocié este mareo a la cantidad de tiempo que hacia que no comía realmente. Solo bebía agua y de vez en vez un tostada cuando no sentía el estomago tenso ni a Harry en mi cabeza.

Di tres pasos más pero se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, entré a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme el cabello al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los pendientes me puse los tacones y la falda y salí corriendo bajando las escaleras.

– ¿Ginny?– me dijo Hermione antes de que cruzara la puerta, estaba en la cocina y me estaba ofreciendo un vaso de zumo.

–Lo siento, Hermione, pero voy retrasada…– dije apenas con aliento por la rapidez con que corría, le lance un beso en el aire y abr la puerta.

– ¡Espera!– dijo, me detuvo y retrocedí dos pasos ella me lanzó las llaves del auto. – Llegaras más rápido…–

– ¡Te adoro!– le dije me dirigí al garaje y entre rápidamente en el auto, Hermione en momentos como este de verdad sabia sacarme de apuros.

Empecé a poner reversa y saqué el auto en su totalidad, cuando miré hacia atrás vi que había un auto negro parqueado en una esquina, si no me equivocaba era el mismo que había visto desde hace mas de tres semanas cuando salía hacia la empresa. Si definitivamente era el mismo, seguramente se trataba de algún conductor en espera de algún jefe que vivía por la zona.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y me mezclé con el poco tráfico de la hora.

Estaba en medio de un leve embotellamiento cuando sentí unas horribles y desgarradoras ganas de vomitar….hice la arcada y todo pero sabia que mi estomago no tenia nada que devolver, sin embargo las nauseas estaban presentes…un sabor amargo me llenó la boca y me obligué a respirar despacio cuando el velo pasó nuevamente por mis ojos…definitivamente este desorden alimenticio iba a tener que parar. Ya había asociado mi apetito a mi tristeza durante mucho tiempo… comería por necesidad, tampoco la intención era morir de inanición a pesar de desearlo fervientemente en algún momento.

Cuando mi malestar se hubo disipado un poco arranqué el auto ante los pitidos que recibía de atrás. Casi estaba a punto de llegar cuando nauseas y mareo se mezclaron y mi campo de visión se puso totalmente negro. Sentí como si el auto fuera absorbido por un agujero de luz y luego de oscuridad, fui consiente de que solté el timón e intenté que mi pie pisara el freno pero ya no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo…finalmente me había desmayado…

El olor penetrante del alcohol mezclado con el pinchazo que sentí en mi antebrazo derecho fue lo que me trajo a la vida nuevamente. Abrí los ojos encontrándolos empañados, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible y me sentía pesada y laxa, tenia el brazo izquierdo frío y escuchaba el cadente pitido de un monitor parecido a los de los hospitales. El retazo de imagen que se movía sobre mi brazo estaba vestido de blanco… ¿San Pedro? ¿Luego no estaba viva?

Gemí cuento retiraron la aguja y asocié ese olor, la manguera que sentía bajo mi nariz, el helaje de mi brazo y el sonido a que verdaderamente estaba en una clínica. Recordé la última vez que había tenido los ojos abiertos. El auto… ¿había sufrido algún accidente? ¿Había dañado a alguien?

Gemí y alguien me tocó la frente, seguí parpadeando y abrí mis ojos…. No creía que no comer pudiera acarrear este tipo de…parafernalia. Intenté quitarme el oxigeno ya que tenia la boca y la tráquea secas pero alguien me sujetó la muñeca.

– ¿Hermione?– dije inmediatamente, era la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

– ¡Ginny! ¡Gracias al cielo…!–– respiró aliviada tocándome un lado de la mejilla.

– ¿Que pasó?– le pregunté inmediatamente, no sabia que había pasado después de que apareciera ese velo negro ahora conocido frente a mis ojos.

– Perdiste el conocimiento y tuviste un accidente– ella confirmó mis sospechas. Gemí nuevamente y me toqué la cabeza, tenía un gran chichón en la parte frontal.

– ¿Fue grave?– pregunté, no sabia si había matado a alguien o si bahía comprometido a Hermione legalmente.

–Afortunadamente no, chocaste contra un poste…me diste un gran susto Ginny…– dijo ella con la voz repentinamente llorosa.

–Lo siento…no sé que fue lo que paso – admití derrotada.

–Te han sacado montones de exámenes de sangre y de la cabeza, quieren saber que es lo que paso contigo…–

Yo no quería que Hermione supiera de mis malos hábitos alimenticios…me dio la dieta líquida que me trajeron de la cual solo pude tomar el té, luego pregunté a Hermione por la empresa cuando mi vista se hubo aclarado decentemente.

–Avisé a tu jefe, dijo que no tenia problemas que igual habías dejado todo listo el día anterior, que espera que mejores pronto– Me calmó ella mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

No supe de los resultados de mí hasta que el doctor vino en la tarde y con Hermione a mi lado me dijo que todos mis exámenes habían salido normales…excepto la ecografía y una prueba que menciono como beta. Pensé que había alguna anormalidad y Hermione transmitió mis deseos, preocupada.

– ¿Hay alguna anormalidad, algo que tenga que operarse?–

– No a menos que ella lo quiera…la ecografía reporta que tiene usted, señorita Weasley, 8.9 semanas de embarazo, la muestra de sangre tomada da para embarazo positivo…–

En ese momento sentí que todo el aire era arrancado de mi pecho…no hubo nada a lo que asirme para poder entender la realidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Q...q…que?– dijo Hermione a mi lado aferrándome la mano…

–Está embarazada…– dijo el medico mirándome a los ojos por encima de sus gafas.

No pude desmayarme ya que supuse que ellos habían inyectado el suficiente suero en mis venas para mantenerme lucida, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la noticia ya que no sabia si sentirme alegre o triste. Pero la emoción de la alegría me llenó más, fue un sentimiento tibio que me saturó el pecho e hizo desbordar de mis ojos las lágrimas contenidas. Mi mente se llenó de hermosas imágenes de un bebé tan hermoso como el padre…como Harry. De él, inevitablemente…

No supe que iba a hacer…el medico se retiró en ese momento.

–Ginny…– me llamó Hermione. La miré con las mejillas sonrojadas– tú y Harry…–

Yo aun no le había contado a ella que había compartido más que el amor espiritual con Harry, asentí en silencio y ella se sentó en la cama mirándome a los ojos.

–Ginny…–

Tenia una ciega incertidumbre ante lo que le esperaba a mi vida, el medico había sugerido una cirugía y hasta que no mencionó el embarazo no supe a que tipo de cirugía se estaba refiriendo…un aborto.

Las imágenes de el fuego del infierno quemándome por no dar la oportunidad de vida a un ser que ni siquiera había tenido la ocasión de ver la luz me hicieron cerrar la garganta en un hondo sollozo. Yo nunca haría algo semejante…pero no sabia que debía hacer ahora…nunca pensé que algo así podía sucederla madre naturaleza había sido demasiado acertada conmigo…

–Ginny…creo que debes pensar muy bien…– se puso de pie – Estaré afuera si me necesitas–

Asentí por que no me sentía capaz de mayor cosa, la noticia me había dejado conscientemente noqueada.

Agradecí la soledad pero no por que Hermione no pudiera aportarme valiosos concejos, no era por eso…tenia la cabeza llena de miles de preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía una solución medianamente brillante. Por mucho tiempo miré hacia la ventana intentando asociar el curso de mi vida hasta ahora con un pequeño…yo nunca pensé que tendria hijos si no estaba casada. Había visto los casos con un poco de pesar por esas mujeres que se entregaban y ahora yo era una de ellas, yo era una de las que la gente tendria pesar.

Lloré mucho, no sabía que mas podría ofrecerme consuelo, no llamé a Hermione pese a lo que me había pedido. Sabia que la lastimaría ver mi estado tan lamentable y podía asociarlo a que estaba de acuerdo con un aborto provocado, el error había sido mio y debía asumir las consecuencias como responsable que era, no iba a deshacerme de algo tan preciado y tan vivo por un afán loco de solucionar la situación lo mas fácilmente que había…no tenia la conciencia ni el valor para hacer algo así…

En ese momento escuché un golpe en la puerta y entro a la habitación un hombre completamente vestido de negro, usaba gafas y me miraba fijamente, me pareció que lo había visto antes, en el vecindario pero…no sabia.

– ¿Ginevra Weasley?– me preguntó quedándose a los pies de la cama, asentí y él se acercó a estrecharme la mano – ¿Como esta? me llamo Remus Lupin, auxiliar de personal de Windest Enterprises – Era la empresa donde yo trabajaba – El señor Brooks ordenó al jefe de personal que averiguara el estado de salud de su secretaria y el jefe me envió a mi – Que curioso, yo nunca había visto a señor Lupin en la empresa. Pero hablaba con tanta confianza que le creía, y de cierta manera agradecía la preocupación de el señor Brooks, mandar a averiguar con el jefe de personal era bastante atento – ¿Que le ha dicho el medico? – preguntó sin irse por las ramas, ante mi sacó una libreta y un fino esfero, no pude ver la expresión de sus ojos…

–Tengo una contusión en la cabeza…y…– comencé a hablar automáticamente, me sorprendió escuchar mi propia voz que por el llanto hasta yo escuchaba ahogada, él empezó a anotar, pensé que quería dar un informa detallado de mi estado de salud, y pues que siendo nuevo no debía tener muy buena memoria para estarlo anotando todo, me sentía extraña dando esta información a un desconocido, – Desnutrición moderada…y… estoy en estado de embarazo – me pareció que era mejor que el señor Brooks lo supiera, él era bueno y seguro que entendería. El hombre se quedó quieto un momento ante la noticia del embarazo como si fuera una información valiosa, anoto esto ultimo también.

– ¿Algo más?– me dijo, por un instante atisbé el color café de sus ojos sobre las gafas oscuras, me reveló lo latino de sus rasgos.

–No, creo que es lo más relevante…– dije extrañada.

Él sonrió un poco y se guardó la libreta, miró hacia la puerta rápidamente cuando escuchó unos pasos.

–Bien, señorita Weasley…– me estrechó la mano rápidamente y me dijo – Informaré a mi jefe de su estado de salud, que se mejore–

Salió rápidamente antes de darme la oportunidad de preguntar algo más. Negué con la cabeza pero pensé que no había nada que me podía parecer extraño ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada.

Era el momento de decidir que hacer, no podía ir a buscar a Harry…él solo pensar su nombre me dio escalofrió de tristeza, por un instante me imaginé qué diría él si yo le contara esto, si lo rechazaría…por supuesto que lo haría, no lo culparía…un hijo para alguien como él no debía ser beneficioso. Me pregunté si a alguna de sus clientas había dejado en situación semejante…no sabia que lo había impulsado a no protegerse mientras hacíamos el amor…debía haber tomado esa llamada píldora de "día después"…

Me arrepentí de mis pensamientos, una vida se formaba dentro de mí y la traería al mundo y la tendria a mi lado. Si mi destino era quedarme sola, ahora tendria al menos un hijo o hija que me hiciera compañía y se hiciera cargo de mi cuando me hiciera vieja. Que tonta era…no…definitivamente no arruinaría a Harry con esta noticia y menos dejaría que él me arruinara mas a mi si, en caso de que llegara a enterarse, me rechazara y rechazara lo que habíamos compartido y las consecuencias.

El teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar en ese momento.

– ¿Hola?– dije con la voz un poco ronca.

– ¿Señorita Weasley…?– era la voz de mi jefe.

–Señor Brooks– dije – ¿como esta?– me sorprendió que me llamara ya que se suponía que había mandando a averiguar por mi.

– ¿Como estas tu, Ginny?…estaba preocupado…iría a visitarte en cuanto terminara la reunión... –

– ¡Ah! No es necesario, según tengo entendió el jefe de personal envió a uno de sus auxiliares a averiguar por mi salud, gracias señor Brooks pero no necesito…–

–El jefe de personal no tiene ningún auxiliar Ginny…– me dijo contrariado.

Yo me quedé callada, y a la vez extrañada ya que el hombre de antes había afirmado…

Quien era Remus Lupin?

* * *

Hola niñas!

hasta aquí el cap... espero que les haya gustado...

dejenme reviews diciendo sue tal les parecio...

nos leemos pronto


	20. Mi Oportunidad

Hola niñas como están? niñas que pena la demora en actualizar pero estaba re ocupada con la universidad

la historia ni los personajes son míos

* * *

**Harry**

El _modus operandi_ de la empresa de vigilancia que había contratado consistía en recopilar la información durante un mes y entregar el informe al final, dependía del cliente si quería continuar investigando. A pesar de que me interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ginny más me interesaba el particular aspecto de saber si estaba embarazada o no.

De todas maneras, así no lo estuviera, estaba dispuesto a recuperarla por que ya no podía ver mi vida sin ella, me había hechizado de manera sublime, aquella encantadora bruja me había robado el corazón, el cerebro y el cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla en mi cama y en mi vida.

Por momentos me entraba el inalienable impulso de levantar esa maldita bocina y llamar al investigador para que me trajera la información que hubiese logrado recuperar, no importaba si se trataba de tres líneas, pero necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa. Pero lo dejé a un lado, si quería hacer mi regreso a la vida de Ginny, debía hacerlo bien.

Escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta de mi despacho, habitación que me había servido de nicho, casi no salía, parecía el ermitaño de un cuento de terror mal narrado. No me interesaba la vida en el exterior y mucho menos dedicarme a nada más que no se tratara de administrar mi negocio y esperar con ansias las noticias de Ginny. Había pasado algo parecido a un memorando en donde indicaba a todo aquel que quisiera saberlo, lo cual abarcaba a los jóvenes, los muchachos, el guarda y la demás clientela, que no iba a continuar ejerciendo como gigoló. Ahora solo me dedicaba a administrarlo y no me importaba realmente lo que opinaran los demás, cualquier persona que requiriera de mis servicios debía ser remitido a un muchacho dispuesto a saciar la necesidad de la dama en cuestión.

–Adelante – dije en voz baja meneando el cursor sin ningún interés sobre la página de Internet que estaba investigando.

Alexander, como siempre, era el único que entraba en mi despacho, traía en sus manos una taza de café para mí, la puso al frente, sobre el escritorio y se sentó mirándome.

– ¿Como esta?- preguntó de repente.

La retórica de siempre, el tono de su voz sonó a despacio, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, sentí los músculos del cuello tensos. Maldito Alex.

– ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?- dije dejando el cursor a un lado y pasándome la mano por el ya despeinado cabello y la frente. No lo miré, él no necesitaba ese tipo de admisión que podía leerse en mis ojos cansados.

–Comprendo…- dijo secamente, pero quería decirme algo, era evidente. – Hay algo. Una situación de la que quería hablarle –

Suspiré pesadamente, con la tentación de decirle que me dejara solo. No era que no apreciara la preocupación de Alex pero pasaba de ella. Siempre había estado solo a pesar de anhelar la compañía, aun no me sentía dispuesto para esta cercanía. Tome la taza y sin medirla la acabe de un sorbo.

– ¿Que pasa?- pregunté.

–William, el conserje, informo acerca de una mujer que…–

–Ya te dije y lo sabes, no trabajo más que para…- lo interrumpí pero él me interrumpió a mí después.

–Ya lo se, pero esta mujer es demasiado insistente, ha venido en seis oportunidades pesar de que se han sugerido múltiples hombres para ella, pero ella solo le quiere a usted, es bastante…insistente–

No podía irme mejor, pensé. Una mujer obsesionada conmigo. La única que podía obsesionarse con mi persona era Ginny. Rechiné los dientes, no me interesaba lo mas mínimo saber de quien se trataba, solo quería que la sacaran de ahí.

– ¿Saben quien es?- pregunté con desgana, expresando claramente mi enfado – ¿Dijo su nombre? –

–No ha querido dejar el nombre, solo dice que hablara con usted. Indagué a William acerca de el aspecto de la mujer y él me dice que siempre viene cubierta, que trae gorro y gafas, pero no cubre bien, es rubia dice él–

Mi ligera esperanza de que se tratara de Ginny se esfumó cuando dijo la palabra rubia, yo conocía demasiadas rubias. Lamentablemente.

–No me interesa- dije sencillamente.

–Si no habla con ella me temo que no lo entenderá, me permitiría aconsejarle que aclarara la situación usted mismo–

Lo que me faltaba. Hacer de psicólogo. Sin embargo quería verla antes de que ella me viera a mí, al menos así podría deducir por su rostro si sus exigencias eran plasmadas en su cara. Las había aprendido a leer y no me iba a engatusar alguien con cara de loca psicópata. No necesitaba de eso en este momento de mi vida.

–Vamos a ver…- dije pensando, y la solución llegó a mi cabeza rápidamente, al menos en este campo era inteligente.

En mi burdel había incluido el día de su construcción una habitación con mampara calada (**para las que no entiendan, es algo así como los cuartos con espejos de doble fondo como los cuartos de interrogación... como CSI NY...**) que usábamos con Alexander para examinar a los nuevos integrantes de el establecimiento. Si, eso me evitaría caer en manos de una depravada obsesiva.

–La próxima vez que vengas llévala al cuarto de selección. Es necesario que vea su cara…veremos que tan ansiosa esta por verme – pensé que había hecho bien, de todas maneras no pretendía relacionarme con ella en absoluto.

–Bien …creo que ha tomado la mejor decisión –

Sin nada más que decirme él se retiró de la habitación conforme dado que su intención inicial había sido resolver el problema y ya estaba parcialmente resuelto, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Por un momento deseé haber tenido un hermano como él.

_**Dos semanas después**_

La emoción y el nerviosismo corrían por mis venas como un niño, como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho…_firme_. Me sentía como un infante que va a recibir un regalo a pesar de no saber que había en él... apenas había abierto los ojos había sentido la necesidad de tener esa información en mi poder, hoy era el día. Mi estúpido corazón no había dejado de palpitar en mi garganta como si ahí se alojara otro órgano. El investigador a cargo del caso tenía la misión de traer, hoy, la información de Ginny.

El golpeteo familiar en la puerta, mis ojos clavados en ella, tan intensamente que creí que la perforaría con telepatía.

–Adelante – mi acostumbrado y críptico permiso. Se trataba de Alexander.

–Él esta aquí.- dijo.

"¡Por Merlin!, ¡cálmate!" me grité interiormente cuando mi cuerpo saltó.

–Hazlo seguir- tragué saliva.

Alex se alejó y tras el paso la sombra que luego se transformó en un hombre alto y vestido de negro y con gafas negras. Él debía ser Deverell.

Entró en silencio, casi no se sintieron sus pasos y eso no tenia nada que ver con el costoso alfombrado del piso. Tuve el loco impulso de correr y arrancarle el fólder que tenia en su mano para ver si era lo que yo pensaba que era. "Educación, hombre, educación".

Extendió la mano hacia mí y se la estreché.

–Liam Deverell, investigador privado – introdujo.

–Siéntese por favor–

–Gracias–

Puso la carpeta sobre la mesa y yo la miré intensamente, haciendo uso de mi educación, que me impedía comportarme como animal

–Tal como se prometió, los últimos cuatro meses de la vida de Ginevra Weasley – informo seriamente, como su trabajo se lo debía exigía.

El sonido de su nombre erizó cada poro de mi piel, la tensión que me envolvió se transformó luego en un juego de sensaciones monumentales. No sabia que mis sentimientos por ella eran tan intensos como para que la sola mención de su nombre causara en mi un terremoto tan potente como para hacerme tambalear en la silla en que me encontraba. Una leve sonrisa ladeada escapó de la boca de Deverell, intenté controlarme pero decidí que desde que la conocía a ella había reprobado en control como la materia más difícil a seguir.

Él empujó el fólder hacia mí, no lo tomé, no aun.

–El dinero ha sido consignado hace tres días, agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho- dije.

– Espero que le sea de utilidad, debo irme- se puso de pie - Por favor llame en caso de ser necesario–

–Gra.…gracias – conseguí decir, la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Él se volvió y caminó silenciosamente como entró hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar el picaporte se volvió y dijo:

–Por cierto…. Prwett lo saluda. Dijo que espera que no fracase y que ya se estaba tardando. – Salió rápidamente antes de que yo llegara a preguntarle quien era ese tal Prwett.

Enigmático como era salió y así desapareció mi leve curiosidad.

Salté sobre la carpeta como un poseso y la abrí rápidamente. El estomago se me hundió como quien baja por una pendiente muy empinada y muy rápidamente. Abrí como un niño especialmente hambriento saltando sobre un plato de comida. El palpito de mi corazón aumento considerablemente.

Vi como primera página una foto, una reciente según la fecha de arriba. Ella estaba con Hermione. Se veía un poco enferma. Pero viva, sus ojos, que había aprendido a leer bien, tenían esa mancha resignada que solo ella sabia expresar tras esa pretensión de alegría. Algo la perturbaba.

Sentí la boca amarga y apreté la foto como si con ello fuera penetrar el papel y fuera a poder proyectarme en ese momento suspendido en el tiempo. Algo cálido y húmedo se deslizo por mi mejilla, y hasta que no calló sobre el estomago de Ginny en la foto no me di cuenta de que era una lagrima mía. Había puro y físico dolor y destrucción dentro de mi corazón.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Hacia mucho, demasiado tiempo que las lágrimas no venían a mis ojos y me descubrí mirando mis manos como si se tratara de un apéndice a mí. Esa honda presión de desesperación era la causante de mi nuevo encuentro con la húmeda evidencia de la sensibilidad que creí haber perdido hacia demasiado tiempo.

Cuando vi hasta la última foto y bebí hasta el último detalle de cada una de ellas me dediqué a devorar en lectura el complejo informe….

Cuando terminé lo deje caer de mis manos sin mirar la ultima pagina y sin fuerzas para aferrarlo mas.

Vivía con Hermione desde que se marcho de casa. Estaba esperando un hijo mío. Había tenido un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a ambos y estaba casi recluida en casa debido a su embarazo de alto riesgo.

La última hoja del informe, negra, sobresalía entre las páginas. La que no había visto. Cuando la toqué era en realidad de material plástico. Era la impresión de una ecografía según pude leer.

La mancha clara sobre el negro fondo me trajo a la vida de una manera dolorosa y a la vez placentera. Demasiado hermosa para ser cierta.

Según la lectura se trataba de un "feto" de 12.8 semanas de vida. Intenté comparar lo que leía en la lectura del medico y la forma que trataba de identificar en la mancha blanca, corazón y sistema nervioso central estaban formados según el medico. Era una "fetocardia" de 160 latidos por minuto. Puse la mano en mi corazón y conté…el mió latía dos veces mas despacio…tan pequeño…tan frágil.

Nada podía revelarme la forma de lo que yo conocía como un bebe, pero sabia que ahí estaba. Tal vez debía pedir la asesoría de un medico para que me ayudara a identificar la forma de mi hijo. O hija. Daba lo mismo, amaría lo que fuera que ella me diera.

Besé la ecografía. Besé a mi pequeño monstruito. Besé la foto de Ginny que más me había gustado. En ese momento Ginny estaba tomando en su vientre una vida. Algo que el amor, que por primera vez en mi vida se manifestaba, había creado y no iba a dejar que nadie me lo quitara, ya me había resignado muchas veces.

Una lenta sonrisa trepó por mi rostro acartonado en la expresión seria, casi me dolió pero si, estaba feliz. Ginny era mía. Yo era su primer y ultimo hombre. Ella me había deseado. Había disfrutado de mi contacto. Estaba embarazada de mí. Llevaba el fruto de nuestro deseo y mi amor en su vientre. Si la marcaba con un hierro no podría ser más mía.

La buscaría, pero tenía que planear muy bien mi estrategia para abordarla. A causa de su inseguridad ella tenía muchas dudas sobre mí y debía explicárselo de la manera que era y que ella me creyera.

La parsimonia de los golpes se escuchó lentamente en mi puerta. Interrumpieron mi volátil imaginación sobre Ginny y mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. Quise lanzar la fina porcelana que reposaba sobre mi escritorio en un intento por que me dejaran en paz con mi parcial felicidad.

Alex entró silenciosamente y se quedó mirándome por un largo momento, seguramente mi expresión facial en esposo momentos debía ser asombrosamente diferente en comparación con la que tenia antes.

–Ella esta aquí- dijo sencillamente.

Sabía a quien estaba haciendo referencia, se me retorció el hígado. Era la mujer obsesiva. Besé nuevamente a mis dos ángeles y salí de la habitación seguido de Alex.

Mientras contemplaba el rostro oculto de la mujer, descubrí sus rasgos gracias a mi innata capacidad de reconocer rasgos. Eran los que odiaba más que nada por que habían estado a punto de destruir lo que yo amaba, pero no lo había logrado. Eran rasgos que despreciaba con toda mi alma pero no pude evitar sentir alegría al verlos por que su presencia aquí me iba a traer mucha suerte. Ella no lo sabia pero que estuviera aquí dispuesta a lo que yo estaba completamente seguro de que lo estaba me iba a aportar una ayuda que no pedí pero que caía como del cielo, una que no había esperado recibir.

La observé mientras se retiraba la gorra, ella no sabia que yo estaba ahí pero yo la veía. La mata de cabello rubio modernamente cortado cayó sobre sus hombros, pero yo no necesitaba de esa confirmación ni de que se quitara las gafas para saber de que furcia se trataba.

–No sabes el arma que acabas de darme….señora Malfoy–

A mi lado sentí como Alex sonreía consiente de mis planes, me conocía bien y sabia de quien estaba hablando. Yo de alguna manera lo agradecía, esta alegría era demasiado para compartirla solo, y el plan que mi mente estaba trazando necesitaba de la ayuda de él.

–Está usted a muy poco….Harry- dijo él en voz baja.

– Si… a muy poco, Alexander- afirmé…

"_Muy pronto, Ginevra_"

**Ginny**

"_Muy pronto, Ginevra_"

El eco de esa voz sonó en mi cabeza. Conocía su procedencia, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviarla por más que lo intentara. Era un matiz conocido, el exacto timbre y la leve ronquera….como si hablara siempre con deseos ocultos.

Mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba al recuerdo de esa voz lo quisiera o no.

Solamente había pasado un día desde que había abandonado el hospital, aquel en donde había permanecido más tiempo del que quería hospitalizada por riesgo de perder al nene. Ahí permanecí recluida hasta que el medico consideró que mi embarazo había dejado de ser "riesgoso". Aun así debía permanecer en reposo. Menudo reto. Me iba a quedar sin trabajo, lo más probable.

La ultima ecografía revelaba que él bebe estaba a salvo al igual que yo, hasta había escuchado su corazoncito saludable. La rápida cadencia había hecho que mis ojos lloraran sin poder creer que dos corazones moraban en mi cuerpo. Una vida.

"Al menos yo debía servir de algo". El pensar esto en voz alta me ganó el violento y a la vez reposado calvazo (tortazo) de Hermione.

– ¿Y por qué dices eso?- me preguntó contrariada.

Cuando terminamos Hermione empujó la silla de ruedas hacia fuera de la sala, íbamos camino a mi habitación a terminar de alistar todo por que el medico decía que sabia que esa ecografía estaba mas que buena. Nos habíamos recuperado. Acaricie lentamente mi ahora perceptible dureza en el vientre, señal de lo que ahí albergaba.

Nos cruzamos con un hombre vestido de negro que me pareció familiar. Tenia gafas así que no pude verlo bien. Me pareció haberlo visto, de todas maneras. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí dejando que Hermione me llevara, me pareció que entraba a la sala de ecografías.

Después de esto recibí toda la serie de indicaciones que el medico tenia para mi, para mi cuidado, podía seguir trabajando siempre y cuando mantuviera mis descansos entre trabajo.

Ahora en la cama pensaba en lo que me esperaba en el futuro con mi bebe y sin Harry. Hermione me dijo innumerables veces que lo llamaría y le diría que tenia que ayudarme pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, antes de salir del hospital y muchas veces le dije que me arrodillaría.

–Eso no seria muy conveniente señorita Weasley- dijo el medico que me trataba y que en ese momento nos escuchó.

Suspiré. Hermione no entendía mi punto de vista, anteriormente explicado, pero no me iba a gastar una milésima vez mas intentando convencerla, la presioné para que no le dijera nada. El solo mencionar el nombre de Harry era demasiado doloroso.

Aparte, la situación con mi padre que continuaba igual que antes, no me llamaba, solía quedarme pegada al teléfono para que la esperanza de que me llamara se forjara pero nunca lo hizo y yo no tenía valor para hacerlo. No quería alterarme por mi chiquitín, lo echaba de menos, si, pero él no quería hablar conmigo y como había dicho mucho antes, en mi estado no podría contra su rechazo, ni sus palabras odiosas. Seguía esperando que el milagro se obrara, mi padre en algún momento debía ceder, si no era tan terco como yo, lo cual era mas probable que le atinara a los seis números de la lotería en perfecto orden.

Hermione entró a la habitación mientras yo digitaba los últimos detalles del informe para el señor Brooks que debía entregar mañana. Tenia en sus manos un vaso de jugo sobre un plato que poso a mi lado, me besó la frente y me lo ofreció.

–Gracias- le dije mirándola sobre mis hombros.

–No hay problema ¿como esta?- dijo señalando el screen- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

–No, ya casi acabo. – dije sonriendo.

Hermione asintió y apretándome brevemente el hombro salió sin decir más. Después de quince minutos terminé de digitarlo, el teléfono picó. Levanté la bocina antes que Hermione.

– ¿Hola?- dije.

Alguien tosió sonoramente como si el sonido de mi voz lo hubiera alterado profundamente o bien estuviera gravemente enfermo, o como si se hubiera atorado con saliva. Luego una voz ronca, imposible de identificar dijo:

– ¿Está Hermione?- Yo me estremecí y controlé el impulso de recomendarle mi usual jarabe para la tos. O de decirle que se golpeara la espalda con fuerza para que lo que fuera que se le hubiera atragantado se fuera por el camino que era.

–Un momento – me volví y me olvidé de tapar la bocina – ¡Hermione! –la llamé, yo era muy gritona y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La placera en mi renació en ese momento.

– ¡¿Que?!- Dijo salvajemente desde su cuarto para que la escuchara, no se quedó atrás. Reí un poco ante nuestra guachada de absolutas placeras ofreciendo mercado

– ¡Es para ti!- volví a gritar, por un momento me pareció oír nuestras voces en una plaza de mercado "Si hay, si hay". Reí interiormente.

– ¡Gracias! –

En el momento en que escuche que levantó la bocina colgué de mi lado y me fui al baño a cambiarme. El medico me dijo que estuviera pendiente por si sangraba y me alegró sobremanera comprobar que desde hacia dos semanas había dejado de sangrar.

Cuando me puse el camisón me acosté escuché que Hermione seguía hablando con el atorado. Me dormí consiente de que el susurro de la voz de Hermione tenía la clara intención de lograr que no me enterara de con quien estaba hablando. Al día siguiente me levanté y me aseé sin las prisas de antes, sin estresarme, el señor Brooks entendía mi nueva situación como mujer embarazada y ya no me presionaba como antes.

Cuando bajé tomé una manzana del frutero del comedor y fui a la cocina por el resto de mi desayuno. Hermione y Ron estaban en la mesa de la cocina hablando, se interrumpieron notoriamente cuando entré.

–Hola Hermione. Hola Ron- saludé aligerando la repentina tensión. Como si de una grabación y con tono de broma ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

–Hola Ginny. Hola bebé. – Se rieron como yo, con la obvia intención de que no me enterara de quien o de que habían estado hablando, Ron seguramente se marcharía pronto. Tenia la chaqueta de VitalLife sobre sus hombros, era la empresa de investigadores para la que trabajaba, muchas veces me pregunté el por que Ron escogería el sórdido trabajo de investigador privado y me sorprendía también que ganara lo que ganaba. Me sorprendía que hubiese tantas personas que los solicitaban "me gusta ayudar a encontrar la verdad" decía siempre que yo le preguntaba, si era razonable, pero me parecía sórdido.

– ¿Como estas?- preguntó Hermione, sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

–Bien- dije mientras sacaba el zumo de la nevera y podía unas tostadas sobre un plato – El medico dijo que todo estaba bien–

Ron asintió y yo lo miré, por unos segundos su mirada quedó atada a la mía y supe que tenía un secreto, no sabia como esa conclusión había llegado a mi cerebro pero ahí estaba. Después mire a Hermione y ella tenia la misma expresión de Ron. Me sentí excluida de ellos por primera vez desde que vivía con ella, no era una sensación en absoluto agradable.

– ¿Sucede algo?- aventuré a preguntar demasiado consiente de la poca esperanza que tenia de que me contaran la verdad.

–No- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada rápidamente, tenia un amago de sonrisa en la cara, como si algo la cierra muy feliz – ¿Por qué? –

No le dije nada mas, me despedí y salí de la casa con mi trabajo hacia un taxi que había pedido desde antes.

El auto negro que había durado cerca de un mes en al esquina posterior de la cuadra ya no estaba ahí, seguramente el ministro o lo que fuera que ese carro negro estuviera custodiando había salido mas temprano que yo. Di la dirección al taxista. Esperaba que este día me tratara bien.

Circulamos sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, yo estaba practicando para la reunión que tendría el señor Brooks, para ser su auxiliar.

Cuando el taxista dio media vuelta en una de las esquinas se me dio por mirar a la ventana viendo a todo el mundo pasar a velocidad media. Cuando casi llegábamos mi mirada se enfoco en uno de los postes que estaba cerca de el cemento de la esquina, cuando intenté adivinar la forma vi a un hombre parado en uno de los postes que se veía a lo lejos, si no me equivocaba tenia la mirada fija sobre el taxi, tanto como la mía sobre el "¡No puede ser!" Gritó mi cabeza.

– ¡Deténgase!- le grité al taxista quien aterrado detuvo el taxi. En el tiempo que demoré bajándome del taxi, el hombre había desaparecido. Si mi vista y mis arrolladores deseos me dijeran lo contrario estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de Harry Potter.

"Es imposible"

Subí al taxi mientras el anonadado hombre aun me miraba

–Perdón…es que creí ver a alguien conocido–

La fuerza de mi grito debía haberlo alterado mucho para conformarse con esa explicación pero siguió conduciendo cuando se lo pedí.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que me causaba dolor en el pecho. Y estaba haciendo lo que el medico me había pedido que no hiciera, alterarme. Intenté calmarme pero sentí una emoción intensa como si mi mente se hubiera conectado con mi bebé y ambos estuviéramos emocionados, él no quería salir en estos momentos así que estaba a salvo, calmé mi respiración y pensé que todo solo había sido un juego de mi imaginación, pero algo muy en el fondo de mi me decía que no lo era.

No me iba a ilusionar, Harry no tenía por que saber nada de mi vida, ni de que de esa noche que compartimos había quedado una pequeña consecuencia. El trocito, mi pequeño retoño. Nuestro.

_Ginny…_

_Ginny…_

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, ese era el día que mi mente escogía para hacerme recordar lo mejor de ellos. Los que nunca volverían a vivir.

* * *

Hasta aquí niñas... pero como me demore tanto les voy a regalar otro cap que espero que tambien lo disfruten...

nos leemos niñas


	21. Vendetta, Verdad

Hola niñas aqui esta el regalito que espero que disfruten

* * *

**Harry**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación lentamente, como dejándole a ella que saboreara su victoria. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron los de ella, desprovistos ahora de las gafas, efectivamente me miraron con abierta victoria y con la seguridad que, según ella, tenía.

Yo dejé la expresión de mi cara quieta. El plan que tenía con ella fallaría si expresaba con mi rostro lo que sentía.

Pansy Parkinson, ahora Malfoy.

Tenía una ligera idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones al venir aquí, pero sin embargo quería asegurarme, me senté en el mueble opuesto al de ella y la miré fijamente notando que su febril deseo hacia mí no había disminuido, venia para pedirme que me acostara con ella. Por primera vez la falta de principios me dio nauseas, yo no era precisamente un dechado de dignidad, pero me sentía sucio solamente con mirar a la perra.

– Señora Malfoy… - utilicé el apelativo porque una vez escuché a una cliente decirle a William que le molestaba que le dijeran señora por que se sentía de más edad- ¿A qué motivo debo el honor de su visita? –

Ella rio infantilmente, mientras de su bolso sacaba una chequera Golden lentamente, ese acto no hacía más que confirmarme que era lo que ella había venido a buscar.

– No tuve oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta a mi oferta el día que nos separamos. Ahora vengo a replantearla – dijo ella burdamente.- te voy a contratar para mi placer, te voy a pagar el doble de la cantidad que te ofrecí al principio. Por tus servicios –

Anotó la cantidad, con cada roce del papel sobre la pluma el impulso de saltarle encima y liberar al mundo de la sandez que era esta mujer era cada vez mayor. Sonreí de lado cuando miré la gloriosa cantidad. En efecto era el doble de lo que Hermione y Ginny habían pagado por mí. Esperaba que todo esto quedara muy bien grabado en la cinta que Alexander estaba corriendo detrás del espejo donde fije mis ojos un momento después, con este gesto estaba diciéndole que lo captara todo muy bien.

Ella se quedó mirándome la sonrisa con la sensación de triunfo ante sus ojos.

– Quiero acostarme contigo desde que te vi. Me parece que eres un hombre demasiado apuesto para dejarlo pasar –

– ¿Y que opina Draco de todo esto? – interrumpí, quería que el también estuviera implicado en el video, perder a Draco significaría manutenerse sola y eso no era posible con la golfa. La sonrisa de ella vaciló un poco. Pero luego volvió.

– Draco no tiene por qué enterarse. No se va a enterar de hecho, aun si tu fueras y se lo dijeras no te creería y además puedo ofrecerte el doble para que te quedes callado. Un puto como tu es fácil de medir con el dinero –

No me ofendí por sus palabras, porque hacía tiempo había dejado de ser puto. Estar con Ginny me había limpiado el alma de mis años anteriores y como no había estado con nadie excepto ella desde entonces el hecho de que me dijera puto me dio más bien risa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de casada, Señora Parkinson, y que es lo que le hace Draco en la cama para querer saltar a la de otro? – esperaba que la furcia se asociara a una perra cuando mencionara la palabras "saltar".

– No nací para ser de un solo hombre, él simplemente no cumple con mis expectativas, pero no voy a hablar de Draco contigo, no es importante, que cierre mi trato lo es más. ¿Dónde y cuando quieres tu dinero consignado? – Ser esposa de ese asno debía ser realmente frustrante. Alabé a Dios por no haber dejado que Ginny se convirtiera en eso.

Yo reí suavemente y me puse de pie, caminé a su lado y su sonrisa, que presentí que ella querrá hacer parecer sensual, creció más. Me apoyé atrás de ella y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

– Es una cantidad muy tentadora de dinero – sentí como se estremecía- Nunca he entendido realmente como se siente ser engañado…pero estoy seguro que muy pronto alguien me va a hacer una descripción exhaustiva de ello…–

Ella se quedó quieta analizando mis palabras. Tomé su mano y alargué sus dedos hasta que se puso de pie, la tomé de la cintura y ella dejó de preocuparse.

– ¿Dónde está Draco en todo esto?... me pregunto nuevamente – digo para volverlo a enfatizar en el video.

– Draco no me importa- dijo ella intentando besarme, yo la aparté cuidadosamente.

– ¿Y su madre…?- ella rio y haló mis brazos para tratar de besarme otra vez.

– Ella es demasiado moralista para creer que hago estas cosas, ese tipo de acusaciones se las deja a mi pobre hermanita…- dijo riendo con crueldad.

– Antes de entrar en acción…- dije acariciando con lentitud su espalda, se estremeció ante mi contacto - ¿Por qué me manipuló en la casa de su madre si de todas maneras iba a revelar la verdad?-

– Lo hice por Ginny… estaba cansada de verla en casa, era solo, demasiado poca mujer para ti...- Intentó acercarse más pero la mantuve a raya - Quería verla sufrir…quería que su padre la odiara para así no tener que verle la cara nunca de nuevo –

Reí contra su oreja, todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo necesario estaba grabado en el video.

– Le diré algo señora Malfoy – sentí que se estremecía con ira al escuchar ese paliativo otra vez. – Hace cerca de cuatro meses conocí a una mujer…– apreté de la cintura hacia mi laxo vientre.- Una que me inflama la sangre más allá de lo tolerable - le toqué el cabello, ella se frotaba contra mí como una lombriz, como la asquerosa serpiente que era – Una de la que me enamore perdidamente…- la empujé lejos de mí y la miré con desprecio – Y lamentablemente para muchos, no se trata de usted…– La mirada de ella se tornó confusa – Pero no sufra…no perderá el dinero conmigo porque no acepto nada de usted, "señora" –

–Te dije que te pagaría…-dijo ingenuamente sin ver que el dinero no era el artífice de todo esto.

– Pagaría yo por ver la cara de tu esposo si le muestro lo que acaba de pasar acá, o la de tu madre, zorra embustera –

Ella se horrorizó cuando chasqueé los dedos y la luz de esa habitación se apagó para revelar el espejo de doble fondo donde Alexander sostenía la cámara, el muy malvado levantó una mano y la agitó hacia Pansy como si la estuviera saludando con sorna. Encendí la luz otra vez cuando la vi, tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios caídos.

– Maldito…- dijo.

– Maldita tu - le respondí - Creí haberte dicho que ni por dinero revolcaría mi piel con tu suciedad…- Sonreí de lado - Pero no te preocupes, pronto seremos familia…podrás estar tan cerca de mi como cualquier otro…–

– ¿Familia?- dijo ella sin comprender.

– Familia – dije yo – Creo que te sorprenderá saber que la mujer de la que hablamos antes resulta ser tu muy odiada hermana Ginny Weasley… Familia porque en cuanto hable con Arthur y le aclare la situación me voy a casar con ella…y no vas a intentar nada para impedirlo si no quieres que una copia de este muy bien editado encuentro llegue a manos de tu marido, o de tu mamá…Lo siento mucho Pansy, pero debiste irte a la primera oportunidad en que te negué mi servicio…claro que si no hubieras insistido tendria mucho más difícil que ahora el acceso a tu hermana. Muchas gracias. La puerta y la salida quedan a la derecha…- No quería ver su apestosa cara nunca más.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia para burlarme de ella salí de la habitación. Cuando lo hice sentí que me daba una ducha después de haber vagado cuarenta años en un pozo de arena. Caminé hacia mi despacho rápidamente. No me siguió. El asombro debió haberla dejado pasmada.

Alexander se unió a mi tiempo después con un pequeño CD en un sobre. Tenía el semblante relajado y sonreía por primera vez frente a mí.

– No creía que grabar el engaño de una puerca fuera tan agradable –

– Gracias por esto, Alexander…ahora nada…podré estar con ella – no tenía palabras para expresar mi emoción.

– Es lo mejor que pudo pasar señor –. Alexander se dio a vuelta y salió.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el de Hermione que había aprendido demasiado bien.

No esperaba encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Ginny me contestara, se suponía que estaba dormida.

– ¿Hola?- dijo ella, el impacto que recibieron mis sentidos al escuchar su voz fue devastador, tragué saliva con tan mala suerte de que inspiré al mismo tiempo y me atraganté. Tosí ruidosamente y esperé que ella no notara que era yo.

– ¿Está Hermione?- pregunté groseramente debatiéndome entre el impulso de decirle que era yo y de gritarle por teléfono que la amaba y esperar que Hermione me contestara. Iba aclararle la verdad de las cosas para que me ayudara con Ginny. Al parecer ella me robó el pensamiento de gritar y a la vez el de reír.

– Un momento…. ¡Hermione!- aparté mi oreja espantado por la animosidad de su grito, que me dejó saber que se hallaba recuperada. Muy pronto tendria oportunidad de verla y de aclararle todo "¿¡QUE!?" escuché al otro lado de la bocina. Miré con ansiedad el aparato en espera de escuchar su voz otra vez, sonreí cuando otro magnánimo grito casi me estalla el tímpano – ¡ES PARA TI! –

Hermione levantó al otro lado del auricular:

– ¡GRACIAS! Hola mi amor…pensé que no me llamarías hasta mañana…–

Casi me atragantó otra vez pero de la risa, Hermione pensaba que se trataba de Ron.

– Hola Hermione. – dije sencillamente.

La voz al otro lado se quedó muda, no sabía si me había reconocido.

– ¿Haa…Harry…? – dijo después de largos segundos, suspiré con alivio.

– Si…por favor Hermione, tienes que escucharme antes de sacar un juicio precipitado sobre tu acusación…- dije antes de que me tirara el teléfono.

Ella no cortó la llamada…le hablé de todo. De mi reticencia, de mi enamoramiento, de lo que acababa de conseguir, le pedí que confiara en mí, que necesitaba a Ginny a mi lado y que sabía que ella me necesitaba a mí.

– Ahora lo entiendo…- dijo ella después de casi media hora en la que solo había hablado yo. – Ron me estaba preguntando demasiado por ti…–

– ¿Ron?- pensé, después de todo no había intimado demasiado con el pelirrojo novio de Hermione.

– Si…trabaja en la unidad investigativa que contrataste…–

Recordé el saludo de Deverell y todo fue un poco más claro…el señor Prewett…reí por lo bajo al recordar sus palabras "_por cierto…. Prewett lo saluda. Dijo que espera que no fracase y que ya se estaba tardando_"

Bendito Ron…él había visto en mi lo que los demás no…se había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de Ginny, seguramente su aguda vista como detective le había revelado la intensidad de mi mirada cuando tenía a Ginny frente a mí. Bendito fuera, ya tenía otro aliado en mi camino.

– Necesito llegar a Ginny con la prueba y necesito que me crea…necesito que me ayuden…ambos, Ron y tú –

Ella se quedó en silencio por demasiado tiempo, tanto así que creí que se rehusaría.

– Ginny sale a trabajar a las 7:30 de la mañana. Estate aquí después de esa hora que yo estaré con Ron esperándote. Aquí veremos que logramos. –

El alivio corrió por mis venas como sangre caliente después de la frialdad de todo. Antes de que ella me cortara le dije:

– Hermione…- me detuve esperando no parecer sentimental pero después de todo no me importaba nada…- ¿Cómo esta...cómo están…ellos?- casi pude sentir que ella sonreía con ternura al otro lado de la línea.

– Bien Harry…él bebe esta donde debe estar y no tiene planeado salir en otros cuatro o cinco meses…- el alivio me escoció los ojos.

– Gracias Hermione…no te arrepentirás de ayudarme…–

– Eso espero Harry…te veré mañana–

Así corto el más cercano contacto que había tenido con Ginny en meses, no sería el último.

Corrí hacia el guardarropa y saqué la maleta, ya tendria tiempo de empacar el resto, saqué lo primero que vi, seguramente podría hacer una carrera a la ciudad de Ginny ahora mismo y podría estar en casa de Hermione casi al medio día. Ella debía estar contándole mis planes a Ron.

Alexander entró a los diez minutos.

– Resérvame un pasaje en el autobús de las 12:00 –

– Está bien…–

– Ten - le di las llaves de mi despacho y le dije- Quedas a la mano, a cargo de todo. – no añadí que confiaba en porque la prueba de su lealtad se agitaba en el fondo de mi bolsillo.

La metí en una caja de CD grande y la empaqué en la maleta. Cuando salí, él me detuvo por el brazo y sin previo aviso me abrazó como a un hermano. Yo me quedé helado ante esa sincera muestra de cariño que solo había sentido con una persona.

– Mucha suerte….Harry…-

Era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, deduje que estaba agradecido de que al menos yo encontrara la felicidad. Me di cuenta de que era él quien había estado conmigo todo este tiempo, acatando mis órdenes, llegando a conocerme a fondo. Mi más cercano amigo.

Mi hermano

– Gracias- dije, esa expresión que casi nunca salía de mis labios. Le devolví el camaradero apretón y le dije – Llamaré –

– Claro que lo hará- dijo él soltándome- no creerá que quiero perderme este Corín Tellado –

Ambos reímos sonoramente.

– No…no creo querer que te lo pierdas... –

Asintió y yo salí con destino a la terminal de transportes…

_Horas después_

Apoyado contra el poste miraba esperando la entrada de la única empleada que necesitaba ver de esa empresa. Aun no llegaba.

Había arribado a las 04:00 y había llegado a un hotel, No desempaqué, solo tomé lo que necesitaba y me dirigí a esperar a Ginny, ahora yo estaba en la ciudad, mi impulso de verla se hizo irresistible, no me importaba si era de lejos, así la vería, al saberla tan cerca de mí, mi deseo sexual, sentimental y toda la clase de deseos que sentía por ella salieron a flote sobre mi cuerpo, la excitación de saber que pronto seria mía de nuevo añadió considerable fuerza a mi lujuria dormida desde que ella me había dejado.

Un taxi dio una vuelta suavemente en la esquina posterior. Apoyado ahí intenté mirar a través de las ventanas y el cuerpo se me sacudió cuando la reconocí…mis ojos por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se conectaron con los suyos

Me reconoció.

Escuché el estruendo del taxi al frenar y me di la vuelta antes de saltar hacia ella, desaparecí. Aun no estaba lista para verme sin la verdad en sus ojos, y no toleraría ver la desconfianza en ellos cuando me mirara otra vez. Me escondí detrás de la pared y esperé rogando por que no se le diera seguirme y yo cayera en la tentación de hablarle, de decirle, de tocarla, de amarla, de poseerla "¡Abajo amigo!" pensé mirando hacia mi entrepierna. Aun no era tiempo.

Cuando la tensión paso me dirigí en otro taxi a la casa de Hermione, a urdir mi plan. Y luego mi propósito era regresar para verla una vez más y así poder comprobar que solo era hombre estando cerca de ella.

**Ginny**

Ese día el trabajo estuvo un poco pesado pero debía agradecer al señor Brooks que tuvo compasión y me dejo salir temprano… muy entrada la noche.

El celular retumbó y vibró sobre mi escritorio mientras metía las carpetas en el contenedor.

– ¿Ginny?- escuché la voz de Hermione apenas contesté.

– Hola, Hermione- le dije poniendo el altavoz para seguir ordenándolas.

– ¿En cuanto sales Ginny…?- parecía un poco ansiosa.

– ¿Sucede algo Hermione…?- pegunté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

– No...Solamente quería preguntarte si te faltaba mucho…–

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes con Ron?-

– No…bueno no hoy – se quedó callada un momento luego continuó - Ginny…quería preguntarte…si… si tienes que hacer algo…mañana en la noche –

– No…- dije recordando a mi jefe - El señor Brooks no me necesitara sino hasta las tres. ¿Por?-

– Ron tiene una reunión con sus amigotes y me pidió que fuera con él, pero sabes como son, en cuanto esté con ellos se olvidara de mí y no conozco a nadie así que…por favor ¿podemos?, ¿irías conmigo? –

–Hermione, no sé si me haga bien…- dije pensando en mi bebé y en una fiesta.

– El medico dijo que estabas fuera de peligro…- dijo ella haciéndome desechar la idea de usar a mi inocente bebé para quedarme encerrada en casa - Por favor Ginny, ¿sí? –

Lo pensé mucho, aunque me pareció que Hermione mentía un tanto ya que Ron nunca se olvidaba de ella en ninguna parte, en ninguna circunstancia.

– Está bien- cedí pensando en que oscura maquinación estaba planeando ella con él.

– Gracias, nos vemos ahora- dijo rápidamente y cortó.

– Si claro…- dije yo apagando el altavoz y poniendo el móvil a un lado.

Cuando corté la línea y terminé las carpetas tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras, todo el mundo ya se había ido.

Abrí la puerta y me despedí del celador. Y seguí caminando hacia la gran avenida en busca de un taxi, la noche se cernió sobre mí pero no tenía miedo aun había varios transeúntes por ahí. Me arrebujé en mi abrigo contra la brisa fría que acariciaba mi cara.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba otros pasos, curiosamente sentía la aguda e incómoda sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero para mi propia sorpresa no lo identifiqué como peligro. Tal vez solo se tratara de mi bien acondicionada imaginación.

Me paré en la etapa a que un taxi se detuviera. El cosquilleo en mi cuello seguía ahí, mi imaginación, maldita fuera, seguía ahí.

Un taxi se detuvo y yo lo tomé. Miré hacia la ventana y el estómago se me encogió, al parecer si había alguien ahí pero por la oscuridad de la noche no pude identificar de quien se trataba, pero tenía la aguda conciencia de creer saber quién era.

Me estaba enloqueciendo. Eso era lo definitivo, mi sorda tristeza hacía eco en mi imaginación haciendo que volara y manifestando Harrys que no existían y que mucho menos estaba detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí la persona ya no estaba.

"¿Si ves?" Sí, veía que si no me calmaba y dejaba de imaginarme cosas iba a terminar igual o peor que Hermione en la clínica psiquiatrita.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya era tarde y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Abrí la puerta y entré con sigilo para que ella no se despertara.

Cuando subí las escaleras supuse que ya estaba dormida porque la puerta estaba cerrada y eso daba pie para dos opciones, o estaba dormida o estaba con Ron. Opté por la primera ya que imaginármelos juntos me producía cierta incomodidad.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, dejé la cartera sobre la silla y me volví para sacar el camisón de debajo de la almohada, cuando enfoqué mi visión me percaté de un sobre que no había visto. Lo levanté con el ceño fruncido y lo abrí sin saber que era, cuando lo saqué del sobre me di cuenta de que era por mi estado, una tarjeta. Y era hermosa. Y cara.

Era de esas tarjetas que se abren e inundan el ambiente con música tierna para dormir bebes, no entendía por qué Hermione me había comprado esta tarjeta, pero me abrumó su regalo. Era muy linda. Dentro había una pequeña firma sobre los buenos deseos y los dibujos de pequeños bebés querubines volando sobre la tarjeta. Bueno esa no era la firma de Hermione pero yo supuse que era el regalo de ella. Quería despertarla pero no lo hice. Debía estar cansada. Dejé la tarjeta abierta mientras me desvestía y me ponía el pijama. Luego dormí con ella a mi lado con la esperanza de darle las gracias a Hermione por ella.

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente Hermione ya se había ido. Preparé mi desayuno para alimentarnos y salí hacia mí y trabajo, mi vana rutina del día.

Hice caso indiferente a la misma sensación de ayer. Me concentré en mi trabajo y hallé eso un poco reconfortante. Salí temprano como había prometido a Hermione y llegué a casa a las cinco. Pero ella no estaba. Cuando subí a mi cuarto vi que sobre la cama había una caja, me acerque al envoltorio de raso y la abrí, dentro estaba el vestido azul que me había prestado el día de…, no…no voy a llorar.

Había una nota al lado de esta que decía:

"_Ginny, lo siento olvide decirte que era una gala con los amigos de Ron. Mis otros vestidos están sucios así que te presto este, nos veremos allá, al lado de la cómoda está la tarjeta con la dirección_"

Seguramente no recordaba que era el mismo vestido que había usado para ese día en que mi deseo se despertó como nunca antes. Tomé la sedosa tela pero esta vez no hice ningún esfuerzo por que los recuerdos no se apoderaran de mí. Se me contrajo la parte baja del vientre al recordar lo que sentí entonces, y después, cuando solo la diáfana tela de ese vestido me separaba del ineludible sentido de ser una con Harry.

Me bañé y me lo puse comprobando que no había engordado mucho desde entonces, el vientre se me notaba un poco pero por lo demás me quedaba bien. Me peiné y maquillé y luego me puse los zapatos medios. Cuando me miré al espejo me recordé aquel día otra vez, claro que el maquillaje era mucho más sencillo, siempre lo era cuando Hermione no intervenía en él.

Cuando llegué al establecimiento otras personas también lo hicieron, como yo, todas estaban vestidas de gala.

Era un salón alto, iluminado y bastante elegante, agradecí que Hermione se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarme y encima de prestarme el vestido.

Seguí caminando entre la gente buscando a Hermione. Cuando giré la cabeza y miré hacia la barra me sorprendí mucho al reconocer a Liam Deverell allí, de espaldas, cuando di un paso hacia él para preguntarle por qué había dicho mentiras sentí que una mano fría se cerraba sobre mi mano. Era Hermione.

– Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo ella contrariada.

– Perdón, es que me retrasé - le dije.

– No importa así estas muy bien-

Supuse que es bien hacía referencia a la fiesta y que estaba bien vestida para estar allí. Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a andar por entre la gente.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a donde estaba Ron un hombre se me acercó, cuando lo miré a la cara no hallé ningún rasgo que me hiciera reconocerlo.

– ¿Usted es la señora Hermione Granger?- preguntó apenas nos cruzamos.

– Señorita… soy yo, ¿te conozco? – dijo Hermione mirándolo ceñuda.

– ¡Ah!… No señora…señorita…es que el de correos me pidió que le entregara esto…intenté mandarlo con el señor Ron pero no lo he encontrado, es un paquete para su prima. –

¿Mi prima?- preguntó Hermione sin entender, yo la miré incomprensible.

– Sí, el de correos dijo que se llama Ginevra –

Hermione se volvió hacia mi sin entender, cuando recibió el sobre manilado de manos del hombre él se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

Ella extendió el sobre y allí estaba la dirección de la casa y todo lo demás correspondiente a Hermione, pero estaba dirigida a Ginevra Weasley.

– Que extraño…- dijo pasándomelo, yo lo tomé y sopesé, palpándolo parecía tratarse de un CD corriente. Era extraño recibir correspondencia y más aquí donde nadie parecía conocerme. Busqué entre la gente estirando el cuello para ver si reconocía a alguien pero solo el brillo de los lentes negros que ahora portaba Deverell me devolvieron algún reconocimiento.

– Seguramente quien te lo envió sabía que te encontrarías aquí.- dijo Hermione

Cuando abrí el sobre vi que el CD era un DVD. No tenía ninguna nota ni nada, solo la marca fina.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?- preguntó Hermione a mi lado, al parecer bastante curiosa, como yo, del paquete.

– Estamos en la fiesta…- dije pensando en que tipo de fiesta los anfitriones permitían a los invitados ver un DVD desconocido.

– Ser novia de Ron te provee varios privilegios- aclaró ella leyéndome el pensamiento. Me condujo por entre la multitud al piso de arriba, nadie intentó detenernos ni nada.

Cuando entramos a la habitación que ella escogió por que parecía conocer bien encendió la luz y vi que había varias pantallas, en el respaldo de uno de los monitores había un reproductor de DVD.

– Hermione no creo que debamos...- dije pensando en que alguien encontrara lo que estábamos haciendo, pensé locamente que tal vez fuera un video pornográfico, Sonrei ante la idea.

– Dámelo, tal vez sea para algún trabajo o alguna información importante–

Abrí la caja cuando Hermione me lo dijo y de entre el papel en donde se ponían los títulos calló un papel, doblado cuidadosamente,

Hermione me quito el DVD sin fijarse en la nota que yo si recogí para leer. Que ella preparara el video mientras tanto.

Cuando abrí la nota me quedé de piedra al percibir entre ella el olor del perfume de Harry y todo se confirmó cuando leí la nota, la primera línea y luego el resto, sentí como si un puño se cerrara alrededor de mi garganta

"_Ginny:_

_No sé si recuerdo alguna vez en la que te haya dicho que la elocuencia no es una de mis virtudes. Así que seré breve, sé que creíste que te traicione, pero yo jamás traicionaría alguien que me ha dado tanto. En un impulso imprudente quise aclararte la verdad, pero no se me dio otra oportunidad sino esta que verás en el video, espero que con ello entiendas que nunca quise hacerte daño, jamás._

_Quería que lo tuvieras antes de irme para tener mi conciencia limpia. Significas mucho para mí, más de lo que te imaginas._

_Adiós_"

"_Antes de irme_".

¿Irse? El corazón comenzó a palpitarme dolorosamente cuando escuché la voz de Harry diferida, como se escucha una grabación, luego la de Pansy y cuando mis ojos captaron desde seis pantallas diferentes su cara y la de ella sentadas en un despacho que no conocía, algo revoloteó por mi cabeza…algo muy parecido a la sensación de desmayo.

Las lágrimas brotaron libres cuando el video se fue desarrollando y la horrorosa verdad quedaba al descubierto. Pero más allá de eso, ver a Harry otra vez me marcó el alma, y entender su razonamiento y lo injusta que fui y que me sentía era peor.

Mucho peor.

"_Dios mío…"_

La pantalla se quedó negra…y el video acabó.

Si con ese video hubiera acabado la sensación de desgracia que sentía me sentiría aliviada.

"¿_Qué es esto_?" pensé obtusamente.

Pero sabía lo que era. Sabía que había perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Hermione miraba la pantalla impasible como si ya lo supiera todo, pero era imposible. Tenía que irme. Tenía que llamarlo

– Hermione…–

Ella levantó el teléfono que tenía al lado intuyendo mis actos. Se lo quité cuando me dijo que estaba timbrando.

–¿_Ambrosía_?- Contesto una voz sumamente sensual y pausada

– Eh…- ¿Que debía decir?- Necesito hablar con Harry….Potter - dije, su nombre se me atragantó.

– Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Potter se fue de la ciudad ayer y no sabemos cuándo regresara…se llevó casi todo –

Solté el teléfono cuando escuché eso. Se había ido, no sabía dónde estaba, un sollozo se me enterró en el pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi estomago se contraía…como si alguien lo hubiera pateado…él bebe. Toqué mi vientre mientras la sensación se repetía.

Y luego la verdad me bañó otra vez. Se había ido, no lo había escuchado y no le había podido decir que estaba embarazada.

– Ginny- dijo Hermione al ver mi aturdimiento y la segura palidez que había matado a mi rostro - ¿Estás bien….Ginny? –

Me puso la mano en la cara y yo la miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Hermione…mi bebe…Harry…mi…- Antes de poder evitarlo el sollozo comprimido estalló en mi garganta y grité con dolor a pesar de que la alegría de haber sentido el primer movimiento de mi bebe equiparara mi sufrimiento.

– Ginny…yo…lo siento…-

Seguí llorando solo consiente de mi tristeza y del trolcito en mi vientre proclamando que podía moverse. Lo tenía merecido.

Y me odiaba por ello.

– ¿Donde esta…?- pregunté entre mi llanto y las manos de Hermione aferrando las mías.

– No…- pareciera que se estuviera debatiendo contra algo cuando la miré–… lo sé- dijo después de dudar.

Y yo que creí que ya lo había llorado todo… miré mi mano que apretaba la de Hermione, allí donde ese anillo había permanecido siempre, el que había intentado olvidar pero que no había podido retirar de mi mano por miedo a que algún día me olvidara de él. Parecía brillar y quemaba mi dedo tanto como el dolor, la inscripción parecía brillar con luz propia, la que no me había tomado nunca el tiempo de leer "_pour toujours dans mon coeur_", mi mal francés tradujo estas palabras y casi grito cuando lo comprendí todo y cuando entendí que lo había hecho tarde "_por siempre en mi corazón_". Aferré más la mano de Hermione cuando mi presionado pecho comenzó a arder ahogándome por liberar otro violento sollozo. Seguí llorando, no supe por cuando tiempo.

– Ginny…- me llamó Hermione cuando me calmé un poco – Ginny…- pero no respondí, mi sentir era que me iba a quedar muda para toda la vida, nunca volvería a hablar para no seguir hiriendo a nadie, nunca…

– _Ginevra_ – dijo una tercera voz…

Por un momento creí que estaba soñando…que mi dolor había hecho que me durmiera en el charco de mis lágrimas…

Pero no podía haber más claridad cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi apoyada sobre el marco a esa persona

Al inevitable dueño de mi vida.

* * *

Ahora si las dejo pero espro que no por mucho cuentenme que les parecio el capitulo..

nos leemos pronto lo prometo


	22. No doloroso, no en absoluto

**Ginny**

– _Ginevra – dijo una tercera voz…_

_Por un momento creí que estaba soñando… que mi dolor había hecho que me durmiera en el charco de mis lágrimas…_

_Pero no podía haber más claridad cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi apoyada sobre el marco a esa persona._

_Al inevitable dueño de mi vida._

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos en un dechado de sentimientos que se desbordaban tanto como mis lágrimas, a mi lado Hermione lloraba también pero yo no podía mirarla para comprobarlo, no podía hacerlo…mi miedo y mi culpa empezaban a retroceder para dar paso a un sentimiento primario. Hermione me apretó la mano rápidamente mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, los sollozos se calmaron en mi garganta pero no así mi sorpresa, ni mi confusión, ni el hondo y crudo deseo que sentí cuando enfoqué mi mirada en el sueño que se hacía preciosa realidad en frente de mis ojos. Ella dio media vuelta y salió tal vez entendiendo que necesitaba este momento a solas con él.

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro chasquido mientras yo solo seguía ahí, luchando, conteniendo el impulso loco de saltarle encima y besarlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, él había confiado en mí y yo le había escupido en la cara, no de modo literal, pero me sentía como si lo hubiera hecho y eso era definidamente doloroso, y más doloroso y vergonzoso seria que me empujara lejos de él y solo estuviera allí, haciéndome ansiarlo para rechazarme por la injusticia que había cometido.

–"Pour toujours dans mon Coeur"- dijo sencillamente casi en un susurro. Mi corazón se apretó con dolor, el dolor del deseo al escucharle hablar en francés. Subió su mano derecha y lentamente la empujó en mi dirección, en una invitación, o por lo menos eso me pareció.

–Dios Mío…- dije sin poder resistirlo más.

Fue lo único que pude hacer, en ese momento una ola del deseo suprimido por él atacó mi cuerpo, no tuve voz, no tuve aliento más que para levantarme rápidamente y correr hacia él para abrazarlo, si me empujaba con odio,…ya me las arreglaría luego.

En ningún momento nuestros ojos se separaron, y ellos me transmitieron todas las cosas a las que estuve ciega antes.

Antes de que mis labios se abrieran para decir el "lo siento" que ardía en el fondo de mi garganta fueron silenciados por la boca implacable de él. Mis lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas mientras sentía el calor de su aliento en mi boca y el gusto de su lengua en la mía. Sus brazos se cerraron como grilletes sobre mí y me levantaron del suelo. No fue necesaria una orden para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura y lo acercaran de modo inexorable hacia mí en un abrazo tan íntimo como perturbador, aliviador.

Cómo había echado de menos esto, como ansiaba sentir en contacto de su piel con la mía, quería seguir pidiéndole perdón una y mil veces mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaban buscando la satisfacción no satisfecha.

Caminó conmigo en volandas y con fuerza impaciente me sentó sobre la mesa de enfrente, allí donde había reposado por unos instantes la caja del CD. Separó mi boca de la suya y comenzó a besarme el cuello gimiendo roncamente, como un gato…como un león preparándose para atacar. Sus manos me tocaron por todas partes como si durante muchos días hubiera ansiado eso. Ellas me transmitían la pasión caliente y avasalladora de la que estaba siendo parte y yo quería quemarme, quería muchas cosas…quería satisfacer el fuego que en ese momento se estaba apoderando del centro de mi cuerpo y que pulsaba por salir con una plegaria rota entre mis labios sedientos de su contacto.

Antes de que el empezara siquiera a hacerlo, comencé a desabrochar la camisa blanca que vestía, pero antes de llegar al segundo botón él se apartó de mi boca unos instantes y se la arrancó, la tiró a un lado y me empujó hacia él nuevamente, tomó mis manos por un momento para ponerlas sobre su pecho, su espalda se arqueó como la de un gato y gimió profundamente, el sonido de sus labios hizo latir cada punto de mi cuerpo que ansiaba todo de él. Fácilmente podía haber muerto del placer pues sentí, en el momento en que su mano cubrió mi pecho suavizado por la seda del vestido que portaba, que mi corazón se detenía y mis pulmones clamaban por aire ante el placentero dolor de su toque.

– Condenado vestido…- dijo él suavemente contra mi boca antes de volver a besarme y a la vez desatando, tan lentamente que era una tortura, los tirantes de ese vestido atado a mi cuello. Su lengua rozó suavemente mi paladar y yo respiré entrecortadamente al ser presa de su roce. Sus manos no habían dejado de moverse, me tocaban, sopesaban y acariciaban sin lentitud alguna, más bien con desespero, cuando pude ver un atisbo de sensibilidad en otras partes de mi cuerpo que no fueran mi boca y mi cuello, me di cuenta de que me había subido el vestido hasta los muslos y los tocaba rítmicamente.

– Harry…- Gemí contra sus labios, mientras el calor de su mano seguía ascendiendo lentamente esta vez, pero apretando mi carne con una fuerza pasional.

La punta de sus dedos rozó el material de la ropa interior. Mis manos se extendieron ávidas sobre su espalda mientras besaba su hombro y lo mordisqueaba suavemente. No quería que fuera despacio, después de haberle ansiado por meses…me estaba comportando como toda una perra en celo pero la necesidad primaria, solo conocida con él, me estrujaba las entrañas como puño ordeñando una ubre. Llegué al final de su espalda y sonreí el recordar mi expresión cuando vi su perfecto _traserus_ la vez anterior, apreté sus caderas y las empujé hacia las mías esperando que mi mensaje fuera claro. Ya tendríamos tiempo de amarnos suavemente, rogaba porque lo tuviéramos, pero rogaba más el contacto íntimo de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis tacones bajos resonaron sobre el piso cuando me puso de pie suavemente, pero la misma suavidad no fue participe cuando casi me arrancó el vestido por la cabeza. Cuando la visión azul dejo de existir vi sus ojos mirándose, bebiéndose el efecto de mi ropa interior nada llamativa y la ahora perceptible curva de mi vientre…, no sabía si él lo sabía….su mano se extendió con lentitud mientras no dejaba de mirarme, la intensidad de sus ojos me hizo temblar, y más me hizo temblar el temblor en su mano cuando la posó sobre mi vientre…

– Trolcito…- dijo lentamente, no entendí nada, más mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante ese intimo momento entre la vida en mí y él que había ayudado a formarla.

Él se puso de rodillas aun vestido y acarició mis piernas mientras su boca me besaba las rodillas, los muslos y las caderas, sus labios eran poderosos, suaves, perfectos, sus manos me tomaron por las caderas y me acercaron a él, aferré su cabeza para no caerme en el momento en que esos labios ardientes se posaron sobre la piel de mi vientre, cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta para posar su oreja en ese sitio…la lagrima contenida, mía, cayó sobre su cabeza pero él pareció no notarla, solo estuvo ahí varios minutos como su mi vientre contuviera el sagrado coro de los Ángeles. Yo masajeaba sus cabellos, aquellos cabellos que me estaban haciendo cosquillas en el ombligo, cerré los ojos también experimentando esa conexión magnifica que nunca creí que pudiera existir, en ese momento de pie, con el padre de mi monstruo a mis rodillas la paz, que en la vida pensé que nunca iba a conocer, cayó sobre mi como un manto de imperceptible terciopelo.

Cuando lo sentí moverse enfoqué mis ojos a él que me miró arrodillado abrazando mi regazo.

– Gracias…- dijo lentamente, como si yo fuera Dios...me incliné y le besé la frente.

– Perdóname….- había mucho más que quería decirle y solo por ese momento pensé que él me empezaba a apreciar por el contenido de mi vientre.

Me callé los sentimientos de desconcierto y culpabilidad, y más aún de desconfianza cuando el ardor y el deseo brilló en sus ojos dando un poco de menos espacio a la ternura, con su mirada conectada a la mía, atrapada en todo el sentido grafico de la palabra, sus dedos esta vez en vez de rozar, tomaron el elástico de la ropa interior y lenta, muy lentamente la fueron retirando, acariciándome en el recorrido, sentí que el sedoso vello que me cubría las piernas se erizaba a su contacto.

Cuando menos lo esperé, dada la concentración de su mirada me halé de las caderas y enterró su cara en mi vientre y más abajo, trate de contener el grito que pulso de mi garganta cuando el placer de su caricia sacudió mi cuerpo como un latigazo. La sensible parte de mi cuerpo que él estaba besando y acariciando creo la inexorable conexión con todo mi ser haciendo que mi pecho se apretara y que de él quisiera escapar mi corazón, un sollozo de placer escapó de mis labios cuando su boca se volvió más insistente. Cada neurona de mi cuerpo sentía y sabía que era lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

El placer me inundó como el agua inunda a una piscina, lenta ardorosa y seductoramente, sentía vergüenza de desear esto pero me sentía al mismo tiempo en libertad de pedirlo, nunca en mi vida había tomado nada para mí y ahora él estaba adorando mi cuerpo como si de verdad fuera valioso. Abrí los ojos sin haberme dado cuenta en verdad en que momento los había cerrado, lo miré, sus esculpidas mejillas estaban rojas y sonreía seductoramente consiente de lo mucho que lo deseaba y de lo mucho me gustaba que amara mi cuerpo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y me apretó contra el besándome con urgencia, di un paso hacia atrás y mis caderas tropezaron con la mesa. Él me levantó de la cintura, y me sentó con suavidad sobre la mesa sin separar nuestras bocas, y si se daba el caso sin separar nuestras miradas, algo en mí se rompió ante el entendimiento de una cosa y ese algo roto fue mi inseguridad, los ojos de él me hablaban en ese lenguaje y me decían todas las cosas seductoras que en secreto siempre quise oír. Como si no hubiera sido claro ahí estaba su voz cadente, empapada de mí.

– Mi Ginny….te amo…te adoro….te deseo….- cada frase acompañada de un beso mientras me inclinaba suavemente sobre la mesa y se subía el a ella.

Debía sentirme apenada, debía sentir miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, debía sentirme un poco prostituta por desear enormemente que me tomara así, pero mi cuerpo lo anhelaba y yo lo pedía.

– Te amo, Harry…más que a mi vida…- dije con la voz ahogada de deseo.

Luego yo lo desnudé a él ayudándole a librarse de las pocas prendas que nos separaban, cuanto amé el contacto de su cálido cuerpo que me hacía sentirme protegida.

Sin inhibiciones lo toqué, toque la evidencia de su necesidad y su deseo y me satisfizo sobremanera que fuera yo quien lo provocara, él se estremecía ante cada roce como si toda la vida se redujera a esto, al contacto físico, a la unión carnal, al amor expresado con el cuerpo…a la vida creciendo dentro de otra vida.

Él se inclinó sobre mí y lo sentí llenarme lentamente, conteniéndose como siempre, a pesar de que yo sabía y también necesitaba de la copula animal y salvaje como la pasión que estaba corriendo por mis venas, gemí y grite desesperada por sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, al diablo…

– Ámame, Harry…en la manera en que desees, como el instinto lo dicte…- esperé ser clara, mi lenguaje no conocía de palabras eróticas con las que seducirlo, en ese aspecto me consideraba bastante mediocre.

Intenté que mis propios ojos expresaran la necesidad salvaje en mi interior en el fuego que transmitía los centímetros que faltaban para que estuviéramos realmente unidos. Se lo rogué y él lo entendió.

Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y nuestra unión fue total, cuando ambos lo sentimos gemimos en éxtasis anticipado...pero no todavía…no todavía…

Empezó a embestirme con fuerza olvidándose de sus intenciones suaves, yo sabía por el médico, que tuvo la fineza de decirme en una de sus consultas, que tener relaciones sexuales a estas alturas de mi embarazo no era peligroso y a pesar de que yo sabía que no le haría daño pensé que él se preocuparía, pero sus movimientos eran precisos, cada roce, cada caricia y cada fuerte empujón marcaban el ritmo de nuestro baile decadente en el cual cada uno estaba concentrado en alcanzar el hondo placer que solo una unión como la nuestra, de sexo más amor, podía lograr.

Yo gritaba y él gemía ante mis gritos hábilmente sofocados por sus besos, yo lo besaba en la cara y bebía en esos besos la transpiración de su esfuerzo, de su gozo, lágrimas de alegría brotaban por mis ojos sin poder contenerlas mientras yo me agarraba firmemente a la realidad de los hombros de Harry para no subir a la cumbre sin él, retrasaba mi placer para él, y cada esfuerzo era recompensado con su roce, era letal, devastador, este clímax nos iba a matar.

Cuando no pude soportarlo más estallé en mil pedazos y me apreté a él en busca de soporte mientras todo alrededor de mis ojos bailaba en pasión, él siguió empujando contra mi pocas veces más antes de hacer lo mismo que yo y abrazarme para atarse a este mundo y al mismo tiempo entrar al paraíso.

Fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, contando la primera noche, amaba a este hombre con una intensidad que me asustaba pero que al mismo tiempo me daba toda la seguridad y estima que me había hecha falta. Lo besé lentamente. Cuando fui consiente de mí, él exhalo su aliento en mi boca y lo traguee satisfecha mientras unía mis labios a los suyos y resistía parte de su peso con el mío. Su mano tomó mi mano y besó el anillo dorado que había puesto en ella sonriendo enigmáticamente, luego mirándome otra vez, una vez desaparecido, momentáneamente, el velo del deseo, posó ambas manos unidas en la dura y poco visible protuberancia de mi vientre…

– Nuestro trol…cito- dijo sonriéndose, - solo podía pensar en ti…en esto…en nosotros …por el amor de todo lo sagrado, cásate conmigo…se mi esposa Ginevra Weasley…- rogó desesperadamente.

Mi pasión no me impidió grabar en mi cabeza aquellas palabras…dichas con tal veracidad y decisión que no podían ser solo producto de la pasión compartida…no más inseguridad…no más…

–Yo lo llamo monstruito…- dije yo acariciando mi vientre en donde una pequeña patadilla contra nuestras manos nos indicó que sabía que estábamos hablando de él…de ella…de lo que Dios quisiera – Y si…acepto casarme contigo…y vivir a tu lado toda mi vida…–

Me besó intensamente, diciéndome en silencio que en el aspecto de la pasión jamás me iba a aburrir de nuestro matrimonio.

Miró a nuestro alrededor y sonrió contra la comisura de mi boca.

– Soy un animal….-

Supuse que se estaba refiriendo al haberme tomado sobre la mesa pero yo le tomé la cara y lo obligué a mirarme,

– Yo también…y mira el resultado…- señale mi vientre…- un pequeño trol/monstruito. – él se rio con una carcajada silenciosa y me miró poniéndose serio.

– Te amo, Ginevra Weasley…me has robado el cuerpo, la mente... – me tomó la otra mano y me la besó – pero más importante que todo,…el corazón…–

Seguimos besándonos alternándolo con caricias, pero cuando todo se dio para una segunda unión yo lo detuve.

– Tendremos tiempo para hacerlo sobre una cama…alguien puede entrar–

Lo entendió no sin rechistar, pero una cosa era segura y él lo resumió en esta frase:

– Una frustración como la mía tardara mucho tiempo en ser mitigada –

Yo lo secundé con una sonrisa cuando me ayudó a atarme los tirantes del vestido. No podíamos decir lo mismo de su camisa. Estaba ideando una manera de salir cuando alguien toco con los nudillos la puerta.

Miré aterrada a Harry y él me puso tras de él cuándo la puerta se abrió. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver a Ron. En sus manos tenía un sweater blanco que alargó hacia Harry. Sentí que la cara se me iba a explotar de la vergüenza pero él solo sonreía.

– Veo que he hecho bien…- dijo enigmáticamente.

– Gracias, Ron- dijo Harry adelantándose- …Por todo- tomó el sweater y a cambio estrechando la mano de Ron como si fueran amigos entrañables.

– Ahora queda lo más difícil – dijo Hermione entrando y tomando de la mano a Ron, pero yo sabía a qué se refería cuando decía eso, y no necesite que tres personas en diferentes tonos de voz dijeran su nombre.

Arthur.

**Harry.**

Salí de la casa de Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no estaba muy contenta con mis argucias a fines de conseguir información sobre Ginny, y estaba también bastante de mal humor con Ron por que no se lo había dicho, pero ahora todo estaba aclarado. Ahora mi oportunidad de recuperarla estaba en mis manos como no lo había estado antes.

Me subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi hotel. Por un segundo quise verla en su trabajo y cedí a ese impulso por el simple pacer de observarla. Pagué al taxista cuando salí y me compré un rollo de canela para pasar el tiempo, desde mi posición privilegiada podía observar el movimiento de la entrada y salida de personas de esa oficina pero solo buscaba ávidamente cuando alguien medianamente parecido a ella salía.

Me sorprendió y enfadó a la vez que cayera la noche sobre el día y ella aun no saliera, consultaba mi reloj codiciosamente contando cada minuto. Había comprado una tarjeta de madres en una tienda, y se la había dado a Hermione firmada con mi mamarracho para que ella la pusiera cerca de Ginny, para empezar a felicitarla antes de verla y saber que la hermosa tarjeta le alegraría un poco.

Observé más por inercia que por verdadero impulso y la vi….allí estaba ella, tal como le había visto en la mañana, hermosa, seductora, imparable…mi gatita.

Mi cuerpo volvió a arder como en la mañana y saberla tan a pocos pasos de mí solo hizo aumentar mi deseo, deseo que había dormido lo bastante para ser racional.

Respiré hondo para calmarme y seguirla hasta que estuviera seguro de que estaba bien.

Caminó una distancia considerable pero no lo noté, estaba pendiente de la cadencia de sus pasos y el taconeo de sus zapatos. El CD brilló en mi mente, ahora estaba en manos de Ron quien se lo iba a dar a Ginny mediante un intermediario el día de mañana. El día de la fiesta, la ocasión propicia, según Hermione, para que nuestro reencuentro se desarrollara.

Subió a un taxi y se alejó, el único consuelo que hallé de esa distancia es que mi cuerpo debería esperar otras 24 horas para verla, prefería mil veces esas 24 horas que las semanas, meses sin ella.

"_Muy pronto, amigo_" Sí, mi amigo ardía con deseo, pero ardía mi cuerpo y mi mente por la necesidad de quitar de los recuerdos de Ginny las odiosas ignominias de esa perra que se hacía llamar Pansy. Resignado y con el cuerpo dolorido de puro deseo salté a un taxi y me fui ahora si a mí hotel.

Las tres duchas frías que me tomé, después de que me despertara cada vez del mismo sueño, tampoco ofrecieron sosiego a mi "amigo". Pero tampoco a mí, Dios, estaba enloquecido por esa mujer. Obsesionado, y enamorado, perfectamente correspondido…o eso sospechaba.

Cuando me desperté por quinta vez ya era de mañana y traté de enrolarme en cualquier clase de actividad con el fin de distraer el próximo encuentro a darse.

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba vestido y más que listo para ir al salón de la recepción. El corazón me palpitaba y también otras partes no mencionables de mi cuerpo. Mi amigo, sobre el que no tenía control, era el pensante de esta noche, pero si ella me rechazaba sabía que podía dejarla hacerlo, a pesar de que las duchas frías se convirtieran en un constante hasta que me dejara tomarla por su voluntad.

Cuando llegué a la recepción subí rápidamente como Ron había indicado y me escondí en la pared móvil del lado derecho del cuarto de cámaras. En donde iba a hablar en privado con Ginny. La sola idea de ella y yo solos me recorrió el cuerpo recordándome como me sentía.

Desde ese pedazo de pared escuchaba todo, ahora solo tenía que esperar, esperar el momento en el que ella viera el video y supiera la verdad de mí, de poder explicarle cuan perdida y ciegamente enamorado estaba de ella.

Escuché pasos que subían rápidamente después de una hora o dos. Mi corazón saltó cuando identifiqué la voz de Hermione, habían entrado al cuarto.

– Hermione no creo que debamos...- escuché la voz de Ginny, y me relamí de gusto cuando imaginé el sabor pronto de sus labios de nuevo bajo los míos.

– Dámelo, tal vez sea para algún trabajo o alguna información importante- dijo Hermione a lo lejos, bastante importante a decir verdad.

El video comenzó a reproducirse sin mediar más palabras entre ellas. Yo esperaba calmando mis ansias, esperaba que el video terminara, esperaba que dejara de oírse la voz del infierno para que la verdad fuera clara. Conté el tiempo que duraba y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

– Hermione…- la voz de Ginny antes curiosa ahora sonaba estrangulada, la verdad ahora clara…¿por que se escuchaba tan…?

Escuché otros ruidos hasta que nuevamente capté a Ginny.

– Eh…-dudó - Necesito hablar con Harry….Potter - dijo, mi nombre en sus labios sonó a algo similar a un ladrido lastimero, se me frunció el estómago.

Otro ruido, luego silencio, la curiosidad latía en mis sienes haciéndome desear hacer acto de presencia, debía verla ya o me iba a morir de un infarto.

– Ginny- dijo Hermione sobre una serie de gemidos lastimeros que se escucharon luego, que interpreté como de Ginny.

– Hermione…mi bebe…Harry…mi…- Un grito de dolor perforó la tranquilidad del aire que me rodeaba, salté de la pared y la empujé fuertemente incapaz de soportar otro minuto más sin tenerla. Mientras me acercaba escuché la voz de Hermione.

– Ginny…yo…lo siento…-. Ese era el momento en el que ella le contaba del montaje y yo aparecía sonriente, pero no contaba con el dolor y la reacción de Ginny, como yo tampoco, no debía sentirme asquerosamente regocijado, pero maldita sea si lo hacía.

– Donde esta…- la agonía de su voz era demasiado para mi mientras menos pasos nos separaban.

– No… lo sé- dijo Hermione, pero ya había ido lejos, ya habíamos extendido la situación más allá de lo posible. Ella seguía llorando en suplica muda

– Ginny…Ginny…- la llamó Hermione una y otra vez pero ella no respondía.

Cuando la enfoqué en mi campo de visión mi cuerpo se quedó de piedra, sentada apretando las manos sobre su cara su tristeza perforó mi pecho al mismo tiempo que el deseo y la necesidad, vestía ese mismo traje que usó cuando en el compromiso de su hermana, pero hoy, que había aprendido a mirarla con el amor que me consumía, la veía mil y una veces más hermosa de lo que ya era.

– Ginevra…- dije apretando mi garganta al pronunciar su precioso nombre.

Como si mi voz fuera la clave de la detención de su dolor , su llanto cesó y descubrió su cara a la facción de incredulidad que dibujó en ella cuando nuestros ojos pudieron mirarse finalmente el uno al otro sin ninguna mentira que velara nuestros deseos. Sin nadie en medio a quien culpar ni deseoso de hacernos daño, solo ella y yo, ellos y yo.

No se por cuánto tiempo la miré, pero en sus ojos descubrí los cuatro meses de soledad y de sufrimiento que yo había causado, también el arrepentimiento y el pesar, reemplazados después por la necesidad, tan desnuda como yo quería tenerla a ella.

Hermione salió y cerró la puerta pero apenas fui consiente de ese hecho, ahora solo existíamos los dos, ahora…podía ser mía de nuevo. Solo tuve el valor de hablar para decirle la hermosa frase del anillo de mi madre, anillo que, si no me equivocaba, estaba en su mano derecha.

– _Pour toujours dans mon coeur_.- dije esperando que fuera suficiente. Mi cuerpo latía de deseo, así fuera un abrazo pero necesitaba de su contacto, básicamente si no la tocaba me consumiría espontáneamente, levanté mi mano para que la tomara, para que aunque fuera la rozara.

– Dios Mío…- dijo ella en un susurro cargado de secretos y a la vez de tanta verdad inimaginable.

Cuando la vi venir hacia mi todo sentido de la realidad se apartó de mi conciencia, aquí estaba yo viviendo mi fantasía hecha realidad, ella a mi lado.

Pude ver venir la sarta y chorros de lo mucho que me tenía que decir pero yo no quería disculpas, no quería nada más que abrazarla y mecerla en mis brazos, aceptaría cualquier cosa pero en el lenguaje corporal, las palabras…no eran una necesidad en este momento.

La besé incapaz de poder huir a la tentación, la humedad de su rostro me hizo pensar en otro tipo de humedad que estaba ansioso de poseer, la besé lujuriosamente recordando con cada papila gustativa de mi lengua la textura nunca olvidada de su aterciopelada boca. La apreté contra mí levantándola del piso, descubriendo que su peso pluma seguía siendo el mismo. Ya vería yo que comiera hasta que se engordara como un globo, hasta que fuera suficiente para su salud y la de mi trol.

Sus piernas me apretaron las nalgas en el momento en que se hicieron un nudo en mi cintura, un gemido salvaje y de profunda necesidad escapó de mi boca, y la carestía de estallar se hizo apremiante, pero no… la dominé…hasta que ella deseara lo mismo que yo.

Impaciente por sentir cada centímetro de su dulce piel sobre la mía caminé y la pose sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la mesa más próxima, una vez ahí comencé a besarle su apetecible cuello, aquel por el que había muerto por probar durante esos meses de separación y que ahora se ondulaba ante mi como la más deliciosa fruta prohibida. Lo besé, lo lamí y lo marqué intentando no ser apremiante en mis caricias, solo podía pensar en ella, en su cuerpo y en su mente, en ese cuerpo tentadoramente descubierto por el diseño osado del vestido.

Sentí sus manos temblorosas en mi camisa, intentaba quitármela, la razón de su temblor la ignoraba, aparté sus manos suavemente y me quité el maldito retazo de tela, alojé a Ginny entre mis muslos otra vez sintiendo cada parte de su calor, posé sus manos en mi pecho y la sensación de sus infantiles palmas me trajo recuerdos lo suficientemente calientes para excitarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba ahora, si es que era posible.

Tomé su suave y cálido seno en mi mano con los recuerdos de su piel desnuda, pudorosa y condenadamente deliciosa bombardeándome la memoria, el suave peso de ese seno inflamó mi sangre y a mi amigo. Pero la tela estaba haciendo lo suyo, haciéndome desear destruirla.

Con impaciencia, porque sabía que no apreciaría que destruyera su vestido como con mi camisa comencé a desatar los cordones atados en su cuello, mis dedos aprovechaban cada tramo de piel que podía tocar, si alguien nos iba a interrumpir me llevaría la piel en mis dedos hasta un nuevo encuentro.

– Condenado vestido- dije impaciente cuando me enredé un poco los dedos en los finos tirantes.

Besé sus labios y su lengua imprimiendo pasión y deseo, el vestido yacía sobre su cintura y sus pechos estaban libres a mis demandas, los toqué ansiosamente, como un niño ávido, como un adolescente perturbado, como el epitome de la abstinencia que era como me sentía hasta hace 20 minutos.

Después hurgué su cintura y luego sus piernas que me apretaban febrilmente, en busca del lugar que más me moría de ganas por poseer.

La piel de sus piernas, tan suave como la del resto de su cuerpo cedió ante mis manos anhelantes explorando cada centímetro y añorando perforarla para marcarla como mía, como nadie nunca más iba a hacer.

– Harry…-

Justo lo que mi libido necesitaba, que mi nombre sonara de esa manera desesperada en ella…rogué que me diera fuerzas a algo, lo que sea, antes de echarme sobre ella y tomarla como un perro. Ganó mi sentido común y la poca decencia que me quedaba en el ceso sin darme cuenta de que mis manos apretaban su carne con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Al seguir subiendo y recubriendo su piel de nieve mis dedos rozaron sus bragas, y ella gimió acariciándome la espalda y empujándome hacia ella, hasta que los sitios en donde ambos parecíamos arder entraron en febril contacto. Casi se me cae la cabeza por el esfuerzo de controlarme, me estaba llevando lejos y demasiado rápido para ambos, quería prolongarlo, pero el control del que me jactaba pesaba menos que una gota de agua.

La bajé de la mesa para poder quitarle la ropa, la tomaría desnuda de cualquier ardid, de cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer la gloriosa figura que ahora yacía de pie ante mí, dándome la libertad para hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Toqué desde su frente, iniciando un lento descenso, había llegado el momento de conocer a mi trol aunque mi control pendiera de un hilo. Toqué cada centímetro del camino descendente sin detenerme y con los ojos fijos en ella transmitiendo mis emociones hasta que posé la mano en su lugar, allí donde la piel se hacía más dura y donde la consistencia de algo prolijamente redondo se podía captar. Oh mi Dios. Ahí estaba. Ahí creía nuestro hermoso y anhelado futuro.

– Trolcito…- murmuré recordando su foto en la eco. Tenía que sentirlo, sentir su vida, el preciso corazoncito que latía con la cadencia estrella de un conejo.

Me puse de rodillas ante la reina de mi vida, como un caballero medieval nada más que presto a adorarla y a jurarle fidelidad hasta el día en el que me muriera. El olor de su piel y su deseo me hizo querer fervientemente aplazar por un poco más de tiempo este encuentro entre mi trol y yo, pero me controlé, ambos, Ginny y él, eran dignos de adoración al mismo tiempo. Eran uno.

Toqué sus piernas antes de tomaran de las caderas ahora un poco redondeadas y acercarla a mí, besé su piel en ascenso y finalmente besé la dura piel de su vientre maravillándome en la textura, en ese tesoro de incalculable valor fruto de nuestro amor.

Acerqué mi cabeza a fin de escuchar el sonido de su corazón sin poder concedérseme ese deseo, pero sabiendo profundamente que la vida en ese interior estaba bien, era amada y seria protegida, por la mujer…por la única mujer que me había dado tanto.

Sus manos acariciaban rítmicamente mis cabellos mientras yo me perdía en sus caricias suaves. Suficiente.

Era hora de amar a la madre.

Aparté mi cabeza de su vientre y la miré a los ojos desde mi posición, hermosas lagrimas brillaban sobre su rostro inocente, limpio ahora de la maldad a la que injustamente había estado sometida.

– Gracias...- le dije, gracias por darme felicidad, amor y un futuro con el que fantasear, gracias por existir Ginny Weasley, gracias Dios por ponerte en mi camino.

– Perdóname…- dijo ella, en solo esa palabra sellamos las muchas que debieron ser habladas, pero que sin embargo no eran necesarias porque ambos comprendíamos que las cosas, nuestras vidas, eran lo único que importaba ahora.

Hora de amar a la mujer. Retiré el resto de frágil prenda que me impedía tomarla hasta la saciedad, la cabeza me daba vueltas ante toda esa maravillosa mujer.

Sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse y sin darme tiempo a mí de perder el poco control que me quedaba tomé su intimidad en mi boca y saboree su contacto. Calor, todo lo que había allí era calor y suave aceptación, húmedo deseo, pura lujuria pronta a ser satisfecha.

El sabor de su deseo, nunca olvidado, fue embriagador y devastador y cuando ella llegó yo me perdí en su placer contendiendo el mío a pesar del fiero impulso de ceder a él sin entrar en ella. Pero lo logré, yo quería llegar en su interior cálido y sedoso.

Me puse de pie y la llevé hasta posarla sobre la mesa y recostarla en ella, quedaba muy poco y a la vez tanto por descubrir, está loca lujuria, ajena a mí, amenazaba con consumirme entero, pero no me iba a dejar, al menos por unos minutos más, perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada húmeda y cristalinamente chocolate.

– Mi Ginny…te amo…te adoro…te deseo…- eso no compensaba, esas cuatro palabras no eran suficientes, pero eran las primeras que se me ocurrían, las muchas otras me las guardaba para mí y me dedicaba a mostrárselas en cada caricia.

Estaba bajo mi cuerpo, vulnerable y hermosa y yo la miraba, la tenía y la iba a poseer una vez más, aun sin tenerla ya la ansiaba para toda la vida.

– Te amo Harry… más que a mi vida… - el deseo desnudo de su voz penetró mi conciencia, cerré los ojos a la lujuria avasalladora y sentí sus manos rozando mi ropa y la ayudé a retirarla ya sin ningún tipo de control, el que volvía a pender de un hilo cuando ella me tocó todo.

El calor abrasante de su intimidad, la estrechez de su cuerpo, me dieron la bienvenida en un roce que me paralizo el alma, lentamente, procurando no hacerle daño, deje que ese calor inundara y recibiera mi propia intimidad mientras me contenía para no moverme con prisa, pero lo necesitaba, Diablos si lo necesitaba. Ella se estremecía y gemía entrecortadamente bajo mi cuerpo, fue solo dos segundos después que entendí que quería que urgiera mis movimientos, deseaba el ardor y el salvajismo tanto como yo. No necesité sus palabras pero aun así las escuché, cada una de ellas quemándome la sangre como un hierro.

– Ámame Harry…en la manera en que desees- gemí y moví mi cadera un poco- como el instinto lo dicte –

Como animales deseando la liberación de los cuerpos. La razón se esfumó, la lujuria y el deseo tomaron el mando.

Hice mis movimientos guiado por el instinto animal, como ella me lo pedía, seguía retorciéndose, gimiendo profundamente dándome su placer y compartiendo el mío, seguía moviéndose saliendo al encuentro de mis envites con seductora impaciencia y yo como un loco la seguía, la seguía y la seguía….

Su interior me apretó con fuerza en el momento culminante y ver su placer desencadenó el mío.

Me olvidé de quien había sido, de lo que había hecho, ahora solo existía este mundo de paz y tranquilidad, estos momentos de éxtasis que llenaban lo poco que quedaba del alma que tenía antes de ser un gigoló. Ahora solo estaba ella y mi hijo…nada más…nada más.

Tomé su mano en mi mano y la besé luego hice que ambas pieles entraran en contacto con la de su vientre.

– Nuestro trol…- sonreí ante su mirada inocente y le dije antes de que algo nos interrumpiera. – Solo podía pensar en ti, en esto, en nosotros…- que me dijera que si por favor – Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, cásate conmigo…sé mi esposa Ginevra Weasley –

Me preparé incólume para su rechazo, pero su mano la que tocaba el vientre y rozaba la mía se moví y me apretó la mía.

– Yo le llamo monstruito…- comprendí que se refería a nuestro espécimen, aquel que privada y, debía decirlo, habíamos bautizado con tales sendos apodos. – y si, acepto casarme contigo…y vivir a tu lado toda mi vida –

La besé dándole las gracias por su respuesta, por su ahora ciega confianza en mí, luego caí en cuenta del frío de la madera y de modo en que nuestros cuerpos estaban acoplados sobre esa mesa en donde la había tomado sin control.

– Soy un animal- dije odiándome internamente.

– Y yo también- me respondió ella sorpresivamente, al menos para mí. – Y mira el resultado…- se señaló la tripa y sonrió- un pequeño trol / monstruito –

La miré y supe que nunca había conocido tanta belleza junta, y me prometí a mí mismo que fuera lo que fuera desde este momento toda mi existencia seria dedicada a hacer feliz a esta mujer.

– Te amo Ginevra Weasley…me has robado el cuerpo, la mente,- le besé la mano,- pero lo más importante de todo, el corazón. –

Sonrió con placer ante mis palabras y supe que me creía.

Seguimos besándonos y mi lujuria volvió a despertarse con asombrosa rapidez, como solo con ella sucedía. Pero ella me detuvo antes de elevarme sobre su cuerpo.

– Tendremos tiempo para hacerlo en una cama - sí, contigo desnuda y cubierta de azúcar…jejejeje - Alguien puede entrar…–

Lo chocante del asunto es que tenía razón, pero eso no me hizo desearla con menos ardor.

– Una frustración como la mía tardara mucho tiempo en ser mitigada–

Sonrió comprensivamente y se bajó de la mesa con suavidad.

La ayudé a vestir y despues a mí, intentando discernir el misterio de cómo iba a salir sin que la gente se preguntara sobre el destino de mi camisa.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, Ginny se escondió y tras de mí y la dejé hacer. Pero la puerta dio paso a alguien de confianza, Ron, nuestro segundo redentor.

– Veo que he hecho bien- dijo mirándome desaprobatoriamente el pecho desnudo -

– Gracias Ron- esperaba que entendiera con ese gracias que abarcaba todo, aunque no se notara le debía demasiado. – Por todo. – Ginny debía sospechar que ese todo incluya su vida investigada, pero esperaba que me entendiera.

Hermione se unió tiempo después.

– Ahora nos queda lo más difícil –

El helado balde de imaginaria agua fría cayó sobre mí al comprender de quien hablaba, no me sentía menos valiente, ni menos lujurioso, pero tal vez la pelea iba a estar un poco más dura de lo que creía.

– Arthur- corroboré junto con Hermione y Ron.


End file.
